


Another Morning After

by fmfile



Category: Revolution (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 94,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmfile/pseuds/fmfile
Summary: Book 2 (Book 1 is The Morning After)Offspring of Miles Matheson and Sebastian Monroe struggle to protect Monroe, Louisiana





	1. Chapter 1

Family Trees—from “Revolution” TV show and created in ‘A Morning After’

Miles Matheson—Rachel Matheson  
Charlie Matheson…Graham…Monroe

Miles Matheson—Amy Brown  
Julie Kelly (adopted)   
Jackson (Jacks) Matheson

Sebastian Monroe—Emma Bennett  
Connor (nee Bennett) Monroe

Sebastian Monroe—Mary Jones  
Lincoln and Angel Monroe

Sebastian Monroe—Charlie Matheson  
Danny (nee Graham) Monroe

Sebastian Monroe—Eleanor Ford  
Charlotte and Miles Monroe

Connor Monroe—Lisa Brown (daughter of Ezekial and Amy Brown)  
Emma and Luck Monroe

Chuck Graham (half-brother to Mary Jones)—Charlie Matheson  
Nora Graham

Lincoln Monroe—Deb Anderson  
Joy (adopted)  
Eli and Charles Monroe

Angel Monroe—Joseph Nevile  
Sebastian and Suzanna Neville

Emma Monroe—Frank Upton  
Amelia Upton

Eleanor Ford—Mack Tanner  
Eddie Tanner

 

Chapter 1

Lincoln Monroe looked out over the small farm he and his family tended. Monroe, Louisiana was a fine place to grow crops, and raise a family. Years ago, the world had electrical power and nuclear power. Then, due to a development of nano technology, the power went out over 30 years ago.  
Linc and others were just starting to develop batteries, and simple electronics ten years ago. Today, electricity was available in most towns. There were still brown out; but cars, and trucks, and most machines were workable, if batteries or fuel could be obtained.  
Ten years ago, Linc's father, Sebastian Monroe, died when a house damaged from a tornado crashed down on him and his best friend, Miles Matheson, during a rescue attempt. The families these men left behind had bonded together.  
Linc's maternal grandmother, Ellen Graham, had been killed at her home four years later. She lived alone, but often had male visitors. The authorities in town had not been able to prove who had killed her.  
Jeremy Baker and Roger Murdock had died in their sleep from health problems a few years later. Ms. Arnold, the woman who had assisted the family for years, had died around the same time.

"Dad!" called Joy as she ran up to Linc. "Mom told me to get you. Supper’s ready!"  
"Thanks, honey," said Linc as he started putting away his tools. "Tell her I'll be right there."

Linc, his wife Deb and the four children gathered at the table. Joy was 10, and the twins, Eli Michael and Charles Adam were 6. Linc had adopted Joy when her biological mother died at delivery. No one knew who Joy’s biological father was. Eli was named after Linc’s grandmother, Ellen. Charles was named after Linc’s uncle, Chuck Graham. Linc’s step-sister/cousin, Nora, also lived with them. She was twelve. Nora had grown into a dark haired, dark eyed, beauty . She looked like her father, Chuck Graham, who had died years ago saving the town in a suicide mission. She and Joy sat across from the twins. Linc’s younger half-brother, Danny Monroe, who lived with them, was not at home.  
"Connor wants us to come to his place this weekend," said Deb.   
"Sure," said Linc. "Will Emma and Frank be there? Haven’t seen them much since Frank’s been checking out Erie."   
Connor's daughter Emma had married Frank Upton five years ago. They had a two year old daughter named Amelia.  
“I think so,” said Deb. “Not sure if it’s a special occasion.”  
“Will be great to get all the kids together in one place,” said Linc. “Have you seen Danny today?”  
“He left before I got up,” said Deb.  
“He said he had guard duty,” said Nora.  
Jackson Matheson, Miles’ 10 year old son, came running in the kitchen door. “Linc!” cried Jacks. “Danny’s hurt! Can you come right away?!”  
“Sure,” said Linc. “Should I bring bandages?”  
“I guess,” said Jacks.   
Linc grabbed the backpack that held emergency supplies, and followed Jacks.

“He was working on a wall,” said Jacks, “But the wall fell.”  
“He was working alone?” asked Linc.   
“No, I was with him,” said Jacks. “Down here!”  
Linc rushed to a pile of lumber beside the wall. “Danny!” cried Linc. “Answer me!”  
“Hey, Linc,” called Danny, from under the boards. “Think I’m ok, just trapped.”  
“Jacks,” said Linc. “Stay back…go by that tree.”  
“Ok, Linc,” said Jacks.  
“Danny, can you move if I pull the boards off?” asked Linc.  
“I think so,” said Danny.  
Linc dragged the boards off of Danny’s legs. Danny crawled out from the pile.  
“Can you stand?” asked Linc.  
“Maybe,” said Danny.  
“Just sit…I’ll check you out,” said Linc.  
Jacks came running to Danny. “I was so scared!” he cried as he hugged Danny.  
“Thanks for getting Linc,” said Danny. “You’re a brave boy. You’d better head home.”  
“Danny, I don’t feel a break,” said Linc after Jacks left. “Why were you working on this wall without help?”  
“Dad would have done it,” said Danny.  
“Only if there was no other way!” said Linc. “He wasn’t stupid!”  
“So, now I’m stupid!” said Danny. “But we’ve known that.”  
“Don’t be thick,” said Linc. “And who are you trying to impress? ‘Cause it’s sure not me!”  
“Hey,” said Danny. “Thanks, but I don’t need a lecture!”  
“What if those boards landed on your head!” cried Linc. “Or broke your back!”  
“Well, they didn’t,” said Danny. “Geesh! Sorry to bother you.”  
Linc started to walk away, but then turned back. “Danny,” said Linc, “Sorry. I just worry about you.”  
“I think it’s time you stopped worrying about me,” said Danny. “I’ll get my things tomorrow. Time to find a place of my own.”  
“Hey,” said Linc. “There’s no need…”  
“Yeah, there is,” said Danny. “You know, I watched Dad and Miles all the time. They fought, but they had a friendship…more than brothers. It wasn’t blood…it was something more. We don’t have it.”  
“Sure we do. We’ll always be family,” said Linc.  
“Yeah, whatever,” said Danny as he stood up, and gingerly walked away.

The families gathered at Connor’s a few days later.. Linc, Deb, Joy, Eli and Charles Monroe came with Nora Graham. Mack and Eleanor Tanner brought the ten year old twins, Charlotte and Miles Monroe and their four year old son, Eddie Tanner. Frank and Emma Upton came with their two year old daughter, Amelia. Connor’s wife Lisa was present with her twelve year old son, Luck Monroe. Amy, Lisa’s mother and Miles Matheson’s widow, was with her ten year old son, Jackson Matheson. Julie and Jimmy Young arrived. Angel and Joseph Neville came with their seven year old twins, Sebastian and Suzanna.  
“Where’s Danny?” asked Angel when Linc and his family arrived.  
“He moved out,” said Linc. “Not sure if he’s coming.”  
“I heard he left town,” said Jimmy.  
“He wouldn’t do that,” said Linc.   
“Just what I heard,” said Jimmy. “Heard he left with that Hank Simmons and Bill Flynn.”  
“No way!” said Linc. “Those guys are bad news!”  
Connor called everyone to come closer as he made an announcement. “I wanted all of you to hear this before the rest of the town,” said Connor. “With the increase need for electrical power, a corporation from the north has made a proposal to include Monroe, Louisiana in their network. Tanner and I have met with the big brass…and there are some good reasons to do this…but also some concerns.”  
“Network…” said Linc. “Exactly what do you mean by that?”  
“Telephones… emergency lines …more radio stations…reliable electricity available in every home,” said Tanner. “But though these things are good…and help keep people safe…they are also intrusive. Our lives will be more public. We will lose some freedoms.”  
“I’m against anything that takes my freedom away,” said Linc, as Joseph, and Jimmy agreed.  
“We no longer live in the small little town you guys grew up in,” said Frank. “We need these improvements. And they will mean more jobs. More healthcare for our kids. A better quality of life.”  
“I like my life just fine,” insisted Linc.  
“I have some of their proposals in this booklet,” said Connor. “Read it over. We’re having a town hall meeting soon.”

“I can imagine what Grandpop would say about this,” said Emma to Linc. “But I think Frank is right.”  
“You have to agree with him,” said Linc. “He’s your husband.”  
“I have my own mind!” said Emma. “And, Dad says it’s a good plan.”  
“Connor is tired,” said Linc. “He’s run this town, and looked after this family, ever since Dad and Miles died. But, has he really thought this out.”  
“Frank is a good man,” said Emma. “He’s been to other areas of the country. I support him and this plan totally.”

Linc walked over to where Joseph sat reading the booklet.  
“What’s your take on this?” asked Linc.  
“Sounds great…but…I’ve never trusted big governments,” said Joseph.  
“Me neither,” said Linc.  
“Did Danny really leave town with those two losers?” asked Joseph.  
“No idea,” said Linc. “But he’s been unhappy here for some time.”  
“Lost his mother…and two fathers…” said Joseph. “Kid went through a lot.”  
“Yeah, but he’s not a kid now,” said Linc. “We have to let him go.”  
“Damn,” said Joseph looking at the booklet.   
“What?” asked LInc  
“This tax thing…its high,” said Joseph. “And they want to mint their own currency.”  
“Might be easier than the bartering we do now,” said Linc.  
“Here,” said Joseph. “Read it.” He handed Linc the booklet. “I can’t believe Connor thinks this is a good idea.”

Danny, Hank and Bill camped by a small stream that night.  
“Roughing it can be fun,” said Bill. “But I miss the ladies at the North Side Bar.”  
“Good thing we brought our own drinks!” laughed Hank.  
“Can you two shut up!” said Danny. “Trying to get some sleep here.”  
“Prince Monroe,” laughed Hank. “Sure, your ‘Highness’…we must submit to royalty.”  
“Shut up,” said Danny.  
“My father said General Matheson was a total prick,” said Bill. “Wasn’t he your grandfather?”  
“Yeah, so?” said Danny.   
“Heard he ruled with an iron fist,” said Bill. “Even threw your sainted brother into prison.”  
“I don’t remember that,” said Danny. “Quit making stuff up.”  
“I heard that too, from my old man,” said Hank. “He used to be a guard under General Matheson.”  
“Who cares,” said Danny rolling over. “General Matheson and General Monroe have been dead for years.”  
“’Course,” said Hank. “We still have a General Monroe in charge…with some leftover from Erie.”  
“Tanner’s cool,” said Danny. “Connor’s ok, but he can be a hot head.”  
“So, is Erie where we’re heading?” asked Bill.  
“Don’t care where we go,” said Danny. “Just as long as it’s far from Linc.”  
“I just need some simple comforts,” said Hank. “Drink, smokes, and Ladies. Oh, and food.”  
“This land has all of that,” said Bill. “I rode a ways ahead…and there’s a tiny town a couple miles ahead.”  
“We’ll go there in the morning,” said Danny. “Guess one of us should keep watch.”  
“I will,” said Hank. 

Danny, Hank and Bill rode into the small town.   
“Sign says this place is called “Grayville’,” said Hank. “Sure looks dingy.”  
“That’s the sign I’m looking for,” said Bill as he nudged his horse towards a bar. “I need a drink.”  
They secured the horses, and entered the bar. In the corner, some guys were playing guitars. Three girls were sitting at a table.  
“Hi there,” said Hank to the girls. “Mind if we join you? What are you drinking?”  
“Sorry,” said the redhead. “We’re waiting for our friends.”  
Bill and Danny sat at the bar, and ordered drinks. Hank joined them.   
“It’s early,” said Bill. “The real talent probably shows up at dusk.”

The redhead walked up beside Danny. “Hi, I’m Rose,” she said. “I’ve never seen you in here before.”  
“Danny,” said Danny offering his hand. “Nice to meet you, Rose.”  
“Hey,” said Hank. “I saw her first.”  
“Would you like to dance, Rose?” asked Danny, ignoring Hank.  
“Ok,” said Rose.

Two large men with gun belts entered the bar, and sat beside the other two girls. They watched the new guys at the bar, and followed Danny’s moves with Rose.  
The large man with a black beard approached Danny and Rose on the dance floor.   
“Rose, “ said the man, “I believe this is our dance.”  
“Stu,” said Rose. “I never promised you a dance. Leave us alone.”  
“You heard the lady,” said Danny.  
“Mister,” said Stu. “I think you’d better step aside.”  
Danny moved between Rose and Stu. “I think you’d better leave.”  
Stu threw a punch at Danny, but Danny grabbed Stu’s arm and used the momentum to knock him to the floor.  
“Guess he got you, Stu!” laughed the older large man as he walked up to Danny. “Bob Morley,” said the man offering his hand. “You’ve got some moves, there, fella.”  
Danny looked at the offered hand, but kept glancing at Stu.  
“He won’t hurt you,” said Bob. “I’m his boss. I could use a guy like you on my ranch.”  
“Sorry,” said Danny. “We’re just travelling through.”  
“Rose works for me,” said Bob. “If you want to spend time with her…you’ll need to hire on.”  
“What kind of work?” asked Danny.  
“Herding cattle,” said Bob. “Some roping and branding…some protection…stuff like that. I’ll hire your friends too.”  
“We could use a job,” said Hank.  
“Then come over here, fellas,” said Bob. “We’ll discuss the details.”

Danny, Hank and Bill signed on at Bob’s ranch. Rose and the other girls, Lucy and Meg, were kept women who worked for Bob.  
“So, Danny,” said Rose as she led him to the room Bob had assigned him above the bar. “I hope this arrangement makes you happy.”  
“I do want you, Rose,” said Danny. “You’re so beautiful…but…you’re a prostitute.”  
“Tell me to go, then,” said Rose as she started stripping.   
“No, I still want you,” said Danny as he removed his clothes and joined her in bed.

“Wow!” said Bill when he and Hank joined up with Danny on their horses the next day in the grassy fields. “A good paying job, and the choicest of women! Guess you made out ok too, Danny!”  
“I think he’s in love,” said Hank, seeing the ‘moony’ look on Danny’s face.  
“Shut up,” said Danny.  
“Danny’s in love with a hooker,” teased Hank.  
“She’s a lovely girl,” said Danny.  
“She’s a lovely hooker,” said Hank.  
“Was she your first?” laughed Bill.  
“What if she was!” said Danny riding off.  
“I thought he and that blonde at North Side Bar hooked up,” said Hank.  
“No, he was really drunk that night, and he told me he didn’t do the deed,” said Bill.  
“Then he’s in for a rude awakening when this Rose is given to someone else,” said Hank.

Danny started noticing strange things at the ranch. Herding Cattle seemed like the main source of income, but almost daily, wagons of young women arrived. The women were sequestered in the far barn.  
“Rose,” said Danny one night, as she cuddled in his arms. “Who are all those women that keep arriving?”  
“I can’t tell you,” said Rose.  
“Can’t…or won’t…” asked Danny.  
“He’d kill me,” said Rose.  
“I won’t let anyone hurt you,” said Danny. “I love you, Rose.”  
“You can’t love me,” said Rose. “You know what I am.”  
“That’s in the past,” said Danny. “We can get married.”  
“No, we can’t,” said Rose.  
“Why not?” said Danny.  
“I’m his property,” said Rose.  
“Who’s?” asked Danny.  
“Bob’s,” said Rose. “Those women are his property too. Sex slaves. He buys them…and uses them…and distributes them to his bars.”  
“You’re not a slave!” said Danny.   
“My step-father sold me to him,” said Rose. “I was 12 then.”  
“Oh, honey,” said Danny. “I have to take you away from this!”  
“You can’t,” said Rose. “He’d kill you.”  
“He can try,” said Danny. “I’m a Monroe. I’m not easy to kill.”  
“Danny,” said Rose. “You need to leave…now. Ride away. Don’t come back.”  
“Rose, honey,” said Danny. “I’m not leaving you!”  
“He has spies everywhere,” said Rose. “Please listen to me.”  
“Just relax, sweetheart,” said Danny. “I’ll figure something out.”

Danny woke early the next day, but Rose was not by his side. He went to the stables, saddled his horse, and went to herd cattle.  
Hank joined him a short time later. “Danny, “said Hank. “Gotta admit…when you told me how hot Rose was, I didn’t believe you.”  
“What are you talking about?” said Danny.  
“Well, when she came to my bed in the middle of the night…” started Hank.  
Danny’s fist caught Hank on the chin. Hank fell from his horse.  
“What was that for!” cried Hank jumping to his feet.  
“Don’t make up lies about Rose,” said Danny.  
“You didn’t know…” said Hank. “Never mind then.”  
“Know what?” asked Danny.  
“Bob runs these women,” said Hank. “Bill and I’ve had a different one each night. Figured he gave Rose to you…but then she visited me.”  
“Did you fuck her!” yelled Danny as he jumped off his horse.  
“Uh…well…of course,” said Hank. “She wanted me to.”  
“More lies!” said Danny as he grabbed Hank.  
“Danny! I’m not lying! Bob will probably give her to some other guy tonight,” said Hank. “Rose works for him. Think he just wanted to control you.”  
“We’ll see about this,” said Danny as he jumped back on his horse and rode to the main house.

“Mr.Monroe,” said Bob as Danny banged open the office door. “If you break it, you fix it.”  
“Rose is mine!” said Danny as he slammed his fist on Bob’s desk.  
“No, Rose is mine,” said Bob. “I have the bill of sale.”  
“You can’t buy people like animals!” yelled Danny.  
“Well yes, I can…and I did…I own Rose,” said Bob. “You liked her. I told her to fuck you. What part of this don’t you understand, boy.”  
“She loves me!” cried Danny. “I love her!”  
“So, you want to buy her from me?” asked Bob.  
“Yeah,” said Danny. “How much?”  
“500 diamonds,” said Bob.  
“500! I don’t have that!” cried Danny.  
“Then, I guess I can put you in her rotation…you’ll get to fuck her once a month,” said Bob. “Like all the other ranch hands.”  
“You are a monster!” cried Danny.  
“I knew your father,” said Bob. “General Sebastian Monroe. Ruled the Monroe Republic. Real piece of work. But this is my republic. Small, but keeps me happy. I can have a new woman in my bed every night if I want. I can have anyone killed. I am the general in Grayville. Tell you what…boy…I’ll let you leave…right now…but I’m keeping your horse.”  
“I’m not going anywhere without Rose,” said Danny.  
“We’ll let her decide,” said Bob. “Stu!”  
Stu walked into the area.  
“Take Mr.Monroe to the lock up. Then find Rose and bring her here,” said Bob.

Sometime later, Rose walked into the lock up area.  
“Rose!” cried Danny. “He said he’d let us leave!”  
“You should have left before,” said Rose as she undressed.  
“What are you doing?” said Danny.  
“I’m showing you what I do…what I am,” said Rose, as she knelt on the floor outside his cell. Two guards walked up to her. Each dropped their pants, and took turns having sex with her. Rose seemed to enjoy this encounter completely.  
After the men left, Rose put her clothes on. “When Bob comes to release you, just go,” said Rose. “This is my gift to you. My sister is also his sex slave. He will kill her if I try to leave. Please understand.”

Danny was brought to Bob’s office the next day.  
“Did you enjoy the little show I gave you?” asked Bob laughing.  
“Burn in hell!” yelled Danny.  
“You know, Monroe was by the book…but your actions remind me more of the other guy….General Matheson.”  
“He’s my grandfather!” said Danny.  
“Ha! That explains it! You’re a perfect storm! The worst of both of those maniacs,” laughed Bob. “You’re leaving Grayville today. Don’t come back. Your friends decided to stay. I’m keeping your horse, and your weapons. My men will escort you to the river.”

Two of Bob’s men took Danny in hand cuffs to the small river. They unlocked the cuffs, and pushed Danny into the water. With no horse, and no travelling companions, he decided to walk back to Monroe, Louisiana. At least he had family there.

“Linc,” said Nora as she helped him with the animals, “Have you heard anything from Danny?”  
“Sorry, Nora,” said Linc. “I haven’t.”  
“We should go after him!” said Nora.  
“He chose to leave,” said Linc. “He’s an adult. I have no power over him.”  
“He needs us!” said Nora. “Grandmom told us how dangerous it could be outside this town.”  
“Danny’s heard the stories too,” said Linc. “He knows.”  
“Please, Linc,” said Nora. “What if he’s hurt…what if he needs help?”  
“I don’t even know which direction he went,” said Linc. “I’d never find him.”

Joseph met with Linc the next day.  
“Angel wants me to find Danny,” said Joseph.  
“Nora wants me to look for him too,” said Linc.  
“Any idea where he was heading?” asked Joseph.  
“None,” said Linc. “Dad taught me how to track…but Danny’s been gone for days…the trail is cold.”  
“Hasn’t rained,” said Joseph. “We could try.”  
“Fine,” said Linc. “Be glad you don’t have a younger brother!”  
“We’ll get Connor and Jimmy to watch over our families,” said Joseph.  
“Ok, we’ll leave at dawn,” said Linc.

Danny followed the river toward the south. He had some tracking skills, but he did better using the stars as a guide. He made camp, and fell asleep a short distance from the river.

Linc and Joseph tracked Danny to the town of Grayville. They stopped in a place called ‘Bob’s Bar’.  
“Hey, I’m looking for my brother,” said Linc to the bartender. “He looks a lot like me.”  
“I can’t help you,” said the bartender, avoiding Linc’s eyes.  
“Danny?” said a blonde as she walked up to Linc.  
“No, he’s my brother,” said Linc. “Have you seen him?”  
The blonde glanced at the bartender, and shook her head. “No,” she said. She turned and walked out of the bar.  
Liinc rushed after her.  
“Wait!” said Linc.  
“Not here,” said the girl softly. “I’ll meet you near the horses.”  
Linc walked to his horses, and pretended to check something in his saddle bag.  
“Danny was here,” said the girl. “Bob ran him out of town. Bob took his horse and weapons. Heard Bob’s goons took him to the east river, and that’s all I know.”  
“Thanks,” said Linc.  
“Hope you find him,” said the girl. “He’s a good guy.” She walked on down the road.  
Joseph walked up to Linc. “Anything?” asked Joseph.  
“Danny was here, but some Bob guy kicked him out,” said Linc. “We need to find him. She said to start at the river…east of here.”

After three nights, Danny heard wolves in the distance.   
“Perfect storm…” mumbled Danny as he climbed a tree. “Perfectly stupid, is more like it.”

“Hey,” said Linc as he took a piece of material from a sticker bush. “This could be Danny’s. Guess he followed this river.”  
“Think he’s heading home?” asked Joseph.  
“Hope so,” said Linc. “Dangerous territory, and he has no weapons. We need to find him soon.”


	2. Danny is rescued.  Rose is saved.

Danny tried to grab a fish in the river. He had not eaten in days, and without a knife, even trying to get nourishment from the tree sap was difficult. He survived on grubs and worms.

“Lots of animal tracks,” said Linc. “If Danny was here, I hope he slept in a tree.”  
“No sign of blood,” said Joseph.   
“We need to move faster,” said Linc. 

Even though the sun was still high in the sky, Danny decided to rest for a short while. He was in a grassy area, under some trees. He fell asleep.

“Sounds like a pack of wolves!” said Joseph, as the sun started to set.  
“Yeah,” said Linc. “Hope it’s not Danny they’re after.”  
Linc and Joseph rode into a grassy area. They found Danny holding a broken tree limb, and swinging it at the wolves.  
Linc shot his gun at the wolves, and they scattered.  
“Linc!” said Danny, as he fell to his knees.  
Joseph jumped off his horse, pulled out his sword and ran to protect Danny.   
Linc continued to shoot at any wolves that started to approach.  
Joseph helped Danny over to Linc’s horse, and Linc grabbed Danny as Joseph pushed him up.  
“Let’s get out of here,” cried Linc.  
Joseph jumped on his horse, and they rode off toward Monroe, Louisiana.

“He should be ok,” said Deb once Danny had been brought into the house and she had checked him for injuries. “Lots of scraps, and bruises…some dehydration…but I think he will totally recover.”  
“I’ll stay with him tonight,” volunteered Nora.  
“Ok,” said Linc. “But if there’s any problem, come get me right away.”  
“Sure,” said Nora. “And, thanks.”

“Nora?” said Danny when he opened his eyes in the morning and found Nora reading beside his bed.  
“Danny Monroe!” cried Nora. “Don’t you go scaring me like that ever again!”  
“Love you too, sis,” said Danny. “Guess Linc the great has a new story to tell about his stupid little brother.”  
“Why do you put Linc down?” asked Nora. “He takes good care of all of us.”  
“Yeah, you’re right,” said Danny. “I thought I was gonna die out there…no weapons…wolves…”  
“Well, you’re home now,” said Nora. “Want some breakfast?”  
“I can…” started Danny as he tried to get up.   
“Deb wants you to rest today,” said Nora. “I’ll bring you some food.”

“Hi, Danny,” said Linc as he entered Danny’s room. “Nora said you were awake.”  
“I fucked up again,” said Danny. “Surprised you came to rescue me.”  
“Nora and Angel insisted,” said Linc. “I wanted to give you the freedom you craved.”  
“Grandmom was right,” said Danny. “It’s bad out there.”  
“What happened to Hank and Bill?” asked Linc.  
“They liked working for Bob Morley,” said Danny. “This guy has a cattle ranch, and sex slaves.”  
“Sex slaves?” said Linc. “Heard things like that were happening near Texas…but up here too?”  
“I met one…Rose…” said Danny.  
“I see…” said Linc.  
“She’s so beautiful…so kind…so trapped...” said Danny.  
“You have feelings for this woman?” asked Linc.  
“I do,” admitted Danny. “Bob said he’d sell her to me for 500 diamonds.”  
“Wow!” said Linc. “We could never raise that kind of wealth.”  
“I know,” said Danny. “I begged her to leave with me, but she wouldn’t leave her sister. Their step-father sold them to Bob.”  
“Just shows us how lucky we are that Dad and Miles kept this town secure,” said Linc.  
“Oh, and this Bob said I’m the ‘perfect storm’…a combination of Dad and Miles,” said Danny. “But I sure didn’t wreck any havoc on him.”  
“How many men worked for this Bob?” asked Linc.  
“Twenty…or so…I think…” said Danny. “Why?”  
“I fell for Deb the first time I met her,” said Linc. “If she had been a sex slave, I know Dad and Miles would have helped me rescue her. Connor’s been saying he needs to test the current militia. Not sure if he’d agree to this though.”  
“You would save Rose…for me?” said Danny.   
“Of course,” said Linc. “But we’d have to free all of these slaves…to make sure her sister is saved too.”  
“I’m not sure if she’s still at the ranch,” said Danny. “Rose said Bob supplies the women to different locales.”

“Linc,” said Deb, “Attacking Grayville is insane.”  
“I just keep thinking…what if it was you…or Angel…or...Nora…” said Linc. “I can’t…just do nothing. This is for Danny, but also for me and this town. Grayville isn’t that far. Have we had young women disappearing?”  
“Julie did mention that her friend Karen was missing,” said Deb.   
“These women are somebody’s daughters,” said Linc. “Somehow, we need to rescue them.”

Linc met with Connor and Tanner the next day.  
“Grayville…” said Tanner. “Never heard of the town, but I’ve heard of Bob Morley. Ran a cartel up north. Heard the Erie militia chased him out of the area. He’s a snake.”  
“As a father, I say we attack,” said Connor. “We need more intel though. Are Hank Simmons and Bill Flynn still working for this guy?”  
“We can’t count on them,” said Linc. “They only look out for themselves. They didn’t help Danny when he was exiled. Sounds like they enjoy breaking in the new sex slaves.”  
“Jimmy Young is the right age,” said Tanner. “He could get hired on, and find out the info we need.”  
“He’s a good spy,” admitted Connor. “Sounds like a plan…but he’ll need help.”  
“I’ll go,” said Linc.  
“No,” said Tanner. “You and Danny look too much alike. And Joseph was with you…so he’s out.”  
“I’ll ask Abe,” said Connor. “He has daughters. And Karen Manne was his wife’s friend.”  
Jimmy and Abe rode into Grayville a few days later.  
“I promised Missy I would be faithful to her,” said Abe.  
“We’re spies,” said Jimmy. “If we don’t sleep with the women, they will know something is up.”  
“Julie’s ok with this?” asked Abe.  
“’Course not,” laughed Jimmy. “That’s why I gave you that powder packet. Take some whiskey to the room. Make sure the girl has a glass after you add the powder. She’ll pass out for the night. She won’t remember what happened. And the big boss will figure we enjoyed ourselves.”  
“Smart,” admitted Abe.

Women came to Jimmy’s and Abe’s room nightly. In the morning the women left. No one realized the men were not having sex with the women.  
“I’ve volunteered to do the run for supplies,” said Abe. “Hope I can get in touch with Connor.”  
“He said he’d have someone nearby,” said Jimmy. “Good luck.”  
“Gotta admit,” said Abe. “These ladies are so lovely…I’ve thought about sampling their favors.”  
“Yeah, tempting,” admitted Jimmy. “But they’re just doing a job. Remember that.”

Connor met with the militia the day after Abe delivered the intel.  
“!9 men, not including the boss,” said Connor. “Usually 15 women present at one time. Once we capture the men, we can locate any other slaves this Bob guy has stashed elsewhere. Tanner is staying here to make sure the town is secure. Linc Monroe will lead a third of the militia, and Frank Upton will lead a third. The rest of the men will be with me.”

The militia surrounded the ranch, and quickly subdued the men working for Bob Morley. Ten women were found at the ranch.  
“No sign of Rose,” said Danny, once he and Linc had checked the area.  
“Abe and Jimmy said there were no redheads present while they were here,” said Linc.  
“We’ve gotta make Bob talk!” cried Danny.  
“Frank has interrogation skills,” said Linc. “Let him do his job.”

Bob Morley was chained to a chair in the house. “I have no idea what you are talking about,” he said, as Frank Upton read off the list of complaints. “And if your spies said women came to their rooms…that has nothing to do with me.”  
Danny burst into the room.  
“Ah…now I finally understand,” said Bob. “Rose said you were stalking her. Mania must be more genetic than I thought.”  
“Where is she!” cried Danny.  
“She left,” said Bob. “It’s a free country…I have no idea where she went.”  
Danny grabbed Bob by his neck.  
“Stop, Danny!” yelled Frank. “You can’t beat up a man in chains!”  
“Watch me,” said Danny.  
“We need to follow the letter of the law,” said Frank.  
“Frank,” said Danny. “Get out of here.”  
“But,” started Frank.  
“Go get Linc,” said Danny.  
Frank left, as Danny still pressed on Bob’s neck.   
Bob laughed. “You know that apple thing…how it doesn’t fall far…”  
“Where’s Rose!” cried Danny.  
“Now General Monroe knew some interrogation techniques,” said Bob. “I have scars on my back from the whipping he gave me. But, I never told him what he wanted. So, boy…”  
“I’m not my father!” screamed Danny.  
“Danny,” said Linc as he entered the room. He placed his hand on Danny’s shoulder. “Danny, let him go.”  
“I need to know where Rose is!” screamed Danny.  
“We’ll find her,” said Linc calmly. “Come on….this isn’t helping. Rose’s sister’s in the group we rescued. Go talk to her.”  
“Her…sister…” said Danny.  
“Yes,” said Linc. “I’ll take care of Bob.”

After Danny left, Bob settled back in the chair he was chained to. “Your brother’s nuts!” said Bob. “Rose is just a whore.”  
Linc slapped Bob’s face.  
“What?” mumbled Bob.  
“Rose is somebody’s daughter…somebody’s sister…” said Linc. “Do you have any daughters?”  
“Well…no…” said Bob.  
“I do,” said Linc. He opened a small satchel he had brought with him, and pulled out some pliers.  
“What are those for?” asked Bob.  
“Special interrogation techniques my grandmother taught me,” said Linc. “If you think the combination of Miles Matheson and Sebastian Monroe is the ‘perfect storm’…then you might be interested in what the combination of Sebastian Monroe and Ellen Graham…former CIA operative…can do.”

Linc emerged from the room a short time later.  
“I never heard anyone yell like that!” said Frank.  
“Rose is in a town two hours from here,” said Linc. “Frank, take the rescued women and the prisoners back to Monroe with Connor. My men will find Rose and the women with her.”

“Thanks, Linc,” said Danny, as they travelled east. “How did you get him to talk?”  
“Grandmom taught me things,” said Linc. “I’ll teach you when this is over.”

As they approached the town, they made their plans.  
“Jimmy, I want you to check out the bar,” said Linc. “Abe…just walk around town. Once we know the layout, we’ll plan our attack.”  
“What about me?” asked Danny.  
“The women may recognize you,” said Linc. “They may recognize me too. We wait for now.”  
Abe returned an hour later. “Seems quiet,” said Abe. “Heard laughter and yelling from the second level of the hotel near the bar.”  
“Any sign of Jimmy?” asked Linc.  
“He was talking to some girl in the bar,” said Abe.   
“A redhead?” asked Danny.  
“No, a brunette,” said Abe.  
Jimmy returned a short time later. “Nine women from Bob’s are here,” said Jimmy. “They service the men in the hotel near the bar.”  
“Ok,” said Linc. “Abe, you lead some men into the bar. Bring the women to this location.”  
“Here?” asked Abe.  
“Most of the men will remain here,” said Linc. “Tell the women Bob sent you. They will assume he’s about to send them elsewhere.”  
“Linc, I’m going with them,” said Danny.  
“You’re going with me,” said Linc. “Into the hotel. Jimmy, stay here with the rest of the men.”

Linc, Danny, and four of the men went into the hotel. They tied up the man at the hotel desk , and crept upstairs.  
“But, I told you I don’t do that!” cried a woman’s voice.  
“Rose!” said Danny.  
“Hush,” whispered Linc. He nodded to the other men. At his command, the men kicked the doors in.  
“Hey!” yelled a naked man as they rushed the room.  
“Rose!” cried Danny rushing to her side.  
“Danny?” said Rose. “You can’t be here!”  
Linc grabbed the man, and incapacitated him, hand-cuffed him, and threw him to the floor.  
“Rose,” said Danny. “I’m taking you home.”  
“NO!” cried Rose. “He’ll kill my sister!”  
“Your sister, Lily, is fine,” said Linc. “Follow me.”  
Danny wrapped a robe around Rose, and took her out of the room.

Soon, the men returned to the camp. A few of the women chose to stay at the little town. Most left with Linc’s militia.

They returned to Monroe, Louisiana days later. Connor set up temporary shelters in the fort, as Miles Matheson had done years ago for the pregnant volunteers.  
Rose and Lily were reunited.  
“Danny,” said Rose. “Thank you so much.”  
“It’s Linc, we should thank,” said Danny. “Stay at the fort for now. I’ll visit as often as you ‘d like.”

“He’s not here…” said Linc as he looked over the prisoner roster.  
“Who?” asked Connor.  
“The leader…Bob Morley,” said Linc.  
“I checked the room he was interrogated in,” said Connor. “Figured you had moved him.”  
“No,” said Linc. “I took my men to rescue the other women at the second town.”  
“Somebody must have helped him,” said Connor.  
“We’ll need to be prepared,” said Linc. “He had men working for him in other areas. Let’s keep extra patrols around the town.”

Bob Morley had been freed by his son, Carter.   
“Just lucky I was late getting back,” said Carter. “When I saw all those men on horses…I hid.”  
“Just wish you had freed me before that Linc Monroe pulled out my fingernails!” said Bob.  
“We know where he lives,” said Carter. “We’ll gather the men we have left, and concentrate on destroying him and his family.”  
“And, I want his daughters for my next shipment!” said Bob.


	3. Danny, Rose, Linc

“Danny,” said Deb. “Why don’t you invite Rose to dinner?”  
“Uh, thanks Deb,” said Danny. “But, she doesn’t want to leave the fort yet.”  
“Doesn’t she feel safe?” asked Deb.  
“I don’t know,” said Danny. “She seems so different.”  
“She’s been controlled for so many years, she may just be shy,” said Deb.  
“Yeah, maybe,” said Danny. “Gotta check with Linc. He’s been working with Connor about security.”

“Bob Morley has connections,” said Tanner. “He’ll plan to attack with great numbers.”  
“WHAT!” cried Danny as he entered the command center. “Isn’t Bob Morley in a cell!”  
“Hey, Danny,” said Linc. “No, someone helped him get away. We didn’t notice in our hurry to rescue more women.”  
“He knows where we live,” said Danny. “Shit!”  
“We know he’ll be coming,” said Tanner evenly. “We will be ready.”

“Linc,” said Danny as they walked home. “I’ve been such a jerk. I’m sorry.”  
“Apology accepted,” said Linc as he patted his brother’s shoulder. “We’re good.”  
“So, when you started courting Deb…did she act like she didn’t like you?” asked Danny.  
“She simply told me what she expected in a relationship,” said Linc. “I was fine with her demands. And she let me help her tend the sick, and started to trust me…guess I wore her down.”  
“I think Rose is avoiding me,” said Danny. “She barely talks to me.”  
“She’s been through a lot,” said Linc. “May be difficult for her to trust any man.”  
“But…we made love,” said Danny. “She knows I love her.”  
“She was a sex slave,” said Linc. “Love had nothing to do with her actions.”  
“With me, it was love,” insisted Danny.  
“Ok,” said Linc. “I’ve never been with a woman other than Deb, so I’m no expert on other women.”  
“Really?” said Danny.  
“Yeah,” said Linc. “We were both virgins when we married. Inexperience didn’t hurt us at all.”  
“Rose was my first,” admitted Danny.   
“She’s a lovely girl,” said Linc.  
“You think what I feel isn’t real…” said Danny.  
“Only you can decide that,” said Linc. “Talk to Rose. Just let her know you would like to spend time with her…get to know her…let her learn to trust you.”  
“Ok,” said Danny.  
“And we can start more training today,” said Linc. “Grandmom had some great techniques.”

“Danny seems nice,” said Lily as she came into the room she shared with Rose.  
“He’s a boy,” said Rose.  
“But, he’s the reason this town rescued us,” said Lily.  
“I know. And I know what he expects,” said Rose.  
“I think he’s in love with you,” said Lily.  
“The line forms to the left,” laughed Rose. “Do you know how many men declared their love when they were fucking me?”  
“But, Danny’s different,” said Lily.  
“Is he?” said Rose. “I don’t think so. Once he finds out I’m not jumping into his arms…he’ll move on.”  
“We need his protection,” said Lily,  
“No one is threatening us here,” said Rose.  
“But this town is run by Monroes,” said Lily. “If you married Danny, we’d never have to worry again.”  
“I’m not marrying anyone for a false sense of security,” said Rose. “And, I really hate the chores they insist we do.”  
“But, the other people in town do the same chores,” said Lily.  
“I’d rather just fuck, than get chapped hands doing laundry,” said Rose. “And you know which man in town I’d like to fuck?”  
“Stop being so crude!” said Lily.  
“You were still in Bob’s stable,” laughed Rose. “I hated doing him.”  
“Didn’t you hate doing all of the men?” said Lily.  
“No,” said Rose. “I like sex. Sometimes, I even liked it rough. Fucking gave me a feeling of power.”  
“So, what guy in town are you interested in?” asked Lily.  
“Danny’s older brother…Linc Monroe,” said Rose. “He’s ruthless. I heard what he did to Bob. I think we’d be matched perfectly.”  
“But, he’s married,” said Lily.  
“Yeah, I met his wife,” said Rose. “She used to be in the militia. Solid. Manly. I think Linc Monroe might like a sweet little thing like me.”  
“If you’re with Linc, Danny would be crushed,” said Lily.  
“So,” said Rose as she pulled the covers over her head.

Daily, Danny visited Rose, and even helped her with the chores. Rose tolerated his attention for a short time, but then asked him to leave.

“So, Danny,” said Linc when he met with Danny days later for training. “Is Rose warming up?”  
“No,” said Danny. “She doesn’t seem interested in me at all.”  
“Sorry to hear that,” said Linc.   
“So, I’m not going to keep chasing her,” said Danny. “She knows where I am…how to reach me…if she changes her mind.”  
“Hey, want to go fishing?” asked Linc.  
“Sure,” said Danny. “Should we grab the boys?”  
“No,” said Linc. “Just us…like we used to.”

Lisa and Deb helped out at the fort.  
“Many of these girls are so grateful,” said Lisa.  
“Karen Manne is here,” said Deb.  
“Karen? Julie’s friend?” said Lisa.  
“Yes,” said Deb. “She’s not ready to interact with people in the town. She thinks what happened is all her fault. I keep telling her she was a victim.”  
“Will she get better in time?” asked Lisa.  
“I hope so,” said Deb. “What do you think of the girl Danny’s interested in…Rose…”  
“She’s a bitch,” said Lisa.  
“Ha! I agree,” said Deb.  
“She complains about simple tasks…makes eyes at all the men…except Danny,” said Lisa.  
“Guess she was really good at what she was doing,” said Deb. “But, she was a victim too.”  
“Just keep her away from Connor,” said Lisa. “And you might want to keep Linc away too.”  
“Linc?” said Deb. “I trust him totally.”  
“Just an observation,” said Lisa. “That Rose almost drools whenever Linc is in the area.”

As Deb cuddled with Linc in bed that night, she mentioned Lisa’s observation.  
“No way,” said Linc. “Danny said Rose doesn’t seem to be interested in him at all.”  
“That doesn’t mean she’s not interested in other men,” said Deb.  
“Does it bother you if another woman is lusting after me?” laughed Linc.  
“I want to say no,” said Deb. “I trust you totally. But, this Rose…I don’t trust her.”  
“I will keep my distance from her,” said Linc as he moved his hand down Deb’s hip. “You are the only woman I will ever want.”

Danny confronted Linc during practice the next day.  
“What the fuck are you doing with Rose!” cried Danny.  
“Huh?” said Linc  
“I heard the rumors! Rose told the other women you’ve claimed her as your mistress!” cried Danny. “Rose is mine!”  
“Rose is a liar,” said Linc. “I’ve never led her on…never touched her…not sure I’ve even talked to her.”  
“Then why is she saying this stuff!” cried Danny.  
“No idea,” said Linc. “I think she’s more messed up than you realized.”  
“I loved her,” said Danny. “I still do.”  
“You have to let her go,” said Linc.   
“But, why would she want you…and not me?” asked Danny.   
“Maybe she just wants to cause a fight,” said Linc. “I’ve seen women do that before. Makes them feel in control.”  
“I’m gonna confront her!” said Danny.  
“Let it go, Danny,” said Linc.  
“But she’s slandering your name!” said Danny.  
“You know what Dad would say…’whatever’…” said Linc. “She wants you to get angry. She wants us to confront her. But, the one thing she doesn’t want… is to be ignored.”  
“Yeah…I head Dad say that when people tried to bait him,” said Danny. “Ok, I’ll stay away from the fort…for now.”

“Linc Monroe is a good man,” said Karen as she walked up to Rose at the fort.  
“I know he is,” purred Rose.  
“He would never have anything to do with you,” said Karen. “Why do you keep telling lies about him?”  
“Me? Tell lies?” said Rose. “Why would I?”  
“He and the militia saved us!” said Karen.  
“You forget I was in the room when Stu fucked you,” said Rose. “I heard you moan. You loved it.”  
“He raped me,” said Karen.  
“You didn’t scream,” said Rose. “Maybe it wasn’t your first time…”  
“Just leave Linc alone, you bitch!” cried Karen.

“So, Rose, everyone heard your stupid rumors…” said Lily. “But no one cares.”  
“Linc cares,” said Rose. “He hasn’t been to the fort in weeks. He’s heard the rumors. He’s avoiding me. Doesn’t he realize that only makes him look guilty! Anyway, we don’t have to stay here. Tomorrow, I’m leaving the fort. Come with me, or not.”  
“I’m staying here,” said Lily. “I feel safe here. I like Deb and Lisa and Karen.”  
“Fine,” said Rose.

Tanner was in the command center the next day when Rose walked in.  
“Hello, miss,” said Tanner. “Can I help you?”  
“I hope so,” said Rose. “I’m Rose O’Hara. Linc Monroe told me to meet him here.”  
“He’s not here,” said Tanner. “Aren’t you one of the women we rescued from Morley?”  
“Yes,” said Rose. “Thank you so much!”  
“Danny Monroe’s idea,” said Tanner. “Look, I can take a message, and get it to Linc Monroe.”  
“Would you?” said Rose. “Thank you. Can I borrow a pen? Paper?”  
“Here,” said Tanner as he handed her the items.  
Rose wrote a note, folded it, and gave it to Tanner. “Thanks,” said Rose as she turned and left.  
Tanner followed her out. He stopped by the guard. “Jeff,” said Tanner. “Why did you admit that woman?”  
“She said Linc Monroe had summoned her,” said Jeff.  
“Next time, have visitors you don’t know wait here, and notify whoever is here, before you admit them,” said Tanner.  
“Yes, Sir,” said Jeff. “But she seemed so sincere.”  
“Even suicide bombers seem sincere. Just do it,” said Tanner.

Tanner found Linc at his house.  
“Tanner!” said Linc as he opened the door. “Come in.”  
“Can we talk…privately?” asked Tanner.  
“Sure,” said Linc. “I was just going out back to tend to the animals.”  
Once the men were in the back yard, Tanner told Linc about Rose’s visit and handed him the note.  
“Of course I didn’t tell her to meet me,” said Linc as he unfolded the note. “What!’  
Tanner took the note and read, “Thanks for last night.”  
“She’s insane,” said Linc.  
“Anyone who knows you knows she’s lying,” said Tanner.  
“Thanks,” said Linc. “I can’t figure out why she’s fixated on me!”  
“We can’t arrest her,” said Tanner.  
“I know,” said Linc. “At least Deb trusts me…but I can’t have my kids hearing this crap.”  
“Well, if Morley does attack, maybe we can accidentally let him capture her,” said Tanner.  
“No,” said Linc. “No one deserves that. I’ll deal with this.”

Karen decided she was ready to return to town. First she visited Julie, and finally went to her parent’s house. She still felt fearful, so she started carrying a gun, and only going out with others. She also decided to try to monitor Rose’s actions.

“What are our numbers?” asked Bob Morley.  
“About a hundred men,” said Carter. “Those guys from Monroe, Hank and Bill, gave us some intel, but only after we tortured them. Guess we went too far. They’re dead.”  
“No big loss,” said Bob. “Are the cannon loaded in the wagons?”  
“Yes, sir,” said Carter. “We can leave today.”  
“Weather looks questionable,” said Bob. “We’ll wait until it clears.”  
Chapter 4  
“Deb,” said Linc. “I’m worried that the kids will hear this Rose’s claims. I can’t figure out how to silence her.”  
“Dead women don’t talk,” said Deb.  
“I’m not killing her,” said Linc.  
“I know,” said Deb. “Sometimes I want to though.”  
“Maybe I should just talk to her,” said Linc. “The trauma she’s dealt with messed her up.”  
“She’s a narcissist,” said Deb. “She thinks the world, and every man, is in love with her. When you ignored her, she just became more fixated.”  
“Maybe I shouldn’t ignore her,” said Linc. “Might be good to set up weapon training for these women. If I lead the classes, and treat her just like the other women…”  
“You’re not going anywhere near her! Please!” said Deb.  
“But…you trust me…right?” said Linc.  
“She is beautiful,” said Deb.  
“Cosmetic,” said Linc. “Not a true beauty…not like you.”  
“I feel so…huge…around her,” admitted Deb. “She’s so dainty.”  
“Dainty with a forked tongue,” said Linc. “Deb, you are perfect. I love you. Never doubt that.”  
“I love you too,” said Deb.  
“Then, come to bed,” said Linc. “And I’ll show you how much I love you.”

Danny was having a drink at the North Side Bar when Rose walked in.  
“Hi, Danny,” said Rose as she sat on the stool next to him.  
“Hi Rose,” said Danny, as he barely glanced at her.  
“Missed you,” said Rose.  
“You knew where to find me,” said Danny.  
“Well, I’m here now,” said Rose.  
“Why,” said Danny. “According to the rumors…you want nothing to do with me.”  
“What rumors,” said Rose as she smiled and stroked his arm.  
“The ones you’ve been spreading about Linc. You’re fucking with my family,” said Danny as he shook her hand off. “Just stop.”  
“You know what I’d really like…” said Rose. “Remember how those two guards double teamed me? I’d like to take on you and your brother…together.”  
“Which brother,” laughed Danny. “Connor? Miles? Linc?”  
“Linc, of course,” said Rose. “Oh, Connor Monroe is your brother? I thought he was your uncle.”  
“Half-brother,” said Danny.  
“I don’t know of a Miles Monroe,” said Rose.  
“Another half-brother,” said Danny. “Too young for you, though.”  
“So, what about it?” said Rose. “You and Linc. We’d have fun.”  
“I’m not interested,” said Danny. “And I know Linc isn’t either. Leave him alone.”  
“What if…I agree to marry you…after you set up this threesome,” said Rose.  
“You are insane!” said Danny. “Leave me alone too.” Danny left the bar.

“Hey, pretty lady,” said a guy walking up to Rose. “Heard some of what you wanted from that guy, and me and my pal Rick would love to give you the threesome you crave.”  
“You have a room?” asked Rose.  
“Yeah, oh, the name’s Brian,” said Brian.  
“Good,” said Rose. “Lead the way.”

“I’m so glad you decided to face the people in town, Karen,” said Deb.   
“My parents and friends welcomed me,” said Karen. “You were right. They know I was a victim.”  
“Have you made any plans?” asked Deb.  
“Not yet,” said Karen. “I go to the market with my Mom or Julie. I try not to be alone.”  
“If you ever want to help out at the fort, just tell me,” said Deb.  
“Maybe later,” said Karen. “Seeing those women…hearing the things they say…it’s upsetting.”  
“Guess you heard the rumors about that Rose and my husband,” said Deb.  
“Yes, but Rose is a liar,” said Karen. “I’m afraid of her.”  
“Do you think she would hurt you?” asked Deb.  
“Rose is capable of anything,” said Karen. “She cut up some another prostitute that lured away a man she was interested in. Be careful, Deb. She has designs on Linc. You may be on her list.”  
“Wow,” said Deb. “I knew she was irritating…but…gosh, Karen, thanks for warning me.”

Rose became the most popular prostitute at the North Side Bar. Nightly, she’d have sex with up to five different men. She was able to rent her own place, and set up appointments. She decided to put up a sign…”Massage Professional”…and raised her rates. She invited Lily to live with her, but Lily decided to stay at the fort.


	4. Bug me

The weather cleared, and Bob Morley and his men started the ride to Monroe, Louisiana.

“Reports of a group of men on horses, with cannon on wagons, heading our way,” said Abe at the next command center meeting.  
“Bob Morley?” asked Tanner.  
“Couldn’t tell,” said Abe. “’Bout a hundred men.”  
“What if we attack first?” said Connor.  
“Pretty open land between us and them,” said Abe. “No chance for surprise.”  
“We could set up tunnels on both sides of the main gate, and then fire on them,” said Danny.  
“We might hit our own soldiers in the cross fire,” said Linc. “But, I really hate just sitting here and waiting for them.”  
“The land is open,” said Joseph. “But a small group of men could slow them down, and find places to hide.”  
“Ok,” said Tanner. “We’ll send out groups of three…and try to cause some damage.”  
“I’ve been talking to the women at the fort,” said Jimmy. “Most of them only were slaves for a year or less. Still, I got some estimates of Morley’s fire power.”  
“Rose said she was there since she was 12,” said Danny. “She may know more details. I could ask her.”  
“No,” decided Linc. “I should ask her.”  
“But..” started Danny.  
“I’m not afraid of her,” said Linc. “We need to know everything we can about Morley and his operation.”  
“Maybe you shouldn’t go alone,” said Connor. “After what Lisa’s been saying…”  
“I know the woman is fixated on me,” said Linc. “Stupid…but I think I can use her fantasy to my advantage.”  
“Deb won’t like this,” said Danny.  
“It’ll be ok,” said Linc.

Linc knocked on the “Massage Professional” door after the meeting.  
“Linc Monroe,” said Rose smiling as she opened the door, wearing only a see through wrapper. “Please come in.”  
Linc walked into the room.  
“Please,” said Rose. “Have a seat.”  
“Thank you, Miss O’Hara,” said Linc. “I was hoping you could help me.”  
“Oh, yes, I’m sure I can,” said Rose as she sat across from him, and spread her legs apart.  
“Bob Morley is leading his men this way,” said Linc, ignoring her display. “I understand you spent a number of years at his ranch. Do you have any idea of the kind of support he can gather?”  
“You want to know what happened when I was at the ranch?” said Rose, as she lowered her right hand between her legs.  
“Names…weapons…things like that,” said Linc.  
“You don’t want to know how many men he had me fuck?” said Rose. “His favorite position?”  
“No, Ma’am,” said Linc. “That kind of information won’t help us defeat Morley.”  
Rose stood, and dropped the wrapper. “Come to my bed,” said Rose as she held out her hand.  
“No,” said Linc as he stood. “Figured I’d ask…but this was a waste of time.”  
Rose grabbed Linc and tried to kiss him.  
“Get off!” said Linc as he shoved her away. “What’s your problem!”  
“You are, handsome,” said Rose as she stretched out on the couch, and exposed even more of her body. “Tell me your amazon looks like this,” she purred.  
Linc walked out the door.  
Rose started laughing. “He’ll be mine soon,” said Rose to herself. “No man can resist me.”

“Hey, Deb,” said Linc when he entered the house later.  
“Hi Linc,” said Deb. “How did the meeting go? Danny wouldn’t tell me anything.”  
“I went to see that Rose,” said Linc.  
“Uh…Ok…” said Deb turning away as tears filled her eyes.  
“Figured she’d have intel on Morley…she’d lived at the ranch since she was 12,” said Linc.  
“Who else went with you?” asked Deb.  
“I went alone,” said Linc. “Figured I could use her fixation to get her to talk to me.”  
“So, she told you about Morley,” said Deb.  
“Nope,” said Linc. “She made a pass at me.”  
“I see…” said Deb.  
“I turned her down,” said Linc. “You have to know that!”  
“Ok,” said Deb.  
“Stupid woman stripped and posed herself on the couch,” said Linc.  
Deb ran from the room, trying to hide her tears.  
“Linc,” said Nora walking into the room. “What’s wrong with Deb?”  
“It’s nothing…we’ll work it out…” said Linc.  
“Don’t lie to me,” said Nora. “I’m old enough. I’ve heard the rumors. Are you leaving Deb for that Rose woman?”  
“NO!” said Linc. “I love Deb! I only visited Rose to help the town.”  
“You visited the most notorious hooker in Monroe!” cried Nora.  
“How do you know that word?” cried Linc.  
“Hooker?” said Nora. “I heard Danny talking to Jimmy. I looked up info in the old Library. But, how dumb can you be!”  
“I thought I was being smart,” said Linc.  
“I think you better go talk to Deb,” said Nora. “I can fix supper for the family. Deb is the best thing that ever happened to you.”  
“Bossy kid,” said Linc.  
“You ain’t seen nothing, big brother,” said Nora. “Now, go!”

Linc knocked on his bedroom door. “Deb?” he called. “Can I come in?”  
“Ok,” said Deb.  
Linc walked in, and locked the door behind him.  
“I’m sorry,” said Linc. “I didn’t plan on telling you about the visit…it really was just to gather intel…but when she..you know…”  
“Please don’t visit that woman again,” said Deb. “And if you must, please don’t go alone. I trust you, but I don’t trust her.”  
“Ok,” said Linc as he sat beside Deb on the bed. “Nora is fixing supper.” Linc moved his body along Deb’s. “You are my love,” said Linc as he hugged his wife.

More rumors circulated through the town. People had seen Linc enter Rose’s establishment. People had seen Linc leave, as Rose walked to the open door, naked.

Lisa approached Deb the next day. “Deb,” asked Lisa. “Is everything alright between you and Linc?”  
“Yes,” said Deb. “Why do you ask?”  
“He was seen with Rose,” said Lisa. “People I trust told me.”  
“He went to question her for the town,” said Deb. “He should have taken someone with him…but he didn’t.”  
“People saw him leave…and then saw Rose…naked…in the doorway,” said Lisa.  
“She made a pass at him,” said Deb. “He left. Please…don’t listen to the things people are saying.”  
“Mrs. Monroe!” said a large man walking up to Deb after Lisa walked away. “Heard your husband is neglecting you…so, if you’re in need,” he said as he grabbed Deb’s hand and placed it over his crotch.  
“Leave me alone!” cried Deb as she pulled her hand out of his grasp, and kneed him in his balls.

Karen was sitting by the front window, when she saw Danny Monroe walking down the street. She bravely left the house, and rushed to catch up to him.  
“Danny!” she cried.  
Danny stopped, and turned to her. “Can I help you?” asked Danny.  
“I’m Karen,” she said. “Because of you, I’m no longer a slave. Thanks.”  
“Glad we could help,” said Danny. “Karen…you’re the woman who was missing from town.”  
“Yes, they kidnapped me,” said Karen. “But, I need to tell you something.”  
“Sure,” said Danny.  
“You have to protect your family from Rose,” said Karen. “She has attacked other women when she doesn’t get what she wants. I already spoke to Deb.”  
“I thought Rose was so kind,” said Danny. “I was a fool.”  
“She’s an actress,” said Karen. “But, I just don’t want her to hurt anyone in town.”  
“Thanks, Karen,” said Danny. “We’ll take care of this. Would you like me to walk you back to your house?”  
“Uh, yes, please,” said Karen.

“You don’t seem that into this,” said Brian as he finished his session with Rose.  
“Of course, I am,” said Rose. “You are such a good fuck,” she lied.  
“Heard you finally hooked up with Saint Monroe,” said Brian.  
“Who?” said Rose.  
“Linc Monroe,” said Brian. “We’ve nicknamed him ‘Saint’ since he never drinks…always knows everything…loving husband and father. Makes the rest of us look bad.”  
“I see,” said Rose. “But, I can’t talk about what I do with him.”  
“So, he gets special treatment?” asked Brian. “What? Does he pay more?”  
“I don’t charge him anything,” said Rose truthfully.  
“Shit,” said Brian. ‘Another reason to hate him.”  
“Tell you what…if you and Rick rough him up…I’ll give you both a free ride, together” said Rose.  
“You want us to hurt him?” said Brian. “But, he’s a Monroe.”  
“He’s just a man,” said Rose. “In fact, attack him near here…so he can crawl to my place.”

Brian and Rick attacked Linc Monroe the next night. They found him a few streets away, beat him up, and dragged him to the front of Rose’s house.  
Knock Knock  
“Yes,” said Rose as she opened her door wearing her sheer wrapper.  
“We might have hurt him too much, Rose,” said Brian. “Want us to carry him inside?”  
“Sure,” said Rose.  
Brian and Rick carried Linc inside. His face was covered with blood.  
“You didn’t mess his face up!” said Rose.  
“Scalp cut,” said Brian. “He’ll still be pretty.”  
“Ok, get out,” said Rose.  
Once Brian and Rick left, Rose got a basin of water and a cloth. She started to clean Linc’s face. But after a few minutes, she realized the men had attacked Danny, and not Linc.  
“Rose?” said Danny. “What’s going on?”  
“Found you outside my door,” said Rose. “You could barely walk. So, I brought you in here.”  
“It was two guys…I think…”said Danny. “I was just walking by…”  
“Did they rob you?” asked Rose.  
“Nothing to rob,” said Danny. “I gotta get home.”  
“Want me to send a messenger?” said Rose.  
“Yeah,” said Danny. “Can you send someone to Tanner’s house?”  
“Ok, but shouldn’t I notify Linc?” said Rose.  
“He’s outta town,” said Danny. “Tanner will know what to do.”  
Rose put a thick robe on after she sent the messenger. Abe and Joseph showed up minutes later.  
“He’s in here,” said Rose.  
“Danny!” cried Joseph. “What happened!”  
“Just….just take me home,” said Danny.  
“He said two guys attacked him,” volunteered Rose.  
“Can you recognize these guys, Danny?” asked Abe.  
“No…” mumbled Danny.  
“Thanks, Ma’am, for helping him,” said Joseph as they helped Danny out of the house.

“What happened!” cried Deb when Abe and Joseph came to her house with Danny.  
“He got jumped by two guys,” said Joseph. “Ended up at that Rose’s house. She sent for Tanner. He sent us.”  
“Danny, honey…” said Deb as she gently touched his head.  
“He fell asleep on the way here,” said Abe.  
“Might have a concussion,” said Deb. “Ok, put him in his room, and I’ll take care of him.”

Brian and Rick showed up at Rose’s the next night.  
“We’re here,” said Brian happily as she opened her door. “Two’s company, but a threesome’s better!”  
“That wasn’t Linc,” said Rose. “You idiots attacked Danny Monroe. I don’t owe you anything.”  
“It was Linc Monroe!” said Rick.  
“Can you jerks even tell them apart?” said Rose.  
“Well, we thought it was Linc,” said Brian.  
“We’ll find the real Linc tonight,” said Rick.  
“He’s not in town,” said Rose. “When he returns…I’ll think of something.”  
‘So…can we still do…uh…the threesome?” asked Brian.  
“I am kind of…in the mood…’cause I thought it was Linc at first,” said Rose. “Ok, come on.”

“Where were you walking?” asked Connor the next day when he visited Danny.  
“Down Magnolia street,” said Danny. “I think it was there…”  
“Were you arguing with these guys?” said Connor.  
“No, didn’t even see them until they jumped me,” said Danny. “They kept calling me Saint Monroe though.”  
“Saint?” asked Connor.  
“It’s what the bar guys call Linc…since he doesn’t drink,” said Danny.  
“And you ended up at Rose’s house?” said Connor. “That’s quite a way from Magnolia street.”  
“I don’t remember how I got there,” said Danny.  
“Lisa’s been freaking over this Rose and her obsession with Linc,” said Connor. “What if she hired these guys to attack Linc…bring him to her place…”  
“And in the dark…they might have thought I was Linc…” said Danny.  
“We need to have this Rose under surveillance,” said Connor.  
“But, she sees men in her place,” said Danny. “We can’t watch every guy that goes there.”  
“Linc was working on little microphones…maybe we can plant one in her house when he gets back,” said Connor.  
“Yeah, but who would volunteer to plant it,” said Danny.

“Linc isn’t back,” said Tanner as the leaders met. “But these microphones are ready.”  
“Not safe for any of our men to go to that witch’s lair,” said Danny.  
“Well, I can’t ask a woman,” said Tanner.  
“I could ask Liily….” said Danny.  
“Her sister might be on our side,” said Connor, “but she’s still her sister. We can’t trust her not to protect Rose.”  
“I might know someone,” said Danny. “I have to ask her first.”  
“Ok,” said Tanner. “Get back to me.”

Danny knocked on Karen’s door.  
“Mr. Monroe,” said Karen’s mother. “How can I help you?”  
“Mrs. Manne,” said Danny. “Would it be possible for me to talk to Karen?”  
“I need to ask her,” said Karen’s mother. “Please wait here.”  
Karen came to the door, and stepped out on the porch.  
“Hello, Danny,” she said. “Why are you here?”  
“We need your help,” said Danny.  
“Mine?” asked Karen. “I’ve already told you everything I know about Morley’s crew.”  
“I know,” said Danny.  
“And what happened to you?” said Karen. “Were you in a fight?”  
“I was mugged,” said Danny. “Look, we think Rose hired two men to attack my brother…only they attacked me. We could watch her…but with so many men going in and out, we’d never be able to watch all of them.”  
“True…” said Karen.  
“So, we want to plant a tiny microphone in her place…so we can hear if she hires more men,” said Danny. “I was wondering…if you would do it.”  
“Go to see Rose?” said Karen.  
“Yeah,” said Danny. “And plant this microphone.”  
“She hates me,” said Karen.  
“Yeah…ok…I’ll think of something else,” said Danny.  
“No, I’ll do it,” said Karen. “But, will someone be listening when I visit?”  
“Sure,” said Danny.  
“Can it be Deb?” asked Karen.  
“I guess,” said Danny. “Why Deb?”  
“She knows everything I had to go through,” said Karen. “Rose likes to try to goad me…and I don’t want more people to know.”  
“I’ll get Deb,” said Danny. “Can I stop by tomorrow with the microphone?”  
“Ok,” said Karen.  
“And, thanks Karen,” said Danny.

Deb agreed to monitor the microphone while Karen was in Rose’s house. Danny delivered the microphone to Karen the next day.  
“I figured if I asked you to take a walk with me, your parents might not worry,” said Danny.  
“They worry all the time…now,” said Karen. “But I like walking with you.”  
“How old are you?” asked Danny.  
“18,” said Karen.  
“Just be careful,” said Danny. “If Rose can order an attack on Linc…she can order one on anyone.”  
“How old are you? asked Karen.  
“25,” said Danny.  
“Uh, Danny…” said Karen.  
“Yeah?” said Danny.  
“I know this sounds strange…but will you give me a hug?” asked Karen.  
“Sure,” said Danny. “But I’m still pretty banged up.”  
He opened his arms and she stepped into them. He hugged her gently.  
When she stepped back, she smiled. “Thanks. People seem to be afraid to touch me now,” said Karen.  
“People are stupid,” said Danny. He put his arms around her again, and held his sore cheek next to hers. “Don’t worry. We won’t let Rose hurt you.”

The next day, Deb sat in the command center, covering the sound system connected to the tiny microphone.

“Hi, Rose,” said Karen as Rose opened her door. “Can I come in?”  
“What do you want,” said Rose.  
“I just want to talk,” said Karen.  
“Fine,” said Rose as she admitted Karen. “If this is about Linc Monroe…he’s my business.”  
“No, I don’t care about Linc,” said Karen. “I’ve met a man…and…well…I want some pointers.”  
“You were a lousy lay,” said Rose. “All the men said so.”  
“So, can you help me?” asked Karen.  
“Ok, wait here,” said Rose. “I’ll get my paraphernalia.”  
When Rose left the main room, Karen planted the tiny microphone in a crack near the wall.  
“What are those?” asked Karen when Rose came back into the room with Dildos of varying sizes.  
“Fake cocks,” said Rose. “Pick one you think you can handle.”  
“Uh…” started Karen.  
“Take this one,” said Rose, as she handed her a smaller one. “I guess you haven’t fucked since the rescue.”  
“No, I haven’t,” said Karen.  
“Lubrication,” said Rose as she picked up a jar on the desk. “Ok, take off your clothes.”  
“Huh?” said Karen.  
“You want me to teach you,” said Rose. “I’m going to teach you. You want this man? Just do what I say.” Rose removed her robe.  
“Ok,” said Karen weakly as she undressed.  
“Remember your first fuck at the farm?” said Rose. “Stu is a big guy, but has a skinny cock. Like the dildo I handed you.”  
“Ok,” said Karen.  
“Now, we dip a finger into this lubricant,” said Rose. “And rub it all over the guy’s dick…or in this case, the dildo.”

Deb listened to the explicit sex lesson Rose gave Karen. She hoped Karen would be able to do what Rose asked. Deb wanted to cover her ears as she heard them both moaning.

“Wow,” said Karen as she reached an orgasm that had often evaded her during her slave days.  
“Most slaves can’t enjoy fucking,” said Rose. “But, if you gotta do it, you might as well enjoy it.”  
“Yeah,” said Karen.  
“You can stop now,” said Rose, laughing. “My clients start showing up soon. Unless you want to practice with the real thing.”  
“Uh, no,” said Karen. “Thanks.”  
“You can keep the Dildo if you want,” said Rose. “Too small for me.”  
“No,” said Karen. “What if my mother found it.”  
“Good point,” said Rose as she took the dildo back. “Just don’t cut into my business.”

Karen walked back toward her house. Danny was waiting at the next corner.  
“You were in there a long time,” said Danny. “But, Deb didn’t send anyone, so I guess it went ok.”  
“She just wanted to talk,” said Karen. “It went fine.”

Deb turned over the sound system monitoring to one of the militia men. She was surprised by how stimulated she felt after hearing Rose and Karen. She had no idea when Linc would be back from his mission. She hoped it would be soon.

Danny invited Karen to dinner a few nights later. Deb tried to treat Karen the same way, but she could not prevent the blush on her cheeks. After dinner, Karen helped Deb clean up.  
“So, I guess you heard everything that Rose and I said,” said Karen.  
“Yes,” said Deb. “I’m glad you asked for me.”  
“I had never achieved such a powerful orgasm before,” said Karen.  
“I see,” said Deb.  
“You think I’m terrible,” said Karen.  
“No, I don’t,” said Deb. “I’m just wondering…what if I’m not doing it right.”  
“You’re happily married with kids,” said Karen. “Why would you doubt yourself.”  
“Linc was my first,” said Deb. “And I was his.”  
“That’s so beautiful,” said Karen.  
“But, I keep thinking…what if this Rose does succeed in seducing him…” said Deb. “What if she’s so much better at…sex…than I am.”  
“Definitely more experienced,” said Karen, “but even she can’t seduce your husband.”  
“I hope you’re right,” said Deb.


	5. A fate worst than death

Linc, Jimmy and Randy hid behind the foliage, and created problems for Morley’s men. Stones in horse’s hoofs…broken wagon wheels…soggy grain…frayed tents. As Morley’s men neared the swampy terrain, Linc returned to Monroe with Jimmy and Randy.

“Good job, men,” said Tanner. “Linc, we need to talk.”  
Linc stayed as Jimmy and Randy left the command center.   
“What’s up, sir,” said Linc.  
“Danny was attacked,” said Tanner. “He’s ok…but..”  
“Attacked! By who!” said Linc.  
“Two unknown men,” said Tanner. “But we think you were the target.”  
“Why?” said Linc.   
“Danny said the men kept saying ‘Saint’…and that people call you that,” said Tanner.  
“True,” said Linc.   
“And Danny ended up at that Rose’s place,” said Tanner.  
“I see,” said Linc. “But, Danny’s ok?”  
“He was in bad shape,” said Tanner. “Still has bruises. Had a mild concussion.”  
“Is Rose in jail?” asked Linc.  
“No proof,” said Tanner. “But we’ve planted one of your microphones in her house. If she hires men to attack you or anyone, we’ll know,” said Tanner. “We monitor the microphone 24/7.”  
“She is nuts,” said Linc.  
“Just, watch yourself,” said Tanner. 

Linc walked into his house. Nora was in the kitchen, and the twins were playing in the liviing room with Joy.   
“Hey,” said Linc.  
“Daddy!” cried the twins, as they ran to him.  
“Hi Dad,” said Joy.  
“’Bout time you got home,” said Nora.  
“Is Deb around?” asked Linc.  
“She had some patients,” said Nora. “But she should be here soon.”  
“How’s Danny?” asked Linc. “Heard he was attacked.”  
“He’s better,” said Nora. “And he has a new girlfriend.”  
“As long as it’s not that Rose,” said Linc.  
“No, her name is Karen Manne,” said Nora. “She’s Julie’s friend.”  
“Oh, yeah,” said Linc. “I’ve met her.”  
“She came to dinner a few nights ago,” said Nora. “She’s nice.”  
Danny came home just then. “Linc!” cried Danny. “Good to see you!”  
“You too, Bro!” said Linc. “Wow…that must have been some shiner.”  
“Should have seen the other guy,” joked Danny. “’Cause I never did.”  
“Tanner told me about the attack, and the plant,” said Linc.  
“Plant?” asked Nora. “What’s flowers got to do with Danny getting hurt?”  
“Hey,” said Linc. “The beans are starting to burn!”  
“Oh!” cried Nora as she ran to the stove.

“Sorry,” said Danny. “Nora hears everything.”  
“Yeah,” said Linc. “I keep forgetting.”  
“Hey,” said Danny. “Deb’s been a little off lately. She monitored the sound system when Karen planted the microphone—no idea what she heard.”  
“Probably more lies,” said Linc. “I’m gonna clean up. See you at dinner.”

Deb looked up as Linc entered the kitchen.  
“Hi…Linc,” said Deb.  
“Honey!” said Linc hugging her. “It’s good to be home!”  
“Ok,” said Nora. “The food is ready, and still hot.”  
Linc sat beside Deb at the table, and took her hand to try to reassure her.  
The kids ate, and talked, and did not notice that their parents were so quiet.

“Deb,” said Linc as he closed the bedroom door behind them. “What’s wrong?”  
“What if I’m not enough for you,” said Deb. “I don’t know techniques…I…”  
“Techniques?” said Linc. “What are you talking about?”  
“Karen asked Rose for…sex lessons…as an excuse to plant the microphone,” said Deb. “They used things called Dildos…and I heard them moan…and gasp…and…”  
“Dildos?” said Linc.   
“Fake cocks, Rose said,” said Deb.  
“Sounds stupid,” said Linc. “But…are you wondering if another man could please you more?”  
“No, but we were both so innocent,” said Deb.  
“We both knew what to do from books,” said Linc. “What we have is exciting, and beautiful.”  
“You really mean that?” said Deb.  
“Honey, I love you,” said Linc. “I love making love to you.”  
“I love making love to you too,” said Deb.  
“Then forget this silly woman and her rubber dicks,” said Linc. “But, if you think we need more practice…”  
Deb pulled him down beside her on the bed.

“What foul luck!” said Carter. “I’ve never had this many mishaps on any trip!”  
“Might be sabotage,” said Morley. “These Monroes are crafty.”  
“Well, we should be at the town in a day or so,” said Carter. “Guess we’ll hit with the cannon first.”  
“Sounds good,” said Morley. “And we’ll kill them all…except that Linc Monroe. Thinks he knows so much about torture…I’m taking him back to school.”  
“What about the women they took?” asked Carter.  
“Oh, we don’t need those soiled doves,” said Morley. “Plenty more where those came from.”  
“Would be nice to have that Rose back,” said Carter.  
“She’s about worn out,” said Morley. “But she may beg to return.”

“Morley and his men are only about a day away,” said Joseph.  
“The militia are stationed and ready,” reported Abe.  
“No much we can do about the cannon,” said Connor. “Hopefully, the main wall will hold.”  
“Connor,” said Tanner. “Your men protect the main wall. Linc, cover the north walls. Joseph, cover the southern side. Frank, keep an eye on the back area and fort. Abe, you and your men are the reserves.”

“So, Rose,” said Brian. “I hear Saint Monroe is back in town. I’d love to work something out for another threesome.”  
“Maybe later,” said Rose. “The whole town is preparing for the attack from Bob Morley and his men.”  
“You think this Morley guy has a chance?” asked Brian.   
“Maybe,” said Rose. “Maybe not, since Linc is back.”  
“Sounds like you love Monroe,” said Brian.  
“He impresses me,” said Rose. “But, I don’t love him. I don’t love anyone. I just want him to admit how much he wants me.”  
“Good luck with that,” said Brian laughing as he left. “The Best Whore in town, versus the Saint….right.”

“Nora, you and the kids stay here,” said Linc. “I see you’ve got your knives and rifles handy. Good.”  
“We know how to defend ourselves,” said Nora.  
Joy nodded.  
“If they get through the defenses, I want you to run to the shelters your Grandfather made years ago, and stay there,” said Linc.  
“But, what about you, Dad?” asked Joy.  
“Knowing you kids are ok will help me fight these men,” said Linc.   
“We’ll do what you say,” said Nora.

Deb and Lisa joined the women at the fort. Many had been trained with rifles. Deb also had her medical kit ready.  
Chapter 5  
BOOM! BOOM!  
Cannon fire exploded against the front wall. Connor’s men used the Uzis Erie had supplied. The battle raged on through the day.  
Morley’s men looked for weaker openings around the town, but were met by heavy fire along the defenses. Finally, they were able to break through the defenses at the back area.  
Morley’s men gathered up the previous slaves. “Girls…” said Morley. “I’ve come to collect my property. Oh, and I see we have some new talent…”  
Deb and Lisa were gathered with the other woman. “They’ll do,” decided Morley. “Hmm…never had an amazon in bed,” he said as he turned Deb to face him. “Save this one for me.”  
Carter was holding Frank prisoner. “What about this one, Dad?” asked Carter. “Is he the one?”  
“No,” said Morley. “Chain him with the other men. I have no interest in him.”

Nora ran to the north walls.   
“Nora!” cried Linc. “What are you doing here! I told you what to do! Where are the kids!”  
“They’re in the shelter with Joy,” said Nora. “Lily came to the house.”  
“Who’s Lily?” asked Linc as Danny stood beside him..   
“Rose’s sister,” said Nora. “Morley captured the fort! He has Deb and Lisa!”  
“Jimmy!” called Linc. “You’re in charge. Nora, stay here.”  
“What are you going to do?” asked Nora.  
“I’m gonna get my wife and sister-in-law back,” said Linc.  
“I’m going with you,” said Danny.  
“Fine,” said Linc 

“But, Linc…” said Danny as he tried to keep up. “We’ll need more men with us!”  
“No time,” said Linc.  
“What are you planning?” said Danny.  
“Morley wants me,” said Linc. “I’ll trade myself for our women.”  
“You can’t do that!” said Danny.  
“I can’t let that monster touch Deb or Lisa,” said Linc.

Frank was chained with his men. Many were injured, and were sprawled on the ground.  
“Pete,” whispered Frank. “Can you pick this lock?”  
Pete had been shot in the leg, but scooted towards Frank, and was able to unlock the chain. After releasing Frank, Pete scooted around, and soon had all of the men free.  
“Wait,” whispered Frank. The men took turns passing his orders to the others.

Morley was satisfied that the fort area was secure. “Nice that they built this place just for us,” laughed Morley. “Think I’ll sample the rewards of victory now,” he said as he grabbed Deb’s arm.  
“Get off me!” screamed Deb.  
“Haha!” laughed Morley. “Soon you’ll be screaming something else…like ‘fuck me good’!”  
Deb tried to kick him, but missed.  
“Whooey!!” cried Morley. “Gonna love breaking this one in!”

“BOB MORLEY!” yelled Linc.  
“Who wants to know!” called one of Morley’s men.  
“I need to talk to Bob Morley,” yelled Linc. “I’m Linc Monroe!”  
Morley pushed Deb into a room, and locked the door as he sneered to Deb, “Sorry, sweetheart, I’ll be back in a few.”  
Morley walked up to where his men were. “This is Bob Morley!” he called. “Show yourself!”  
“Linc, he’ll shoot you,” said Danny as he tried to hold Linc back.  
“Danny, I have to do this,” said Linc as he pulled away, and walked into Morley’s sight with his hands up.  
“Either you are very brave, or very stupid,” laughed Morley as his men aimed their weapons at Linc.  
“I will surrender to you, in exchange for two of the women you are holding,” said Linc.  
“Oh…two of these whores caught your fancy?” laughed Morley. “Which two?”   
“Women from the town, Lisa and Deb,” said Linc.  
“I see…would their last names be Monroe?” asked Morley.  
“What do you care?” said Linc. “Those are my terms.”  
“We could shoot you where you stand,” said Morley.  
“You could,” said Linc.  
“Men, find this Lisa and Deb Monroe,” said Morley. “Get ready for the surrender of Linc Monroe. I’ll accept this deal.”  
“Sir,” said one of his men. “Here is Lisa Monroe…but you have Deb Monroe locked in a room.”  
“She’s the amazon?” said Morley. He walked back to the front line. “We have Lisa Monroe to trade,” said Morley, “But I’ve got some business with this Deb Monroe.”  
“Both of them, for me,” said Linc.  
“Can’t do it,” said Morley. “Never fucked an Amazon before.”  
Linc lost his temper, and ran towards Morley. One of Morley’s men shot Linc in the side. Linc fell.  
Morley’s men came forward and grabbed Linc.  
“Take him to the room with the Amazon,” laughed Morley. “I like an audience.”

Deb jumped up when the door opened.  
Two men carried Linc into the room, and tossed him on a cot.  
“Linc!” cried Deb as the men left, and secured the lock.  
“Deb?” muttered Linc. “I tried…”  
“Hush,” she said. “You’ve been shot!”  
“A scrape…” mumbled Linc as he passed out.  
Deb tried to bind the wound. It was a clean shot, and the bullet had exited on the other side.  
The door opened again. Morley walked in. “What a sweet sight,” said Morley. “Pretty nurse tending an injured soldier,” he said.  
“You animal!” cried Deb as she turned and started hitting Morley with her fists.  
“Wanted him to watch the first time I took you…” said Morley as he ripped her shirt. “But, I find I just can’t wait.”  
Linc thought he heard screaming. But he could not open his eyes. “Deb?” he mumbled. 

Linc woke some time later. He heard crying. He tried to sit up.  
“No, Linc,” said Deb through her tears. “Just rest. The bleeding has slowed down.”  
“Why are you crying, Deb?” asked Linc.  
“Not important,” lied Deb.  
“Where are we?” asked Linc.  
“The fort,” said Deb.  
“Why are your clothes…”started Linc when he saw the rips in Deb’s clothing. “No…Morley did this?”  
Deb looked away. Linc could see the large bruise on her face.  
“I’m going to kill him,” swore Linc.  
“We’re his prisoners,” said Deb. “Please…just pretend to sleep…for now.”

Danny had run back to the other men. “Linc’s been shot!” cried Danny. “Morley has him!”  
“We’re still being engaged,” said Jimmy. “Linc knew the risks.”  
“We have to help him!” cried Danny.  
“I’m in charge here,” said Jimmy. “It’s one man versus the safety of the town. Sorry.”

Danny ran through town, and found Connor by the front gate.  
“Danny,” said Connor. “What’s happening?”  
“The fort’s been captured,” said Danny. “Morley has Lisa and Deb! Linc went to trade himself for them, but Morley’s men shot him. We need to help him!”  
“Damn,” said Connor. “Let me talk to Abe.”  
Abe brought his men forward as Connor selected a few men to go with him and Danny to the fort.

“Is Linc still alive?” asked Connor.  
“Not sure,” said Danny. “They shot him. He fell. They took him into the fort.”  
“Why would Linc act so…irrational?” asked Connor.  
“Morley bragged about what he planned to do with Deb,” said Danny.

Frank sent hand signals to the men around him. Their weapons had been seized, but a trove of shovels and hoes were stored in the area behind them. Soon, they heard gun fire being exchanged. Frank signaled his men and they grabbed the tools, and attacked Morley’s men. Connor and Danny showed up with armed Militia men.  
Morley had entered the room where Deb and Linc were held. Linc pretended to be asleep on the cot.  
“Guess you’re ready for another session with a real man,” laughed Morley as he dropped his pants. “Lay back on the table,” he ordered Deb.  
When Deb hesitated, Morley slapped her across her face, knocking her to the floor.  
“So, you like it rough,” said Morley as he kicked her in her ribs.  
Linc slid off the bed, and looped a piece of wire around Morley’s neck.  
Morley protected his throat, and threw Linc over his head.  
Linc hit his head and fell to the floor.  
“Guess you two planned this,” said Morley as he chained Linc to a post. Then he turned to Deb. “Get on the table,” said Morley.  
“No,” said Deb.  
“If you don’t do it, I will chain you and fuck you anyway,” said Morley.  
“Go to hell!” cried Deb.  
The door bashed open as Connor and Danny burst in. “Get away from her,” said Connor, aiming his rifle at Morley..  
“Another Monroe!” laughed Morley as he pulled Deb in front of him. “If you shoot…you’ll hit this lovely piece.”  
Morley ignored Danny as he moved to the side. Connor held his gun on Morley, but could not risk hitting Deb.  
Linc woke and struggled against his chains. As Morley glanced at Linc, Danny moved behind Morley, and stabbed him in the back.  
Morley gasped, released Deb, and fell. Danny slit Morley’s throat.  
Deb rushed to Linc crying.  
Danny found the keys on Morley, and unchained Linc.  
Connor left the room to check on the skirmish outside. Frank and his men had overcome Morley’s men.   
Danny glanced at Linc and Deb, and then walked out to join Connor.  
“Deb,” said Linc. “I know…I heard…I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you.”  
“Oh, Linc, are you ok?” asked Deb.  
“I think so,” said Linc wincing.  
“That monster…he raped me…” said Deb sobbing.  
Linc held Deb in his arms.   
“I feel so…dirty…” said Deb.  
“I’m here,” said Linc. “We’ll get through this. I’ll do anything you want.”  
“Can we get out of here?” asked Deb. “But…I need some clothes.”  
Knock Knock  
“Linc?” said Danny outside the door. “Can I come in?”  
“Ok,” said Linc as he held Deb in his arms to hide her exposure.  
“Brought some clothes for Deb,” said Danny as he placed the clothes on a chair. “I’ll be outside.”  
Deb dressed, and Linc was able to stand up on his own.  
Linc held his hand out to Deb. “I’d like to take you home, Mrs. Monroe.”  
Deb tried to smile, but found she could not. She also refused to hold Linc’s hand.


	6. De-bugged

A prisoner of war camp was set up outside the town’s walls immediately after the battle at the fort. The leaders of Monroe met in the command center.  
“I understand Linc is recovering from a bullet wound,” said Tanner. “We had quite a few injuries and casualties.”  
“Our walls need numerous repairs,” said Connor. “I had no idea the fort was so vulnerable.”  
“None of us realized,” said Tanner. “How is the prisoner camp doing?”  
“So far, the prisoners are behaving,” said Jimmy.   
“Abe and I can inspect the walls, and make recommendations,” said Joseph.  
“Good,” said Tanner. “Morley’s force was much smaller than most…we were lucky.”

Deb had a bath when she got home, and then walked to one of the shelters. Once inside, she began crying again.  
Linc was on bed rest. Amy Matheson had checked on him, and then left to help others.

“Hey, Linc,” said Nora as she brought him a tray of food. “Lunch time.”  
“Thanks,” said Linc. “I haven’t seen Deb…did she go out?”  
“Yeah,” said Nora. “She seemed sad.”  
“War sucks,” said Linc.  
“But our family is ok,” said Nora. “Maybe Deb went to help Mrs. Matheson with the injured soldiers.”  
“Is Danny here?” asked Linc.  
“No,” said Nora. “Think he was helping Connor. But, the kids are fine.”  
“Thanks, sis,” said Linc.

Danny came to Linc’s rooom when he got home.  
“You wanted to see me?” asked Danny.  
“I’m worried about Deb,” said Linc.  
“Where is she?” asked Danny.  
“I don’t know,” said Linc.  
“I know….I know she was violated,” admitted Danny. “She was acting like the younger girls we rescued. Sorry I couldn’t protect her.”  
“She wouldn’t hold my hand on the way to the house,” said Linc.  
“Well, you were pretty banged up,” said Danny. “She may have been concerned for you.”  
“No,” said Linc. “She’s never been a victim before…and this…this time…I couldn’t protect her.”  
“What can I do to help?” asked Danny.  
“Nora thinks Deb is helping Amy, but if not, I figure she could be hiding in one of the shelters…but if she’s afraid of me…she’ll be afraid of you too,” said Linc.   
“What if I ask Karen to talk to her?” asked Danny. “She’s been in this situation…”  
“Worth a try,” said Linc. “Ok. But see if Deb’s with Amy first.”

Amy had not seen Deb. Karen agreed to talk to Deb. Danny led Karen to the back fields as he checked the shelters. Soon, they heard crying from the west shelter. Danny opened the hatch to allow Karen access.

“Deb?” called Karen. “It’s me…Karen Manne.”  
Deb kept crying. Karen walked over and sat beside her. She put her arm around Deb.  
“I know you don’t think it’s true,” said Karen. “But you can get pass this.”  
“I can’t face Linc,” mumbled Deb through her tears.  
“It will take time,” said Karen. “Just like it took time for me to face my friends and family.”  
“It wasn’t just the rape,” said Deb. “I mean, it was horrible…and then…it wasn’t.”  
“Oh,” said Karen. “You had an orgasm.”  
“Yes,” said Deb. “It doesn’t make sense. I hated that beast. And my body betrayed me.”  
“That happened to me too…more often than I like to admit,” said Karen.   
“He was so gross!” cried Deb.  
“Morley was a big man,” said Karen. “I thought I was going to be ripped apart…I screamed…and screamed…and he kept saying..’oh, you’re so tight’.”  
“He said that while…you know…” said Deb.  
“And then…when he came…it was just this hot burst,” said Karen. “And if felt…so good.”  
“Yes,” said Deb crying again.  
“He’s dead,” said Karen. “Danny killed him.”  
“I know,” said Deb.  
“Linc is a good man,” said Karen. “He loves you.”  
“We’ve never kept secrets from each other,” said Deb. “But, I can’t tell him this.”  
“I know,” said Karen. “Linc is worried about you. Can I take you home?”  
“How did you find this place?” asked Deb.  
“Danny brought me here,” said Karen. “He’s outside waiting.”  
“If I go home, will you stay with me tonight?” asked Deb.   
“Sure,” said Karen. “Let’s go.”  
Karen, Danny and Deb returned to the house. Karen and Deb stayed in Danny’s room. Danny watched over Linc in the master bedroom.  
“Deb is here?” asked Linc.  
“Yeah, she’s staying with Karen in my room,” said Danny.  
“She blames me,” said Linc.  
“Karen said she blames herself,” said Danny. “Just give her time.”  
“Karen seems like a lovely girl,” said Linc.  
“I like her,” said Danny. “I like her a lot. But, I’ve only hugged her. She’s like a skittish colt. Deb may be like that now too.”  
“I’m pretty good with colts,” said Linc.  
“Then, just use the same charm on Deb,” laughed Danny.

Linc started sleeping downstairs. He told the family he slept there to protect them since the walls of the town were being repaired; but the real reason was to give Deb the time away from him she needed.  
Amy tried to help all of the injured soldiers, but became exhausted. One morning, Lisa could not wake her up. Amy had died in her sleep.  
Connor held his wife in his arms. “We’ll miss her,” said Connor. “She was a wonderful woman.”  
“She was my best friend,” sobbed Lisa.  
“I know,” said Connor. “How is Jacks?”  
“Sad, but ok,” said Lisa. “He and Luck went fishing…at that little stream in town.”

Connor decided to step down from his command in town to spend more time with his family. Two growing boys needed more constant care. Lisa tried to be cheerful, but losing her mother had been very difficult.

“I don’t want Connor’s position,” said Linc when Tanner offered him the job.  
“But, you’re the best candidate,” said Tanner.  
“Thanks, but, no,” said Linc. “We’ve got a number of good candidates…Joseph, Danny, Abe, Jimmy, Frank.”  
“True,” said Tanner. “Maybe there should be two men taking Connor’s position. Frank would be great, but he still travels a lot.”  
“Danny would be good,” said Linc.  
“But…he’s been known to drink too much,” said Tanner. “And, Joseph and Abe don’t. Jimmy…well…he’s smart, but…”  
“Tough choice,” said Linc. “Danny hasn’t been drinking as much lately.”  
“What do you think about a female commander?” asked Tanner.  
“Who?” asked Linc.  
“Vanna Baker,” said Tanner.   
“Any relation to Jeremy Baker? “asked Linc.  
“She’s his niece,” said Tanner. “Mad skills.”  
“Where has she been? I mean…could she be a spy?” asked Linc.  
“She’s lived here since Jeremy died,” said Tanner. “She’s been helping her cousins. Lives on the other side of town…guess you never met her.”  
“Just would be good to have her at the meetings…before you put her in charge,” said Linc.  
“Yeah, you’re right,” said Tanner. 

Tanner offered Connor’s position to Joseph and Frank. They accepted. Vanna was added to the inner circle. Danny, Jimmy and Abe had no problem with Joseph and Frank being promoted…though they were hesitant about Vanna’s addition.  
Linc avoided the command center. His wound was still healing. He worked at helping Deb with patients, and with overcoming her trauma.

“I can handle my next call on my own,” said Deb as they finished setting a broken leg.  
“I’m here,” said Linc. “At least I can carry your bag.”  
“No,” said Deb. “I’m seeing Rose O’Hara.”  
“You know I don’t care about her,” said Linc.  
“I just need to concentrate on her health…not her libido,” said Deb.  
“Ok,” said Linc. “I’ll see you at home.”

“Mrs. Monroe,” said Rose as Deb came to her door. “Thanks for seeing me.”  
“You’re welcome,” said Deb. “What is the problem?”  
“Well…” started Rose. “I think I have a venereal disease.”  
“Some I can treat,” said Deb. “Some can’t be treated. I can examine you in the bedroom.”  
As Deb examined Rose, Rose started talking about Morley’s raid. “I hear you and Lisa were at the fort when Morley broke through.”  
“It was very scary,” admitted Deb.  
“Did Morley fuck you?” asked Rose.  
“Why would you ask that?” said Deb.  
“So, he did…” said Rose.  
Deb glanced at the door. The hidden microphone was still in use at Rose’s house. The bedroom door was closed, but she was not sure if the sound system could pick up conversations behind the closed door.  
“So, looks like you just have an infection,” said Deb. “I can give you some antibiotic cream. Should clear up in a few days.”  
“He’s really big,’ said Rose. “Bet you liked it. I always like big cocks.”  
Deb tried to ignore her comments.  
“Is Linc that big?” asked Rose.  
“According to your rumors…I guess you would know!” said Deb.  
“Nice,” said Rose. “Thanks doc.”  
“Call someone else the next time,” said Deb leaving.

Joseph was monitoring the sound system during the time Deb was seeing Rose. He had noticed how skittish Deb was since the raid. He had noticed how Linc spent more time at her side. Now, he was convinced Morley had molested Deb. He was glad he had convinced Angel to stay home with the twins during the attack. With her weapon training, she had wanted to go to the fort with Deb and Lisa. 

Linc was asleep on the couch when Deb got home. She went to the master bedroom and crawled under the covers and cried.  
“Mom!” called Eli and Charles. “Where are you!” They rushed into the bedroom. “It’s early! Why are you sleeping!” said Eli. “Why are you crying?” asked Charles.  
“Boys,” said Linc walking in. “What do you need?”  
“Mom’s crying,” said Charles.  
“She’s in bed, but not sleeping!” said Eli.  
“She works hard,” said Linc. “Nora and Joy are in the kitchen. Go see if you can help them.”  
“Ok, Dad!” they yelled as they ran out.  
Linc closed and locked the bedroom door.  
“Deb…” said Linc. “We need to talk about what’s going on. You can tell me anything.”  
Deb tried to stop crying. “Rose knew…” said Deb.  
“Knew what?” asked Linc.  
“That Morley raped me,” said Deb.  
“No way could she know,” said Linc. “She was baiting you.”  
“And whoever was monitoring the sound system….he knows too,” said Deb.  
“I can check the schedule, and talk to the guy,” said Linc.  
“And…when Morley raped me…I reached an orgasm,” admitted Deb.  
Linc was stunned. “It’s ok,” he said softly.  
“No it’s not!” cried Deb.   
“Honey,” said Linc. “Thanks for telling me. I love you. You can’t help how responsive your body is.”  
“But he was so gross!” cried Deb.  
“Hey,” said Linc pulling her into his lap and rocking her. “It’s you and me Babe…always has been. We’re Monroes. We can get through anything.”   
“I always loved that line,” said Deb.  
“You know it’s true!” said Linc smiling.   
“You said you were going to marry me,” said Deb.  
“And I finally wore you down until you said yes,” said Linc.  
“And you raised this family,” said Deb.  
“WE raised this family,” said Linc.  
“Don’t ever let me go,” said Deb softly.  
“I won’t,” said Linc.  
“But…I don’t want to be with you…yet…” said Deb.  
“I understand,” said Linc as he left the bedroom.

Linc checked the schedule at the command center, and then found Joseph at his desk.  
“Hi Linc,” said Joseph.   
“Hi, Joseph,” said Linc. “I need to talk to you about…what you heard yesterday.”  
“So sorry about what happened to Deb,” said Joseph. “That’s not something I would report.”  
‘Thanks,” said Linc. “I want to remove the microphone from Rose’s house.”  
“But, it was set up to protect you,” said Joseph.  
“It’s wrong,” said Linc. “And I think it’s bad for morale to make our men listen. I’ll remove it myself. Can you dismantle the sound system?”  
“Have to ok it with Tanner and Frank,” said Joseph. “But without the microphone…it’s useless anyway.”

Linc went to see Karen Manne.  
“Mr. Monroe,” said Karen. “How’s Deb?”  
“I think she’s better,” said Linc. “Thanks for your help.”  
“Is this about Danny?” asked Karen.  
“No,” said Linc. “I thought you and he were doing fine.”  
“I told him I didn’t want to see him anymore,” said Karen.  
“Oh,” said Linc.  
“He was upset,” said Karen. “But, I’m not ready to be involved with a man. I thought I was….but…”  
“I haven’t seen him for a few days,” said Linc. “But I’m here to find out where you hid the microphone in Rose’s house. I need to remove it.”  
“You trust Rose now?” said Karen.  
“No,” said Linc. “But I can take care of myself.”  
“I heard Deb went to see Rose,” said Karen.   
“She saw Rose as a patient,” said Linc. “But…”  
“Did Rose mention the fort…Morley…” said Karen.   
“I’ve handled the situation,” said Linc. “But I’m removing the plant. I’d rather Rose not know it was ever there.”  
“I put it in a crack in the front wall…low…near the floor…under a table,” said Karen.  
“Thanks,” said Linc.

Linc went to Rose’s house.  
“Well,” said Rose as she opened the door. “Saint Linc…to what do I owe this unexpected visit.”  
“Can I come in?” said Linc.  
“Maybe…” said Rose. “But, I need to frisk you first.”  
“Fine,” said Linc as he raised his arms at his side.  
Rose moved her hands over his arms, his chest, his legs, and his crotch.  
“Is that a gun in your pocket, or are you happy to see me?” laughed Rose.  
“Let me in the fuckiing house!” said Linc.  
Rose motioned him inside.  
Linc and bent and retrieved the microphone  
“What are you doing?” said Rose.  
“Cockroach,” lied Linc.  
“So, what do you want?” asked Rose.  
“Wanted to make sure none of Morley’s men are hiding here,” lied Linc.  
“Search away,” said Rose. “No one is here…but me…and you…”  
Linc walked through the house, and left. He went to command center, and stored the microphone in a sound proof box.

Linc went to the North Side Bar. He saw Danny sitting at the bar, and joined him.  
“Whiskey,” said Linc to the bartender.  
“What!” cried Danny. “Thought you didn’t drink!”  
“Seems like a good time to start,” said Linc.  
“Skittish colt…” said Danny as he belched. “Fuck that.”  
“Heard you aren’t seeing Karen anymore,” said Linc.  
“What is it about me?” said Danny. “I mean…ROSE! She’ll fuck anyone…but…no…not Danny Monroe! And, Karen…she pushed me away too.”  
“There’s tons of women available in town,” said Linc. “And have you been living at this bar? Haven’t seen you at home lately.”  
“Didn’t want Nora to see me drunk,” admitted Danny. “I’ve rented a room upstairs.”  
Linc sipped his whiskey.  
“So, has Deb spread her legs for you yet?” asked Danny.  
Linc choked on his whiskey.   
“What the fuck!!!” cried Linc.  
‘Hey…sorry…bro…of course she has,” slurred Danny. “No woman can resist the great Linc Monroe!”  
Linc paid for his drink and stood. “Danny, do what you want,” he said to his brother. “But don’t come back to my house…ever.”  
Linc left the bar.

“Heard the sound system is no longer picking up the microphone at Rose’s house,” said Joseph when he saw Linc the next day.  
“Hmm…maybe she found it,” said Linc.  
“Yeah,” said Joseph. “Maybe.”

Tanner, Frank and Joseph met at the command center the next day to discuss the Electrical Network proposal.  
“We could use electricity to reinforce our walls and fences,” said Frank. “Morley would have never gotten into the fort if we had signed up to the network before he attacked!”  
“What kind of freedoms will we lose?” asked Joseph.  
“Wires will be needed to be connected to every house,” said Tanner. “There will be fees collected to cover the expense.”  
“Since the company needs to have access to our homes…they can collect info,” said Frank. “But this company does background checks on their employees.”  
“What background?” laughed Tanner. “There’s no way to know what a man did years ago.”  
“True,” said Frank. “So there is a risk.”  
“We are just too vulnerable,” said Tanner. “We can’t protect the town without electricity.”  
“And we can set up emergency services,” said Frank.  
“Should we let the town vote on this?” asked Joseph.  
“People won’t really understand,” said Frank. “We’re in charge. I say, we vote now…just us three.”  
Joseph and Tanner agreed, and an answer was written up to the Electrical Company, “Louisiana Electric”.

Linc was sleeping on the couch when Deb woke him.  
“What’s wrong!” he said jumping up.  
“I just want you to come to bed,” said Deb. “I miss you.”  
“Are you sure?” asked Linc.  
“Yes,” said Deb. “Please.”  
Linc pulled her into his arms. “I love you.”  
“I love you too,” said Deb.

“Linc, did Danny leave town again?” asked Nora a few days later.  
“Not sure,” said Linc.  
“He hasn’t been home in days!” said Nora.  
“Last time I talked to him, he’d rented a room at the North Side Bar,” said Linc.  
“Ok,” said Nora heading to the door.  
“Where are you going?” asked Linc.  
“To talk to Danny,” said Nora.  
“You can’t go to that bar!” said Linc.  
“It’s just a bar,” said Nora.  
“It’s more…it’s a seedy area,” said Linc.  
“But, I need to talk to Danny,” said Nora.  
“I’ll ask Joseph to check on him,” said Linc.  
“Why don’t you do it?” asked Nora.  
“Danny and I aren’t speaking to each other,” said Linc as he left the area.

Nora took Joy with her as they walked to the North Side Bar.  
“I don’t see many seeds around here,” said Joy. “Why did Daddy say it was seedy.”  
“No idea,” said Nora. “But it looks really run down…and that man…he’s just sleeping on the ground.”  
“I want to go home,” said Joy.  
“Soon,” said Nora. “There’s the place! Maybe Danny will be inside.”  
Nora and Joy walked into the bar.  
“Hello little ladies,” said a man at the bar. “What brings you to this place?”  
“I’m looking for Danny Monroe,” said Nora, trying to sound brave.  
“Monroe…” said the man. “Yeah, I saw him last night…think he left with one of the working girls.”  
“Do you know where he went?” asked Nora.  
“Probably one of those old apartments down the street,” said the man. “You two want a drink?”  
“Sure,” said Nora.  
“Two shots for the ladies,” laughed the man as he called the bartender.  
Nora and Joy climbed up on the bar stools.  
“Shots?” said Joy.  
“It refers to the size of the glass,” said the man as the bartender sat the little glasses in front of the girls.  
“They’re so cute,” said Joy.  
“Smells like chemicals,” said Nora.  
“They’re strong, but really soothe your throat,” said the man. He took his shot of whiskey, and drank it quickly.  
Nora and Joy watched him, and tried to do the same. They both ended up coughing and spitting.  
“That tastes terrible!” cried Joy.  
“Tastes like chemicals,” said Nora.  
“Want another shot?” asked the man.   
“Ok,” said Nora.  
“It’ll cost you this time,” said the man.  
“We don’t have any money,” said Joy.  
“What’s going on here!” said Danny as he walked into the bar, and saw a man leering at Nora and Joy.  
“Oh, these little ladies are looking for you, Monroe,” said the man. “I was just buying them a drink.”  
“Nora, Joy,” said Danny. “We’re leaving.”  
“But, he’s been nice,” said Joy.  
“I’m sure,” said Danny. “Now!”  
The girls followed Danny out of the bar.  
“Can’t believe Linc let you two come here,” said Danny.  
“We didn’t tell him,” said Nora.  
“It’s not safe here,” said Danny.  
“Daddy said it was seedy,” said Joy. “Whatever that means.”  
“It means it’s not safe!” said Danny.  
“What kind of job does your girlfriend have?” asked Nora.  
“I don’t have a girlfriend,” said Danny.  
“That man said you had left with a working girl,” said Joy.  
“That man is a drunk,” said Danny. “Now, shut up, and I’ll make sure you get home.”  
“I want you to come home too,” said Nora.  
“Can’t,” said Danny. “Linc kicked me out.”  
“He can’t do that!” said Nora.  
“Well, I’m not living there anymore,” said Danny.  
“Where will you live?” asked Nora. “I want to live with you!”  
“You can’t,” said Danny.   
Nora started crying, and Joy started crying too.  
“Girls…come on…stop,” said Danny.  
“You’re my only brother,” said Nora.  
Danny had a headache from drinking most of the night. “Ok…Ok…stop,” said Danny. “I’ll talk to Linc.”

Danny walked into the house with Nora and Joy. Linc was working on some accounts at the desk.  
“Why are you here,” said Linc as he glared at Danny.  
“Nora and Joy went to the North Side Bar looking for me,” said Danny.  
“What!” cried Linc. “Are you two ok?” he asked the girls.  
“We’re fine,” said Nora.  
“Some man bought us shots,” said Joy.  
“They’re ok,” said Danny. “Luckily, I walked in before the guy started asking for favors.”  
“Favors?” asked Joy.  
“Girls,” said Linc. “I want you both to go to your rooms. You know the rules. You have to tell me or Deb where you are going…and get our ok.”  
“Yes, sir,” said Nora and Joy.  
“Bye, Danny,” said Nora as tears filled her eyes.  
“Bye,” said Joy as she followed Nora.  
Linc looked at Danny. “Thanks…for bringing them home,” said Linc.  
“Of course,” said Danny. “Hey, I’m sorry for what I said the last time I saw you. I was way out of line.”  
“I’m sorry too,” said Linc. “This is your home…if you want…”  
“Nora wanted to move in with me,” said Danny. “Crazy girl.”  
“You are her only blood relative…other than Jacks…but she barely knows him,” said Linc.  
“I know,” said Danny.   
“I want you to move back in,” said Linc.   
“Ok,” said Danny extending his hand.  
Linc took Danny’s hand, and then pulled him into a hug.  
“You know, times like these…remind me of Dad and Miles,” said Linc. “Nothing could keep them apart for long…no matter how they fought.”  
“Yeah,” said Danny.


	7. A bomb, a loss

“What’s with Wonder Woman,” said Danny when he and Jimmy were walking the perimeter.  
“Who?” asked Jimmy.  
“Vanna Baker,” said Danny. “She’s always harping at me.”  
“Yeah, we’ve noticed,” said Jimmy. “Think she has a crush on you.”  
“No way!” said Danny. “Probably has a crush on Linc.”  
“She’s very selective,” said Jimmy. “She doesn’t flirt with married guys.”  
“I haven’t heard her nag you like she nags me,” said Danny.  
“Must be I’m perfect,” laughed Jimmy. “But, I’ve seen her look at you when she thinks no one is watching. She likes what she sees.”  
“I’ve given up on women,” said Danny. “At least I know what I’m in for if I hire a hooker.”

Tanner called Vanna Baker into his office,  
“Yes, sir!” said Vanna.  
“At ease, soldier,” said Tanner. “You’ve seem distracted lately.”  
“Sorry, sir,” said Vanna. “I will focus more.”  
“Good,” said Tanner. “Louisiana Electric is arriving any day to hook up the town to the network. I want you and Danny Monroe to oversee this project.”  
“Uh…could you pair me with…maybe someone else…” started Vanna.  
“Are you refusing a direct order,” asked Tanner.  
“No, but, sir,” said Vanna. “Danny Monroe acts like he hates me.”  
“You too do seem to butt heads,” said Tanner. “Reminds me of how Eleanor and I acted towards each other before we got married.”  
“I’m sure this is different,” said Vanna.  
“Are you attracted to Monroe?” asked Tanner.  
“He’s a comrade,” lied Vanna. “Nothing more.”  
“Good,” said Tanner. “The other men have already been assigned to specific duties, so I need you and Monroe to deal with the electric company.”  
“Yes, sir!” said Vanna.

“Tanner put me and this Vanna Baker together to oversee this electric stuff,” said Danny as he helped Linc tend the animals.  
“She seems competent,” said Linc.  
“She hates me,” said Danny.  
“Why?” asked Linc. “Don’t you treat her with respect, as you would any of the men?”  
“Thought I did,” said Danny. “Jimmy thinks she has a crush on me. How stupid is that!”  
“He could be right,” said Linc. “I remember how your Mom and our Dad would fight before they got married. Some couples do that.”  
“Me and Vanna!” cried Danny. “Not going to happen.”  
“You could ask Tanner to re-assign you,” said Linc.  
“Already did,” said Danny. “He won’t.”

“Ok, just get you’re snide comments over now,” said Danny as he met with Vanna to escort the electric company through the front gates.  
“I will, if you will,” said Vanna.  
“Ok, sorry, I can be a jerk,” said Danny. “Let’s just do our job.”  
“Fine,” said Vanna. “And, thanks for the apology.”  
Vanna and Danny followed the electrical workers from house to house.  
“It’s like putting a bell on a cat,” said Vanna.  
“What do you mean,” said Danny.  
”Each house is connected to the other house and then to that big compressor,” said Vanna. “Seems like they’re taking over the town without a battle,”  
“But, we need electricity,” said Danny.  
“We’ve survived this long without it,” said Vanna. “And did you see the head guy? He really looks creepy.”  
“Just looked in charge…with a nice suit,” said Danny.  
“I have a really bad feeling about this,” said Vanna.  
BOOM!!  
“What!” cried Danny.  
“I think the compressor blew up!” said Vanna as they both ran to the site.  
“The command center is burning!” yelled Danny. “Get as many men as you can! I need to rescue whoever is inside!”  
“You can’t go in there!” said Vanna as she grabbed his arm.  
“Hey!” said Danny as he pulled away.  
“No one could survive that blast!” cried Vanna. “You’re not going in there!”  
Vanna shot Danny in his left leg.  
“Yowl!” cried Danny as he fell. “Are you insane!”  
Vanna kicked his dropped gun out of his reach.  
“Danny Monroe,” said Vanna. “You are a great soldier, but you’re too stubborn for your own good!”  
Jimmy and Tanner came stumbling out of the command center. They both were on fire. Once outside, they dropped and rolled.  
Vanna ran to them, and helped smother the flames.  
“I’m ok,” said Jimmy. “See to Tanner.”  
“Tanner!” cried Vanna. “Wake up! Oh, he’s really in bad shape!”  
Frank and Joseph rushed into the area.  
“What happened!” cried Joseph as Frank tried to work with Vanna on Tanner.  
“Compressor blew up,” said Jimmy, “and then…the command center was engulfed!”  
“Joseph!” yelled Frank. “Get Deb! We need a medic!”  
“Danny,” said Jimmy. “Who shot you!?”  
Danny glanced at Vanna, but replied, “Don’t know.”  
Abe rushed up to them. “I saw someone running from the compressor, and then BOOM! They must have planted a bomb.”  
“So, we have rebels…even in Monroe…” said Jimmy.  
“Two of the electrical workers are injured,” said Abe. “They’re planning on leaving as soon as they can.”  
“Without the compressor…they can’t hook us up anyway,” said Jimmy.  
Deb and Linc rushed into the area.  
“Tanner?” said Deb as she knelt down beside him. “Can you hear me? Has he been unconscious for long?” asked Deb.  
“A while,” said Vanna.  
“Danny!” cried Linc. “They shot you!”  
“I’ll be ok,” said Danny.  
“Let me bandage this,” said Linc as he treated his brother.

Mack Tanner died from his injuries. The electrical company packed up any undamaged supplies, and left town. Mack Tanner was buried in the Old Church yard, next to Miles Matheson.

Eleanor was devastated.  
“You know we’ll help you in any way we can,” said Linc and Deb after the funeral.  
“I know…but I have three children…I can’t raise them on my own,” said Eleanor.  
“Maybe you and the children can move in with us,” said Deb.  
“No, you don’t have that much room,” said Eleanor.  
“Hey, we can add rooms,” said Linc. “’Bout time I spent more time with Charlotte and Miles.”  
“Are you sure?” asked Eleanor.  
“We’re sure,” said Deb.

“Guess I never thanked you for shooting me,” said Danny as he walked up to Vanna at the new command center in the Library.  
“You’re welcome,” said Vanna.  
“I would have run into that burning building,” said Danny.  
“I know,” said Vanna. “You’re a very brave man. But, no one could have helped Tanner. Jimmy was just fortunate that he was near the front entrance.”  
“So, how can I repay you for putting me down?” asked Danny.  
“I like picnics,” said Vanna.  
“Lunch in the woods?” said Danny. “No one likes those!”  
“I do,” said Vanna. “I’ll prepare the food, and bring a blanket. You just have to show up.”  
“I was conceived on a blanket in the woods,” said Danny.  
“How romantic,” said Vanna.  
“My father was married to Linc’s mom then…my mother was…” started Danny.  
“I’ve heard you mother was very passionate,” said Vanna. “Everyone makes choices that don’t seem right…but if she hadn’t…you wouldn’t be here.”  
“You seem to be happy that I’m here,” said Danny.  
“Yes, and maybe I’ll show you how happy at our picnic tomorrow,” said Vanna.

Danny followed Vanna’s directions the next day, and found her by a small stream between his house and the fort.  
“Pretty secluded here,” said Danny.  
“Safe enough,” said Vanna. “We’ve got our rifles…and it’s really private here.”  
Danny sat beside her on the blanket.  
“Hungry?” asked Vanna.  
Danny touched her cheek, and turned her to face him. He gently kissed her lips. Vanna responded to his kiss. Soon Danny and Vanna were making love on the blanket.  
“You are amazing!” said Danny.  
“So are you,” said Vanna. “I don’t think your leg will have much of a scar. Hated to mar your beautiful body.”  
“You’re the beautiful one,” said Danny. “So...what do we do now?”  
“I’m kind of hungry,” said Vanna. “Want a sandwich?”  
“Sure,” said Danny as he sat up and started dressing.  
“You don’t want to eat in the nude?” laughed Vanna.  
“No,” said Danny. “This place is private…but not that safe.”  
“True,” said Vanna as she started dressing too.  
“Linc and Deb just moved Eleanor and her children into the house,” said Danny. “Maybe I can find a place just for you and me.”  
“You really want us to be together?” asked Vanna.  
“I’m no gentleman like my brother,” said Danny. “But, yes, I want to be with you.”

As the leaders vied to take Tanner’s place, Frank called for a vote. When the ballots were counted, Frank Upton was the new commander. Jimmy was selected to take Frank’s previous role.

Danny had found a small house a short distance from Linc’s house so Nora could visit often. Vanna moved in with Danny.  
“You should have been promoted,” said Danny as he and Vanna cuddled in bed.  
“Jimmy is capable,” said Vanna. “And you know most men won’t vote for a woman.”  
“This wasn’t a vote,” said Danny. “Frank appointed Jimmy.”  
“A promotion would mean less time for this,” said Vanna as she started kissing Danny’s chest.  
“Good point,” said Danny.

“Without the electrical power, the town is still vulnerable,” said Frank at a meeting a few weeks later.  
“’Louisiana Electric’ is the only company in the area,” said Joseph. “We’ll have to reinforce our walls like we’ve done before.”  
“Still no intel on who set the bomb,” said Jimmy. “Someone needs to pay for Tanner’s death!”  
“I was too far away to see who it was,” said Abe.  
“I’m working on that,” said Frank.  
“Ok, we have no new threats,” said Danny. “I’ve canvassed the areas outside the town wall.”  
“Good,” said Frank. “Ok, until next time…oh, and Vanna, can I speak with you?”  
“Sure, sir,” said Vanna.  
Frank waited until everyone else had left the library command center before speaking to Vanna.  
“I’ve heard you’ve been sick lately,” said Frank.  
“Nothing that will affect my job,” said Vanna.  
“Seems like you’re only sick in the morning,” said Frank.  
“Probably allergies…” suggested Vanna.  
“Probably pregnancy,” said Frank. “Does Danny know?”  
“Sir,” said Vanna. “You’re overstepping…”  
“I’m not allowing you to be on active duty if you’re pregnant,” said Frank.  
“But, I can do anything I could do before!” said Vanna.  
“This child will be related to my wife,” said Frank. “I will not allow you to risk its health.”  
“Can I just work in the command center?” asked Vanna. “I want to wait to tell Danny.”  
“Tanner was killed in the command center,” said Frank. “Go home. Tell Danny. Take it easy like pregnant women do.”  
Vanna left the center.

“What did Frank want?” asked Danny when he got home.  
“I’m no longer on active duty,” said Vanna.  
“Have you been crying, honey?” asked Danny.  
“It’s not fair!” said Vanna as her eyes filled with tears.  
“Hey…” said Danny as he put his arms around her. “What reason did Frank give?”  
“He said Pregnant women can’t be on active duty,” said Vanna.  
“Pregnant…a baby? Oh honey!” said Danny  
“I can still be a soldier!” cried Vanna. “I only get sick in the morning!”  
“Maybe you can do desk work,” said Danny.  
“Tanner was at a desk when he was killed,” said Vanna. “Frank said no.”  
“I see,” said Danny. “But, sweetheart! This is amazing news!”  
“So, I just sit here until the baby’s born?” said Vanna.  
“You could learn how to do medical stuff…like Deb…” said Danny.  
“Yeah….I could do that…” said Vanna.  
“Everything will be ok,” said Danny. “So, do you want to get married?”  
“I don’t know,” said Vanna.  
“I’d like this child to have my name,” said Danny.  
“I have to think,” said Vanna.  
“No rush,” said Danny. “But it’s a nice day. I could pack a picnic.”  
“Yes,” said Vanna. “I’d like that.”

Danny found Linc the next day, working on the new rooms he was adding to the house.  
“Hey Danny,” said Linc as his brother walked up. “What’s new?”  
“Uh, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about,” said Danny.  
“Sure,” said Linc as he wiped his hands on his pants. “I need a break anyway.”  
“Eleanor and her kids doing ok?” asked Danny.  
“She still cries at night,” said Linc. “Then her kids start crying. Then my kids start crying. It’s been rough.”  
“I miss Tanner too,” said Danny.  
“We all do,” said Linc. “He stepped in after Dad and Miles died…sort of a surrogate father.”  
“I’m going to be a father,” said Danny.  
“Yes!” cried Linc. “That’s great!”  
“Frank dismissed Vanna from active duty…she’s upset,” said Danny.  
“Change is never easy, but another little Monroe! That’s so cool!” said Linc.  
“I’ve always messed up everything,” said Danny. “What if I mess up this too.”  
“You won’t,” said Linc. “You’re a good guy…and a Monroe. Repeat after me ‘I’m a Monroe, I can do anything.’”  
“That’s a dumb line,” said Danny.  
“Just do it,” insisted Linc.  
“Ok, I’m a Monroe, I can do anything,” recited Danny. “But, what if…”  
“A wise man told me…we can’t deal in what ifs and should haves,” said Linc. “Your grandfather told me that.”  
“Miles?” said Danny.  
“Yeah,” said Linc. “For a hot head…like you…he could be really smart.”

“Sir,” said a guard walking into the new command center.  
“What is it?” asked Frank.  
“There’s a Rose O’Hara to see you,” said the guard.  
“What does she want?” asked Frank.  
“Said she needs to speak to the person in charge…maybe a lead on the bombing,” said the guard.  
“Ok, send her in,” said Frank.  
Rose walked in with the guard. “Thank you for seeing me,” said Rose.  
Frank nodded to the guard. Once the guard had left, Frank said, “Please take a seat, Ms. O’Hara.”  
“Thank you,” said Rose. “I thought Linc Monroe was in charge now.”  
“No, I am,” said Frank. “General Frank Upton…and you’re the Rose O’Hara that’s been spreading rumors about my wife’s uncle.”  
“Is everybody in this dinky town related to a Monroe!” cried Rose.  
“Why are you here?” asked Frank.  
“I’ve heard stuff…a couple men talking about the bombing,” said Rose. “But, I will only talk to Linc Monroe.”  
“If this involves the safety of this town, I can hold you until you talk,” said Frank.  
“Like in…arrest me?” asked Rose.  
“Yes,” said Frank.  
“Fine,” said Rose. “Arrest me then. I’m only talking to Linc.”  
“Guard!” called Frank.  
The guard entered.  
“Take Ms. O’Hara to the women’s cells,” said Frank. “She will be detained until further notice.”


	8. Bombs away

Danny and Vanna were enjoying a lazy morning in bed.  
“So…when do you want to get married,” asked Danny.  
“About that…” said Vanna. “I’m not sure this baby is yours.”  
“Not my baby!” said Danny. “But…I thought…you…and…me…you said you loved me.”  
“I do,” said Vanna. “But we’ve only been together for a short time. I’ve been with other men, before I became involved with you.”  
“I see…” said Danny as he got out of bed and got dressed.  
“So, what now?” asked Vanna.  
“I need to think,” said Danny as he left.

Danny found Linc working on the barn behind his house.  
“Hey, Danny,” cried Linc. “Could you hold this board?”  
Danny grabbed the board as Linc hammered the nails.  
“Do you have time…to talk?” asked Danny.  
“Sure,” said Linc. “Patching’s almost done. What’s up?”  
“Vanna doesn’t know who the father of her baby is,” said Danny. “She was with others…before me.”  
“Oh,” said Linc. “So, now what?”  
“You never knew Joy’s father,” said Danny. “How can you love a child that’s not your own blood?”  
“I fell in love with her when I first saw her,” said Linc. “I can’t explain it. It just happened.”  
“One part of me wants to run as far as I can from this mess,” said Danny. “But, the other part of me wants to be with Vanna forever.”  
“If she’d had a child when you met her…would that have made a difference?” asked Linc.  
“No,” admitted Danny.  
“She could have lied,” said Linc.  
“Yeah,” said Danny. “She didn’t.”  
“It all comes down to…whether you really love her or not,” said Linc. “These men were before you and she became a couple…right?”  
“Yeah,” said Danny.  
“Love, and trust,” said Linc. “Sounds like she’s a keeper. But, the decision is yours.”  
“Yeah,” said Danny.

Danny had just left, when Frank visited Linc.  
“Hey Frank,” said Linc. “Must be my lucky day.”  
“You may not say that once you hear this,” said Frank.  
“What?” asked Linc.  
“Rose O’Hara came to the center,” said Frank. “Claims to have intel on the bombing, but will only talk to you.”  
“Figures,” said Linc. “Won’t she ever give up!”  
“It’s up to you if you want to talk to her,” said Frank.  
“I guess I’ll go visit her ,” said Linc.  
“I detained her in jail,” said Frank.  
“Well, thanks!” said Linc. “So, when I talk to her, she’ll be behind bars. Good.”  
“Knowing her, she’ll demand to be moved from the cell to a more ‘comfortable’ place to meet with you,” said Frank.  
“Whatever,” said Linc. “If she knows something…we need it.”

Carter Morley had signed papers claiming he would leave Monroe, Louisiana after his father’s failed attack. Instead, Carter found a way back into town, and re-invented himself. He now was a farmer named Cole Carter. He had even gotten cozy with a young lady named Agnes Baker. As a simple farmer, he could travel through the fields surrounding the town, and monitor the happenings. When Louisiana Electric had come to town, Carter decided to destroy the compressor, and felt his luck had changed when General Tanner had also been killed due to his bomb.

Danny returned to the home he shared with Vanna.  
“What are you doing?” asked Danny when he found her boxing up her items.  
“Moving out,” said Vanna. “I have to think of my child.”  
“Our child,” said Danny.  
“But…” started Vanna.  
“I love you, and I trust you,” said Danny. “You didn’t have to tell me…but you did. We can do this. I will love this child, because it’s your child.”  
“And, you’re sure?” asked Vanna.  
“Yes, I’m sure,” said Danny.  
Danny got down on one knee, took Vanna’s hand and asked, “Vanna Baker, will you marry me?”  
“Yes,” said Vanna. ‘Oh, yes!”  
Danny stood, and pulled her into his arms. 

Linc entered the women wing of the jail and walked up to Rose’s cell.  
“Do you know how long I’ve been in here!” yelled Rose.  
“What intel do you have, Rose,” asked Linc.  
“I’ve been in here all day!” yelled Rose. “I won’t tell you anything until I’m released from this cell!”  
“You know,” said Linc. “I’m really tired of your games. Tell me, and you’ll be released. Don’t tell me, and you won’t be released. I really don’t care.”  
“Fuck you Monroe!” screamed Rose.  
“Never,” said Linc as he left the area.

“Do you want me to invite your family?” asked Deb when Vanna discussed the wedding with her. “I’ve never met them.”  
“My cousin, Agnes Baker, is my best friend,” said Vanna. “I’d like to invite her and her boyfriend.”  
“Sure,” said Deb. “And, it will be great having you as a sister-in-law! I’ve never seen Danny so happy!”

“Since Rose isn’t here, I guess she demanded to be released before talking,” said Frank as Linc walked into the command center.  
“You sure you’re not psychic?” laughed Linc.  
“I’ve just studied people,” said Frank. “But I think she really knows something.”  
“Then, go release her,” said Linc. “I’ll be right here.”

Frank had Rose released, and directed to the command center.  
“Hi, Rose,” said Linc. “Frank had to make the call.”  
“Liar,” said Rose.  
“Just tell us,” said Linc, as Frank sat at the table.  
“Fine,” said Rose. “But, you can’t blame a lady for trying…”  
“We’d appreciate any help you can give us,” said Frank.  
“Ok, it was a few days ago…” started Rose. “I saw a guy at the bar that seemed familiar, and he was talking to a few men about the bomb.”  
“Did you find out who the guy was?” asked Linc.  
“After he left, I asked. He’s a farmer named Cole Carter,” said Rose.   
“Never heard of him,” said Linc. “Why did he look familiar?”  
“Not sure,” said Rose. “It was pretty dark, but the way he moved…his hands…I just know I’ve met him before.”  
“One of your clients?” asked Linc.  
“No…at least not in Monroe,” said Rose. “But, maybe before…”  
“So, this guy could have been in Morley’s gang?” asked Frank.  
“Or maybe just someone I entertained during my…uh…bondage days,” said Rose.  
“Thanks, Rose,” said Frank. “You’ve been very helpful.”  
“Thanks, Rose,” said Linc.  
“I don’t like bombs…I don’t like terrorists…and I do like this town,” said Rose. “My sister, Lily, is doing well here. And, Linc, I won’t touch you…no matter how much you might offer. So, you can keep your ‘Saint’ status.”  
Rose stormed out.  
“Wow,” said Linc. “This is my lucky day!”  
Chapter 9  
Danny shadowed Cole Carter, but was sure he had never seen him before. When he mentioned his assignment to Vanna, she told him of Carter’s involvement with her cousin.  
“Why do they want you to follow this man?” asked Vanna.  
“One of the girls we rescued thought she recognized him, and overheard him talking about the bombing,” said Danny.  
“The whole town was talking about it!” said Vanna. “Was it that Rose?”  
“Yeah,” said Danny.  
“Probably used the information to get an audience with your brother,” said Vanna.  
“Yeah, she did,” said Danny. “But, Upton assigned me to this task…so I will keep following.”

Danny reported to Frank on a regular basis.  
“This Carter seems to meet up some unsavory types,” said Danny. “But no overt terrorist activity.”  
“We need to have Rose tell us where she knows him from,” said Frank. “We could set up a meeting.”  
“But, he might know Rose too,” said Danny.  
“True,” said Frank. “We need to get this Carter guy in a brightly lit area, and have Rose in a position to see him without him seeing her.”  
“Vanna and I are getting married,” said Danny.  
“Oh, yes, congratulations!” said Frank.  
“Thanks, but Vanna’s cousin is dating this Carter person,” said Danny. “We can invite the couple to the wedding, and have Rose hidden with visual access.”  
“Will Linc go for that?” asked Frank. “Isn’t the wedding at his place?”  
“I’ll talk to him,” said Danny.  
“Good,” said Frank.   
Danny met with Linc later that day.  
“I’ll have to run it by Deb,” said Linc. “But it sounds like a great plan.”  
“Just hope this is only one of Rose’s schemes,” said Danny. “Vanna won’t be happy if her cousin is dating a creep.”

Deb agreed with the plan. Tanner’s loss was still felt deeply by his family and friends.

“This is not the most comfortable spot,” protested Rose as Linc showed her where she would be during the wedding.  
“If you know this guy…he could know you,” said Linc. “This is for your protection.”  
“And your wife agreed to let me into the house?” laughed Rose.  
“A friend of ours was killed because of the bomb,” said Linc. “So, yes, she did.”  
“She helped me when I had an infection,” said Rose. “Sorry…about…stuff…”  
“My grandmother was worse than you’ll ever be,” said Linc. “We forgave her…and we’ll remember you did this for the town.”  
“So, I just look through this spot?” said Rose.  
“I have two spots…one so you can see a wide expanse of the room, and this smaller one that you can use to focus on the guy. Danny and I will make sure he’s near here often,” said Linc.  
“What if I do know him,” said Rose. “Should I tell you right away?”  
“No,” said Linc. “Stay here until Deb or I open this door. Thanks again.”

People started arriving for the wedding of Danny Monroe and Vanna Baker. Frank and Emma Upton arrived. They had left Amelia with a friend. Joseph and Angel arrived with the twins. Abe and Missy arrived, but had found a sitter for their children. Jimmy and Julie Young arrived. Connor, Lisa and Jackson arrived. Eleanor and her children were already at the house. Vanna’s cousin   
Agnes Baker arrived with Cole Carter.

In his capacity as the military leader, Frank Upton presided over the wedding. Everyone congratulated Danny and Vanna Monroe, and then enjoyed the reception.

“Everyone has left,” said Linc as he opened the door to Rose’s hiding spot.  
“I need the facilities!” cried Rose as she ran to the privy.  
Linc was sitting at the kitchen table when she returned.  
“Where is your family?” asked Rose.  
“In their rooms,” said Linc. “I told them I had a private meeting.”  
“I know this Cole Carter,” said Rose. “But I know him as Carter Morley.”  
“Morley?” asked Linc.  
“Bob Morley’s son,” said Roes. “He’s as ruthless as his father.”  
“So, he was probably in the prisoner of war camp…gave a false name…signed the forms…and left,” said Linc. “And found a way to sneak back into town.”  
“I know he’s had experience with explosives,” said Rose.  
“So, he could have bombed the compressor without help…” said Linc.  
“Easily,” said Rose.   
“Abe said he saw one guy running…we weren’t even sure if the guy he saw was involved,” said Linc.  
“I can’t go back to my place,” said Rose. “Ever since I saw him at the bar…I feel like strange men have been lurking around.”  
“You could be at risk,” said Linc. “Eleanor and her children are staying here. Would you like to stay at her house until this is over.”  
“Alone?” said Rose.  
“You could invite a friend,” said Linc. “But, you’d have to lie low until we deal with this.”  
“Could I have a guard?” asked Rose.  
“That’s up to Frank,” said Linc.   
“Can I stay here tonight?” asked Rose.  
“Now…that’s not a good idea…” said Linc.  
“She can stay,” said Deb walking into the kitchen. “Nora and Joy went home with Joseph and Angel to play with the twins. She can stay in Nora’s room tonight.”  
“You’re sure?” asked Linc.  
“Oh, I’m locking our bedroom door,” said Deb, “But, if she’s put herself in danger helping us, we need to make sure she’s safe.”

“I didn’t realize your cousin was marrying into the Monroe family,” said Carter as he and Agnes sat on her porch.  
“Oh, I thought I told you…” said Agnes. “She and Danny look so perfect together.”  
“And that guy that looks just like Danny…his twin?” asked Carter.  
“No,” said Agnes. “That’s Linc Monroe…he has a twin sister, Angel Nevile. Danny and Linc are half-brothers.”  
“I see,” said Carter. “Nice ceremony. Maybe we should start thinking of getting married.”  
“Really, Carter??” asked Agnes.  
“Sure,” said Carter.

“Carter Morley!” cried Frank when Linc met with him the next day. “This is bad.”  
“I tortured his father…we took their slaves…we killed his father,” said Linc. “And keeping the town weak by destroying the compressor …that’s something he would do.”  
“We have to find him and detain him immediately,” said Frank. “We should have done it last night!”  
“He has no idea we know about him,” said Linc. “I don’t care about due process…but I’d like to find out what he plans next, and who else might be involved.”  
“See if we can infiltrate his group…good. Where is Rose?” asked Frank. “She could be in danger.”  
“She’s at my house,” said Linc. “She might be in danger.”  
“You let her stay at your house?” said Frank. “Does Deb know?”  
“Her idea,” said Linc. “The girls went with Angel, so Rose stayed in one of their rooms.”  
“Don’t think Emma would be that understanding,” said Frank.  
“We need to find another safe house immediately,” said Linc. “Eleanor’s place is vacant right now.”  
“True,” said Frank. “Set Rose up there…with two female soldiers…until this is settled.”  
“Yes, sir,” said Linc.

“Private Morgan Miller reporting for duty,” said Miller as he met Frank Upton in the command center.  
“You grew up in Monroe, didn’t you private?” asked Frank.  
“Yes, Sir,” said Miller.  
“I understand you do some acting in your spare time,” said Frank.  
“I do!” said Miller. “Did you catch my ‘Hamlet’ last year?”  
“Sorry, no,” said Frank. “But I was thinking your acting skills could be very useful to the town. I would like you to infiltrate a possible terrorist group.”  
“We have terrorists here?” said Miller.  
“Yes,” said Frank. “We know who the leader is, but we want to know who else is involved.”  
“Did they bomb the compressor?” asked Miller.  
“We believe so,” said Frank. “This assignment could be very dangerous.”  
“I can do it, sir,” said Miller. “Do you know how I find this group?”  
“The leader has been seen at the North Side Bar,” said Frank. “So you might find him there.”  
“Do you have a description?” asked Miller.  
“Better,” said Frank handing him a drawing Linc had done of Carter. “But you should leave that here.”  
“I have a great memory,” said Miller. “I’ll change, and head to the bar tonight.”  
“Might be best if you leave your militia badge here,” said Frank. “Tell people I said you were insubordinate, and were discharged.”  
“Sure,” said Miller as he turned over his badge and weapons.  
“Keep the knives,” said Frank. “And here’s a street pistol.”  
“Thanks, sir,” said Miller.  
“We’ll need a way to communicate…” said Frank.  
“The old church has some loose steps,” said Miller. “I could leave info there…”  
“Not under the steps,” said Frank. “But, put some flowers on a grave…and hide the message in them.”   
“Any particular grave?” asked Miller.  
“Pick one,” said Frank.  
“My grandmother,” said Miller. “Mildred Miller. She’s in the plot near the right corner of the yard.”  
“Fine,” said Frank as he shook Miller’s hand. “Take care.”  
“I will,” said Miller.   
“And look mad when you leave,” said Frank.  
“This will be my best role ever!” said Miller.

Miller stomped out of the command center, cursing under his breath. He went to his apartment, and changed into some worn jeans. He secured the knives and pistol, and went to the North Side Bar.

He noticed Carter in a far corner talking to some men. The bar was too noisy to hear the conversation. One of the men who had been sitting with Carter came to the bar, and accidentally bumped into Miller.  
“Hey!” cried Miller. “Get away from me you drunk!”  
“Sorry…man,” mumbled the man.  
“Is there a problem here?” said Carter walking up to them.  
“Yes, there’s a problem!” yelled Miller. “This fool banged into me and spilled his beer on me!”  
“Now…now,” said Carter as he gripped Miller’s arm. “He’s sorry…right Moe?”  
“Uh….yeah…sorry,” said Moe.  
“Why don’t you come over and join us at the table,” said Carter as he nodded to Moe. “Moe was just leaving.”  
“I don’t even know who you are!” said Miller loudly.  
“Cole Carter,” said Carter as he held out his hand. “Isn’t that a militia band on your arm?”  
“Oh, yeah,” said Miller taking the band off and throwing it on the floor. “Fuck them.”  
“Come on over and tell us about it,” said Carter.  
Miller joined the table. He whined about his dismissal. He complained about Upton and all the Monroes. Talked about how great the town was years ago. Carter invited him to come to a political meeting the next night.  
“Political?” asked Miller. He had tried to keep up with the other men, beer for beer, but the alcohol was starting to hit him.  
“Son,” said Carter. “You may need to slow down on the beer…can you walk?”  
“Sure!” slurred Miller as he tried to stand.  
“Sweeny! Phil!” called Carter. “Help me get this guy to my place.”

Miller was plopped onto a cot. He fell asleep.  
“You don’t know anything about him,” said Sweeny. “Leave him on the porch.”  
“I can read people,” said Carter. “An ex-militia man…he’s gold! We can get intel from him, and take down all of the Monroes. Starting with Linc Monroe.”

As the place got quiet, Miller opened one eye. He had only acted drunk. Most of the beer had been dribbled onto the floor in the dark. He smiled at his performance. He was in the man’s home, and would act ready to assist him.

“I’m going crazy!” cried Rose.  
“Protective custody is pretty boring for me too,” said Sheila, one of the female guards.  
“At least this is a nice house…lovely view of the garden,” said Clara, the other female guard.  
“Any idea when it will be safe for me to go home?” asked Rose.  
“Frank said he’d send someone soon to check on you,” said Clara.  
“Hope it’s that cute Morgan Miller,” said Sheila.  
“Yeah, what a honey,” said Clara. “But I heard he was dismissed…insubordination or something.”  
“Figures,” said Sheila. “All of the cute ones are either married or they leave town.”  
“Now, Danny Monroe is a babe,” said Clara.  
“Married,” said Sheila.  
“Stop talking about MEN!” yelled Rose. “Looks like I’m celibate until this mess is over.”  
“Did you really have an affair with Linc Monroe?” asked Clara. “He’s a cutie too.”  
“No,” said Rose. “I wanted to…but he loves his wife.”  
“Cute, and honorable,” said Sheila. “I just need to find a guy like that for me.”  
“Good luck,” laughed Clara.

Danny and Vanna were sitting on their porch when a rider on a horse tore down the street and stopped at their house.  
“Agnes!” cried Vanna. “What’s wrong?”  
“There’s a guy…he’s hurt…he’s in the shed…” said Agnes quickly.  
“Are you ok?” asked Vanna.  
“I’m ok, but this guy kept saying ‘Monroe’ over and over,” said Agnes. “So, I came to get Danny.”  
“Stay here, Agnes,” said Danny as he took the reins. “I know where you live.”

Soon, Danny was kneeling beside a bloody man lying inside the shed behind Agnes’ house.  
“Monroe…” mumbled the man.  
“I’m Danny Monroe,” said Danny, as he tried to wipe the blood off the man’s face. “Miller?”  
“Linc…tell Linc…” started Miller.  
“Tell Linc what?” asked Danny.  
“Bomb…house…” said Miller before he passed out.  
Danny ran from the shed, and raced to Linc’s house on the horse.  
“Deb! Eleanor! Kids!” yelled Danny as he burst through the front door. “Everyone out now!”  
Deb came out of the kitchen. “What’s going on?”  
“Get the kids! Bomb threat!” said Danny.  
Deb rushed and grabbed her sons’ hands. Nora grabbed Charlotte, and Joy grabbed Miles.  
“Out!” cried Danny. “Eleanor!”  
Eleanor rushed out of her area. “I can’t find Eddie!”  
“Get out of the house!” yelled Danny. “I’ll find him!’  
“But…” started Eleanor.  
“NOW!” yelled Danny as he tried to find Eddie.  
Eleanor obeyed.  
“Hey, Eddie, it’s Danny,” said Danny. “I have some candy for you.”  
Eddie popped out of a far corner. “What kind?” he asked .  
“Race you to the door!” said Danny as he started toward the front door.  
Eddie ran as fast as he could, and caught up with Danny easily. Danny grabbed him and ran to the door. Just as he reached the door, the bomb exploded behind him. Danny jumped forward. The blast propelled him and Eddie past the porch. Danny protected Eddie with his arms as they landed.  
‘Danny!” cried Deb as she tried to rush to his side.  
“Take Eddie,” said Danny. “Get further away!”  
Deb obeyed, and Danny struggled to his feet. With the house blazing mere feet away, Nora led the horse to Danny.  
“Nora,’ said Danny. “Don’t come any closer.”  
Nora ignored him, and handed him the reins. “Get on the horse, or do I have to push you up,” said Nora.  
“Fine!” said Danny as he dragged himself on the horse, and then grabbed Nora and rushed away from the house.  
Linc, Frank, and others showed up a few minutes later.  
“Daddy!” cried Linc’s children as they rushed to him.  
Deb was treating Eddie as Eleanor hovered nearby with Charlotte and Miles.  
Frank walked over to where Danny was sitting. “What happened?”  
“Bomb,” said Danny. “Morgan Miller is injured. He’s in Agnes Baker’s shed. He warned me about the Bomb, and everyone got out of the house in time.”  
“Joseph, Abe,” said Frank. “Go to Agnes Baker’s house. Take Vanna. “  
“Danny,” said Linc. “Thanks…”  
“Just glad I got here in time,” said Danny as Nora sat beside him and hugged him.

Joseph and Abe brought Morgan Miller to a small room in the command center.  
“Help me undress him,” said Vanna as she gathered some supplies.  
“You’re a doctor now?” asked Abe.  
“Deb’s been training me,” said Vanna as she checked Miller. 

Connor arrived at the shell of a house. He helped Frank move the families to Eleanor’s old house.  
“What’s going on?” asked Rose as Sheila went to the front door. “I can see smoke from the window!”  
Frank walked in and informed them of the situation.  
“Is everyone ok?” asked Sheila.  
“Yes,” said Frank. “We were very fortunate. But, the families will need to stay here. I’ll increase the guard.”  
Deb walked in with her sons. Joy was with her. Nora was beside Danny. Connor carried Eddie. Eleanor had Charlotte and Miles by the hand.  
“How can I help?” asked Rose.  
“You already have,” said Frank. “If not for your, we wouldn’t have known about the bomb in time. Thank you.”  
“Is…Linc…ok?” asked Rose.  
“Yes,” said Deb.

Linc entered the North Side Bar. He easily spotted Cole Carter, alias Carter Morley, sitting at a table with three other men, laughing. Linc stared at Carter until he finally looked up.   
“You got a problem?” said Carter.  
”Yeah, I do,” said Linc. “Maybe you’d like to come outside with me, Morley.”  
“Oh, you’re a cutie,” laughed Carter. “But I don’t swing that way. Guess Rose recognized me.”   
“Safety in numbers?” said Linc as he glared at the other men. “I don’t think so.”  
The other men started mumbling among themselves.  
“I see you men remember my father,” said Linc as two of them rose, and left the bar.  
“If you’re going to shoot me…shoot me,” said Carter. “You’ll hang. I have tons of witnesses.”  
“We’re in North Side,” said Linc. “The law doesn’t matter here. Not after you tried to kill my family by bombing my house.”  
People started leaving the bar quickly. The lone man still sitting with Carter left too.  
“I’m not afraid of you,” said Carter. “You tortured my father while he was a prisoner.  
“True,” said Linc. “And now I’m going to torture you.”  
Carter stood, and moved out from behind the table. He started to pull a pistol from under his jacket.  
Linc jumped and kicked Carter in his face. When Carter fell, Linc grabbed his arms and tied them behind his back, tossing the gun across the floor.  
“Ok…you win…” said Carter. “Please…you’re the Saint…”  
“Shut the fuck up!” said Linc as he pulled the pliers out of his back pocket. “Figured you wanted to feel exactly what your father experienced.”

Linc came out of the bar. The area was empty.  
Jimmy and Connor walked up to him.  
“Everything ok?” asked Jimmy.  
“Heard some screaming,” said Connor.  
“Carter Morley is dead,” said Linc as he walked away.

Morgan Miller woke the next day.  
“Hey, Miller,” said Danny. “Thanks.”  
“The bomb,” said Miller.  
“I got there in time,” said Danny. “Everyone is ok.”  
“Thought I was a great actor,” said Miller. “But when Carter mentioned what he was planning for Linc and his family, my distress must have shown on my face. He had his men beat me and lock me in a room. I got out…but only made it to a shed.”  
“Vanna’s cousin found you, and came for me,” said Danny.  
“Good. Guess I’ll have to be a character actor now,” said Miller. “No more pretty face.”  
“I’ve seen worse,” said Danny.   
“Did you arrest Carter?” asked Miller.  
“Linc dealt with him,” said Danny.

With Carter Morley no longer a threat, Rose moved back to her place. The rest of the extended family settled at Eleanor’s house. Morgan Miller slowly recovered, but was brought to Eleanor’s house for continued care. Danny was sore, but able to help Linc recover the animals that had survived the blast.  
“You’ve been really quiet,” said Danny as he walked through the fields with Linc.  
“I’ve become our father,” said Linc softly. “Torturing and killing Carter felt really good.”  
“I know the stories,” said Danny. “I was there when those guys said Dad killed kids.”  
“Yeah, but now, I finally understand,” said Linc. “The power…it’s addictive.”  
“I’m glad you killed Carter,” said Danny. “Pay back for Tanner, and all the lives he threatened.”  
“Dad told me about an old movie once,” said Linc. “Something called ‘Usual Suspects’. The main character kills his family, so no one could get to him through them. I thought it was the stupidest thing I’d ever heard. But now…it actually makes sense. Families make you vulnerable.”  
“Linc…now you’re sounding crazy,” said Danny.   
“Oh, I would never hurt my family,” said Linc. “But, we’re too well known here. We may have to move.”  
“Danger is everywhere,” said Danny. “We can protect this town. You’re the electrical whiz. Can you get enough batteries…or whatever…and secure the walls without an outside network?”  
“Maybe,” said Linc.  
“Carter found a way back into the town,” said Danny. “If the walls were wired…we would have caught him immediately.”  
“True,” said Linc.  
“And, if I hadn’t left town…none of this would have happened,” said Danny. “The battle…Tanner’s death…all of it,” said Danny.  
“Hey,” said Linc. “Worthless ‘what ifs’…”  
“Yeah, I know,” said Danny. “You know too.”  
“Hey!” said Linc. “There’s that mare!” He walked over to a horse stuck behind part of a fallen tree.  
“So, have we found them all?” asked Danny.  
“Yeah,” said Linc as he led the horse. “Let’s go.”

Eleanor approached Danny as he brushed his horse behind her house.  
“Hi, Eleanor,” said Danny. “Is Eddie doing ok?”  
“He is,” said Eleanor. “Thanks to you.”  
“Great kid,” said Danny.   
“When you flew out of the house, with Eddie in your arms, you reminded me of your father,” said Eleanor.  
“Really?” asked Danny.  
“I mean…I never saw him do that…but he was fearless,” said Eleanor. “Family was everything to him. ‘Course, Eddie isn’t really your family.”  
“He’s brother to my brother,” said Danny. “He’s family.”  
“I loved him...you know,” said Eleanor.  
“Of course,” said Danny. “He’s your son.”  
“Yes, I love Eddie,” said Eleanor. “But I loved your father.”  
“Kind of figured that,” said Danny. “Most women don’t make an arrangement like you did if you don’t have some kind of feelings for the man.”  
“If I hadn’t drugged him…” said Eleanor.  
“Charlotte and Miles would have never been born,” said Danny.  
“Yes, you are right,” said Eleanor. “Oh, when you have time, Private Miller would like to talk to you.”  
“Sure, thanks,” said Danny


	9. Erie refugees

Danny visited Morgan Miller in the back room.  
“How are you doing, Miller?” asked Danny.  
“Healing slowly,” said Miller. “What happened to the other guys Carter hung with?”  
“No idea,” said Danny. “Linc said he handled all of it.”  
“So, they’re dead,” said Miller.  
“That’s my guess,” said Danny. “I didn’t ask for details. But, I know Carter suffered before he died.”  
“Good,” said Miller.  
“Frank plans on promoting you when you’re well,” said Danny.  
“Yeah, he stopped by,” said Miller. “Uh…I wanted to ask you a question.”  
“Sure,” said Danny.  
“I know there’s an age gap,” said Miller. “But I want to court Nora.”  
“What!?” said Danny.  
“She’s been tending me daily, said Miller. She’s beautiful, and kind, and funny.”  
“She’s twelve!” said Danny.  
“Girls around here often marry early,” said Miller. “But, she’s worth waiting for.”  
“Does she feel the same way about you?” asked Danny.  
“I hope so…” said Miller.  
“Let me think on this,” said Danny.

“Linc,” said Deb as she woke him from a nightmare. “Wake up! You were having a bad dream.”  
“Oh…ok,” said Linc.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” asked Deb.  
“No,” said Linc.  
“You’ve been…different…” said Deb.   
“Just dealing with some stuff,” said Linc. “I’ll be ok.”

Linc started working on ways to put an electrified fence around the town and rebuilding his house during the day. In the evening, he hung at the North Side Bar.  
Danny found Linc outside the North Side Bar one night, after Deb had asked him to find out what Linc was doing at night. Danny stood in the back of the crowd, as Linc fought a large hairy man. Around him, people were betting on the outcome. Linc won, the crowd cheered, and Linc left the area.  
“Wow,” said a girl standing near Danny. “That guy is HOT!”  
“Do they have fights like this often?” asked Danny.  
“Almost every night,” said the girl. “But that guy never loses.”  
“Looks like he got beat to a pulp,” said Danny.  
“Yeah, but he always comes back,” said the girl.

Danny followed Linc back to the house and watched him go inside. Danny continued to the house he shared with Vanna.  
“I know you said you’d be late,” said Vanna. “I just didn’t think it would be this late.”  
“Sorry, honey,” said Danny. “Linc’s acting strange. Deb wanted me to check on him.”  
“Is he ok?” asked Vanna.  
“He’s been fist fighting in the street outside the North Side Bar, while crowds bet on him,” said Danny.  
“That doesn’t sound like Linc,” said Vanna.  
“No…it doesn’t,” said Danny.

Danny decided to visit Connor the next day.  
“Fist fights…” said Connor. “Dad did that after the nukes…to survive. But, I think he liked winning, and inflicting pain.”  
“Did Linc know that story?” asked Danny.  
“Maybe,” said Connor. ‘”But, Linc isn’t the type to enjoy inflicting pain.”  
“He’s changed,” said Danny. “The bombing was too much for him.”  
“But, his family was ok,” said Connor.  
“Fear is a powerful emotion,” said Danny.   
“I see,” said Connor. “Guess I’ll go talk to Linc.”  
“You want me to come with you?” asked Danny.  
“No,” said Connor. “Dad and I fought the Patriots and each other. I need to talk to Linc alone.”

Linc walked into the command center. “You wanted to see me, Frank?” asked Linc.  
“Yes,” said Frank. “This exhibition fighting has to stop.”  
“’What happens in fight club stays in fight club’,” quoted Linc.  
“Is that another historical reference?” said Frank. “You know I can’t relate to them. But, this brawling on the street stops now!”  
“And, if it doesn’t?” asked Linc.  
“Then you will be arrested,” said Frank.  
“Been there…done that…” said Linc.  
“What is going on with you!” said Frank. “Most men would be ecstatic about their family surviving a bomb, but you seem…almost sad!”  
“I can’t keep them safe,” said Linc.  
“We can only do what we can,” said Frank. “So, are you going to stop the brawling?”  
“Nope,” said Linc.  
“Guard!” yelled Frank. When the guard entered, Frank directed the guard to put Linc in a jail cell.

Connor located Linc later that day.  
“Frank told me why he arrested you,” said Connor as he walked up to Linc’s cell.  
“Dad told me he did this kind of fighting years ago,” said Linc.  
“He did it to survive!” said Connor. “So, why do you do it?”  
“’Cause it feels good,” said Linc. “For those few minutes, I’m not worried about the kids or Deb or anyone in the family. I’m just taking the pain and giving the pain.”  
“I understand,” said Connor.  
“No, you don’t! No one tried to kill your kids!” said Linc.  
“Don’t you remember when Emma was kidnapped?” asked Connor.  
“Oh…right…I forgot,” said Linc.  
“Your mother would be very disappointed in you,” said Connor.  
“Don’t talk to me about my mother!” yelled Linc. “What would you know about her!”  
“I lived with her and Dad for a few years…before I met Lisa,” said Connor. “You were a baby. She was my friend. I know how much she loved you and Angel and Dad.”  
“Even when Dad cheated on her?” snapped Linc.  
“Even then,” said Connor. “Dad told me they never kept secrets from each other. He told her all about his history in the Monroe Republic…everything.”  
“I can’t talk to Deb about this,” said Linc.  
“Deb still needs you,” said Connor. “A woman doesn’t just recover from a rape on her own.”  
“I failed her too,” said Linc.  
“No. Bad stuff happens,” said Connor. “But you’re failing her now. Stop the brawling. Be the husband and father you were before the bombing. We can secure this town, and do what we can to protect our loved ones.”  
“Ok,” said Linc. “Do you think Frank will let me out?”  
“Yeah,” said Connor as he pulled the key from his pocket. “He said it was my decision.”

Linc stopped going to the North Side. He and Deb worked at trusting each other with their feelings.  
Danny and Connor helped Linc rebuild his house.   
Morgan Miller moved back into his apartment, and continued to improve.  
One evening as Connor and Danny started walking to their homes, Danny asked, “If Emma was twelve, and some guy…a guy you know and like…but an older guy…said he wanted to court Emma…what would you do?  
“Emma’s married with a child,” said Connor.  
“This is just a hypothetical…” said Danny.  
“Someone is interested in Nora?” asked Connor. “Someone like Morgan Miller?”  
“He spoke to you too?” asked Danny.  
“No, but I’ve visited when Nora was tending him,” said Connor. “I’m not blind.”  
“Nora never said anything to me…” said Danny.  
“What would she say?” asked Connor. “I think she has a crush on Miller. But, what I see in his eyes is more.”  
“I’m pretty sure Deb gave her the sex lecture,” said Danny.  
“You’d better make sure,” said Connor. “And if she and Miller want to be together…it will probably happen. Nora’s hard headed…just like your Mom was.”  
“Yeah…I need to talk to Deb…and Nora,” said Danny.

“Did you know Morgan Miller is interested in Nora?” Deb asked Linc that night.  
“Nora?” said Linc. “She’s still a kid.”  
“You haven’t paid much attention to her recently…” said Deb. “She’s blossoming quickly.”  
“I haven’t seen her much lately,” said Linc. “What does she do all day?”  
“Tends to Miller,” said Deb. “He’s doing much better.”  
“He saved her life,” said Linc. “It’s hero worship…that’s all. Did Miller tell you he was interested?”  
“No,” said Deb. “Morgan asked Danny for permission to court Nora.”  
“But, I’m her father!” said Linc. “Well, sort of.”  
“I know you treated her like a daughter all of these years,” said Deb. “But’s she’s your step-sister…nothing more.”  
“I guess this would be up to Danny,” said Linc. 

Vanna selected some items at the market and started walking home.  
“Vanna!” cried a familiar voice behind her.  
Vann turned. “Sid?” said Vanna.   
Sid pulled her into his arms and tried to kiss her.  
“Stop Sid,” said Vanna pushing him away gently. “I’m a married woman now.”  
“Married?” said Sid as he brushed back his dark hair. “You promised you’d wait for me!”  
“No, I didn’t,” said Vanna. “You only heard what you wanted to hear. I know you had to leave, but what we had was just a fling.”  
“No, it was real!” said Sid. “I loved you.”  
“I lusted after you,” said Vanna. “But, now I am married, and I love my husband.”  
“I see,” said Sid . “You’ve gained some weight…”  
“A little,” said Vanna.  
Sid grabbed her again, and ran his hand over her stomach.  
“You’re pregnant…it’s mine, isn’t it,” said Sid.  
“No!” said Vanna. “This baby is not yours!”  
“Let’s see…” said Sid. “I left about 6 months ago…and that sure looks like a 6 month baby bump.”  
“Speculate all you want,” said Vanna as she left.

Vanna mentioned her encounter with Sid to Danny when he got home.  
“Sounds like he’s correct,” said Danny as he studied Vanna’s belly. “But we’ll need a medical person if we want to be sure.”  
“I’m a medical person,” said Vanna. “He’s right. Women don’t show this much at five months.”  
KNOCK KNOCK  
“Linc,” said Danny opening the door. “What’s up?”  
“Hi, Vanna,” said Linc as she entered the room. “Some guy named Sid Waters ended up in a cell. He got drunk and caused a disturbance. He was yelling Vanna is his…I wanted to make sure you both were ok.”  
“I ran into him today at the market,” said Vanna. “We were an item before he left town to locate his brother.”  
“Could he be this baby’s father?” asked Linc. “He was also yelling about a baby.”  
“Maybe,” admitted Vanna as she started crying. “I’m so big…too big for 5 months…”  
“But, if you’re having twins…” said Linc.  
“Twins?” said Vanna. “Why would I have twins?”  
“Uh, they tend to run in my family,” said Linc. “Which is Danny’s family…want me to check for extra heartbeats?”  
“Ok,” said Vanna as she went to grab her medical supplies.  
Linc moved the stethoscope over her stomach. “Ok, I’ve found one…” said Linc. “Danny, put your hand here.”   
Danny did as he asked, and Linc moved the scope more. “Yes, a second one,” said Linc. “Congratulations Danny and Vanna, you’re expecting twins!”  
“Thanks, Linc,” said Danny. “Guess I need to talk to this Sid.”  
“Let Frank,” said Linc. “He’s the great negotiator.”

“Nora,” said Deb. “Could you go to the market? I need more flour. Take Joy or Miles with you.”  
Nora grabbed the basket, looked around for Joy, Miles or Charlotte, but could not find them. She headed out on her own.

“Hey, Missy,” said some lanky man walking up to her. “Looks like you could use some help.”  
“No thank you,” said Nora. “I’m ok.”  
“No, I insist,” he said as he grabbed her arm.  
“Let go of me!” yelled Nora.  
“You don’t really mean that,” laughed the man as he pulled her against him, and ran his palm over her buttock.  
Nora screamed.  
Suddenly, the man was no longer touching her. She looked up and saw Morgan Miller slug the man in his face. The man fell to the ground. Miller used the man’s belt to bind his hands.  
“Are you ok, Nora?” asked Miller as he stepped over to her, and offered his hand.  
“Morgan!” cried Nora as she took his hand and ran into his arms. “Thank you!”  
“What’s going on?” asked Jimmy Young as he approached.  
“That…man…” started Nora.  
“That guy was trying to molest Nora,” said Miller. “I stopped him.”  
“Want me to take him to a cell?” asked Jimmy.  
“Yeah,” said Miller. “I’ll make sure Nora gets home safely.”

“I forgot the flour…” said Nora as they reached her house.   
“I’ll go back once you go inside,” promised Miller.  
POW  
Danny slugged Miller in the face.  
Miller fell to the ground.  
“Danny!” cried Nora. “Stop!”  
“What did he do to you!” insisted Danny. “There’s dirt all over your clothes!”  
“He rescued me,” said Nora.   
“Where’s Joy?” asked Danny.  
“I…I went to town alone,” said Nora. “I’m sorry.”  
Miller started to sit up.  
“Sorry, Miller,” said Danny. “When I saw the condition of Nora’s clothes…”  
“Are you ok, Morgan?” asked Nora as she gingerly touched his cheek.  
“Yeah, I’ve had worse,” he said.   
“So, you rescued Nora?” asked Danny.  
“Yeah, and the guy’s in jail now,” said Miller.   
“Then, I’d like to invite you to dinner,” said Danny.  
“I accept,” said Miller. “I’ll be back with that flour in a few.”

When the men met at the command center met a few days later, Abe reported a large group of people heading towards the town.  
“An army?” asked Jimmy.  
“No,” said Abe. “They looked like refugees.”  
“It’s been a cold winter,” said Frank. “Let’s gather blankets and food and see what these people want.”

The militia arrived at the edges of the crowd a day later.  
“We have come to access your needs, and to discuss the safety of our town,” said Abe.  
An older woman approached the men from town. “I’d like to speak to Sebastian Monroe,” she said.  
“He died years ago,” said Joseph.  
“Then, I want to talk to Mack Tanner,” she said.  
“He died recently,” said Joseph.  
“Is Eleanor Tanner still alive?” asked the woman.  
“Yes,” said Joseph. “Do you know her?”  
“I was her maid…” said the woman. “Before she, Tanner and the twins left Erie.”  
“We can take you to her,” said Joseph.  
“No, I can’t leave these people,” said the woman. “Too many sick and injured,” she said. “Could you bring her to me? Tell her Florence is here.”

“Florence!” cried Eleanor when Linc told her about the people. “I need to see her at once.”  
“Could be someone pretending to be this Florence,” said Linc.  
“Then let me dress as a soldier,” said Eleanor. “Once I know it’s her, I can find out what happened.”

Eleanor and Florence fell into each other’s arms. After talking about Tanner and the children, Florence agreed to speak to Joseph and Frank.  
“They were from Chicago,” said Florence. “Tanks, Helicopters, troop carriers…we didn’t stand a chance. After Eleanor and Tanner left, we had elections, but the government never had the power it needed to create a strong military force. Chicago took over so easily.”  
“Are more Erie people heading this way?” asked Frank.  
“I don’t think so,” said Florence. “Erie put up a resistance, but Chicago had more weapons and fighters. They even dropped bombs….not nuclear though.”  
“You mean…the people with you…are all that’s left of my father’s republic?” asked Eleanor.  
“We fled,” said Florence. “Chicago gave everyone a choice…surrender and submit…or die. We chose the third choice...flee.”  
“We’ll get some temporary shelters set up out here,” said Linc. “We’ll have to interview everyone…before admitting them into Monroe”.  
“I understand,” said Florence. “Thank you.”  
“Florence,” said Eleanor. “You’re coming home with me now!!”  
“No, I can’t,” said Florence. “I have family and friends in this group. I’m fine for now. I can’t leave them.”  
“Then, I’ll stay with you!” insisted Eleanor.  
“That’s not going to happen,” said Linc. “Eleanor, you need to come back to town with us.”  
“But, these are my people!” said Eleanor.  
“’Your people’ are in Monroe,” said Linc. “Charlotte, Miles and Eddie. Don’t make me fight you on this.”  
“Yes, Linc,” said Eleanor. “You’re right.”  
“Sir,” said Florence as she stared at Linc. “Are you any relation to Sebastian Monroe?”  
“He was my father,” said Linc.  
“Mary was his mother,” added Eleanor.  
“Fine people,” said Florence. “I know they would be proud of the man you’ve become.”  
Linc blushed. “Well, thank you , Ma’am,” he said. “We’ll try to get shelters up and distribute food We’ll leave a small unit with you tonight.”  
“I’ll see you tomorrow, Florence!” promised Eleanor.

Linc and Eleanor rode back to the house.  
“You know I couldn’t leave you out there,” said Linc.  
“I know, but I’m not happy about any of it,” said Eleanor as she went to her rooms.  
“What happened?” asked Deb.  
“She knew one of the ladies there,” said Linc. “She wanted to stay out there with her. I wouldn’t let her.”  
“I see,” said Deb.  
“We’ve set up shelters, food rations, some protection,” said Linc. “It’s a process.”  
“You look tired,” said Deb.   
“I am,” said Linc. “How did my father deal with all of this for so long…”

The survivors were fed, sheltered, interviewed, and slowly allowed into Monroe. 

Linc watched Eleanor and Florence talking from a distance. Eleanor had mentioned that Florence was like the mother she never had. Linc thought about talking to Connor, but they had never been like brothers. Linc walked to the grave yard at the old church.  
“Hey, Dad,” said Linc as he knelt before his father’s grave. “You know I miss you. You made it all look so easy…watching over us…working with Miles to protect the town. You always had a plan…”  
Linc continued to talk to his father, as if they were face to face. Soon, tears were running down his cheeks.  
“Linc?” said Morgan Miller walking up to him. “Are you ok?”  
“Oh, Miller…” said Linc. “Just some stuff on my mind.”  
“I like to visit my grandmother’s grave,” said Miller. “Still miss her.”  
“This army from Chicago…” said Linc. “If they decide to attack us, we’ll be destroyed.”  
“Maybe,” said Miller. “Maybe they’ll be happy with just Erie.”  
“Absolute power, absolutely corrupts,” said Linc.  
“What?” asked Miller.  
“Just that, once people have power …they want more power,” said Linc.  
“So, what can we do to protect the town?” asked Miller.   
“Not sure,” said Linc. “The battery powered fence I’m working on won’t stop troop carriers or helicopters.”  
“It will slow the men on the ground,” said Miller. “Anyway, we can only do what we can. Lots of young men in the crowd from Erie. They ‘re eager to fight.”  
“I can’t protect my kids…” said Linc.  
“Look, I can’t train these men right now…still recovering…but I can work with you on the fence and anything else you need,” said Miller.   
“Thanks, Miller,” said Linc.  
“Wish I had known your father and Miles Matheson better,” said Miller.   
“They were great men,” said Linc.  
“At least I know you and Danny and Connor,” said Miller. “You guys are pretty great too.”  
“Thanks for your confidence,” said Linc. “Meet me by the town gates in the morning. We’ll see what we can electrify.”

“Miller is coming to dinner again?” asked Danny when Deb set an extra plate on the table.  
“Nora invited him,” said Deb. “He’s nice. He treats Nora with respect. And he and Linc are working on that electric fence.”  
“Nora is too young to be involved with Miller,” said Danny.  
“No…she isn’t,” said Deb.   
“So, is Joy inviting a beau too?” asked Danny.  
“No, and how is Vanna doing?” asked Deb.  
“She’s cut back on medical calls,” said Danny. “But, she’s bored. I gotta run. She’ll be expecting me.”

“OUCH!” yelled Miller as he jumped back from the terminal.  
“I told you not to touch the ends with your bare hands!” said Linc.  
“Yeah…yeah…” said Miller. “I like your idea to put wires along the top of the walls too.”  
“Should keep troops out…or at least slow them down,” said Linc.  
“You’ve really stopped the work on your house,” said Miller.  
“Just too many other things needed,” said Linc.  
“I’ve been talking to the young men from Erie,” said Miller. “What if I take a crew of them and continue the work on your place. I’m just slowing you down here.”  
“They need to be building their own places,” said Linc. “The temporary shelters aren’t that secure.”  
“What I don’t know about electricity, I do know about building,” said Miller. “I’ll train them, and then once your place is done, we’ll work on more.”  
“Does this have anything to do with Nora?” asked Linc.  
“Uh…well…kind of,” said Miller. “Eleanor wants Florence and her family to settle with her. The place is already cramped. I figure if you have your own place, there might just be a space for Nora and me.”  
“She’s just so young,” said Linc. “She looks at you as a hero…first the bombing…then the assault…you rescued her. But, does she care for you like a woman cares for a man?”  
“Hey,” said Miller. “I’m taking everything slow. Let me get this house built, get your family back to a more settled status, and then I’ll talk to Nora about my feelings.”  
“Ok,” said Linc. “Get out of here.”

“Hey Linc,” said Frank as he walked up with some extra wire. “We found this near the fort.”  
“Great!” said Linc. “Sorry…about…you know…”  
“Hey,” said Frank. “You’re family. I just wanted to protect you from yourself.”  
“How’s Emma and Amelia?” asked Linc. “I never see them.”  
“Good,” said Frank. “Emma’s pregnant again. I’ve insisted she stay home when I’m at the command center.”  
“Connor never mentioned anything,” said Linc.   
“We only told him today,” said Frank. “You know...Luck is a lot like you.”  
“Like me?” said Linc. “How? I never see him either,”   
“Loves the books,” said Frank. “He’s handy too. He hangs out with Emma and Amelia all the time, and I think he even understands this electrical stuff. Want me to get him to work with you on this fence?”  
“As long as he’ll be safe…sure,” said Linc.  
Frank stepped closer to Linc, and put his hand on Linc’s shoulder. “We all still miss your dad and Miles Matheson,” said Frank. “But, together, their sons, and son-in-laws, can protect this town and this family. You’re not alone, Linc.”  
Linc turned to hide the wetness in his eyes. “What,” said Linc. “Miller’s been reporting on me?”  
“No,” said Frank. “I’ve been keeping tabs on all of us. We can fight this Chicago threat. It’ll be ok.”  
“Thanks, Frank,” said Linc. “And give my love to Emma.”

Miller gathered eight of the young men from Erie, and started working on Linc’s bombed house. Danny and Connor helped too.  
Nora and Joy started coming to the site with lunch and tea that Deb made. The young men from Erie were very receptive to the refreshments and the lovely girls.  
“Looks like you might have competition,” said Danny, when he handed Miller more nails.  
“Nora is beautiful,” agreed Miller. “These Erie guys aren’t blind.”  
“They’re closer to her age,” said Danny.  
“I’m not out of the running yet,” laughed Miller. “But, we may need to notify Linc about all the young bucks flirting with Joy.”


	10. A death, a divorce

Weeks passed. Linc and his family moved back into the rebuilt house. Nora and Joy each had large bedrooms. The twins still shared a room. Miller had added an extra bedroom, and urged Deb to hire help.  
Eleanor moved Florence and her family into her house. Florence had a widowed daughter with a six year old girl, and a married son with two young boys.  
More houses were completed. Large bunkhouses were built for single men and women.  
Men still went out to scout the area, but no threats were found.

Sid had been released from prison once he had sobered up. He had been working on building shelters for the refuges during the day, but at night, he spied on Vanna and Danny. Over a month had passed since he had confronted Vanna. The sight of her with Danny Monroe enraged Sid. Finally, he decided to confront Vanna again. Once Danny had left the house in the morning, Sid kicked in the front door.  
“Sid!” said Vanna as she backed away and looked around for a weapon.  
“Hi Vanna,” said Sid as he approached her. “I see my baby is getting bigger and bigger. I was thinking Sid Junior if it’s a boy, or Sybli for a girl.”  
“Get out of my house!” cried Vanna.  
“Nice place you have here,” said Sid. “Far enough from other houses so you can scream in the throes of passion. Was that your idea? Or Monroe’s?”  
“Leave,” said Vanna. “Or you’ll be back in jail!” She moved her hand over a small knife on the table.  
“You think you can take me with that dinky knife?” laughed Sid. “Good luck, ‘cause I’m not leaving without you!”

Danny hesitated when he found the front door to his house open that night.  
“Vanna?” he called out.   
He walked into the dark house , but tripped over something. He stood, and lit a candle. The glow of the candle revealed two bodies on the floor.  
“Vanna!” cried Danny as he rushed to her side. She was covered in blood and had knife wounds in her abdomen. He felt for a pulse, but found none.   
He glanced at the man on the floor near her. The man’s wrists were sliced, and his blood had pooled around them.

“Danny?” called Frank as he slowly entered the room. “Are you here? I’ve got a question about your mission.”  
“Vanna…” mumbled Danny. “Please…open your eyes…Vanna…”  
Frank walked to where Danny sat, holding Vanna’s body.  
“Oh…no…” said Frank as he rushed to Vanna and felt for a pulse. “Danny…she’s dead.”  
“Why…..oh…why…” cried Danny.  
“Sid must have attacked her,” said Frank as he put his hand on Danny’s shoulder.  
“Who…” muttered Danny.  
“That guy,’ said Frank motioning to Sid’s dead body. “Claimed he loved Vanna when he was drunk…that she belonged to him. I thought he had cooled down.”  
“Vanna….my babies…” sobbed Danny .  
“Danny…” said Frank. “She’s gone.”  
“What!” cried Danny. “Just leave us!”  
“Vanna is dead. Come with me,” said Frank.  
“Go to hell!” sobbed Danny. “I’m not leaving her!”  
Frank stood, and left the house.

A short time later, Connor and Linc entered the room where Danny sat holding Vanna.  
“Danny,” said Connor. “She’s gone. Come with us.”  
Danny was numb. He allowed Connor and Linc to pull him up and lead him outside.   
“We’ll take him to my place,” said Linc. 

Connor and Linc settled Danny in the extra room. “I’m staying with him,” said Linc.   
“I’ll deal with the crime scene,” said Connor leaving.  
Danny slept through the night. Linc dosed as he sat by the bed.  
“Linc?” said Danny when he woke.  
“Hey, Danny,” said Linc.  
“How did I get here? Where am I?” asked Danny.  
“You’re at my house,” said Linc. “Connor and I brought you here.”  
“Vanna…” said Danny. “She’s hurt!”  
“Vanna is dead,” said Linc.   
“No…” whispered Danny. “She wouldn’t wake up. I couldn’t protect her…or my babies…”  
“She was murdered by that Sid guy,” said Linc.   
“He was supposed to be in jail,” said Danny.  
“Yeah, for drunkenness and vagrancy….he sobered up and was released some time ago,” said Linc  
“Vanna…and my babies…” cried Danny. “I have nothing left…I’m nothing without them…”  
“You still have me,” said Linc. “You still have our family. We will all help you through this.”  
“Does Nora know?” asked Danny.  
“Connor spoke to her this morning,” said Linc. “She’s been asking to see you.”  
“I’m covered in Vanna’s blood,” said Danny. “Don’t let Nora see me like this.”  
“Ok,” said Linc. “There’s some water and towels on the dresser…and fresh clothes.”

Frank met with Linc at the command center.  
“Looks like a murder-suicide,” said Frank. “Sid attacked Vanna, and then slit his own wrists. He didn’t seem like a risk when we released him. How’s Danny?”  
“He’s a mess,” said Linc. “I remember my Dad when my mother was murdered…Miles and my Uncle Chuck both had to deal with him.”  
“You were just a kid then,” said Frank. “How did you deal with it?”  
“I was the one who killed her assailant. But I was never the same,” said Linc.  
“Danny doesn’t even have an outlet for his anger…since Sid killed himself,” said Frank.  
“No psychiatrists around…” said Linc. “No real doctors, since Cade died.”  
“Keep an eye on Danny,” said Frank. “I sure don’t want more of that ‘fight club’ stuff.”  
“I’ll do my best,” said Linc.

Danny opened the bedroom door and found Nora waiting in the hall.  
“Danny!” cried Nora running into his arms. “I’m so sorry!”  
Danny hugged his sister, and his eyes filled with tears.  
“How could this happen!” cried Nora.  
“Vanna was the best thing that ever happened to me,” said Danny quietly.   
“I want you to stay here. With us,” said Nora.  
“I will…for now…” said Danny. “Let’s take a walk. These walls are closing in on me.”

Nora and Danny walked into the fields.  
“Wonder if the shelters Dad built are still viable,” said Danny trying to take his mind off Vanna.  
“They needed some shoring up, but they’re good,” said Nora. “I don’t remember much about your dad or our mom.”  
“You were so young…” said Danny. “They loved you.”  
“I heard that Grandpop Miles was totally trapped under that house, but that your dad jumped into the hole anyway,” said Nora.  
“Dad didn’t have long to live,” said Danny. “He had internal bleeding from an attack. He loved Miles. They had been children together. He chose to be with him at the end…and he knew we’d be ok.”  
“I love you like that,” said Nora. “I would die for you.”  
Danny started crying again. “Don’t say that Nora!” sobbed Danny. “Please.”  
“But, it’s true,” said Nora. “I love you.”  
“I love you too,” said Danny hugging her again. “But one day, you’ll have a husband, and he will be the one you’ll cling to.”  
“I will always love you,” said Nora. “Anyway, husbands are for older girls.”  
“What about Morgan Miller,” said Danny.  
“Morgan? He’s really nice,” said Nora. “But, he treats me like you do…like a sister.”  
“Girls often marry older men,” said Danny.  
“Are you trying to get rid of me?” asked Nora.  
“Couldn’t if I tried,” said Danny.  
“Race you to the back field!” cried Nora as she started running.  
Danny almost smiled and raced after her.

Vanna Monroe was buried in the graveyard at the old Church. Danny had decided to name his unborn children. He chose names that would be suitable for a girl or a boy. The headstone listed Vanna Monroe, Chris Monroe, and Kyle Monroe…Beloved family of Danny Monroe.

Danny threw himself into any available mission. Scouts had not found any threats from Chicago, or elsewhere. Miller and his crew continued to build new houses. Nora and Joy continued to deliver refreshments. 

Linc noticed a change in Deb. “Honey,” he asked her. “Are you still mourning Vanna?”  
“Yes,” admitted Deb. “But, it’s more than that. Linc…you’re a wonderful man…but…I’m not in love with you anymore.”  
“What…” said Linc softly. “Maybe you just need some time alone…maybe…”  
“No,” said Deb. “This has been bothering me for some time. I have feelings for someone else.”  
“I…see,” said Linc. “Who?”  
“Karen Manne,” admitted Deb. “I’ve realized that I love her and want to be with her for some time. None of us have any guarantees of how long we have…and I need to be with her…I’m sorry Linc.”  
Linc looked at Deb sadly. He finally spoke. “Is this because of the rape?” asked Linc.  
“No,’ said Deb. “Oh, I don’t know. You are like my best friend…and the guy I have sex with…but it’s different with Karen.”  
“What about our boys?” said Linc.  
“I’d love to have them with me,” said Deb.   
“No,” said Linc. “They stay with me. Visit them when you want.”  
“Ok,” said Deb.  
“When are you leaving?” asked Linc.  
“When Nora and Joy get home,” said Deb.  
“Fine,” said Linc walking out of the house.

“So, this will be your house?” said Miller to Karen Manne. “I’m surprised you’re moving out on your own.”  
“My girlfriend is moving in with me,” said Karen.   
“But, it only has one bedroom,” said Miller. “You should have told me to build another room.”  
“We only need one bedroom,” said Karen blushing.  
“Oh,” said Miller. “Fine, then.”  
Deb came walking up the street with a suitcase. She rushed into Karen’s arms.  
“How did it go?” asked Karen.  
“Ok…I guess,” said Deb. “I can still see my sons.”  
“Hi Deb,” said Miller.  
“Hi,” said Deb as she barely glanced at him.  
“Shall we enter our new home, sweetheart?” asked Karen.  
“Yes!” said Deb.  
Miller stood stunned as the women entered the small house.

Connor was in the command center when Miller checked in.  
“Hey, Miller,” said Connor. “Great job you and the others are doing.”  
“Thanks,” said Miller. “Uh…you might want to check on your brother.”  
“Danny’s hanging in there,” said Connor. “But, I’ve kept an eye on him.”  
“I mean Linc,” said Miller.  
“Why, he’s fine,” said Connor.  
“His wife just left him for a woman,” said Miller.  
“No way!” said Connor.  
“Deb just moved in with Karen Manne,” said Miller.   
“I’ll visit Linc,” said Connor. “Can you cover here?”  
“Sure,” said Miller.

“Hi Uncle Connor,” said Nora as she opened the door.   
“Hi Nora,” said Connor. “Is Linc here?”  
“No,” said Nora. “Haven’t seen him. Deb went on a trip though….she took her suitcase and told me and Joy to watch the boys.”  
“Is Danny here?” asked Connor.  
“Think he’s on guard duty,” said Nora. “Is there a problem?”  
“Not sure,” said Connor. “Maybe you, Joy and the boys should come to my house tonight.”  
“So, there is a problem,” said Nora.  
“I’d just feel better if you all come with me,” said Connor. “I’ll leave a note for Linc and Danny.”  
“Ok,” said Nora.

Linc walked around the perimeter, and found himself at his father’s grave.  
“Dad…my fucking wife left me for a woman…” said Linc with tears in his eyes. “I trusted her…I loved her…I still love her…”  
Linc sat beside the grave, and started drinking the whiskey he had with him.  
“Fucking women,” said Linc slumping beside the grave.

“Thought I’d find you here,” said Danny as he walked up to Linc and sat beside him.  
“Fuck her,” said Linc.  
“The kids are with Connor,” said Danny. “He told me what happened.”  
“How did he know…” asked Linc.   
“Miller saw Karen and Deb as they entered their new house,” said Danny.  
“Soon, everyone will know…even my kids…” said Linc.  
“At least they’re alive,” said Danny.  
“True,” said Linc. “I would’ve died for Deb.”  
“I’m sure she knows that…” said Danny. “Maybe she’ll come back.”  
“No,” said Linc. “She won’t. Our marriage has been over ever since Morley raped her…but it was struggling even before then.”  
“I’m sorry,” said Danny.  
“My mother left me…Charlie left me…Dad left me…and now my wife left me!” cried Linc.  
“We’ve both lost people,” said Danny. “But you still have me.”  
“Yeah…” said Linc.  
Danny saw the gun next to Linc. “Uh, Linc,” said Danny. “Give me the gun.”  
“Oh, it’s just for protection,” lied Linc.  
“Good,” said Danny as he looked Linc in the eye. “I’ll hold on to it.”  
Linc shook his head, but then said, ”Ok.”  
Danny took the gun from Linc.  
“Wanna go home?” asked Danny.  
“No,” said Linc.  
“Want to go to Connor’s?” asked Danny.  
“Ok,” said Linc.  
“We’ll figure it all out tomorrow,” said Danny as he helped Linc stand.  
“Ok,” said Linc.

“Dad!” cried Eli and Charles when they found Linc and Danny asleep on Connor’s living room floor.   
“Hey,” said Linc as he tried to keep his head still.  
“Aunt Lisa is making pancakes!” said Eli.   
“Nora and Joy are helping!” said Charles.  
“Luck and Jacks are taking us fishing later,” said Eli.  
“Boys,” said Danny as he sat up. “Your father isn’t feeling well. But, we’ll be there in a few.”  
“Ok,” they cried as they ran out of the room.  
Connor walked into the area. “I’m heading to the command center. You guys are welcome to stay here. Lisa, Nora, and Joy are fixing lunch for Miller’s workers. The boys are going fishing. Later.” Connor went out the door.  
“I’m getting some food,” said Danny. “You want anything?”  
“No,” said Linc, but as he started to sit up, he felt nauseated. He jumped up and ran outside.  
Danny joined him after a few minutes.   
“You drank that entire bottle of whiskey,” said Danny.  
“Bad mistake,” said Linc. “I can’t stay here…go inside. I’ll be ok.”  
“Promise?” asked Danny.  
“Promise,” said Linc trying to smile. “I’m not leaving …yet.”

Linc decided to work on the electrical defenses. As he worked, he heard a funny buzzing overhead. He looked up and saw something that looked like a mini-helicopter. The machine circled over the main gate and command center, and then flew north.  
“What was that?” asked Abe. “Hey Linc, Frank wants to see you when you’re done here.”  
“Sure,” said Linc. “And I have no idea what that was.”  
“Looked like a toy helicopter,” said Abe. “Like in a book.”  
“Yeah, it did,” said Linc.

Florence from Erie was talking to Frank when Linc walked into the command center.  
“Linc,” said Frank. “You need to hear this.”  
“Hello, Linc,” said Florence. “I was just telling the General about the drones Chicago used. I saw one over the town today.”  
“What’s a drone?” asked Linc.  
“An un-manned surveillance machine,” said Florence. “In Erie, people started spending tons of time just watching these drones shoot through the sky. They seemed innocent, but they were collecting data of the town…Ammo dumps…population…weaknesses. Then we were attacked by Chicago.”  
“So, a drone overhead means Chicago is gathering intel on Monroe,” said Linc. “We need to capture one…so I can try to create our own.”  
“Good idea,” said Frank. “How is Luck doing…working with you?”  
“He went fishing today,” said Linc. “But, he’s careful…and helpful.”  
“Florence,” said Frank. “Thanks for coming to me. Is your son improving?”  
“No,” said Florence. “We have no medical knowledge. His wound is getting worse.”  
“I’ll see what I can do,” said Frank.

Once Florence had left, Frank turned to Linc and said, “Guess I can’t ask you to see if Deb can help Florence’s son.”  
“I can ask her,” said Linc. “If that’s your order, sir.”  
“No, I’ll ask her,” said Frank. “Capturing a drone is more important.”

Linc studied the height and speed of the drones. He figured he could bring one down using a bow and arrow, but he did not want to damage the machine.  
“What ya doing?” asked Luck as he walked up.  
“Thought you were fishing…” said Linc.  
“I was, but then Cindy showed up…so I left,” said Luck.  
“Cindy? As in, Cindy Vincent?” asked Linc.  
“Yeah,” said Luck. “She follows me around sometimes.”  
“Guess she has a crush on you,” said Linc.  
“No way,” said Luck. “Girls are silly. So, are you going to use arrows to string up the wires?”   
“No…but…you’ve given me an idea…” said Linc. “I’ll be right back.”  
Luck started setting up more battery terminals, and attaching the wiring.  
Linc returned with a large bed sheet.  
“You gonna sleep out here now?” asked Luck.  
“No, we’re going to capture a drone,” said Linc. “See that thing in the sky…it flies around, but sometimes comes down low. Supposedly, it films what we’re doing. I need to capture it.”  
“With a sheet?” asked Luck.  
“Yes,” said Linc. “First, we anchor the sheet to arrows…then we’ll both shoot the arrows up…and hopefully, the sheet will end up covering the drone…and we can drag it down.”  
“Cool,” said Luck.

Linc and Luck were able to capture a drone using the sheet and arrows. As Linc continued to hold the machine down, Luck found a small covering and unscrewed it. He pulled a wire, and the drone shut down.  
“We’ll work on this at the command center,” said Linc, as he gathered the drone up in the sheet. We don’t want other drones to see what we are doing.”  
“But, we don’t know how it works,” said Luck.  
“Lot of mechanical books in the library,” said Linc. “Maybe we can figure it out.”

Linc decided to move his children back to his house. The shelters in the fields were an asset, and he knew the children would be happier there than at a new location. He also hired a lady from Erie that Florence recommended as a housekeeper/nanny named Myrtle Hennessee.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles and Bass...return??

“Angel…I saw some ghosts…” said Joseph when he got home late.  
“Ghosts?!?” said Angel, placing her hand on his forehead. “You don’t have a fever.”  
“Are the kids in bed?” asked Joseph.  
“Yes,” said Angel. “Tell me what you saw. Maybe you ingested some hallucinogenic plant.”  
“I didn’t eat any plants,” said Joseph. “I was on guard duty…when your father and Miles Matheson walked within 3 yards from me.”  
“In the dark?” asked Angel.  
“Well…yes…but it was them…only…younger than I remember,” said Joseph.  
“I don’t believe in ghosts,” said Angel.  
“I didn’t either…” said Joseph. “But they were real!”  
“Did you speak to them?” asked Angel.  
“Yeah…I said, ‘Hi Bass…Hi Miles,” said Joseph.  
“But, of course, they didn’t answer you,” said Angel.  
“They did. They didn’t seem to recognize me, but they said ‘as you were, soldier,’” said Joseph.  
“Guess you’ll need to mention this to Frank,” said Angel. “But he may just send you home to rest.”  
“So, you believe me?” asked Joseph.  
“I believe you believe you saw these men,” said Angel. “But I also know you’ve been working much too hard.”

Frank called a meeting at the command center the next day.  
“There have been reports of Sebastian Monroe and Miles Matheson seen in the area,” said Frank.  
“I thought they were dead,” said Miller.  
“They are,” said Joseph. “But these guys look exactly like them…only younger than I remember.”  
“So, you saw them,” said Linc to Joseph. “Who else has seen these…men…”  
“I had reports of a stranger that looks a lot like you, Linc,” said Frank. “These were from men who didn’t know your father.”  
“There has to be a reasonable explanation,” said Danny.  
“The other man has your nose, Danny, but dark hair and eyes like Nora,” said Frank. “Again, according to the reports.”  
“We don’t have any photos of my Dad or Miles,” said Linc.  
“True,” said Frank. “Linc, you’ve done sketches in the past. Could you try to do some from memory?”  
“Or just look in the mirror,” said Joseph.  
“Did you talk to them?” asked Danny.   
“Yeah, they didn’t seem to recognize me, but they said ‘as you were, soldier’,” said Joseph.  
“Did others talk to these strangers too?” asked Miller.  
“Yes,” said Frank. “The interviews are in the reports. If Linc can set us up with sketches, we can have people canvas the area.”  
“Our walls are pretty secure,” said Linc. “How would these men enter the town?”  
“Ghosts can walk through walls,” said Miller.  
“Ghosts do not exist,” said Linc.  
“Men guard the gate who have never met your father or Miles,” said Frank. “I remember reading somewhere that everyone has a twin…might just be a coincidence…but I doubt it.”

“Excuse me,” said Miller walking up to two men that resembled Linc’s sketches.   
“Yes, soldier,” said the dark one. “What is it?”  
“My name is Morgan Miller,” said Miller. “Could I have your names?”  
“Miles Notwo,” said the dark man.  
“Sebastian Nothree,” said the light haired man.  
“I see…my commander would like to speak to both of you,” said Miller.  
“Very well,” said Miles Notwo.

Frank was stunned when Miller arrived at the command center with the two men.  
“Bass? Miles?” mumbled Frank.  
“How do you know my name?” asked Miles Notwo. “I’ve never met you.”  
“I knew you both…years ago…” said Frank. “But you both died years ago!”  
“Ah,” said Miles. “Must have been our donors.”  
“I don’t understand,” said Frank.  
“We are both replications of men the company found worthy,” said Bass.  
“Replications?” asked Miller.  
“Also known as clones,” said Miles.  
“Our donors were powerful men…who ruled the Monroe Republic before the nuclear attack,” said Bass.  
“Where is this ‘company’ located?” asked Frank.  
“Chicago,” said Miles.  
“Were you two involved in the attack on Erie?” asked Frank.  
“Of course,” said Bass. “We are part of the military leaders.”  
“Why are you here in Monroe Louisiana?” asked Frank.  
“Heard my donor was named Monroe,” said Bass. “Wanted to check out the place.”  
“Sounds more like you are on a spy mission,” said Frank.  
“That too,” admitted Miles. “Depends on what we find.”  
“Guards!” yelled Frank as he aimed his gun at the clones.  
Two men entered the command center.  
“I’ll need your weapons,” said Frank to Miles and Bass. “Then these men will escort you to a jail cell until we determine if you are a threat.”  
“Hey, Frank,” said Linc walking into the command center. “Dad?!”  
The clone named Bass grabbed Linc and pressed his gun against his neck. The clone named Miles grabbed Miller, and did the same.  
“We’ll be leaving now,” said Bass. “With our weapons and our hostages.”  
Frank and the guards lowered their guns, and allowed the clones to leave.  
“Why did you call me ‘Dad’?” asked Bass as he held a gun on Linc after disarming him.  
“You look exactly like my father,” said Linc.  
“I see the resemblance,” said Miles as he continued to guard Miller.  
“What was his name?” asked Bass.  
“Sebastian Monroe,” said Linc.  
“And he’s dead?” asked Bass.  
“Yes,” said Linc. “And you look exactly like Miles Matheson,” he said to Miles. “He was my Dad’s best friend.”  
“See Miles, I was right,” said Bass. “This man is technically my son.”  
“Fuck no,” said Linc.  
“Did this Miles Matheson have children?” asked Miles.   
“Uh...” started Miller.  
“Tell me,” said Miles pressing the gun into Miller’s neck. “I’ll find out anyway.”  
“Only his son and his grandchildren are still alive,” said Linc.  
Bass lowered his gun. “Miles…I think we’re home,” said Bass.  
Miles lowered his gun. “Can we meet our families?” asked Miles.  
“After putting a fucking gun to my head!” cried Linc. “No way are you meeting my family!”  
“Takes after you, Bass,” said Miles.  
“You don’t understand,” said Bass. “We deserted.”  
“We’ve realized that the company in Chicago is attacking and destroying cities, and families,” said Miles.   
“And…though we have no mothers or fathers, we have this craving for family,” said Bass. “The other clones thought we were insane. But when we heard the name ‘Monroe’…we had to check.”  
“If we had meant this town harm,” said Miles. “You would have already witnessed it. We came seeking something…we didn’t even know what…but now…we have family,” he said reverently.  
“Ok…maybe what you say is true,” said Linc. “But I would feel safer if you agreed to be detained while we figure this out.”  
“Jail?” asked Bass.  
“Ok,” said Miles. “We’ll go with you.”

“Is this even possible?” asked Danny at the command center meeting the next day.  
“If you saw them…” said Miller.  
“All in due time,” said Frank. “They may still pose a risk.”  
“I read up about cloning,” said Linc. “Chicago may have the knowledge…but when did they get the needed cells from Dad and Miles?”  
“They never mentioned going to Chicago,” said Connor.  
“They mentioned the Monroe Republic,” said Miller. “Guess they got the samples there.”  
“Possible,” said Frank. “Can’t imagine how this was done during the total power outage.”  
“These men appear to be the same age as me,” said Miller. “Guess the cells were in storage for some time.”  
“Ok, should I have them brought up from the jail?” asked Frank.  
Everyone agreed.  
As Miles and Bass entered the room, Connor and Danny gasped.  
“Dad?” they both said softly.  
“How many sons did my donor have?” asked Bass.  
“Four sons, two daughters, six grandchildren and one great grandchild,” said Linc.  
“And you said my donor had a son and two grandchildlren,” said Miles.  
“Yes,” said Linc.  
“He has your nose,” said Bass, indicating Danny.  
“I am the son of Sebastian Monroe and the grandson of Miles Matheson,” said Danny.  
“He has your cheek bones,” said Miles, indicating Connor.  
“I am the son of Sebastian Monroe,” said Connor.  
“The way a few of these other men are glaring at us,” said Miles. “I suspect a number of son-in-laws are also present.”  
“I want to meet all of my relatives!” said Bass.  
“Perhaps, in time,” said Frank. “As you know, Chicago attacked our sister city…Erie…and now drones are flying over Monroe. How long before they attack? If you care so much about your families, now is the time to help us protect them.”  
“Hope you’re my son-in-law,” said Bass. “You’re a wise man.”  
“I’m married to Sebastian Monroe’s granddaughter, Emma,” said Frank.  
“Miles and I can help protect the town,” said Bass. “We can protect our families.”  
“We’ve captured a drone,” said Linc. “But we’ve had no success in controlling it.”  
“I can help with that,” said Bass. “Miles is terrible at math and electrical stuff.”  
“Definitely Miles’ clone,” laughed Connor.  
“He’s great at military strategies,” said Bass.  
“Ok, let’s get started,” said Frank. “Any idea when Chicago will hit us?”  
“They sent us to Erie about six months before the first attack,” said Miles. “The drones arrived at the same time.”  
“Do they have any idea you two came here?” asked Frank.  
“Not sure,” said Miles.

Miles and Bass were set up in some rooms above the command center. Linc, Connor, and Danny met with them daily. Bass was able to explain the drone mechanisms to Linc. Connor and Miles went over the towns defenses. 

“These guys really want to meet their families,” said Miller. “I trust them, but I know it’s up to you guys.”  
“No idea how Jackson would deal with this,” said Connor. “He doesn’t remember his father at all.”  
“They’re going to hear about these men anyway,” said Linc. “I want my children to know them.”  
“Bass looks at me just like Dad did,” said Danny. “I agree with Miller.

Miles visited Connor at his house. Connor had already explained the cloning situation to Lisa, Luck and Jacks, but they still seemed confused. When Miles walked into the house, Lisa fainted.  
“Mom!” cried Luck as he barely kept her from hitting the floor.  
“I’ve got her,” said Connor as he lifted Lisa, and sat her on the sofa.  
“Sorry,” said Miles.   
The two boys looked up to this tall man.  
“Are you really my father?” asked Jacks.  
“I am a clone of your father,” said Miles. “But when I look at you, I’m feeling something inside…and I think it could be pride and love.”  
“Dad said Grandpop is a clone too,” said Luck.  
“Bass is a clone of your grandfather,” said Miles.  
Jacks stared up at Miles and said,”You look like me.”  
“Yes,” said Miles.  
“I’m glad you’re here…Dad,” said Jacks.

Linc and Danny brought Bass to the house. They had explained the idea of clones to the children, but Eli and Charles were too young to understand. They had never met their grandfather.

“Hello, sir,” said Nora. “I don’t remember my step-father much, but you look a lot like Linc.”  
“You remind me of Miles,” said Bass.   
“Miles Matheson was my grandfather,” said Nora. “His daughter Charlie was Danny’s mother and mine.”  
“Daddy said you were a cone,” said Eli.  
“Clone,” corrected Bass.   
“Clone…I never met my grandpop,” said Charles. ‘He died a long time ago.”  
“You look like Daddy,” said Eli.  
“We’re family,” said Bass smiling.  
“I was adopted,” said Joy.  
“That makes you my granddaughter too,” said Bass. “Linc, Danny, you have a wonderful family.”  
“Thanks, Bass,” said Linc.

The next day, Bass visited Connor’s house, and Miles visited Linc’s house. Lisa did not faint this time, and the families continued to bond. Linc took Bass to visit Joseph and Angel, then Frank and Emma the next day.

“I spoke to Eleanor,” said Linc as he and Bass approached her house. “She was very skeptical…and her friend, Florence, is a refugee from Erie.”  
“I will let you do the talking,” said Bass.  
Florence opened the door.  
“Hello Linc…Bass?!” said Florence as she stared at Bass.   
“Hello, ma’am,” said Bass. “Yes, I am the clone of Sebastian Monroe.”  
“Come in,” said Florence. “Eleanor and the twins are in the back area.”  
“Bass!” cried Eleanor as the men walked into the area. She ran to him and threw her arms around him. “You’re really here! How can this be?”  
“Uh, ma’am,” said Bass as he gently removed her arms from his shoulders, “I am the clone of Sebastian Monroe.”  
“Oh…yes…” said Eleanor as she tried to hide the tears in her eyes. “These are his children, Miles and Charlotte.”  
“Hello,” said Miles Monroe. “You look a lot like Linc.”  
“Are you really my father? Tanner was my step-father, but Monroe was my real father,” said Charlotte.  
“I am his clone,” said Bass. “I have the same skin…the same brain…the same face…but not the same memories.”  
“We can’t stay,” said Linc. “We’re working on ways to protect the town from Chicago.”  
“Linc,” said Eleanor. “Thanks for bringing Bass to visit. And, Bass, you are welcome anytime.”  
“Thank you,” said Bass, as he took her hand and kissed it. “I enjoyed meeting you.”

Frank met with Bass Nothree and Miles Notwo the next day.  
“Would you men be willing to change your last names to those of your donors?” asked Frank.  
“We would be honored,” said Miles. “Notwo is really shorthand for number two.”  
“I see,” said Frank. “So, from now on, you will be known as Sebastian Monroe and Miles Matheson.”  
“Excellent,” said Bass.  
“Any idea who was the donor for number one?” asked Frank.  
“Some guy named Tom Neville,” said Miles.  
“I see,” said Frank. “Guess I better notify the guards to be on the lookout for anyone with ‘no’ and a number last name.”  
“Good idea,” said Bass.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guys are back in town

The new Miles Matheson and Sebastian Monroe moved into a small house together. They continued to work with the town to increase defenses and training.

“So, Miles, what are your plans for today?” asked Bass as he cleaned up the kitchen. “We’ve got the drone in pieces, so Linc, Luck and I are going to rebuild it and program it to follow our commands. How ‘bout you?”  
“Connor, Joseph, Abe and I are training the militia in hand to hand combat,” said Miles. “Want to meet at the North Side bar later?”  
“Not tonight,” said Bass. “I’m heading to Eleanor’s.”  
“She’s a lovely woman,” said Miles. ‘But, she’s quite a bit older than you.”  
“She loved the first Monroe,” said Bass. “And she’s become fixated on me. I enjoy her, and I’m becoming attached to the kids.”  
“But…you’re not him,” said Miles. “All of our lives, we’ve really only been a substitute for the real thing. Seems like that’s all you are with her too.”  
“I’ll take her any way she’ll have me,” said Bass. “It’s not illegal for clones to have intercourse in this town…like it was in Chicago. And I’m going to enjoy myself as long as I can.”  
“You think Chicago will defeat the town,” said Miles.  
“They outnumber this place…in men, weapons, machines,” said Bass. “We both know the outcome of an attack.”

Miles sat alone at the North Side Bar, and ordered a beer.  
“Hey, I’ve never seen you here before,” said Rose walking up to him.  
“Just got in town recently,” said Miles.  
“I’m Rose O’Hara,” said Rose.  
“Miles Matheson,” said Miles.  
“Aren’t you….Jackson’s father?” asked Rose.   
“Sort of,” said Miles.  
“But you’re so young,” said Rose. “And his mother was so old.”  
“Who can explain love,” said Miles. “Can I buy you a drink?”  
“Thanks, I’ll have a beer,” said Rose. “Say, if you’re interested…we can go back to my place.”  
“My roommate probably won’t be home tonight,” said Miles. “We could go to my place.”  
“Ok,” decided Rose.

“You sure have the equipment,” said Rose as she ran her hand over Miles naked body after making love to him. “But you seem rather inexperienced.”  
“Uh…been awhile,” said Miles. “But you’re a great teacher.”  
“Miles!” called Bass walking upstairs to the hallway. “You can’t be asleep already!”  
“Stay here,” said Miles to Rose. He pulled on his pants and entered the hallway.   
“What a night!” cried Bass.  
“Bass, I’m not alone,” said Miles.  
“Nice!” said Bass. “Can I meet her?”  
“Later,” said Miles.  
“No! Now!” said Bass as he opened Miles’ bedroom door.  
“Linc!” cried Rose in the dim light. “What are you doing here!”  
“I’m not Linc,” said Bass. “I’m Sebastian Monroe.”  
“Oh…ok,” said Rose.  
“Sorry, Rose,” said Miles. “Bass was just leaving.”  
“Oh…right…” said Bass. “Night.”  
“So,you know Linc Monroe,” asked Miles as he crawled back into bed with Rose.  
“Everyone in town knows Linc Monroe,” laughed Rose. “His nickname’s ‘the Saint’.”  
“What?” cried Miles. “Does he perform miracles?”  
“No, he’s just so damn good all the time,” said Rose.   
“You’ve made a play for him?” asked Miles.  
“Why would you think that?” said Rose.  
“Just figured such hero worship would have excited you,” said Miles as he moved over her body again.  
“Maybe,” admitted Rose. “But that was before I met you!”

“Miles has hooked up with a woman named Rose,” said Bass, when he worked with Linc the next day. “She thought I was you when I got home.”  
“We do look alike,” said Linc.  
“But I thought you were married?” said Bass.   
“My wife and I aren’t together anymore,” said Linc.  
“Hope Miles isn’t moving in on your territory,” said Bass.  
“I have no interest in Rose,” said Linc.  
“I was walking around the graveyard, and I saw a marker for the family of Danny Monroe,” said Bass.  
“His wife was murdered,” said Linc. “Along with his unborn children.”  
“Damn,” said Bass.  
“This guy knew Vanna before Danny met her,” said Linc. “When she wouldn’t leave with him, he killed her and committed suicide.”  
“Wow! That’s really rough. Danny seems to be holding up. Uh…guess you know I’ve been seeing Eleanor,” said Bass.  
“She loved my father,” said Linc. “Not sure it’s a good idea for you to be involved with her.”  
“Seems to be a great idea,” said Bass. “Miles and Charlotte and Eddie are great kids. I can see settling down here with her…and all of my kin…in this town…”  
“But?” said Linc.  
“Huh?” asked Bass.  
“I detected a ‘but’ at the end of that sentence,” said Linc.  
“Ok, but, we don’t stand a chance against Chicago,” said Bass. “We should gather our family and leave the area.”  
“But, this is our home!” said Linc.  
“When Chicago hits, it will be our grave,” said Bass. “They’re just too strong.”  
“Where could we go?” asked Linc.  
“South?” suggested Bass.  
‘The Patriots are in charge…along with the cartels,’ said Linc.  
“West is a battle field,” said Bass. “But I hear the radiation levels to the East have improved.”  
“I’m not taking my kids into radiation,” said Linc. “We stay. We fight.”  
“And we’ll probably die,” said Bass. “But, if you and your family stay, then I’m staying too. Your family is my family.”  
“Will Miles stay?” asked Linc.  
“Hope so,” said Bass. “We were created at the same time…grew up together…and we’re like brothers.”  
“My father and Miles were like brothers,” said Linc. “And they fought like brothers.”  
“The idea of family was always so important to me,” said Bass. “They tried to make a second clone of your father, but the cells were damaged. But for a time, I had this little boy who looked like me, who looked up to me….who I developed feelings for…who died when he was six years old. Almost made me destroy myself.”  
“I’m sorry for your loss,” said Linc.   
“Miles never quite understood how I felt,” said Bass. ‘But I see the way he looks at Danny, Jacks and Nora. I know he feels the connection.”  
“Hope he stays too,” said Linc.

“Sir,” said the guard as he led a man into Frank’s office. “This man says his name is Tom Noone.”  
“Thank you,” said Frank to the guard. “Mr.Noone, please have a seat.” Frank nodded to the guard, “Please wait outside the door.”  
“Why was I brought here?” asked Tom Noone.  
“Are you a clone?” asked Frank.  
“Why, yes I am,” said Tom. “So, I guess Sebastian Nothree and Miles Notwo were in this area recently.”  
“Yes,” said Frank. “Why are you in Monroe, Louisiana.”  
“Just visiting,” lied Tom.  
“Frank,” said Danny walking in.  
“Interesting,” said Tom. “You look just like Sebastian Nothree, except for the nose.”  
“Who are you?” asked Danny.  
“Danny, please wait outside,” said Frank. “I’m interviewing this visitor…a Mr.Tom Noone.”  
“I see,” said Danny leaving.  
“You sent him to warn them,” said Tom. “No need.”  
“I can give you a choice, Mr.Noone,” said Frank. “Either you leave my town immediately, or I detain you in a jail cell until I speak to my men.”  
“Your men,” said Tom smiling. “Ok, put me in a cell. I need to speak to Miles and Bass as soon as possible.”

Tom Noone was placed in a jail cell. Joseph Nevile was on duty that night.  
“Hey, you,” said Tom. “Do I know you?”  
“Doubt it,” said Joseph.  
“You look like me,” said Tom.  
Joseph took a better look at the prisoner, and could see some similarities.  
“Yeah, I do,” said Joseph. “But I don’t know anyone named Noone.”  
“My donor’s name was Tom Nevile,” said Tom.  
“Nevile?” said Joseph looking at the man again.  
“He was an officer in the Monroe Republic,” said Tom. “That’s all I know about him.”  
“He was my father,” said Joseph.  
“I see,” said Tom. “Guess you’ve met my fellow clones.”  
“Are you finished with your plate?” asked Joseph.  
“Yes,” said Tom. “So, you and I are sort of related.”  
“Sort of,” said Joseph leaving.

“Joseph, what’s wrong?” asked Angel when he got home.  
“Weren’t you upset when you met your father’s clone?” asked Joseph.  
“Yes, but I’m ok now,” said Angel. “He’s nice, and fierce, and I always loved my father’s face.”  
“A clone of my father is here,” said Joseph.  
“But you never knew your father,” said Angel.  
“I look like this guy,” said Joseph. “But, there’s something about him…he seems conniving…like a con man.”  
“You can’t tell that by just looking at someone,” said Angel.  
“I guess not…but I don’t think I’ll be introducing him to our kids any time soon,” said Joseph.

Deb walked up to the wall where Linc was working.  
“Are you insane!” cried Deb.  
“Oh, hi Deb,” said Linc calmly. “I don’t think we have anything to discuss.”  
“You let some Chicago Clones meet our kids!!” cried Deb.  
“Quiet,” said Linc. “These men are part of us. They are helping us. But the rest of the town won’t understand.”  
“I don’t understand!” cried Deb. “The twins tried to tell me, but I had to get the story from Nora.”  
“Yes, they are clones,” said Linc. “And it’s strange, but I like having my clone-father around. He thinks like Dad did. He’s strong like Dad. He’s clever like Dad.”  
“But he’s not your Dad!” cried Deb. “Your father would have died for anyone in his family—which included Miles’ family. This clone won’t do that!”  
“You know, Deb,” said Linc. “I make my own decisions now. Go back to your lover, and leave me alone.”  
“I’m taking my boys!” said Deb.  
“No,” said Linc. “They stay with me.”  
Deb stormed off.

“Tom Nevile?” said Connor when he and Miller interviewed the clone the next day.  
“Tom Noone,” replied Tom. “Tom Neville was my donor.”  
“Oh, sorry,” said Connor. “I knew Tom Nevile. He was a snake. Guess you are too.”  
“Depends on your definition,” laughed Tom. “I can be sneaky, but I’m more like a lion.”  
“Easy to say when you’re chained to a chair,” said Miller.  
“These chains won’t hold me long,” laughed Tom. “And this dinky town is ripe for plucking. The troops will be here soon. Guess you heard what we did to Erie.”  
“Erie was a peaceful place,” said Connor. “Why would you destroy it?”  
“Because it was there,” said Tom. “Soon, the entire continent of North America will be known as Chicago.”  
“Well, thanks for being so forthcoming,” said Connor. “Guess you’ll be sitting the war out in jail.”  
“For now,” said Tom.

“Tom Noone is in town,” said Bass when he saw Miles that evening. “He’s being held in the jail.”  
“A jail cell won’t hold him,” said Miles. “We should leave.”  
“I’m not going anywhere without my family,” said Bass. “You can do what you want.”  
“We’re brothers, Bass,” said Miles. “If you’re staying here…then I’m staying here.”  
“Thanks,” said Bass.  
“So, you’re not seeing Eleanor tonight?” asked Miles.  
“No,” said Bass. “Guess she’s accepting that I’m not the ‘real’ thing. She wants to take a break.”  
“I think all of my donor’s women have passed,” said Miles. “Rose loves me for me.”  
“Does she know you’re a clone?” asked Bass.  
“Nope,” said Miles. “But I don’t think it would bother her.”

Bass and Miles met with the others at the command center the next day.  
“We’re staying, and we’re going to find a way to stop Chicago,” said Bass.  
“But…how?” asked Abe.  
“We’ve reprogramed the drone, and have been gathering some intel,” said Bass.  
“Connor mentioned the traps that were used in the past,” said Miles. “We can expand on them.”  
“Still…helicopters?” said Miller. “We have no defense against them.”  
“This town barely has any electrical power. We’re working on an EMP weapon,” said Bass.  
“A what?” asked Frank.  
“An Electromagnetic Pulse Weapon,” said Bass. It will stop the engine in the helicopters, causing them to crash. We plan to use it outside the town.”  
“But won’t it weaken our defenses on the walls?” asked Miller.  
“For a short time,” said Bass. “But when the power goes out in a helicopter, it crashes. The wall will just be vulnerable until we turn off the EMP.”  
“The training of the militia has been on schedule,” said Connor.  
“There have been no sightings of any troops heading our way,” said Abe. “We’ll continue to send scouts out.”

“Rose,” said Miles. “I’ve decided you need to know…I am a clone of a man named Miles Matheson.”  
“A clone?” said Rose, as she kissed his chest. “What’s a clone?”  
“I don’t have a mother and a father…I had a donor,” said Miles. “Cells from this Miles Matheson were cultured, and grew into me.”  
“I’ve heard that name before,” said Rose. “Danny’s grandfather was a Miles Matheson.”  
“Yeah,’ said Miles. “He was my donor.”  
“So…you’re not…really…” said Rose moving away from him.  
“I’m real,’ said Miles. “You know I’m real.”  
“Danny knows?” asked Rose.   
“Yes,” said Miles. “All of the Monroes and Mathesons know.”  
“So, is Bass a clone too?” asked Rose.  
“Yes,” said Miles.  
“And Linc and Danny know this?” asked Rose.  
“Yes,” said Miles.  
Rose got out of bed and started dressing.  
“What are you doing?” asked Miles.  
“I need to leave,” said Rose.  
“Why?” said Miles. “I’m a man. Maybe I wasn’t born like most, but I bleed, and think, and fuck like a man.”  
“I know,” said Rose. “But, Danny’s grandfather? I can’t be fucking you!”  
“Honey,” said Miles. “I know all about you. I know your history. I don’t care. Please, stay. Just talk to me.”  
“Were you once a baby?” asked Rose.  
“Yes,” said Miles. “I don’t remember much about that time. My first memories are from when I lived in a dorm with other boys. Bass and I became friends. I followed orders until Bass decided he needed to check out Monroe, Louisiana. He hoped he had family here, so I came here with him…and found I have family here too.”  
“I’ve seen Jackson Matheson,” said Rose. “He looks just like you.”  
“My clone’s son,” said Miles. “And, now mine. Come back to bed, Rose.”  
“You are a beautiful man,” decided Rose as she disrobed and got into the bed.

“Hi, Linc,” said Deb as she approached him near the wall. “Can we talk?”  
“Whatever,” said Linc.  
“I met your father’s clone,” said Deb. “It’s amazing how much he’s like your father. I liked him.”  
“But…” said Linc.  
“Well, I never trust anyone when I first meet them,” said Deb. “Took you months to convince me how amazing you were.”  
“Why are you here, Deb?” asked Linc as he avoided her eyes. He felt a pain in his stomach when he looked at her.  
“I want to try to work things out with you,” said Deb.  
Linc finally looked into her eyes. The words he had hoped to hear were on her lips. “Why,” he finally asked.  
“What we had was true love,” said Deb. “What I left you for wasn’t. I was a fool.”  
“I’m not willing to share you with another,” said Linc.  
“It’s over between me and Karen,” said Deb. “Lisa said I could stay at her house, but I want to be with you.”  
“I see,” said Linc. “You could stay in a room with the kids…for now..”  
“Ok, thanks Linc,” said Deb.   
“I’ll talk to you later tonight,” said Linc turning away.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Rachel

Danny was at the house when Deb walked in.  
“Hey, Deb,” said Danny. “The kids are at the construction sites.”  
“Linc said I could move back in,” said Deb. “I’ll bed with Eli and Charles for now.”  
“Ok,” said Danny. “What about Karen?”  
“I’m no longer with Karen,” said Deb. “I need Linc back…I really messed up.”  
“Haven’t we all,” said Danny. “You know…Linc fell in love with you the first time he met you.”  
“That’s what he always said,” said Deb.  
“It’s the truth,” said Danny. “His face had this ‘moony’ expression, and all he could talk about was you.”  
Deb started crying.  
“Hey,” said Danny putting his arms around her. “He still loves you. He’s been using work as a crutch. Give him time.”  
“Ok,” said Deb. “Oh, the boys said you have an elderly lady working here “  
“Yes, Mrs. Hennessee,” said Danny. “I’ll introduce you. But she insists we call her ‘Em’…it’s short for Myrtle.”

Deb started training Nora and Joy as she treated her patients. Em watched the boys during the day. Linc, Luck and Bass continued to work on the town’s walls and the EMP weapon. Miles continued to train the men and women in the militia. Connor, Joseph and Abe led the teams working on the traps outside the town walls.

Deb and Linc fell back into a familiar pattern…dinner with the family…relaxing in the main area…discussing any concerns about the town and the children.  
“Linc,” asked Deb one evening after everyone else had gone to their rooms. “Can I stay with you tonight…in your room?”  
“Deb, you have to know I want that so much,” said Linc. “But I drove you away before…and I don’t know what I did wrong.”  
“You didn’t do anything wrong,” said Deb.   
“The street fighting was stupid,” said Linc.  
“My situation with Karen was stupid,” said Deb.  
“We could start over,” said Linc as he stood, and offered his hand to Deb.  
She took his hand, and stood facing him. Slowly, they came together in a gentle hug.   
“Mom?” sad Eli. “I got sick.”  
“I’ll be right there, honey,” said Deb.  
“I’ll be waiting in our room,” said Linc softly to Deb.

Linc fell asleep, fully dressed, waiting for Deb. Suddenly Joy ran into the room.  
“Dad!” cried Julie. “Elii won’t stop vomitting! Mom sent Danny to ask Rose for help and told me to get you.”  
Linc and Joy rushed to the back yard. Eli was vomiting blood.  
“Linc,” said Deb looking through her medical bag. “I don’t know what’s wrong!”  
“How can I help?” asked Linc. “But I haven’t studied the medical books lately.”  
“Danny is getting Rose…Amy taught her some techniques…” said Deb.

Danny met Bass on the way to Rose’s.  
“What’s up?” asked Bass when he realized how panicked Danny was acting.  
“Eli’s really sick,” said Danny. “Rose might be able to help!”  
“She’s probably at my place,” said Bass  
“Damn,” said Danny. “She got her claws into you?”  
“She’s Miles’ lady,” said Bass. “But if she can help Eli…”  
“Yeah, thanks,” said Danny running off.

Bass went to Eleanor’s.  
“Bass,” said Eleanor. “I can’t see you…yet.”  
“You said Florence’s daughter had medical training. Eli’s really sick,” said Bass.  
“Oh, come in,” said Eleanor. “I’ll find Trudy.”

Danny, Rose and Miles arrived at Linc’s house just when Bass and Trudy did,  
Eli was laying on the ground, as Deb washed his face with cold water.  
Rose knelt beside him. “His pulse is weak,” she said.  
Trudy knelt on the other side. “Has he been able to keep water down?” she asked.  
“No,” said Deb as she started crying. “He didn’t eat much at dinner,” said Deb, “but he hates beef liver. Then about two hours later, he started vomiting…and only stopped a short time ago, but then he collapsed.”  
“He’s dehydrated,” said Trudy. “We’ll need to start an IV.” Trudy reached into the case she had brought, and pulled out the supplies.  
“What are those,” said Danny, as he looked at the bottles of liquid in the case.  
“Sterile normal saline,” said Trudy. “Once we hook one to Eli, he should be ok.”  
“We have nothing like that in town,” said Linc.  
“Then we’ll have to work on that,” said Trudy as she started the saline drip.  
“Will…will Eli be ok?” asked Deb.  
“Hope so,” said Trudy. “But we don’t know what caused the vomiting. Did he ingest anything new?”  
“No,” said Nora. “But we were at the construction site most of the day.”  
“What kind of wood are they using?” asked Trudy. “Did he eat any unidentified berries?”  
“I don’t know,” said Nora.  
“We can treat him,” said Trudy.   
“Should we give him some antibiotic?” asked Rose.  
“Not yet,” decided Trudy. “He’s not feverish. There were cases of milk sickness in Erie…cows would eat this poisonous plant…and people would eat the beef.”  
“So…the beef liver…” said Deb.  
“Maybe, but the rest of you seem fine,” said Trudy. “But stick to fruits and vegetables for a few days.”  
Eli finally opened his eyes. “Mom?” he muttered.  
“I’m here, Eli,” said Deb. “This is Trudy…she’s a doctor.”  
“Really, I’m a nurse,” said Trudy. “And Rose was a big help. Hello Eli.”  
“Hi,” said Eli. “You’re both really pretty.”  
“Thanks,” said Trudy and Rose.

Miles had hung back with Bass.   
“See, Bass,” said Miles. “The kid’s alright.”  
“Yeah,” said Bass with tears in his eyes. “Thank goodness.”  
“Goodness?” laughed Miles. “Who’s that? Seems like you should thank Rose and Trudy.”  
“Yeah,” said Bass. “But I’ve been reading…”  
“Not that Bible book…” said Miles.  
“Well, yeah,” said Bass. “Chicago didn’t have books like that.”  
“We’re basically cannon fodder,” said Miles. “We’ve always known that.”  
“But, we’re human…our cells are human…but…do we have souls?” said Bass.  
“I told you before,” said Miles. “Souls are an urban legend.”  
“I don’t know…” said Bass walking over to Linc.  
“Thanks for bringing Trudy, Bass,” said Linc hugging him. “Guess you spending time with Eleanor was a very good thing.”  
“Just glad the boy is doing ok,” said Bass as he wiped his eyes. “Anything else I can do?”  
“Could you make sure Trudy gets home safely?” said Linc. “I need to stay here.”  
“Uh, Bass?” said Danny overhearing the conversation. “If it’s ok, I’d like to escort Trudy to her house.”  
“Another time, Danny,” said Linc. “I need you here too.”  
“I’ll put in a good word for you, Danny,” said Bass as he placed his hand on Danny’s shoulder. “Like Eli said…she’s really pretty. Her husband was killed in the Erie war. Just take it slow.”  
“Thanks, Bass,” said Danny.

“How’s Eli?” asked Eleanor as Bass and Trudy entered the house.  
“He’s doing much better,” said Trudy. “But we need to prepare more sterile saline solutions, and train people in the use of IVs.”  
“Looked like he would have died without that treatment,” said Bass.  
“He would have,” said Trudy. “I’ll check on him tomorrow.” Trudy went to her rooms.  
“I’ve missed you,” said Bass.   
“I’ve missed you too,” said Eleanor. “It’s just wrong for me to treat you like someone you’re not.”  
“Then treat me as me,” said Bass. “You have to know I’m in love with you.”  
“I’m so much older…” said Eleanor.   
“I don’t care,” said Bass, as he took her hand. “But, I’ll go if you want.”  
“No,” said Eleanor. “Don’t go.”   
She led him to her bedroom.

Deb stayed with Eli that night, and Linc brought Charles to his room.  
“I’m glad Mom came home,” said Charles as Linc tucked him in.  
“Me too,” said Linc.  
“Can she stay?” asked Charles.  
“If she wants,” said Linc.  
“Dad, you have to make her want to stay,” said Charles. “We need her. I missed her too much.”  
“Me too,” said Linc. “I’ll do my best.”

Eli continued to improve. Linc decided to court Deb as he had done years ago.  
“So, why can’t I be in your bed tonight?” said Deb.  
“Soon,” said Linc. “Tomorrow, we will re-new our wedding vows in front of our friends and family.”  
“Our vows?” asked Deb. “But, we’re already married.”  
“Yes, but I want this party…and then we will honeymoon on that island in the lake,” said Linc.  
“A Honeymoon?” said Deb.  
“We never had one,” said Linc. “The tornado hit the night of our wedding…and Dad and Miles died the next day. We need to be alone…no kids…just us two…for one night.”  
“That does sound romantic,” said Deb.

Linc and Deb’s second wedding was a fun family gathering. After the reception, Linc and Deb left.

“I’m surprised the boys didn’t protest,” said Deb as she got into the row boat with Linc.  
“They really want us to be together, and I told them this time away was important,” said Linc. “The weather is perfect…I have everything we’ll need.”  
“I only need you,” said Deb realizing that was true.

Weeks passed. The scouts had no sightings of the Chicago menace. Work on the walls, the traps, and the EMP weapon continued. Tom Noone languished in prison, still asking to see his fellow clones. Joseph avoided prison duty.

SPLASH!!  
Danny turned and walked back to the pond near the wall. A blond woman was trying to untangle herself from some roots.  
“Can I help you?” asked Danny.  
“Yes, please,” she said as he took her hand.  
“How did you fall in the pond?” asked Danny. ‘I didn’t see you anywhere near here.”  
“Uh…Miles sent me on a spy mission,” said the woman.  
“Oh, ok,” said Danny. “I’m Danny Monroe. Don’t think I’ve seen you around town before.”  
“Rachel Femone,” said the woman. “I haven’t been to town much.”  
“Can I take you back to the staging area?” asked Danny when he noticed her limping.  
“Think I sprained my ankle,” said Rachel. “I’d rather Miles didn’t know.”  
“We could rest here awhile,” said Danny. “I can use some tree limbs to make a splint.”  
“Thanks,” said Rachel.  
Danny tore a sleeve off his shirt, and used it to secure some tree limbs as a splint on Rachel’s ankle.  
“You have a gentle touch,” said Rachel. She moved against Danny, and kissed him.  
“Uh, you don’t have to do that,” said Danny.  
“I want to,” said Rachel as she started removing her clothes.  
Danny continued kissing her and had sexual intercourse her on the grass.

“You were a virgin!” said Danny. “You should have told me you’d never had intercourse before.”  
“It was illegal…where I come from,” said Rachel. “Is it illegal here too?”  
“No…but I would have gone slower,” said Danny.  
‘I really like intercourse,” decided Rachel. “You are very good at it.”  
“Uh, thanks,” said Danny. “Look, I have to report back. I’ll take you to my house. My brother and his family live there. Miles won’t have to know you fell. I’ll just tell him you’re at my house.”  
“Ok,” said Rachel.

“Rachel Femone?” Nora asked Danny. “What kind of name is that?”  
“Well it’s not one of the ‘Nonumbers’,” said Danny. “Who cares? She needed help…and I helped her.”  
“You’re attracted to her,” said Nora.  
“So,” said Danny.  
“I’m glad,” said Nora. “She seems nice…familiar…’bout time.”  
“I was supposed to tell Miles she’s here,” said Danny. “But he wasn’t at the base.”  
“Bass is stopping by later,” said Nora. “We’ll let him know.”  
“Good idea,” said Danny. “I’ll check the animals.”

After Rachel had rested, and Em had wrapped the injured ankle with a cloth splint, Rachel looked for Danny. She found him in the Barn with the horses.  
“Hey,” said Rachel.  
Danny glanced at her. “You’re looking better,” said Danny.  
“Thanks again,” said Rachel. “What did Miles say?”  
“Missed him,” said Danny. “I’ll get a message to him later.”  
Rachel walked over to the pile of straw. “Can we do that intercourse thing again?”  
“Here?” asked Danny.  
“Sure,” said Rachel.  
“Uh…no…the kids could walk in…” said Danny.  
“So, it is illegal?” asked Rachel.   
“No…” said Danny. “But…”  
Rachel started stripping . Danny glanced back toward the house, but then joined her on the straw.

“Bass!” said Danny as he and Rachel walked into the dining area. “Guess you know Rachel.”  
Bass looked up and frowned. “Yes, I do know Rachel.”  
“Hi Bass,” said Rachel.  
“Danny…” said Bass seeing the way Danny was looking at Rachel., “We need to talk.”  
“Can it wait until after supper?” whined Charles. “I’m starving.”  
“I guess,” said Bass.

After dinner, Rachel pulled Bass into a hallway.  
“What the fuck are you doing here?” asked Bass.  
“I could ask you the same thing!” said Rachel.  
“They know I’m a clone,” said Bass. “Somehow, I don’t think you mentioned this to Danny.”  
“No, but…intercourse is legal here!” said Rachel.  
“Tell me you didn’t….with Danny…” said Bass.  
“Of course I did,” said Rachel. “He’s lovely.”  
“He’s your donor’s grandson!!” said Bass.  
“That is weird, but I don’t care,” said Rachel. “Just don’t tell him.”  
“How did you even get through the gate? They’re stopping anyone with the name NO and a number…but…damn…females are FEM and a number,” said Bass. “Shit!”  
“I didn’t use the gate. I climbed over a wall,” said Rachel. “Fell in a pond. That’s when Danny found me.”  
“So, why are you here?” asked Bass.  
“Chicago sent me. They hadn’t heard back from Tom Noone, so I’m his backup,” said Rachel.   
“They’re holding him in jail,” said Bass. “His donor has a son here.”  
“What a family affair,” laughed Rachel. “Well, I have to get back to Danny…just keep your mouth shut.”  
“I can’t,” said Bass. “I have to protect him.”  
“I’m not going to hurt him,” said Rachel. “I just want to keep enjoying him. I don’t care about what Chicago wants.”

“Miles!” yelled Bass as he banged on the bedroom door.  
“What!’ said Miles as he jerked the door open in the nude. “I was busy!”  
“Rachel Femone is here,” said Bass.  
“In jail?” asked Miles.  
“No…at Linc’s,” said Bass.  
Miles turned back into the room, and grabbed his clothes.  
“Who’s this Rachel! And what is she to you!!” cried Rose jumping out of bed.  
“A problem,” said Miles. “A spy from Chicago. You can stay here, or leave. This may take some time.”

Danny had joined Rachel in the spare room.  
“Intercourse is better on a soft bed,” said Danny as he stripped and crawled into bed with Rachel.  
He slowly made love to her 

KNOCK KNOCK  
“Miles…Bass…” said Linc as he opened the front door. “Is there a problem?”  
“Yes,” said Bass. “We need to talk to you…alone.”  
“Night guys,” said Deb as she went up the stairs.  
Linc stepped out on the porch.  
“I understand Rachel Femone is staying at your house,” said Miles.  
“Yes, her and Danny…” started Linc.  
“She’s a clone from Chicago,” said Miles.   
“But…her last name…” said Linc.  
“They used FEM and a number for women,” said Bass. “Sorry we failed to mention that; but she told me she came over the wall…not through the gate.”  
“Who was her donor?” asked Linc.  
“Rachel Matheson,” said Bass. “Danny’s grandmother.”  
Linc ran into the house and up the stairs to Danny’s room. The room was empty. He ran to the spare room and knocked.  
After a moment, Rachel answered the door with a sheet around her.   
“Is Danny here!” demanded Linc.  
“Yeah!” yelled Danny as he pulled on his pants. “What’s the big deal, Linc?’  
“She’s your grandmother!” said Linc.  
“Did you eat poisonous plants too?” asked Danny. “She’s younger than me!”  
“She’s a clone! Her donor was your grandmother!” said Linc.  
“A Rachel Matheson was my donor,” said Rachel. “Why would that be a problem?”  
“Shit!” cried Danny. “Tell me this isn’t happening!” He ran from the room.  
“Sorry,” said Linc. “Ms. Femone, you’ll have to leave immediately. Miles and Bass are waiting for you.”  
“Let them wait,” hissed Rachel.  
“Get out of my house,” said Linc quietly.  
“Rachel,” said Miles as he walked up to the bedroom door “Sorry about this, Linc,” said Miles as he led Rachel out.

Miles and Bass walked Rachel back to the place there were staying.   
“I don’t understand!” cried Rachel. “Intercourse is not illegal here!”  
“Uh…having sex with your grandson is kind of illegal,” said Bass.  
‘I don’t have any children, so I can’t have any grandchildren!” said Rachel.   
“Your clone had both,” said Miles. “If you become pregnant by Danny, the child will be unacceptable.”  
“I can’t become pregnant, “ said Rachel.   
“They told you that pregnancy was impossible,” said Miles. “Because intercourse was illegal. If you became pregnant in Chicago, you would be put to death.”  
“So, I can become pregnant?” asked Rachel.  
“Yes,” said Bass. “Fuck someone you’re not related to.”  
“Like the two of you?” asked Rachel.  
“Not me, witch,” said Bass.  
“I won’t say no to an offer like that,” said Miles. “I’ll introduce you to Rose…and teach you about threesomes.”  
“Ok,” said Rachel.

“Linc,” asked Deb as he entered their bedroom. “Is everything ok?”  
“No,” said Linc. “Rachel is a clone. She didn’t mention this to Danny.”  
“I understand Eleanor and Bass are doing quite well,” said Deb. “So, being a clone isn’t a big problem.”  
“It is if the clone’s donor was a relative,” said Linc. “Rachel’s donor was Danny’s maternal grandmother.”  
“Oh, no,” said Deb. “Is he ok?”  
“He left,” said Linc. “I don’t know where…but this is something he has to deal with on his own. I knew she looked familiar…just didn’t know why.”

Danny ran to the fields, and crawled inside one of the old shelters. He was devastated when Rose turned him away, he was numb after Vanna’s death, and now with Rachel’s duplicity, all he felt was rage. Tears filled his eyes as he screamed in the dark space. Finally, he fell asleep.

“You want me to share you….with her?” asked Rose as Miles explained his threesome plan.  
“Sure, why not?” said Miles. “It’s just sex.”  
“But…I thought…” started Rose.  
“Thought what?” asked Miles.  
“I thought you loved me,” said Rose.  
“Love?” laughed Miles. “I don’t love anyone. I enjoy fucking you. You enjoy fucking me. Love is nothing.”  
“I love you,” whispered Rose.  
“Clones know nothing about love,” said Miles. “Because it’s not real. Love was an excuse historical figures used to do horrendous deeds. Chicago doesn’t need an excuse.”  
“I hate you!” cried Rose grabbing her clothes.  
“Hey,” said Miles. “I want you to stay.”  
“Do you love me?” yelled Rose.  
“There’s no such thing,” said Miles.  
“Good bye, Miles,” said Rose as she ran out of the room.  
“What’s her problem?” asked Rachel.  
“She wanted me all for herself,” laughed Miles. “Well, Rachel, I guess this is your lucky day.”

Danny reported for duty a few days later.   
“You ok?” asked Linc.  
“Why wouldn’t I be,” snapped Danny. “Does the whole fucking town know?”  
“Not from me,” said Linc.   
“Why do I always hook up with the wrong women!” said Danny.  
“I’m the wrong one to ask,” said Linc.  
“I loved Vanna so much,” said Danny. “I’m never loving any woman again.”  
“Danny!” said Rachel walking up to him. “Missed you!”  
“Leave me alone,” said Danny.  
“Frank and the command center want to see you immediately,” said Linc as he pulled his gun on Rachel. “Come with me.”  
“That’s not necessary,” said Miles walking up to them. “I was just taking Rachel to see Frank.”  
“I’ll come with you,” decided Linc.  
Danny walked away.

Danny walked the perimeter, and spoke to no one. His anger filled him. He finally understood why Linc would become a street fighter. When he neared the pond, he heard a splash. He aimed his gun and yelled, “Show yourself!”  
Rose walked out of the pond. She was naked. “Danny…please, don’t shoot me!”  
Danny lowered the gun. “It’s not safe out here,” he said.  
“Sure it is,” said Rose as she started dressing. “I didn’t think it was patrolled until dark.”  
“The times change,” said Danny. “I thought you had set up house with my grandfather’s clone.”  
“That’s over,” said Rose. “I thought he loved me…”  
“He’s a clone. Are clones even capable of love?” said Danny.  
“I don’t know,” said Rose. “I guess not. I was really sorry to hear about Vanna.”  
Danny looked away.  
“Can I walk with you a ways?” asked Rose.  
“Why would you want to,” asked Danny.  
“I’ve been thinking about stuff,” said Rose. “All you ever wanted to do was love me…and I threw you away.”  
“Hey, I’m having a rough day,” said Danny. “This is not cheering me up.”  
“I just didn’t understand ‘love’,” said Rose. “It seemed like a weakness.”  
“You were a victim,” said Danny.   
“I kind of know what you went through now,” said Rose. “I fell in love with Miles.”  
“Nice,” said Danny.  
“No, it’s not nice,” said Rose. “He doesn’t love me. I didn’t ask before last night…but he said clones can’t love.”  
“Bass loves Eleanor,” said Danny. “Clones can love…but maybe Miles Matheson can’t love…as a man or as a clone.”  
“Your grandfather didn’t love anyone?” asked Rose.  
“He was a great commander…talented soldier…ok grandfather…but the women in his life usually didn’t do so well,” said Danny.  
“I’d better head back,” said Rose. “Lily wanted me back before dark.”  
“You and Lily are really doing ok?” asked Danny.  
“She missed me when I was staying at Miles,” said Rose. “But we’re ok. One of the guys from Erie has been courting her.”  
“Well, if you ever need to talk…I’ll be around,” said Danny.

“So, Rachel Femone,” said Frank. “Why are you in Monroe, Louisiana? And why did you sneak over our walls?”  
“When Tom Noone didn’t report back, the Company sent me to find out what happened to him,” said Rachel. “The Company wanted reports on Miles Notwo and Bass Nothree.”  
“Tom Noone is being held in our jail,” said Frank. “Since you are a spy, we will detain you here also.”  
“What if I watch over her?” asked Miles. “She came to find me and Bass. She found us. She understands why we left. She has family ties here too.”  
“That doesn’t mean she’s on our side,” said Joseph.  
“Are you related to Tom Noone?” asked Rachel noticing the similarities.  
“He’s the clone of my father,” said Joseph.  
“Joseph, why didn’t you tell us?” asked Frank.  
“I don’t trust him,” said Joseph. “He’s not meeting my kids. Miles and Bass came here to find Bass’ family. These other clones came here to capture them, and gather intel.”  
“He’s right,” said Abe.  
“I need to keep Rachel here until we’ve questioned her more,” said Frank.   
“But,” started Miles.  
“It’s ok,” said Rachel. “Ask me anything. I don’t lie.”  
“Our jail isn’t the worst,” said Frank as he motioned to the guards. “You’ll be comfortable.”

Miles went to Rose’s house a few days later.  
“Miles…what are you doing here?” asked Rose when she opened the door.  
“I want you to come back to my bed,” said Miles.  
“No,” said Rose.  
“You know you want to,” said Miles smiling.  
“I know I’m not going anywhere with you,” said Rose.  
Miles grabbed her wrist. “Thought you loved me.”  
“I was wrong,” said Rose. “Let me go!”  
“Is there a problem?” asked Miller as he happened to walk by.  
“No problem, soldier, as you were,” said Miles as he released Rose’s wrist.  
Rose rushed back inside and slammed the door.  
“So, where do you go for fun around here?” asked Miles  
“What kind of fun?” asked Miller.  
“I want a woman for intercourse,” said Miles.  
“Oh, the North Side Bar usually has some available women,” said Miller. “They’ll do most anything for a few diamonds.”  
“Thanks,” said Miles.

Danny approached Miller at one of the construction sites.  
“Hi Danny,” said Miller. “Is Nora and Joy coming by today?”  
“No idea,” said Danny. “I know Deb has been training them as medics.”  
“You look like shit,” said Miller.  
“So,” said Danny.   
“Frank locked up that female clone,” said Miller. “He doesn’t trust her.”  
“Are you a clone?” asked Danny.  
“What!” laughed Miller. “No, I’m not.”  
“How do you know? How does anyone know?” asked Danny.  
“Didn’t you know your father and your mother?” asked Miller.  
“Yeah…” said Danny.  
“I knew mine too,” said Miller. “But what does it matter. The clones are men and women…just like us. They need to eat, drink, defecate, breathe…”  
“Fuck…” said Danny.  
“That isn’t really a need…”said Miler.  
“They bleed too,” said Danny.  
“I guess,” said Miller.  
“I fucked Rachel Femone,” said Danny. “She bled. She was a virgin.”  
“I heard Rose was fucking that Miles clone,” said Miller. “But I think that’s over.”  
“Yeah?” asked Danny.   
“Rose turned him down today,” said Miller. “I directed him to the north side.”  
“I see,” said Danny. “I want you to win Nora. I know you’re not a clone. I want her with a normal man.”  
“That’s what I want too,” said Miller. “I’m planning on asking her to marry me soon. I’ve got a little house now…she’s older…and now that I have your blessing?”  
“You do,” said Danny.

Frank and Abe met with Rachel Femone days later.  
“So you came to spy on our town, and that’s why you entered by climbing a wall,” said Frank.  
“Yes, I already admitted this,” said Rachel. “But, now I have family here. I want to stay.”  
“Who exactly was your donor related to?” asked Abe.  
“Danny Monroe, and Nora Graham,” said Rachel. “Their mother was my donor’s daughter.”  
“What about Jackson Matheson?” asked Abe.  
“My donor was not related to him,” said Rachel. “Miles knows all of this. Why isn’t he here?”  
“I know the lineage,” said Frank. “So, what can you tell us about Chicago’s plans?”  
“They didn’t tell me anything, except to find out where Miles and Bass and Tom were,” said Rachel.  
“Do they have a time line for an attack?” asked Frank.  
“Not that I’m aware of,” said Rachel.  
“We will discuss your situation at the next command meeting,” said Frank. “I need to hold you in jail until that happens.”  
“I’m not a threat!” said Rachel. “I love it here! It’s the first time in my life I’ve felt free…even when I’m locked up! But you should be aware that Tom Noone is the best escape artist Chicago ever had. He is definitely a threat. Please just keep him locked up—and guarded at all times.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family affair

“Hey, Danny,” said Rose as she found him along the perimeter. “Beautiful day…”  
“Hi Rose,” said Danny. “Again, this area is not that safe. You should head back to town.”  
“I wanted to talk to you,” said Rose.  
“Miller told me Miles confronted you,” said Danny.  
“It was just a misunderstanding,” said Rose. “You look less angry, today.”  
“Oh, I’m still angry,” said Danny. “But I’m channeling my inner rage into becoming a better warrior.”  
“I…” started Rose, when Danny pushed her behind him.  
“Shh,” whispered Danny.  
They could hear voices up ahead.  
“The drone must have malfunctioned,” said a man. “Strange…that never happened before.”  
“Doesn’t matter,” said another man. “This place will be easy pickings. Probably only need half a regiment, and a few helicopters, to conquer the whole town.”  
“Should we head into town?” asked the first man.  
“Yes,” said the second man. “Gather intel the old way.”  
Danny indicated a covered cove for Rose to hide, but she shook her head no. Rose then rushed forward to the two men.  
“Oh, hi there,” said Rose as the men turned toward her. “There was a snake!! I hate snakes!!”  
“Well, hello there, lovely lady,” said the first man. “I will protect you from any snakes. I’m Peterson.”  
“Rose,” said Rose. “My sister warned me about strolling so far from town…but it is such a lovely day.”  
“Please allow us to escort you back to town,” said the second man smiling broadly. “I’m Howard.”  
“Well, Howard, and Peterson, this must be my lucky day,” said Rose.

Danny stayed hidden until Rose had walked away with the men. He could tell they were heavily armed beneath their jackets.   
“Why would Rose do such a rash thing,” wondered Danny. He decided to return to town by a different direction and gather some backup.

“More Chicago spies!” said Frank. “And, you let Rose go with them?”  
“She made the decision before I could stop her,” said Danny.   
“Abe will lead some men to intercept them,” decided Frank. “Danny, take Joseph and try to get behind Rose and these spies.”

“So, do you two live on the north side?” asked Rose. “I live near there, but I’ve never noticed either of you around before.”  
“We’re on the south side,” lied Howard. “I don’t think I’ve seen you before…difficult to forget such a beautiful face.”  
Miles walked up to Howard and Peterson. “What’s she doing here?” he asked  
“We’re protecting this lovely lady from snakes,” said Peterson. “How are you doing Miles?”  
“She knows,” said Miles raising his weapon.   
“Please, Miles,” said Rose. “Don’t…”  
BANG! BANG!  
Rose dropped to the ground as she screamed.  
Peterson and Howard were both shot in the heart, and had collapsed on the ground.  
Joseph and Danny rushed to Rose’s side.  
Miles walked over to Peterson and Howard, and checked for a pulse. “They’re dead,” said Miles.  
“I thought….oh…” cried Rose.  
“It’s ok, Rose,” said Danny pulling her into his arms. “That was a brave, but foolish thing to do!”  
Abe and the other men ran into the area.  
“Threat is over, men,” said Miles. “The two spies from Chicago have been neutralized.”

“Thanks for seeing me home, Danny,” said Rose as he walked her to her door.  
“You’re sure you are ok?” he asked.  
“Mostly…but I really thought Miles was going to shoot me,” said Rose. “Those men knew him….he knew them…if I hadn’t been there…”  
“If you hadn’t been there…” pondered Danny. “So, they planned on meeting Miles. He planned on meeting them. Did Miles kill them so his cover wouldn’t be blown? Is Miles a spy?”  
“What do we do?” asked Rose.  
“Guess we’ll have to keep track of Miles…in case…” said Danny.  
“I can do it,” decided Rose.  
“Rose, if you go to him…you’ll be prostituting yourself again,” said Danny.  
“True, but if it keeps Lily safe…and the town safe…I will do it,” said Rose.  
“What if I ask you not to,” said Danny. “What if I tell you I still have feelings for you…”  
“Don’t,” said Rose. “I have to do this! You know I do…”  
“I would leave town with you tomorrow if you said so,” admitted Danny.  
“I know,” said Rose. “But I can’t leave Lily…you can’t leave Nora…this is our home. Once we know Miles isn’t a threat…maybe you and I…”  
Danny gently kissed her. “Be careful, Rose,” he said.  
“You too, Danny Monroe,” said Rose.

“Miles, quite a coincidence that you happened upon those men near the woods,” said Frank at the meeting the next day.  
“Too bad we can’t interrogate them,” said Connor.  
“When I saw them with Rose…” said Miles. “What can I say, I love her.”  
Danny looked down. He hid his expression.  
“Love is a powerful force,” said Bass. “Glad your lady is safe.”  
“Thanks Bass,” said Miles. “But how did those men get past the walls? Our security is just too weak.”  
“Did you recognize the men?” asked Joseph.  
“Yes,” said Miles. “Two top agents from Chicago.”  
“They assumed the drone had malfunctioned,” said Danny. “Rose and I heard them talking.”  
“I understand you and Rose have a history…” said Miles.  
“So, Linc,” said Bass trying to change the subject. “Can we electrify the wall that far from the main gate?”  
“Not sure,” said Linc. “Our resources are limited.”  
“Ok, men,” said Frank. “We’ll meet again in a few days. No sightings from our scouts of any large troop movements….we’ll keep preparing for an attack.”

“Danny,” said Miles as they were leaving the center. “You didn’t answer my question…”  
“Didn’t hear you ask one,” said Danny angrily.  
“You and Rose,” said Miles. “What were you doing out by the far wall…alone.”  
“None of your business,” said Danny glaring at Miles.  
“Rose is my business,” said Miles.  
“I don’t remember you marrying her,” said Danny.  
“Just stay away from Rose!” said Miles as he stormed out of the area.

Miles banged on Rose’s door.  
“Oh, hi Miles,” said Rose as she opened the door.  
“It’s you and me, Rose!” said Miles. “Pack your stuff! You’re coming to my place.”  
“A lady likes to be asked…nicely,” said Rose.  
“Fine,” said Miles. “I miss you. I guess I love you. The whores at North Side can’t take care of me like you do. Is that love? I don’t know. Do you know how close I came to shooting you? But I couldn’t! My feelings for you is messing everything up. Come back with me.”  
“Close enough for me,” said Rose smiling, even though she realized what Miles had just admitted. “I’ll just grab a few things.”  
Rose started writing a note to Danny, but Miles followed her into her bedroom.  
“What are you doing?” asked Miles.  
“Leaving a note for Lily,” liked Rose. “Could you carry that box?”  
“Sure,” said Miles as he grabbed the box and walked to the door.  
‘just as we thought’ wrote Rose. She folded the note, jotted DM on the outside, and slipped it under Lily’s pillow.  
She left with Miles.

“Hey, Lily!” called Ned Pine as Lily approached the construction site.  
“Hi Ned,” said Lily, smiling at the man she loved. “Is Danny Monroe here today?”  
“Nora told me he needed to stay home,” called Miller. “Guess he’s at the house.”  
“Thanks,” said Lily. “Bye Ned. Are you coming by tonight?”  
“You know it!” said Ned as the other men teased him.  
Lily blew Ned a kiss.

“Hi Lily,” said Danny as he invited her into the house.  
“Hope you’re feeling better,” said Lily. “Miller told me you had to stay home.”  
“I’m just making sure Eli is ok,” said Danny. “He still has spells of vomiting…and Deb was needed for a birth.”  
“I think this is for you,” said Lily as she handed Danny the note.  
Danny read it, and asked, “Did Rose go back to Miles’?”  
“Yes,” said Lily.  
“I see,” said Danny. “Well, I need to get back to Eli.”  
“Bye, Danny,” said Lily as she left.

Rose lingered in bed. Miles had become the best lover she had ever had. She had taught him exactly how to please her. He had left early in the morning to work on the town traps.  
Bass was in the kitchen area when she came downstairs.  
“Morning, Rose,” said Bass. “Want some eggs?”  
“No thanks,” said Rose.  
“Miles left hours ago,” said Bass. “He’s so driven to protect this town…to protect you.”

Timothy Wells entered the command center.  
“Sir, the woman prisoner is sick,” said Timothy to Frank.  
“I’ll see if Deb can check on her,” said Frank.  
“It’s like what happened to my wife…early in her pregnancy with our son,” said Timothy.  
“Morning nausea?” asked Frank.  
“Yeah,” said Timothy. “I’ve been on duty for the past week, and she’s vomited every morning.”

“I examined Rachel Femone,” said Deb. “She appears to be pregnant. She claims she never had intercourse before she came to town.”

“So, who’s the father?” asked Frank.  
“Danny or Miles,” said Deb. “We may never know.”  
“Let’s hope its Miles’…don’t want recessive genes taking over,” said Frank. “I’ll have her moved to a guarded house. Jail is no place for a pregnant woman.”  
“Uh, Frank, I checked on Tom Noone too,” said Deb.   
“Did he give you a hard time?” asked Frank.  
“No, he’s a little dehydrated, but mostly he wanted to know how thick the walls to the jail are,” said Deb.  
“He can’t escape,” said Frank. “We’ve double bolted everything.”  
“He asked to estimate how safe he’ll be …when the bombs hit,” said Deb.

“Joseph!” called Tom. “Nice to see you…son…”  
“Tell me about the bombs!” said Joseph.  
“Let me meet my grandkids,” said Tom.  
“Doesn’t work that way,” said Joseph.  
“You have to admit we have the same genes,” said Tom. “We are family.”  
“You treated my mom like a whore!” yelled Joseph.  
“I never met your mom,” said Tom. “And, what’s a whore?”  
“You really don’t know?” asked Joseph. “It’s a woman who’ll have sex with anyone.”  
“I’ve never had sexual intercourse,” replied Tom. “It’s illegal for a clone to have intercourse in Chicago…punishable by death.”  
“What a horrible place!” said Joseph.  
“It is,” admitted Tom. “I’ve enjoyed more comforts in this cell, than I ever did in Chicago.”  
“So, why do you want me and my family to be miserable too!” said Joseph.  
“I…don’t,” said Tom. “Ok, I’ll tell you about the bombs…everything…you and that head guy Frank.”

Frank, Danny, Bass, and Joseph met with Tom.  
“How can we trust anything thing he tells us!” said Danny. “What perks are we giving him?”  
“Bass will know if I’m telling the truth,” said Tom. “I’m surprised Miles isn’t here.”  
“What did you want to tell us,” asked Frank.  
“Chicago has truckloads of bombs…only , now they have to be launched from a Catapult. The helicopters we used to drop the bombs in Erie were hit by ‘blow back’ and damaged beyond repair,” said Tom.  
“They still have helicopters…don’t they?” asked Bass.  
“The smaller ones,” said Tom. “Armed with automatic rifles.”  
“How heavy are the trucks,” asked Danny.  
“Two Tons,” said Tom. “If they are carrying a catapult and bombs…maybe three tons. And the terrain is pretty rocky outside the walls.”  
“Without the big copters…we have a chance!” said Bass smiling.

When Miles returned to his house, Bass was waiting for him on the landing.  
“Hey Bass,” said Miles.  
“We have to talk,” said Bass.  
“Rose is waiting for me,” insisted Miles.  
“She can wait,” said Bass. “Why the fuck didn’t you tell me about the big helicopters being damaged when they dropped bombs on Erie!! I had to learn it from Tom Noone! We can defeat Chicago!”  
“The information was on a need to know basis,” said Miles shrugging.  
“You planned that meeting with Peterson and Howard…didn’t you…” said Bass. “Fucking traitor!” yelled Bass as he charged into Miles.  
Miles fell, but quickly jumped to his feet and punched Bass.   
“You’re the traitor!” said Miles. “’Had to leave Chicago’…’had to look for your family’” said Miles in a sarcastic voice. “What a crock! These people aren’t your family!! They just share some of the genes you have!”  
“I see,” said Bass as he hesitated. “So, you only came with me…”  
“I came with you to spy on the town!” said Miles. “That meeting was set up before we left Chicago! You would have never been allowed to leave otherwise!”  
“You lied to me,” said Bass.  
“Yeah, I did,” said Miles. “And now look what’s happening! I’m a traitor too! I had to shoot those two…or shoot Rose…and I couldn’t shoot her. Shit. I don’t know what’s happening to me.”  
“You have to tell Frank everything,” said Bass. “Don’t you think Rose mentioned this hesitation to someone? She left you…and now…she’s suddenly back-as a woman who loves you-even though you treat her like crap? Or is she here to spy on you!”  
“She loves me,” said Miles.  
“Prove it,” said Bass. “Admit your duplicity with the spies to Frank. Then, see if Rose spends another night in your bed.”  
“Fuck you, Bass,” said Miles as he turned and walked into the house.

Bass visited Danny as he tended the animals.  
“Bass,” said Danny. “So, you really think we can defeat Chicago?”  
“Yeah,” said Bass. “Hey, I saw your face at that meeting…when Miles said he loves Rose. I think you know more than you’ve said.”  
“What do I know about clones?” said Danny. “You seem like nice guys…but I can’t prove where your loyalties lie.”  
“Rose told you…” decided Bass. “And now she’s spying on Miles.”  
“He’d better not hurt her!” said Danny.  
“I tried to get him to admit it all to Frank…but he won’t,” said Bass.   
“He should be in jail!” said Danny.  
“He’s very valuable in a battle,” said Bass.  
“To us or them!” said Danny.  
‘He’s working on the town defenses!” said Bass.  
“Working on? Or sabotaging?” said Danny. “We can’t trust him.”  
“I know,” said Bass.   
“Convince him to talk to Frank,” said Danny.  
“He’s afraid he’ll lose Rose…” said Bass.  
“He’s already lost her,” said Danny. 

“Hi Danny,” said Rose as she opened the door to him the next day. “Miles and Bass aren’t home.”  
“I came to see you,” said Danny. “I have proof that Miles planned on meeting those men…that he was lying to the town.”  
“Good,” said Rose softly.  
“So, you don’t have to stay with Miles,” said Danny. “Go home.”  
“I want to stay with him,” admitted Rose. “He really does love me. I love him. I’m sorry Danny.”  
“We’re going to confront him,” said Danny. 

“Miles!” cried Rose as she rushed into his arms when he got home that night.  
“Well, this is a nice homecoming,” he said hugging her. “But, we have to talk.”  
“Ok,” said Rose.  
“I met with Frank…and the commanders…and told them everything,” said Miles.  
“Everything?” said Rose.  
“How I’d planned on meeting those men before I even left Chicago,” said Miles. “How I was keeping tabs on Bass while gathering intel.”  
“I see…” said Rose.  
“But even before that meeting…I was changing…my donor’s son…grandkids…I found I cared for them,” said Miles. “And when I was faced with the choice of shooting you, or shooting them…Rose…you have to know I would never hurt you.”  
“I love you Miles,” said Rose.  
“You’re staying?” asked Miles.  
“As long as you’ll have me,” said Rose.  
“Forever,” whispered Miles.

“Rachel is pregnant?” asked Danny as he overheard Deb talking to Linc.  
“Could be Miles’ baby,” said Linc.  
“Could be mine,” said Danny.   
“Frank moved her to a safe house,” said Deb. “Some female guards monitor her. She’s been asking to see you, Danny.”  
“No way,” said Danny as he stormed out of the house.  
“Try to keep an eye on him, Linc,” said Deb. “He really hasn’t recovered from losing Vanna.”

Linc found Danny patrolling the perimeter.  
“What are you doing here, big brother,” sneered Danny.  
“Just haven’t spent much time with you lately,” said Linc. “Bass and Luck are working with the drone.”  
“So, tell me straight,” said Danny. “If that baby is mine…what problems will it have?”  
“Maybe none,” said Linc. “I think the risk is kind of low.”  
“But…” said Danny.  
“All pregnancies have risks,” said Linc. “We’ll deal with whatever happens.”  
“We may never know if I’m the father or Miles is,” said Danny.  
“True,” said Linc  
“I want to claim this child,” decided Danny. “Rachel has no idea how to be a mother. Miles has no idea how to be a father. They never had parents. How can I make sure the child will be in my care.”  
“Wow,” said Linc. “I hadn’t thought about that. Guess you need to speak to Rachel…and maybe Frank.”  
“I will,” said Danny.

“I just found out you’re pregnant,” said Miles when he visited Rachel in her new location. “Nice place.”  
“I like it here,” said Rachel. “I have a nice bed. I’d love to have intercourse with you again.”  
“Sorry,” said Miles. “Rose and I have commited ourselves to each other.”  
“What do you mean,” asked Rachel.  
“We will only have intercourse with each other,” said Miles.  
“So, Danny is off limits…due to some dumb rule,” said Rachel. “Bass isn’t interested. And now you aren’t either.”  
“There are tons of men in this town that would love to be with you,” said Miles. “So, do you know if I’m the father?”  
“Frank told me the father is the man I’ve had intercourse with,” said Rachel. “So the father is you or Danny.”  
“I don’t know anything about being a father,” said Miles.  
“I never had a mother,” said Rachel as tears came to her eyes. “Don’t mention this water from my eyes! I don’t want a whipping!”  
“They don’t whip people here for crying,” said Miles. “People cry here all the time. Take care, Rachel. I’ll be around.”

“Not sure if what you want is legal,” said Frank when Danny approached him about claiming the baby.  
“We make our own laws,” said Danny. “She could be carrying my child! I’m the only one involved who knows how to be a parent. I don’t care if Miles was the sperm donor…we may never be able to tell. If I can convince Rachel to make me guardian of the baby…the child will have a real father.”  
“Miles has rights…” said Frank.  
“No he doesn’t!” cried Danny. “He’s a fucking traitor…spying on our town…thinking only of himself! I don’t trust him! I will never trust him!”  
“Do you trust Bass?” asked Frank.  
“Some,” admitted Danny. “He seems to look out for all of us. But…”  
“I have people watching both of them now,” confided Frank. “I don’t want any more surprises. But talk to Rachel.”

“You think you made me pregnant?” asked Rachel when Danny met with her.  
“Yes,” said Danny. “I need you to make me this baby’s guardian.”  
“What’s that mean?” asked Rachel.  
“I will claim the child as my son or daughter. You can visit the child, but I will be the parent,” said Danny.  
“What if I say no?” asked Rachel.  
“Then this kid will be so messed up!” said Danny. “I thought Chuck Graham was my father…and he was a great man….but my real father was Sebastian Monroe. I can’t imagine what a kid would feel if he knew his mother was a clone!”  
“You say it as if being a clone is something…terrible…” noticed Rachel.  
“It is!” cried Danny. “You’re not real! You’re a copy of someone else! A technology developed for spare parts and now used for cannon fodder! You have no soul! You shouldn’t exist!”  
‘Get out of here!” screamed Rachel. “You will never know this child! This clone baby is mine! You’re a fucking hypocrite!”

More drones began flying over the town.   
“Is that EMP weapon ready?” asked Linc.  
“Yes,” said Bass. “But we can’t use it on drones…we need to keep it as a surprise.”  
“Good idea,” said Linc. “Luck! Grab some sheets! I’ll get the bows and arrows.”  
By dusk, Linc and Luck had captured five drones. Bass dismantled them.  
“We can start using these drones as scouts,” said Bass. “Too dangerous for a soldier if Chicago gets too close.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bury the dead

“Thanks for seeing me, Deb,” said Connor as she examined him in the spare bedroom.   
“Connor, how long have you had these symptoms?” asked Deb.  
“Couple weeks…I tire so easily…sometimes I have trouble breathing,” said Connor.  
“I think you have congestive heart failure,” said Deb. “Which is fatal.”  
“How…how long do I have…” asked Connor.  
“I don’t know,” said Deb. “Not that long. You need to talk to Lisa today.”  
“Would you tell her?” asked Connor.  
“I’ll come with you,” said Deb.

“Deb told me about your condition,” said Linc when he visited Connor the next day. “What can I do to help?”  
“Watch over Lisa and the boys,” said Connor. “Frank will help…but with Emily due any day…”  
“I’ll make sure they are ok,” said Linc as he placed his hand on Connor’s arm. “I always felt Dad was still near, since you were here.”  
“I’ve felt the same way about you,” said Connor. “I like Dad’s clone. I’m glad he’s here.”  
“Me too,” said Linc.”  
“Oh, Luck has a crush on Joy,” said Connor trying to laugh. His laugh turned into a cough.   
“No wonder he’s always asking about her,” said Linc as he grabbed the glass of water on the table.  
“Watch over Danny,” said Connor as he refused the water.   
“I try,” laughed Linc. “I better get back. I’ll stop in tomorrow.”  
“If I’m still here,” said Connor.

“Chicago is on the move,” said Bass when Linc returned. “The intel I got off these drones confirms their most recent movements.”  
“Connor is dying,” said Linc.  
“Damn,” said Bass. “I’ll take care of his family.”  
“No, I will,” said Linc. “But I welcome your help.”  
“I’m planning on moving in with Eleanor soon,” said Bass.   
“She mentioned that to me,” said Linc.  
“You know, there are people in town who want to restrict interactions with clones,” said Bass.  
“I’ve heard some things…” said Linc.  
“I just don’t want people to treat Eleanor and her kids badly, because of me,” said Bass.  
“Most people don’t know anything about clones,” said Linc. “Or who the clones are…”  
“Danny sure likes to rave about clones when he’s drinking,” said Bass.  
“Damn,” said Linc.

“So, you’re saying…there are clones…here…in town?” asked a pretty blonde.  
“In town…in the militia…everywhere!” slurred Danny.  
“But, how can we tell someone is a clone?” she asked. “Are you a clone?”  
“Me!” said Danny. “No way! My parents are buried in the grave yard.”  
“My mother died in Erie,” said the blonde.   
“But you knew her,” said Danny. “Clones don’t have mothers or fathers.”  
“So, clones don’t fuck?” asked the blonde.  
“Oh, they fuck,” said Danny.  
“So, if I fuck a clone… can tell the difference?” asked the blonde. “Like, is their junk…different?”  
“Uh…I don’t know… I don’t think so,” said Danny.  
“I’d better check you out,” smiled the blonde. “Why don’t you come with me.”  
“Oh, ok,” said Danny. He almost fell when he got off the bar stool.  
Tom Nevile had been sitting in the back of the bar, and watched as Danny left the bar with the blonde. Joseph had allowed him to meet his donor’s grandchildren. Frank had decided to trust him. Tom had changed his last name to Nevile. He was enjoying his new freedom, and worried about Danny’s bias.  
He followed Danny and the blonde at a distance. A drunken bigot might not be much of a threat, but Tom could sense others were starting to listen. Many knew the names and descriptions of the founders of the town…and assumptions about the current Miles and Bass were being made. Frank still had men watching Miles and Bass…but now as a protective detail. 

“So, Danny is the cause of the hostilities,” said Frank when Tom reported to him. “Boy’s got some anger issues…”  
“Seems like even in a ‘free’ town, some laws have to be enforced…even if the lawbreaker is a relative,” said Tom.  
“He’s my wife’s uncle,” said Frank. “Well, thanks, Tom. I’ll deal with him.”

“Where am I?” asked Danny when he woke up.  
“Solitary confinement,” said Bass.  
“Huh?” said Danny. “But, I’m not alone. You’re here.”  
“But I can leave,” said Bass. “You can’t.”  
“When Frank hears about this,” started Danny.  
“This was Frank’s idea,” said Bass. “You’ve been causing problems.”  
“That’s a lie!” said Danny.  
“Telling people about clones in the town…telling people that clones are less than human…” said Bass. “I’m very disappointed in your behavior.”  
“You’re not my father!!!” yelled Danny.  
“No, I’m not,” said Bass. “And I’m glad. I would be ashamed to call you ‘son’.”  
“I’m better than a clone!” said Danny. “This is all because of Rachel and her baby…isn’t it.”  
“I’ve read history books,” said Bass. “Real problems start when one group of people decides they’re better than another group of people.”  
“The key word here is ‘PEOPLE!!’” hissed Danny.  
“People…organisms…whatever…” said Bass. “Just think on things for now. Someone will visit you in a day or two.”  
“You can’t leave me here!” screamed Danny as Bass started walking away. “Don’t you walk away from me!!!” screamed Danny as he threw himself against the cell bars.  
Bass left the area.

“Danny has always treated everyone with respect,” said Linc. “This doesn’t make sense.”  
“I know,” said Frank. “But I had to contain him before we have a rebellion. We need these men.”  
“I agree,” said Linc. “I was always so busy…I never had time to really foster Danny.”  
“He will step up, or he will be kept locked up,” said Frank. “This town must be of one mind to fight Chicago.”  
“We still have a problem,” said Linc. “We can’t tell clones apart from non-clones. We only knew about Miles and Bass since we knew their donors. There could be hundreds of clones living here already.”  
‘True,” said Frank. “I guess, unless we witnessed the child being born…we can’t be sure.”  
“I just hope we stopped Danny in time,” said Linc. “If nobody trusts their neighbor…this whole town is a powder keg…set to explode!”  
“Connor Is really weak,” said Frank. “Emma’s so upset.”  
“Did you tell Danny about Connor?” asked Linc.  
“No, I thought you should,” said Frank.  
“I need to tell Danny now,” said Linc as he walked toward the jail.

“Pretty crowded in here for Solitary confinement,” said Danny when Linc showed up. “No need to lecture me.”  
“Connor is dying,” said Linc.  
“What!” cried Linc. “Did a clone attack him!”  
“Deb says he has congestive heart failure,” said Linc. “I need you, Danny. Connor needs to see you. He’s too weak to visit you here. Can you stop talking about clones? Please?”  
“I need to see Connor,” said Danny. “Can I be released to your custody? So I can see him?”  
“I’ll ask Frank,” said Linc.

Frank had been called away. Emma was in labor. She had insisted on having the baby at her parent’s house. Linc released Danny into his custody, and they both rushed to Connor’s side.  
“Hey, Danny,” said Connor weakly. “I’m glad you came.”  
“I can’t lose you too!” said Danny trying not to cry.  
“Just part of life,” said Connor. “I’d appreciate it if you and Linc could watch over my family.”  
“Of course,” said Danny.  
Emma was screaming in the back bedroom as Deb and Lisa tended her delivery. Nora had Amelia and the boys outside. Frank hovered near the doorway.  
“I’ll go check on the kids,” said Linc leaving Danny and Connor alone.  
“I know about Rachel,” said Connor. “I knew your grandmother. She would have loved you so much.”  
“She died before I was born,” said Danny.  
“And, this Rachel is not her, but if a piece of your grandmother lives on thru her…I say that’s a good thing,” said Connor. “You can’t be here for our family if you’re stuck in jail. You have to accept that even though you don’t like clones, you can’t turn others against them.”  
“When I met Rachel…I thought I had a chance at happiness,” said Danny.  
“You’ve dealt with the worst thing a man can deal with,” said Connor. “When Vanna was murdered, you dealt with it…I was so proud of you. Dad would have been too.”   
“Thanks, Connor,” said Danny. “I’ve always looked up to you.”  
“Remember when you came to my place back then…” started Connor.  
“When I found Dad was my real father?” said Danny.  
“Yeah,” said Connor. “I felt such a close bond with you. I still do.”  
“I should have come and talked to you about this Rachel mess,” said Danny. “Linc comes across like he’s judging me…even when he’s trying not to.”  
“Yeah, he does,” said Connor.   
Suddenly, a baby’s cries filled the house.  
“Yes…” said Connor.  
Deb came into the area. “Emma is doing fine,” she said. “Connor, you have a new grandson.”  
Connor smiled as his eyes filled with wetness.  
“Can I see him?” said Connor weakly.  
“In a minute,” said Deb as she returned to the back room.  
Frank walked to where Connor lay, and lowered the baby boy so Connor could see him.  
“Dad,” said Frank to Connor. “I’d like you to meet William Connor Upton.”  
“He’s perfect,” said Connor. “Connor?”  
“Named after you,” said Frank. “…Emma’s idea.”  
“Thank you,‘ said Connor smiling.   
Frank took the baby back to Emma. Danny went outside to inform Linc and the kids.  
Linc went in to see Connor before he took Danny back to jail, but Connor had stopped breathing.

Frank tried to comfort his family, as Linc and Danny took care of the burial arrangements.  
Nora clung to Danny as Frank helped Lisa to the gravesite. Deb watched over Emma and the new baby. Linc and Joy watched over Luck, Jackson Amelia, Eli and Charles. Eleanor, her children, and Florence came with Bass. Joseph and Angel came with their twins. Miles, Rose, Abe and Miller also attended.  
“Connor Bennet Monroe was loved,” said Linc. “By everyone here. He protected and provided for his family and friends. He will be missed.”  
Frank said a few words, and Eleanor tried to comfort Lisa.

As everyone left the grave site, Frank approached Danny. “We need you Danny,” said Frank.   
“I need to be here, with my family,” said Danny. “I was stupid to spread hatred. I won’t talk about the clones anymore.”  
“Thanks,” said Frank as he shook his hand. “We’ll all meet tomorrow…Chicago is coming.”

“So, Danny is ok with clones now?” asked Bass as he walked back with Linc.  
“Hope so,” said Linc.   
“The drones picked up troop movement,” said Bass.  
“How close?” said Linc.  
“Maybe a week away,” said Bass. “But we don’t have much time. And Rachel disappeared.”  
“She what?” asked Linc. “But she wouldn’t go to Chicago! They’d kill her for being pregnant!”  
“True,” said Bass. “She was always headstrong. No idea what she’s thinking.”

A humming filled the air.  
“What’s that?” asked Joy as she pointed to a silver thing in the sky.  
POP POP POP POP   
“RUN FOR COVER!” screamed Bass as he grabbed Eddie.   
Deb led Emma and the baby into a small shed. Nora and Joy corralled over the other children, pushing them into the old church.  
“We need that helicopter crashing weapon,” yelled Linc as he caught up with Bass.

First, we need to get our families to safety!” said Bass. “The weapon is too far away!”

Finally, the helicopter moved away.  
“Is everyone ok?” asked Linc, as he looked around the old church.  
“Joy and I have Luck, Jacks, Amelia, Eli, Charles, Charlotte, Miles, Eddie…” said Nora. “We’re ok.”  
“I saw Deb and Emma head for that shed across the road,” said Miles. “Rose? Are you here?”  
“Watch Amelia,” said Frank. “I have to check on Emma.”  
“Anyone see where Joseph and his family went?” asked Bass.  
“I can’t find Florence,” said Eleanor.

Frank found Deb, Emma and the baby safe in the shed. The sky was clear, and the others came out of the barn.  
Abe and Miller were safe, and caught up with the others.  
Joseph, Angel and their children met the others. They had not been injured.  
“Nora, you, Joy, and Eleanor…take the kids back to the house,” said Frank. “Linc, I have to get Emma and the baby to a safe place. Could you look for anyone missing?”  
“Sure,” said Linc. “Miles, Bass, Danny…come with me.”  
“I’m taking my family home,” said Joseph.  
Soon, the dead were tallied.  
Lisa’s dead body was found a distance from the shed.  
Florence’s dead body was found close to the gravesite.  
Rose’s dead body was found outside the old church.  
Miles stood to the side of the others. He stared at Rose’s face.   
“She’s gone,” said Bass as he walked up to him. “Help me with the live ones.”  
“I know I loved her now,” said Miles. “I feel like there’s a hole inside my chest.”  
“You need to help us, and also check on her sister,” said Bass. 

The town buried their dead, and tried to complete shelters quickly.  
“Only one helicopter…” said Bass. “Probably a scout. But soon, they’ll return in full force.”  
“Thought we had a week,” said Miles.   
“You know Chicago,” said Bass. “Fear and intimidation. Shit.”  
“I miss her,” said Miles.  
“I know,” said Bass. “Eleanor is devastated. She won’t eat. Guess this being human thing has some drawbacks.”  
“Clones died in Chicago,” said Miles. “I just didn’t care. But, now…without Rose…I can barely get up in the morning.”  
“You still got me,” said Bass.   
Miles started crying. “Damn,” he mumbled.   
“Read a quote in a book ‘pain is the pleasure of life’,” said Bass. “Seemed dumb, but I guess without pain and suffering…we never experience the opposite…Joy.”  
“Shut up, Bass,” said Miles. “Sometimes I think you took one too many punches in training.”  
“Ha!” said Bass. “Later.”

Emma missed her mother, but was kept buy with Amelia and William. Frank spent more time at home, bringing maps and reports to work on there.  
Trudy and her daughter Matty started working with Deb to tend to the wounded.  
Danny searched the town for Rachel, but found nothing.  
Linc, Luck and Bass continued to work on the drones and the EMP weapon.  
“Without an early warning system, this weapon is useless,” said Bass. “If I had used it the day that helicopter came, it would have crashed in the heart of the town, killing hundreds.”  
“How can we make an early warning system?” asked Luck. “I don’t even know what that is.”  
“Maybe we could station men outside the walls…and they could shoot their rifles when a helicopter approaches,” said Linc.  
“Maybe,” said Bass. “But...’course, we may not have time…what if we could develop nesting for flocks of birds…and when the helicopters approached, the birds would all fly upward. Might even damage the helicopter!”  
“Can we do that?” asked Linc.  
“We can,” decided Luck. “There are tons of birds along the river. Jacks and I know where they roost…what they eat….we could do this!”

Work started on creating nesting in strategic sites outside the wall. Jacks, Luck, Miles Monroe, and Charlotte captured birds, and transported them to the main gate, where militia would take them to the nests. Danny and Abe helped.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Love

Miles Matheson still pined for Rose. He had loved her totally. He dreamt of her beauty and her sparkling red hair. He was working on a trap, when he thought he saw her through the trees.  
“Rose?” called Miles. “Is that you?”  
“Mr.Matheson,” said Joy. “Are you talking to me?”  
“Oh, sorry Joy,” said Miles. “It’s your hair…the reddish tints…I thought I saw Rose.”  
“You really miss her…”observed Joy.  
“I do,” said Miles as his eyes filled with tears.  
“I didn’t know her,” said Joy. “But, we lost Connor and Lisa and…I kind of know how you feel.”  
“This town suffered great losses,” said Miles. “So, Linc is your father?”  
“He adopted me,” said Joy. “No one knows who my father is. My mother died giving birth.”  
“I’m sorry,” said Miles.  
“Not the happiest story,” said Joy. “But I have a wonderful family! Nora is the best sister, and the twins are my bratty brothers.”  
“You’ve been lucky,” said Miles.  
“Yes,” said Joy. “What are you working on here?”  
“Holes,” said Miles. “We’ve dug large holes…and now we’re covering them so the enemy won’t see them until they are trapped inside.”  
“Can I help?” asked Joy. “  
“Won’t Linc or Deb be looking for you?” asked Miles. “How old are you anyway?”  
“14,” said Joy. “They think I’m cleaning with Ms.Em…but I got in her way…so I took a walk.”  
“We’re pretty far from your house,” said Miles. “You have to know it’s not safe.”  
“You’re here,” said Joy. “So, how can I help?”

Miles showed her how to cover the holes with the branches and pitch. He walked her home before dark.  
“Thanks Mr.Matheson,” said Joy. “This was a productive day.”  
“Please call me Miles,” said Miles. “Matheson was my donor.”  
“Do clones feel different than the rest of us?” asked Joy.  
“Not sure,” said Miles. “Maybe more independent…but losing Rose…made me feel really human.”  
“Will you be at that site tomorrow?” asked Joy.  
“It varies,” said Miles. “Good night Joy.”

Danny was sitting near the window when Joy and Miles walked up.  
“What were you doing with him?” asked Danny when Joy entered the house.  
“I helped work on the traps!” said Joy happily. “It was fun!”  
“Ms.Em said you left earlier,” said Danny.  
“She’s so finicky,” said Joy. “I needed some air.”  
“You walked to the wall…alone?” asked Danny.  
“I had my knife,” said Joy. “What’s with the 3rd degree?”   
“Just concerned,” said Danny. “And stay away from that clone. I don’t trust him.”  
“I’m going to my room,” decided Joy.

Deb, Nora, Trudy and Matty walked into the house.  
“Did I hear you and Joy fighting?” asked Deb.  
“Just warning her about things,” said Danny.  
“I’m sure she took that well,” laughed Nora. “Danny, you remember Trudy? Let me introduce Matilda…she goes by Matty.”  
“Hello Matty,” said Danny. “Nice to see you again, Trudy.”  
“They’re staying for supper,” said Deb. “I’d better go help Ms.Em.”  
“Let me show you the new baby chicks!” said Nora leading Matty out back.  
“Deb said Eli is doing much better,” said Trudy.  
“You saved his life,” said Danny. “Thank you.”  
“You and your family are welcome,” said Trudy. “Deb and I are developing more IV lines and fluids…to help when Chicago attacks again.”  
“Sorry about your mother,” said Danny.  
“She died making sure Eleanor and her children were safe,” said Trudy. “It was a good death.”

“I invited Miller to supper,” said Deb. “But he and Abe are helping Frank and Emma. Can’t believe how wonderful Miller is with the new baby.”  
Nora blushed.  
“Are we waiting for Linc?” asked Danny.  
“No, he and Bass said they had to work thru the night,” said Deb.

“It’s working,” said Linc. “The birds love this new set up.”  
“We will only know it’s working if we are alerted to a new attack,” said Bass.  
“You seem down today,” said Linc.  
“I am,” said Bass. “Eleanor no longer wants me to move in…she broke up with me.”  
“She has suffered a tragic loss,” said Linc.  
“Miles won’t stop moping,” said Bass. “How do non-clones deal with death of their loved ones?”  
“The best we can,” said Linc. “And the best way is to defeat those that caused the loss.”  
“A lesson you learned when you killed your mother’s murderer?” asked Bass.  
“Yes,” said Linc. “We will avenge these deaths. Chicago has no idea who they are dealing with.”

Danny offered to walk Trudy and Matty to their house. Nora insisted on going with them.

On the way back, Nora told Danny, “Morgan asked me to marry him.”  
“And, you said…” encouraged Danny.  
“I said no,” said Nora.  
“I thought you loved him,” said Danny.  
“I kind of thought I did too,” said Nora. “He’s a sweetheart. But, I’m not going to marry him.”  
“Is there another guy you’re interested in?” asked Danny.  
“I’ve been talking to a couple guys…from Erie…who are more my age,” said Nora. “Nothing serious.”  
“I see,” said Danny. “How did Miller act…after…”  
“He said he understood,” said Nora. “But, he looked so sad.”  
“Did you tell Deb?” asked Danny. “She’s still inviting him to dinner.”  
“No…will you?” asked Nora.  
“Sure,” said Danny.

Joy met up with Miles at the wall traps the next day.  
“Private Joy reporting for duty, sir,” said Joy smiling.  
“So, your parents agreed to this set up?” asked Miles.  
“Uh…yeah…”lied Joy. “We have to stop Chicago.”  
“You know I’m from Chicago,” said Miles. “You know I’m a clone.”  
“Yes, I know,” said Joy.   
“You don’t care?” asked Miles.  
“You’re on our side now,” said Joy. “You’re my grandfather’s best friend, and my sister’s grandfather.”  
“You’re partly right,” said Miles as he started digging again.  
“Joy?” said Miller approaching. “What are you doing here?”  
“Working with Miles to stop Chicago,” said Joy.  
“Does…does Danny know you’re here?” asked Miller.  
“Danny’s not my father,” said Joy.   
“When you two are done jawing, there’s this trap to dig,” said Miles.

Together, the three of them worked on the trap. Finally they took a break.  
“Joy, guess you know Nora turned me down when I asked her to marry me,” said Miller.  
“No…I didn’t,” said Joy. “But, you and Nora? You’re so…old.”  
“I guess that’s what she thought too,” said Miller.  
“Age isn’t that important,” said Miles. “Love is what’s important.”  
“True,” said Miller. “And the truth is she didn’t love me like I love her.”  
“There are different kinds of love?” asked Joy as she sat close to Miles.  
“There are,” said Miller. “I love your entire family, Joy….but I’m IN LOVE with Nora. I wanted to spend every minute of every day with her. Not going to happen now.”  
“Trudy thinks you’re cute,” said Joy.  
“Trudy?” asked Miller. “Do I know her?”  
“Florence’s daughter…she’s the one who saved Eli,” said Joy.  
“I remember,” said Miller. “Maybe I’ll pay her a visit.’  
“Same age,” observed Miles. “Might work out.”  
“You just said age isn’t that important,” said Joy as she slapped Miles’ leg.  
“Oh, it’s important,” said Miles as he grabbed her and started tickling her.  
“Stop!!” cried Joy.  
“Ok,” said Miles releasing her.   
They both were laughing.

Joy knew about sexual activity from observing the animals, and reading books. She tried to suggest to Miles that she was interested in him, but he laughed at her comments, and repeatedly told her she was too young for that type of activity. 

Miles came home to an empty house. Weeks had passed, and he still missed Rose. Working on the traps helped him to be exhausted enough to fall asleep quickly. He stripped and crawled into bed. Soon he was soundly sleeping.  
“Miles…” said a soft voice as a soft hand moved down his chest.  
“Rose?” muttered Miles.  
“No, Miles,” said Joy. “It’s me, Joy.”  
“Joy!” cried Miles as he jumped out of bed and yanked on his pants. “What the fuck! You can’t be in here!”  
“I love you Miles,” said Joy. “I want to be with you. I know what men and women do.”  
“No you don’t!” cried Miles. “Go home!”  
‘MILES!!” yelled Bass as he banged on Miles’ door. “Open up!”  
Joy grabbed the sheet from the bed and wrapped it around her.  
Miles opened the door.  
“I heard you yell,” said Bass. Then he saw Joy in a sheet. “Miles…she’s a baby!”  
“I didn’t…” started Miles.  
“Your donor had a lot of good traits, but loyalty to family sure wasn’t one,” said Bass angrily. “He fucked his brother’s wife! Connor gave me info on the histories.”  
“I am not related to Joy,” said Miles. “Neither are you.”  
“She’s my granddaughter!” said Bass.   
“Adopted granddaughter of your donor!” said Miles. “She’s young, but she can be with me if she wants.”  
“Joy, get dressed,” said Bass. “Miles and I will be downstairs.”

“I didn’t lead her on,” insisted Miles as he and Bass sat in the kitchen. “She’s been helping me work on the traps…I thought we were friends.”  
“Friends don’t end up naked in your bedroom,” said Bass.  
“I didn’t lead her on. Nothing happened! I was yelling ‘cause she was there when I woke up!” said Miles.   
KNOCK KNOCK  
Bass opened the door, and found Linc standing there.  
“I’m looking for Joy,” said Linc. “She didn’t come home tonight…”  
“She’s here,” said Bass.  
“Why?” asked Linc as he noticed Miles sitting at the table half dressed.  
“She came to see me,” said Miles.  
“You seduced my daughter!” cried Linc.  
“Dad…” said Joy as she entered the kitchen. “Miles didn’t do anything wrong.”  
“Why are you here, Joy?” asked Linc.  
“I love Miles,” said Joy. “I want to be with him.”  
“I see,” said Linc. “And…he said he wants to be with you?”  
“Well, no,” said Joy. “But I was reading a book…”  
“Joy, you’re coming home with me,” decided Linc.   
“Linc, nothing happened!” insisted Miles.  
Linc left with Joy.

“Am I punished?” asked Joy.  
“We need to talk. I can’t allow you to become involved with Miles,” said Linc.   
“Because he’s a clone?” asked Joy.  
“No, because he’s a much older man,” said Linc.   
“I don’t care,” said Joy.  
“Did he invite you to his house?” asked Linc.  
“No…but the book..” said Joy.  
“Books give us knowledge, but they don’t give us wisdom,” said Linc as he put his arm around Joy’s shoulders.  
“I just really want to belong to someone,” said Joy.  
“You’re my daughter,” said Linc. “You belong to me…to our family.”  
“I don’t have your genes…” said Joy.  
“True,” said Linc. “But you have my love.”  
“I’m sorry Dad,” said Joy. “Guess Miles won’t let me work with him anymore.”  
“You can work with me and Luck on powering up the walls,” said Linc.  
“Ok,” said Joy.  
“And, when you’re older…if you still love Miles…and he loves you…then I won’t object,” said Linc.  
“How much older?” asked Joy.  
“You’ll have to be at least 16,” said Linc.  
“Ok,” decided Joy.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chicago attacks

“Lots of activity recorded on the drones,” said Bass as he met with the others at the command center.  
“An imminent attack?” asked Frank.  
“Looks like it,” said Bass. “I’ve assigned men to watch the probable attack sites, and they have some communication devices so I will be notified of any helicopter attacks in time to use the EMP weapon. Insuring that the helicopters will crash before they reach the walls of the town…minimizing fatalities.”  
“Are the traps ready?” asked Frank.  
“Yes,” said Miles. “Heavy trucks will be stranded far from the walls, and troops will find hazards when they breach the walls.”  
“Any news on Rachel Femone?” asked Danny.  
“No one has reported seeing her,” said Frank. “She must have gone back to the Chicago troops…at least she wasn’t privy to all of our defenses.”  
“Let me return too,” decided Tom Nevile. “I can sabotage a number of weapons.”  
“It’s too dangerous!” said Joseph. “Rachel knew you were helping us. They will shoot you on sight.”  
“He’s right,” said Bass. “We need you here, Tom.”  
“So, we’re on full alert as of this moment,” said Frank.   
“There are still some hidden bunkers in the fields behind our house that can protect our loved ones,” said Danny.  
“The small children should be secured there, with their mothers,” said Frank.  
“Now?” asked Danny.  
“We can move them into our house…until the attack starts,” said Linc.  
“Too many,” said Frank. “We’ll make sure horses and wagons are stationed in all areas around town. Then they can evacuate quickly to the bunkers.”

After the meeting, Frank approached Linc. “I’d like Emily and my kids to start living with you now. Your place is pretty far from the walls. Just in case.”  
“Sure,” said Linc. “Bring them over now. And you might as well stay with them.”  
“Thanks,” said Frank. “Luck and Jacks live with me too.”  
“Bring them,” said Linc.

“Hey, Linc…” said Luck from the top of the wall. “Some lady is coming this way. Looks like she’s carrying something.”  
Bass climbed up beside Luck and used the binoculars. “Damn, it’s Rachel,” said Bass. “Get behind the wall Luck.”  
Luck jumped down inside the wall.  
“We can’t trust her, Bass,” said Linc.  
“I know,” said Bass. “I’ll deal with this.”  
Bass jumped down from the wall, and walked to the main gate. He had the guards move behind him as he approached Rachel with his rifle.  
“Hi Rachel,” said Bass. “You know we can’t let you inside the town walls.”  
“You have no reason to trust me…” said Rachel, as tears filled her eyes. “Stay back!”  
“What’s going on? Why did you leave?” asked Bass.  
“I was stupid,” said Rachel. “Danny made me mad…and I just wanted to get away from this place…but Chicago caught me,”  
“I’m surprised hey let you live,” said Bass.  
“For the moment,” said Rachel as she opened her coat, revealing the bomb that was strapped to her.  
“Shit!” said Bass as he slowly drew near. “How do we dismantle it?”  
“I don’t know,” said Rachel sobbing.  
“What did Chicago tell you to do?” asked Bass.  
“They said my pregnancy would disguise the bomb…and that the troops here would put me in jail…and then…”  
“They have eyes on you?” asked Bass.  
“I’m not sure,” said Rachel. “But if they see me take my coat off…they will detonate the bomb.”  
“LUCK!” yelled Bass. “Find Miles…or Tom…tell them we need them NOW!”  
“Yes sir!” yelled Luck as he ran off.  
“So, now…we walk very slowly…towards the jail…” said Bass.  
“Are you sure?” asked Rachel. “You should leave too.”  
“They want to bomb the command center,” said Bass. “I guess you mentioned the jail was part of that.”  
“They tortured me…” said Rachel. “I’m so sorry.”  
“What’s going on!” demanded Danny rushing up to them.  
“Stay back, Danny,” said Bass. “She’s wired with explosives. Luck went to find Miles or Tom…they might be able to dismantle the bomb. Chicago is watching…they want to set the bomb off once we put her in jail.”  
“Bass, let me take over,” said Danny.  
“No way,” said Bass.   
“She’s carrying my baby,” said Danny. “If she dies, the baby dies…and I might as well die too.”  
“You hate me,” said Rachel.  
“No, I was just mad…” said Danny. “Please, Bass.”  
“Just wait until Miles gets here,” said Bass.   
“I can dismantle a bomb,” said Danny. “But, we need to get far from the center of town. Can we transport her with a horse and wagon?”  
“Rachel,” said Bass. “Does Chicago know where the command center is?”  
“I never told them details like that.”  
“Danny, get a horse and wagon,” said Bass. “Then we can take her far from the center of town, and use the trees near the river to hide our movements. Might give us more time.”  
“Bass, I need you to stay here…with Linc,” said Danny.  
“Ok, I will,” said Bass.

Once Rachel was safely seated in the wagon, Danny took the reins, and set the horse on a slow trot to the woods.  
“I was a fool,” said Danny. “I should have never tried to control you and your child.”  
“Children,” said Rachel.  
“What?” asked Danny,   
“Chicago considered executing me, but when they found I was carrying twins, they wanted me for testing,” said Rachel. “But, then they decided to use me as a weapon instead.”  
“Twins run in my family,” said Danny. “I’m the father.”  
“I’m glad,” said Rachel. “If only…”  
“Hey, we’re going to be ok,” said Danny. 

Under the tree cover, Rachel was able to remove her coat without Chicago setting off the bomb.  
“Looks like this vest can be cut away,” said Danny, as he used his knife to cut the straps. “Stay here.”  
He took the bomb vest to the river. He used a large Rock as cover, and flung the vest into the water.  
BOOM!!!  
He rushed back to Rachel, and helped her back into the wagon.  
“Where are we going?” asked Rachel.  
“Hear that?” asked Danny.   
They could hear explosions in the distance.  
“We need to get the women and children to the shelters at the house,” said Danny. “Hold on.”

Bass had set off the EMP as soon as the scouts saw flocks of birds swooping upward--announcing the presence of helicopters. Suddenly, the areas outside the walls were exploding all around as the helicopters crashed and burst into flames.  
Troop and cargo trucks also stopped. The EMP killed the engines. Soon the trucks started up again, but fell into the huge pits covered with branches and tar. Many also caught on fire, causing the bombs they were carrying to explode.  
Troops tried to scale the walls, but found even more traps, and snipers everywhere.  
A shell flew over the wall near the gate. Danny had just returned, and Linc was on the wall.   
BAM!   
When Bass turned, he saw Linc and Danny sprawled on the ground. He rushed to the gate. The town Militia was in hand to hand combat with the troops of Chicago. Bass rushed forward. He began shooting the Chicago troops. Once he was out of ammo, he drew his swords, and acted like a whirling dervish as he cut down the enemy.   
A bullet hit his side, but he did not feel it as he rained revenge on the people that had hurt his family.  
“BASS!” screamed Miles as he and Tom joined the melee. “Get back, we’ve got this.”  
“They killed Linc and Danny!” cried Bass.  
“Almost,” said Danny rushing forward. “I’m ok. Linc’s alive. Let’s do this!”

Frank and Abe captured the leader of the Chicago army. A cease fire was called. Using the leader as leverage, a tentative treaty was established. A demilitarized zone was created. Further peace talks were planned.

Linc was alive, but still knocked out. Bass and Miles loaded him into a wagon, and directed Luck and Jacks to take him home to Deb.

“You were a mad man,” said Miles once he and Bass were alone.  
“Linc and Danny were just there…on the ground…not moving…” said Bass. “Must be a gene that makes a man feel the way that I did when I thought they had died. I didn’t want to live…I just wanted to kill the bastards that killed them.”  
“That’s how I felt when Rose died,” admitted Miles.  
“Do you think this treaty will work?” asked Bass.  
“Frank does…and we proved we are a worthy enemy,” said Miles. “Did you see Tom in action? Think he’s got that family gene too.”  
“He dotes on Sebastian and Suzanna,” said Bass.  
“I heard Rachel was here,” said Miles. “That you wanted me and Tom to dismantle some bomb.”  
“Danny took care of the situation,” said Bass. “Hope you don’t plan to fight your donor’s grandson for Rachel.”  
“No, he’s welcome to her,” said Miles. “I need some time…”

Deb struggled to deal with Linc. She had worked constantly during the battle, tending to as many wounded as she could.   
“Deb,” said Nora. “You are ready to drop. Go rest. Joy and I will take care of Linc.”  
“Not much we can do right now,” agreed Deb. “Ok, but call me if anything changes.”

As Deb went upstairs, Morgan Miller showed up.  
“Nora! Joy! You are both ok!” he said.  
“Linc was knocked out by some bomb,” said Nora. “Could you help us undress him. He may have wounds that need attention.”  
“Sure,” said Miller.   
Soon Linc was covered by a blanket, and Miller had checked for any wounds.  
“Just a couple cuts on his chest,” said Miller.  
Joy started cleaning the wounds, and applying medication.  
“Morgan?” asked Nora “I really missed you during the battle. You’ve always made me feel safe…and you weren’t there.”  
“But, you are ok?” asked Miller.  
“Yes,” said Nora. “But I realized something…I liked those boys flirting with me…but…the man I need is you. I am miserable without you. Is that love? All I know…I want you with me.”  
“Yes,” said Miller. “That’s love. That’s how I feel about you, Nora.”  
“Then, I’ve decided I want to be your wife,” said Nora.  
“YES!” cried Miller as he pulled her into his arms.  
“Get a room,” said Joy teasing.

“Can’t believe Monroe defeated Chicago!” said Rachel as Danny led her into the small house he had.  
“Captured some leader…made a treaty,” said Danny. “How are you feeling?”  
“Achy,” said Rachel. “Danny, I’m scared. I mean, I know there’s pain in childbirth…but I don’t know anything about children. I watched those mothers and their children. I could never be like them.”  
“We’ll worry about taking care of our children once they’re born,” said Danny. “I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.”  
“I’m glad,” said Rachel.

A few days later, Linc stirred.  
“Dad…” moaned Linc.  
“He’s coming around!” said Miller.  
“Morgan, could you find Bass?” asked Nora.  
“Sure,” said Miller. 

“Heard Linc was asking for his father,” said Bass as he entered the room.  
“Yes,” said Nora.  
“Dad…” said Linc.  
“Hey Linc,” said Bass as he took Linc’s hand. “it’s me…Bass Monroe.”  
“The battle…” said Linc.  
“We won!” said Bass. “There were some casualties…but our family is ok.”  
“Danny?” asked Linc.  
“Danny’s fine,” said Bass. “He’s helping others.”  
“Thanks…” said Linc.  
“You rest,” said Bass. “Get your strength back. Then I’ll tell you all about it. Frank is a natural leader.”


	18. more loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life and Death

Nora and Joy continued to nurse Linc, but Deb had developed a low grade fever, and was confined to her room. Trudy and Matty stopped in daily to treat her.

“Looking chipper today,” said Bass as he found Linc sitting in a chair instead of lying on the bed.  
“Feeling pretty good,” said Linc. “But I haven’t seen Deb. Do you know what’s going on?”  
“She’s been running a fever,” said Bass. “She almost collapsed after the battle…wore herself out.”  
“I need to see her,” said Linc as he started to push himself out of the chair.  
“Not yet,” said Bass. “Trudy’s orders.”  
“I’m her husband,” said Linc. “I’m seeing her!”  
“Then I’ll have to carry you upstairs,” said Bass.  
“Just tell me she’s ok,” said Linc as he collapsed back into the chair.  
“She’s pale,” said Bass. “But Trudy thinks it’s only a virus. She should be well soon.”  
“Guess Eleanor is missing you…since you’re here so much,” said Linc.  
“No…she isn’t,” said Bass. She always knew I was younger than her, but when she realized I’ve only been alive for 22 years, she realized I’m not the man she was in love with.”  
“22!” cried Linc. “I thought you were more…like..my age…”  
“How old are you?” asked Bass.  
“Almost 30,” said Linc. “Is Miles 22?”  
“Yeah,” said Bass. “So is Tom and Rachel.”  
“Is Miles really interested in Joy?” asked Linc.  
“No idea,” said Bass. “He’s been totally involved with keeping the town strong. I barely see him.”  
“Bass?” called Matty.  
“In here, Matty, what’s up?” asked Bass.  
“Mom wants Linc to come to Deb’s room,” said Matty.  
“Is Deb ok?!?” asked Linc.  
“I don’t know,” said Matty.  
‘Ok, then,” said Bass. “I’ll just have to carry you.”  
“Just support me,” said Linc. “I can almost walk on my own.”  
“Matty,” said Bass. “Is Miller out back?”  
“I think so,” said Matty. “Want me to get him?”  
“Yeah,” said Bass. 

Bass and Miller helped Linc upstairs to Deb’s room and sat him in a chair beside the bed.  
“We’ll be just in the hall,” promised Bass.  
“Linc?” said Deb weakly.  
“I’m here, Deb,” said Linc holding her hand.  
“You’re ok,” said Deb smiling.  
“Weak, but ok,” said Linc. “I hear you’ve been sick.”  
“Trudy doesn’t know what it is…but I’m having pains in my chest,” said Deb. “I needed to see you…”  
“You are going to be fine,” insisted Linc. “You just overdid it…helping so many…”  
“This is different, Linc,” said Deb. “I’ve been exhausted before, but this…this seems serious.”  
“What are you telling me?” asked Linc.  
“I don’t think I will recover,” said Deb. “I think whatever this is will kill me.”  
“No! You’re wrong!” said Linc.  
“It’s a wasting disease,” said Deb. “I’ve read about them…it’s probably cancer.”  
“So, we’ll treat it!” said Linc.  
“We don’t have chemotherapy or radiation treatments,” said Deb. “Please, just take care of our family.”  
Tears filled Linc’s eyes. “Don’t say that! You aren’t dying! I won’t let you!”  
“I always loved your positive attitude,” said Deb. “Can we just talk about something else?”  
Linc and Deb chatted about their life together, and their children until Deb was starting to dose off.

Linc knocked on the bedroom door, and Bass and Miller led him to another upstairs bedroom.  
“I’ve been staying in a room downstairs,” said Bass. “Miller too. He’s been dealing with the animals and the boys.”  
“Get some rest Linc,” said Miller. “Need you strong enough to give the bride away.”  
“Bride?” said Linc.  
“Nora’s going to marry me,” said Miller.

Trudy approached Bass the next day.  
“Deb is getting worse daily,” said Trudy. “I’m not sure how much longer she’ll be with us.”  
“I’ll be here…Miller too,” said Bass. “Whatever we can do…”  
“Just make sure Linc spends time with Deb when she’s awake,” said Trudy.  
“How’s Eleanor?” asked Bass.  
“She’s doing ok,” said Trudy. “She met a man her age, and she seems happy.”  
“Good,” said Bass. “He better treat her right.”  
“I saw her and your donor together in Erie…years ago,” said Trudy. “She just glowed when he was around. I think she thought she could recapture that with you…”  
“But, I’m not him,” said Bass.  
“Hey, I’ll be back tomorrow…unless you need me sooner,” said Trudy. “Bye Bass.”

Morgan Miller and Nora Graham were married in Deb’s room, with the immediate family attending.  
“Nora Miller,” said Deb weakly. “You are a beautiful bride. And you’ve chosen a good man.”  
“Thanks, Deb,” said Nora. “We’re going to stay here for now…and help you get better.”  
“I love you, Nora,” said Deb.

Miles stopped by that evening.  
“Miles!” said Bass as he opened the door. “What’s going on?”  
“The walls feel like their moving in on me,” said Miles. “I miss you.”  
“It’ll be awhile before I can come back…if ever,” said Bass. “Linc is a mess. Deb is dying. The kids need me.”  
“Can I stay here too?” asked Miles. “Let me help you out.”  
“But…Joy…” said Bass.  
“I won’t go near her,” said Miles.  
“That would upset her,” said Bass. “Could you treat her like you treat Nora?”  
“I guess,” said Miles.  
“Then, I welcome your help. Could be a lot easier lugging Linc around if I have your muscles,” said Bass.  
“Thanks,” said Miles.

Linc slowly recovered. Deb continued to decline.  
“Mom,” said Eli, as he held Deb’s hand. “When will you get better?”  
“I’m dying, Eli,” said Deb weakly.  
“No!” said Eli. “You’ll get better!”  
“There is something I need,” said Deb.  
“Sure,” said Eli.  
“There’s so much pain,” said Deb. “I need it to stop.”  
“I’ll see if Dad knows where the pain meds are,” said Eli.  
“No,” said Deb. “The only way to stop the pain is for me to die.”  
“But…” said Eli.  
“Will you help me?” said Deb.  
“Help you…how?” asked Eli.  
“Help me die. Save me from this suffering,” said Deb.  
“I love you, Mom,” said Eli. “What do you need me to do?”  
“Mix the chemicals in the white bottle with the ones in the red bottle,” said Deb. “Then, fill a syringe…and inject me.”  
Eli prepared the syringe.  
“Good,” muttered Deb.  
Eli watched her moan with agony. “Mom?” he asked.  
“Please, Eli. I love you. I love our family. But please let me die,” said Deb.  
With tears running down his face, Eli injected the poison into Deb’s arm.

Bass heard crying as he walked past Deb’s door. He knocked, and entered.  
Eli was sobbing as he held Deb’s hand.  
“What’s wrong, Eli,” asked Bass.  
Eli was unable to answer.  
Bass put his fingers on Deb’s neck, and realized she was dead. He sat on the chair and pulled Eli into his lap.  
“She’s gone,” said Bass hugging Elli. “I’m sorry, but she’s gone.”  
“She wanted me to…” started Eli.  
“What?” said Bass.  
“But, I need her!” cried Eli.  
Bass noticed the empty syringe lying on the floor.  
“She wanted you to do what?” asked Bass softly.  
“She wanted….me…to…inject her,” said Eli. “I killed her.”  
“You…” started Bass.  
“She had so much pain…and she wanted me to make it go away,” said Eli, sobbing.  
“Eli…I think it’s best if you don’t tell anyone else about this,” said Bass. “She died. That’s all anyone needs to know.”  
“I didn’t kill her?” asked Eli.  
“You only helped her kill herself,” said Bass.  
Suddenly, the door burst open.  
“What’s going on?” cried Linc as he saw Eli sobbing. He went to Deb, and found her dead. “NO!!” cried Linc. When he could speak, he said, “Eli…”  
Eli flew into his father’s arms.  
As Linc hugged Eli, he noticed the syringe on the floor. Then he looked into Bass’ eyes.  
“Eli,” said Linc. “Go on up to your room. I’ll be there soon.”  
“Ok, Dad,” said Eli.  
After Eli left, Linc turned to Bass. “Did you kill her?” said Linc.  
“What do you think,” said Bass.  
“I think she asked you to inject her with poison…a mercy killing…” said Linc. “I know she was suffering…but you had NO Right! Get out of my sight!”  
Bass left.

Linc gathered his family together, and mourned Deb. Miller took over the planning of the burial.  
Deb was buried in the Old Church Yard, as her friends and family gathered. Bass did not attend.

After the funeral, Linc spoke with Danny.  
“I just can’t see Bass assisting in Deb’s suicide,” said Danny. “No way.”  
“He was there….the syringe was on the floor…” said Linc.  
“And he was holding Eli,” said Danny. “If Deb begged Eli to help her…he would.”  
“You think…that Eli…” started Linc.  
‘I do,” said Danny. “He’s been acting strange lately…wearing long sleeve shirts, even when it’s hot. Maybe Bass was trying to protect him.”  
“Shit,” said Linc. “That actually makes sense.”

“You’re leaving?” asked Miles as he watched Bass throw his stuff in a duffle bag.  
“If I’m not a Monroe…I’m not staying in Monroe,” said Bass.  
“But…your kids…grandkids…” started Miles.  
“Linc blames me for Deb’s death,” said Bass.  
“Then tell him the truth!” said Miles.  
“I can’t betray Eli like that,” said Bass.  
“Well, if you go…I go…” said Miles.  
“I thought you were seeing Trudy,” said Bass.  
“Didn’t work out…” said Miles.

Bass left early the next day while Miles was still asleep. Miles was happy in Monroe…Rachel could be carrying his babies. Bass decided he would do fine on his own

Linc took Eli for a walk.  
“Pretty hot out today,” said Linc.  
“Yeah, I guess,” said Eli.  
“You probably shouldn’t wear a long sleeve shirt,” said Linc.  
“Yeah…” said Eli.  
“Son…I know what happened…between you and your Mom,” said Linc.  
Eli stopped walking and started sobbing. “I just wanted to help her…” he cried.  
Linc pulled Eli against him. “I know…I know…we all loved her. She was in so much pain…its ok.”  
“Bass said I shouldn’t tell people,” said Eli.  
“He was trying to protect you,” said Linc. “But, I know you’ve been hurting yourself. Let me see your arms.”  
Eli looked down, but pushed up his sleeve. Thin cuts ran across his skin.  
“Eli, you know your Mom wouldn’t want you doing this,” said Linc. “She’s not suffering anymore. I just wish I had done what she wanted…so you wouldn’t have to deal with this guilt.”  
“Do you forgive me?” asked Eli.  
“I do,” said Linc. “But next time…let me be the one to handle these situations.”  
“Ok, Dad,” said Eli.

“Hey, Linc,” said Miles opening his door.  
“Hi Miles,” said Linc. “I need to talk to Bass.”  
“He’s not here,” said Miles.  
“Any idea when he’ll be back?” asked Linc.  
“He left town…for good,” said Miles.  
“I was an ass,” said Linc.  
“He said if he’s not a Monroe…he wasn’t staying in Monroe,” said Miles.

Linc convinced Miles to go with him to track down Bass.  
Miller and Nora agreed to watch over Joy, Eli and Charles.

“Any idea which way he would’ve headed?” asked Linc.  
“None,” said Miles. “’Course, Erie might be better since Monroe defeated Chicago…”  
“He wouldn’t go north,” said Linc.  
“We really don’t know which way he would go,” said Miles. “But, he mentioned he needed to get his horse reshod. Maybe we can find some tracks if he didn’t get that done.”

Soon, Miles and Linc found some uneven horse tracks heading south.  
“Texas?” asked Linc.  
“He was pretty upset,” said Miles. “Maybe he was looking for a fight.”


	19. babies and cannibals

Rachel went into labor. Trudy assisted. Two baby girls were delivered. Both had dark brown hair, and brown eyes.  
As Danny entered the room to see the babies, he realized Miles was their father.  
“They’re beautiful,” said Danny.  
“Yes, they are!” said Rachel. “Our babies are wonderful! Should we talk about names?”  
“Not yet…you need to rest,” said Danny as tears filled his eyes.  
“Oh, you are such a softy!” laughed Rachel. “Don’t cry!”  
Joy and Nora volunteered to take care of the babies and Rachel while Danny went to visit Joseph and Angel.

“Danny!” cried Angel. “I heard the news! Two little girls! How wonderful!”  
“Are your kids outside?” asked Danny.  
“Yes,” said Angel. “Joseph is with them.”  
“I’m not the father,” said Danny as he hugged Angel.  
“You can’t know that!” said Angel.  
“Both have dark brown hair…and brown eyes,” said Danny. “Miles is the father.”  
“But, you’re with Rachel now,” said Angel. “Miles and Rachel don’t know that much about genetics…so you ARE the father.”  
“I can’t lie to Rachel or these babies,” said Danny.  
“Look, Miles is out of town…for who knows how long,” said Angel. “Don’t lie to them. Rachel knew the paternity was questionable. But, can you love another man’s children?”  
“I already love these little girls,” said Danny.  
“Then go to them…and claim them,” said Angel. “They need you.”  
Danny returned to Rachel and the babies.  
“I love you, Rachel,” said Danny. “What would you like to name our daughters?”  
“Hope…and Honor,” said Rachel.  
“Those are lovely names,” said Danny. “Do you want them to have a middle name?”  
“I was thinking Hope Eve Monroe, and Honor Anne Monroe,” said Rachel.  
“Perfect,” said Danny.   
“Joy wants to stay with us and help me with the babies,” said Rachel. “If it’s ok with you.”  
“Sure,” said Danny. “You will be a wonderful mother.”  
“And you’re already a wonderful father,” said Rachel smiling.

Bass walked south, towards Texas. Soon, there was only scrub vegetation, and dried up soil. He hunted for small animals, but found none. His stash of Jerky was dwindling.  
An arrow whizzed by his face. Bass grabbed his rifle, and saw a man with baggy skin run behind a bush.  
“I come in peace,” said Bass. “I mean you no harm!”  
Another arrow flew by. Bass hid behind a scraggly bush, and slowly made his way to the other man. Bass aimed the rifle, and shot. The man fell.  
“You tried to kill me twice,” said Bass walking up to the gasping man. He kicked the bow out of the man’s hand.   
The man looked up at Bass, and uttered, “food.” Then he died.  
Bass knelt beside the man, and realized the baggy skin was not part of the man’s body, but stitched together like a coat.  
“What the fuck…” whispered Bass.   
When he searched a bag hanging around the man’s neck, he found severed fingers, with bite marks.   
“Fucking Cannibal!” said Bass.   
He gathered the bow and arrows, and crept further into the scraggly bushes.

Miles and Linc found Bass’ horse just north of Texas. It’s leg was broken, and the horse was dead from a bullet wound.  
“We should catch up soon,” said Miles. “But this land is so dry, he’ll be almost impossible to tract.”

WHISH  
Miles’ horse dropped beneath him.   
“What’s going on, Miles,” Lnc asked.  
“We’re under attack,” said Miles as he jumped off his fallen horse.  
Another arrow struck Linc’s rifle, knocking it out of his hands.  
Men with rags and baggy skin surrounded them.  
Miles and Linc raised their hands in surrender. Their captors tied their hands behind them. One man led Linc’s horse, and a group of men carried Miles horse.  
‘This is bad,” whispered Miles.  
“What are they wearing? Skin!?!” asked Linc.  
“No talking!” said one of the men.

Miles and Linc were put in a metal cage. Soon they could smell burning horse flesh.  
“So, they’ll eat the horses,” said Miles. “But I think they eat humans too…and make garments from their skin.”  
“Sick,” said Linc. “But…Bass came this way…”  
“Bass is resourceful,” said Miles. “I hope.”

Later, a group of men approached the cage, with a naked young woman in their midst. The woman looked at Miles and Linc, then pointed at Linc, and said ‘This one.”  
“NO!” yelled Miles, trying to save Linc. “Take me!”   
The men ignored him, and led Linc out of the cage.

Linc was led to a small building made of rock. The girl entered, and the men pushed Linc inside.  
The girl untied Linc, and then started undressing him.  
“What are you doing?” said Linc pulling away.  
“I rule this tribe,” she said. “It’s time for me to mate. You will fertilize me.”  
“You’re crazy!” cried Linc.  
“Hush,” she said. “They will kill you if you do not submit to me.”  
“Kill me? And then eat me?” said Linc.  
“Yes,” said the girl.  
“What will happen to Miles?” said Linc.  
“The man with you?” she said. “He will live for a time…until we are hungry after eating the horses.”  
“You have to help me save him!” said Linc.  
“We will talk,” she said. “Once you are naked.’  
Linc threw his clothes off. “Ok, talk,” he said as he stood before her.  
“This ceremony unites us in marriage,” said the girl, glancing at his body. “Unless you are already married.”  
“My wife is dead,” said Linc. “I am a widower.”  
“So, you are no longer married. Good. Once you have mated with me, I will be your wife,” said the girl.   
She moved her hands over his body. “My name is Min,” she said. “Do you have a name?”  
“Linc…short for Lincoln,” said Linc. “But we have to save Miles.”  
“Tonight’s ceremony is too important,” said Min, as she pulled him down on the woven mat.  
“What if I refuse to mate with you?” said Linc.  
“Then you will die, and I will take this ‘Miles’ as my mate,” said Min. “But you are ready to mate…”  
Linc’s body reacted to her touch, and soon he was kissing this beautiful woman, and mating with her.

Bass had watched as the men captured Linc and Miles. He could smell roasting meat. He quietly entered the camp, and approached the metal cage.  
“Bass?” whispered Miles. “Am I glad to see you.”  
“Where’s Linc?” asked Bass as he picked the lock.  
“Some girl took him away,” said Miles. “I’m not sure where…”  
“Was she naked?” asked Bass.  
“Yes,” said Miles.  
“She is their queen,” said Bass. ‘He should be safe for a bit. But we need to rescue him before he’s their next meal.”

Miles and Bass left the camp, and hid in the hills nearby.  
“Looks like you’ve been here awhile,” said Miles, when he saw the weapons Bass had accumulated.   
“I have,” said Bass. “These people are cannibals. All except the queen…I’ve only seen her eat plants and bugs. Get some rest. We’ll rescue Linc soon.”

Linc woke with Min in his arms.  
“Min?” he asked.  
“Husband,” said Min smiling. “You are very good at mating I think.”  
“You have to help me save Miles,” said Linc.  
“I will,” said Min. She pressed her body against his. “Can we mate again?”

Days passed. Linc and Min stayed in the rock building. Women wearing skin clothing brought them food, and removed their waste.

A storm hit. The people considered this a sign of a successful mating. The second horse was killed and roasted for the feast. Min led Linc to the center of the people. They were both naked.  
“I, Queen Min, have mated with this man, Lincoln,” said Min. “The prophecy has been fulfilled!”  
As everyone celebrated, Bass and Miles hovered at the edge of the camp. They both had stolen skin cloaks, and approached Linc wearing them.  
“Miles?” said Linc when he saw him.  
“Shh,” said Miles. “Let’s go.”  
“She’s my wife,” said Linc, indicating Min. “She may already be carrying my child! She goes with me.”  
“Are you nuts?” said Miles. “She’s like a black widow spider! Her child will feed on your flesh.”  
“No, we’re taking her home,” said Linc.  
Bass overheard, and said to Linc, “Fine, walk her to the edge of the bushes. We’ll take her with us.”

As the people danced and feasted and drank a strong potion, Linc led Min to the edge of the bushes.  
“Why are we over here?” asked Min. “We are the Queen and Consort.”  
Bass grabbed Min, with one hand over her mouth, and the other under her breasts.  
Miles and Linc followed them to the hills.  
Linc dressed, and they put a shirt on Min as they tied her hands and gagged her.  
“We lay low here,” said Bass. “We’ll leave just before dawn.”

The village was quiet in the morning. A night of feasting and drinking caused everyone to sleep late. Miles, Bass, and Linc started the trek home, with Min gagged and tied to Linc by a rope line.  
“We’ll untie her once we are further away,” said Bass. “I’ve heard her summoning call…piercing…you can hear it for miles.”  
Min glared at Linc.   
“We won’t hurt you,” said Linc. “You are my wife. You may be carrying my child. You belong with me.”

“Why did you look for me?” asked Bass, after they’d been travelling for three days.  
“Eli’s been cutting himself. Danny noticed how he’d changed, and guessed the truth,” said Linc.   
“I told him I’d cover for him,” said Bass. “I just didn’t know he’d hurt himself.”  
“He’ll be ok,” said Linc. “Deb had begged me…but I wasn’t strong enough to do it…”  
“Missed you, Bass,” said Miles.  
“Figured you’d be married by now,” said Bass.  
“Nope…think I’ll wait for Joy,” said Miles. “But this Min looks even younger than Joy.”  
Linc glanced to where Min sat.  
“You’re right,” said Linc. “I didn’t have much choice in ‘robbing the cradle’, but you do.”  
“She makes me want to be a better man,” said Miles. “Joy…gives me joy.”

Linc moved over to Min.  
“We are far from your camp,” said Linc. “I want to untie you. I want to mate with you. But, I can’t let you run away.”  
Min had tears in her eyes, but nodded that she understood.  
Linc removed the gag and untied her.  
“I can’t go back,” said Min. “If they find me, they will kill me.”  
“Lovely tribe,” said Linc.  
“It’s our way,” said Min. “They don’t know you took me…they think it was my decision to go.”  
“Do you want to go back?” asked Linc.  
“No. It was my decision to go with you,” said Min. “Don’t you think I could have made enough noise to alert them? I chose not to.”  
“You want to be with me?” said Linc.  
“Yes,” said Min. “When you touched me….kissed me…I felt like we belonged together.”  
“The same happened to me,” admitted Linc.  
“Once a pregnancy was confirmed…they would have killed you,” said Min.  
“Nine months later…” said Linc.  
“No, two months later,” said Min. “Take me to your home.”

Angel and Joseph stopped by to visit Rachel and Danny. Nora, Joy and Eli were helping Danny with chores.  
“Hope and Honor,” said Angel. “I love their names!”  
“Thanks,” said Rachel.   
“They are beautiful,” said Joseph.   
“You didn’t bring Suzanna and Sebastian?” asked Nora.  
“They are visiting with a friend,” said Angel. “Next time.”  
“The twins look just like you, Nora,” said Joseph.  
“Nora and I had the same mom,” said Danny, hoping that would stop the questions.  
“So, Rachel, how does it feel to be a mom,” asked Angel.  
“Wonderful!” said Rachel. “I can’t believe these two beautiful little people came out of my body! And Danny is so good with them.”  
“Eli,” said Joseph, “can you tell them apart?”  
“Sure,” said Eli. “They’re not identical…they’re like me and Charles. See the dimple Hope has? Honor doesn’t have one.”  
“Oh, yeah,” said Joseph.   
“They’re getting fussy,” said Danny. “Nora, do you want to help me?”  
“Sure,” said Nora as they each picked up an infant, and walked to the small bedroom in the back.

“Will your family accept me as your wife?” asked Min.  
“Might be rough at first,” said Linc. “My first wife only died about a month ago.”  
“I’m sorry…” said Min.  
“She was sick…and in pain…nothing we could do to help her…” said Linc.  
“So you killed her?” asked Min.  
“Uh…no…I didn’t,” said Linc.  
“If this illness happens to me…will you promise to kill me?” asked Min.  
“Don’t ask that,” said Linc.  
“Sometimes it’s better to die…then live in pain,” said Min.  
“Sometimes…” admitted Linc.  
“I trust you to do what is best for me,” said Min.

Frank was near the front gate, when Miles, Bass, Linc, and Min arrived.  
“Frank!” said Miles. “Glad to see you!”  
“You guys have been gone for weeks! Are you alright? And who’s this lady?” asked Frank.  
“Her name is Min…Min Monroe,” said Linc. “She’s my wife.”  
“Oh, well, hello Min,” said Frank. “Linc’s my uncle. Welcome to Monroe, Louisiana.”  
Min turned to Linc. “You are the King here?”  
“No, just a citizen,” said Linc. “Frank is in charge.”  
“Uh, Frank,” said Bass. “Do you think Emma has any old clothes…that might fit Min? We had to leave suddenly.”  
“I’ll check when my relief shows up,” said Frank. “I’ll see you at your house later.”

Miles, Bass, Linc and Min continued to Linc’s house.  
“Dad!” cried Charles as he ran to his father.   
“Hi, son,” said Linc. “Where is everyone?”  
“They’re at Danny’s,” said Charles. “I have a cold, so they didn’t want me visiting the babies yet.”  
“Babies?” asked Min.  
“Yeah, two girls,” said Charles. “Hope and Honor.”  
Miles said nothing, as he realized these girls could be his daughters.  
“Linc,” said Bass. “You and Min get settled. Miles and I will go home, and clean up.”

Once Miles and Bass had left, Charles asked, “Dad, did you adopt Min?”  
“No,” said Linc. “She’s my wife.”  
“Wife?” said Charles. “Like Mom? But Mom’s…”  
“I know it’s really soon,” said Linc. “But, Deb knew I loved her. And now I love Min.”  
“So, is Min my new mom?” asked Charles.  
“New step-mom,” said Linc.   
“Do I call you Mom?” asked Charles, as he looked up at Min.  
“Call me Min,” said Min. “And what is your name? Son?”  
“My name is Charles,” said Charles. “I’m my Dad’s son.”

Min and Linc bathed, made love in a bed, and had a meal by the time Joseph and Angel brought Eli back. As everyone walked into the house, Min jumped up from the chair.  
“Min, it’s ok,” said Linc. “They are my family. Joseph, Angel, Eli…this is Min…my wife.”  
“Wife??” said Angel. “But…”  
Joseph walked over to Min, and held out his hand. “Welcome, Min.”  
Eli looked up at her, and said, ‘Are you my new Mom?”  
Charles rushed to him. “She’s our new step-mom,” said Charles. “Isn’t she pretty!”  
Angel looked at Linc, and then at Min. “Nice to meet you…Min,” said Angel finally. She then turned to Linc. “Uh, Linc, can we talk…outside?” said Angel.  
“Not now,” said Linc, putting his arm around Min. “The boys look tired. And it’s getting late. I’m sure you need to check on your kids.”  
“He’s right,” said Joseph as he steered Angel towards the door. “See you later, Linc…Min.”

Linc, Min, Charles, and Eli relaxed in the living room as Linc read a story to them.  
“You are so funny!” said Min laughing, enjoying the story.  
“He’s just reading a funny book!” said Eli.  
“Reading?” asked Min.  
“Do you know how to read?” asked Charles.  
“No,” said Min.  
“We can teach you!” said Eli.  
“Time for bed, boys,” said Linc as he smiled at how fast the boys accepted Min.

Miles sat quietly in the kitchen.  
“What’s up, Miles?” asked Bass. “Something on your mind?”  
“Rachel’s babies,” said Miles. “What if I’m the father?”  
“Guess Danny’s the father…sure sounded like that,” said Bass.  
“I need to see them,” said Miles.  
“We need to rest tonight,” said Bass. “Linc will need our support, and we need to make sure this town is aware of the cannibals.”  
“Do you trust Min?” asked Miles.  
“No, but Linc is wise,” said Bass.  
“No man is wise where a beautiful woman is concerned,” said Miles. “She may have been a vegetarian, but maybe she considers meat as something to be desired.”  
‘True. Think I’ll go over there, tonight,” said Bass. “Want to come?”  
“No, I’m seeing Rachel early tomorrow….and these babies,” said Miles.

“Hi, Bass,” said Linc when he opened the door. “Is everything ok?”  
“Yeah,” said Bass. “I was hoping to talk to Eli.”  
“He’s asleep, but come on in,” said Linc. “Min and I were just going to bed, but you’re welcome to stay here tonight. The boys would love to see you in the morning.”  
“Ok, if you don’t mind,” said Bass.  
“My home is your home,” said Linc hugging him. “Thanks again.”

Bass did not sleep. He knew he could not protect Linc from Min, but he could protect the boys. Bass sat outside the boys rooms in the hallway all night.   
“Grandpop!” yelled Charles when he saw Bass.   
“Hey, Charles,” said Bass hugging the boy. “Is Eli awake?”  
“Grandpop!” yelled Eli as he rushed to Bass.  
As the three of them went to the kitchen area, Mrs. Em called, “Can I interest you in some breakfast?”  
“That would be lovely, Mrs.Em,” said Bass.

Min and Linc joined the group in the kitchen area a short time later.  
“Bass,” said Min. “Do you live in this house too?”  
“Sometimes,” said Bass.   
“Joy lives here too,” said Eli.  
“Joy?” said Min.  
“Our sister,” said Charles. “She’s been helping Danny and Rachel.”  
“Don’t worry, Min,” said Linc. “I’ve got a big family, but soon you will know them all.”

Miles went to Danny’s house.  
“Miles,” said Danny as he opened the door. “How can I help you?”  
“I came to see the babies,” said Miles.  
“They’re sleeping,” said Danny. “Maybe later.”  
“Are you their father?” asked Miles.   
“Yes, I am,” said Danny.  
“How do you know?” said Miles.  
“Twins run in my family,” said Danny.  
“Can I come in…and wait for them to wake up?” asked Miles.  
“No,” said Danny. “Goodbye, Miles”

Danny walked into the nursery where Joy and Nora were feeding the infants.   
“Who was at the door?” asked Rachel.  
“Miles,” said Danny. “He wants to see the babies.”  
“How nice,” said Rachel. “Is he waiting?”  
“No,” said Danny. “He couldn’t stay.”

Miles went to see Frank at the command center.  
“I need to report on the dangers we found south of Monroe,” said Miles. “There is a camp of cannibals. Maybe 300 people.”  
“Cannibals?!” said Frank. “Are you sure?”  
“Yes,” said Miles. “Bass was the real witness, but Linc and I saw the people wearing cloaks of human skin.”  
“Eww!” said Frank. “But, you think they’re a danger to us?”  
“They live on a dried up area,” said Miles. “Only scrub bushes and grasses grow there. Barely any birds or animals are in the area. When they run out of food…they may end up here”  
“I see,” said Frank. “Tell me about this ‘Min’ Linc has married.”  
“She was the queen of the cannibals,” said Miles.  
“Queen of the cannibals!!!” yelled Frank. “And you brought her here! Around my kids!”   
“She never ate meat until we killed a rabbit on the way back,” said Miles. “At least that what she claims.”  
“Do you believe her?” asked Frank.  
“Linc does,” said Miles. “Bass was there last night….to make sure the boys were ok.”  
“Why did Linc marry this girl?” asked Frank. “Why did he bring her here!”  
“There was this tradition…where the queen chooses a mate…who impregnates her…and then is killed for food when the child is born,” said Miles. “She chose Linc. Linc seems to be under her spell. Claims he loves her.”  
“This doesn’t make any sense,” said Frank.  
“I know,” said Miles.  
“I need to talk to Linc,” said Frank.  
“I was hoping you’d say that,” said Miles. “Bass and I can watch over the family while you call Linc here.”  
“Go, then,” said Frank. “Tell Linc I need him here…and make sure those children are safe from this…woman.”

“Frank needs to see me?” asked Linc when Miles showed up at his house. “I’m on my honeymoon!”  
“Tell it to Frank,” said Miles.   
“Hey, Miles!” called Bass. “Want to help me and the boys tend the animals?”  
“Sure,” said Miles.   
“Ok, I will go see Frank,” said Linc. “Tell Min I’ll be back soon.”

“I understand you brought a cannibal into Monroe,” said Frank as Linc sat at the command table.  
“WHO told you that?” yelled Linc. “She’s not a cannibal!”  
“She was raised in a cannibal tribe,” said Frank. “She has the same beliefs!”  
“She is my wife!” said Linc.   
“I can’t allow her to walk free in Monroe,” said Frank. “I have to protect our citizens!”  
“Who told you? Bass? Miles?” asked Linc.  
“Does it matter?” said Frank. “Do you know Bass spent the night at your house last night to make sure the boys were ok?”  
“The boys love her,” said Linc.  
“Is that wise?” said Frank. “If they trust her…they are more vulnerable.”  
“Look, she is my wife,” said Linc. “No one else needs to know where she came from. And if she isn’t welcome here, then me and mine will leave.”  
“Linc…you’re not thinking clearly,” said Frank. “What if I talk to her.”  
“No way,” said Linc. “Tell you what. My house is so near the edge of town, I will just build a wall between us and the town. I will create a completely separate state! The state of Lincoln, Louisiana!”  
“Linc, you’re being crazy,” said Frank.  
“Tell me, Frank, what if people started rumors about Emma…what would you do?” asked Linc.  
“I would protect her! She’s the mother of my children!” said Frank.  
“Well, Min may already be carrying my child,” said Linc. “Stay out of my life!”

Linc burst into his house. “Bass! Miles!!”  
“Linc,” said Min. “Why are you so angry?”  
“I’ll explain later,” said Linc. “Where are they!”  
“They were outside…in the barn,” said Min.  
Linc hugged Min, and said softly, “Everything is fine. I just need to talk to them.”

“Hey, Linc,” said Bass when Linc joined them in the barn.   
“Eli…Charles…” said Linc. “Could you check for eggs in the chicken coop?”  
“Sure, Dad,” said the boys running off.  
“I’m the one that told Frank,” said Miles.  
“Told him what?” asked Bass.  
“About the cannibals…about Min,” said Miles.  
“Then, I’m calling you out,” said Linc. “Min is NOT a cannibal! You know that!”  
“Linc, you aren’t thinking clearly!” said Miles. “Did you see how she savored that lousy rabbit? She’s tasted meat now…she’s been around cannibalism her whole life. Do you really want to risk your sons’ lives by letting her have total access to them and the town?”  
“Frank is ready to throw her in jail!” cried Linc.  
“She needs to be under constant supervision,” said Miles. “And if she really is carrying your child, once she delivers, we can send her away.”  
“Get out of my barn!” screamed Linc.  
Miles left.  
“And I guess you feel the same way,” Linc said to Bass.  
“I love your boys,” said Bass. “Would Min hurt them? I don’t know. But we just can’t risk it.”  
“Shit!” cried Linc. “This is insane!”  
“She’s a beautiful woman,” said Bass. “She may make a wonderful wife…”  
“But…” said Linc.   
“DAD!!” screamed Charles.  
Linc ran toward the sound of Charles’ voice. He found Eli against the inner wall of the chicken coop, with a large snake between him and the door. Charles was just outside the door. Linc pulled out his knife, and cut the snake’s head off.  
“You OK, Eli?” asked Linc as he held his son, and looked over exposed skin for bites.  
“I’m ok,” said Eli. “I forgot my knife.”  
“Me too,” said Charles.  
“Good thing I was close,” said Linc.  
“Since Bass and Miles were with us…we didn’t worry,” said Eli.  
“Well, check on the rest of the animals, and I’ll see you inside soon,” said Linc.  
As the boys ran off, Bass stepped beside Linc. “Admit it,” said Bass. “You thought Min was attacking them.”  
“Yeah…” said Linc. “What do I need to do?”  
“Min has many things to learn about living here,” said Bass. “Hire someone to teach her, who can also supervise her.”  
“Like who?” asked Linc.  
“A female would be best,” said Bass. “I’ll talk to Frank. You continue your honeymoon, and maybe set up some extra protection for the boys.”  
“Thanks, Bass,” said Linc.

“So, a female soldier?” asked Frank when Bass approached him. “How skilled is this Min?”  
“Not sure,” said Bass. “I’ll supervise her if you can’t find anyone.”  
“Give me a few days,” said Frank. “And, Linc will watch her until then?”  
“Trust me,” said Bass. “He understands our concerns now. He’ll watch her.”


	20. under observation

“Can Min go with me and Eli to visit the babies?” asked Charles. “I’m not sick anymore.”  
“Min and I are still on our honeymoon,’ said Linc. “That means, we stay with each other.”  
“You can see the babies too, Dad,” said Eli. “They’re really cute.”  
“I would, but I think I caught Charles cold,” lied Linc. “Let’s wait a few days.”

Frank found a young recruit named Bev Stevens.  
“You understand, Private Stevens, that you will be supervising Min Monroe 24/7. During this time, you will guide her around town, protect her, befriend her, and teach her,” said Frank. “Only five people know about her past in a cannibal camp. That cannot change. She may not be a threat, and she’s my uncle’s wife…but I need to make sure the town is safe. She will not know she is in protective custody.”  
“I understand sir,” said Bev. 

Bass brought Bev to Linc’s house that afternoon.  
“Hi Bass,” said Linc as he opened the door.  
“Linc, this is my friend, Bev Stevens,” said Bass. “She needs a position, and I wondered if you could use a helper for Min.”  
“Hi Bev,” said Linc. “Please, come in.”

Min and Bev seemed to enjoy talking to each other. Bev took Nora’s old room, near the boys. Linc and Bev set up little sensors so they would not miss Min walking around the house, or leaving. Bev began teaching Min to read and escorted her around town.

Linc returned to the command center with Miles and Bass a week later. The leaders reviewed their defenses, and decided to stay on high-alert, even though they had a treaty with Chicago.  
After the meeting, Joseph approached Linc.  
“Hey, Linc,” said Joseph. “Angel really wants to talk to you…privately. I know she’s upset about Deb, but I’m glad you moved on. Could you…”  
“Sure, I’ll go see Angel,” said Linc.  
“Thanks,” said Joseph.

Linc found Angel at her house.  
“Heard you wanted to talk to me, sis,” said Linc as he hugged his sister.  
“I do…Liinc, are you ok?” asked Angel.  
“I am,” said Linc. “I know you’re upset that I re-married so quickly, but I love Min. We are good together.”  
“Nora and Joy know you re-married,” said Angel. “I didn’t tell them much about Min…since I don’t really know anything.”  
“She’s shy,” said Linc. “The boys adore her. Bass found a lady to help orientate her into Monroe society.”  
“I could help, too,” said Angel.  
“Maybe later,” said Linc. 

“I really like Bev,” said Min as she and Linc cuddled in their bed a week later. “But, I miss just taking a walk by myself…or just with the boys.”  
“I just want you to be safe,” said Linc.  
“Am I a prisoner?” asked Min.  
“A what!?” cried Linc. “Why would you ask that?”  
“I was reading…and cannibalism is considered hideous,” said Min. “Bev always has three knives, and a small gun on her. She may teach me, and talk like a friend…but I think her main duty is to protect the boys, and the town, from me.”  
“Min,” started Linc. “You grew up around cannibals. What is unthinkable to us…was happening all around you. Frank wanted to put you in jail when he found out about the cannibal camp. Instead, he agreed to a 24/7 guard.”  
“Are you afraid of me?” asked Min. “Does Bev watch us? Listen to us? Is there a peep hole in the walls.”  
“I want to say I’m not afraid of you,” said Linc. “But, I have to protect my sons…my family…my town.”  
Min started crying.  
“Hey, I love you, Min,” said Linc.  
“You don’t trust me!” said Min. “Love doesn’t exist without trust!”  
Min got out of bed, and threw on her clothes.  
“Where are you going?” said Linc.  
“Don’t worry, I’m not hungry!” laughed Min. “Since Bev is my constant companion, I will sleep in her room.”  
Min slammed the door behind her.  
Linc jumped up, and looked into the hallway.  
“I’m not going near the boy’s rooms,” hissed Min as she passed their doors.  
She knocked on Bev’s door. Bev opened the door, and invited her into her room. 

“So, Min’s refusing to deal with Bev?” asked Bass, when he found Linc in the garden the next day.  
“No, she’s refusing to deal with me,” said Linc. “She said I can’t love her if I don’t trust her.”  
“That’s true…” said Bass.  
“But, I do love her!” cried Linc.  
“You lust after her,” said Bass. “There’s a difference.”  
“I loved Deb,” said Linc. “But, when she left me…I was hurt, but it wasn’t this pain in my stomach that’s tearing me apart.”  
“I enjoyed Eleanor,” said Bass. “But it wasn’t love…for either of us.”  
“How can I convince Frank that Min isn’t dangerous?” asked Linc.  
“How can you convince yourself?” asked Bass.

Bev started introducing Min to the people in town. Though Min knew about all of Bev’s duties now, Bev was still welcome at her side. Soon, Min had met Linc’s family and friends. Even Joy and Nora found Min a welcome addition to the family.

Linc finally visited Danny and Rachel and met the twins.  
“So, Honor, and Hope…two beautiful little girls,” said Linc. “But…”  
“Oh, let me help Rachel get the twins settled,” said Danny as he and Rachel took the twins to the nursery. Only Danny returned to the front area.  
“I know I’m not the father,” said Danny softly. “But Rachel doesn’t.”  
“Does Miles know?” asked Linc.  
“No. I wouldn’t let him see the babies,” said Danny.  
“You owe it to these girls to let them know their real father!” said Linc.  
“They’re mine,” insisted Danny. “Just as Chuck Graham was MY father!”  
“Genes don’t lie,” said Linc. “You looked like your mom. These girls don’t look like either of you!”  
“They look like Nora,” said Danny.  
“Yeah,” said Linc. “Miles was Nora’s grandfather!”  
“He was mine too!” said Danny. “Anyway, Angel said I should claim them.”  
“’Cause Miles had left…” considered Linc.  
“I love them, Linc,” said Danny. “I can’t lose them.”  
“I know,” said Linc. “But you have to tell Miles…and Rachel.”

Miles found Linc near the command center.  
“Seems that Min and Bev are best of friends,” said Miles. “Glad that worked out.”  
“Uh…yeah…” said Linc.  
“Danny won’t let me see Rachel’s babies,” blurted Miles.  
“Did he say that?” asked Linc.  
“No, but when I try to visit them, he turns me away,” said Miles. “It’s like…he’s afraid I’ll claim them.”  
“Would you?” asked Linc.  
“Yes!” said Miles. “If they’re mine!”  
“Rachel and Danny are doing ok. The babies are doing ok,’ said Linc. “I don’t want Danny deciding to move his family out of Monroe because of you.”  
“Can you swear that I’m not the father!” said Miles.  
“No,” said Linc. “But, even if you aren’t…you are their great grandfather.”  
‘My clone…yeah…” said Miles.  
“Maybe if you tell Danny you want to see your great granddaughters…he might feel less threatened,” said Linc.  
“I can do that,” agreed Miles.

“Can you set up a meeting with the head guy?” asked Min as she and Bev worked in the garden.  
“Frank Upton? I guess. Why?” said Bev.  
“I know you are with me because of where I come from,” said Min. “I like doing things with you…but the fear of my past makes me a prisoner.”  
“I understand,” said Bev. “I’ll set up the meeting.”

Miles slammed the door behind him as he walked into the house.  
“Bad day?” asked Bass.  
“Danny is claiming Rachel’s children, when it’s obvious I’m their father!” yelled Miles.  
“How would you know that?” asked Bass.  
“He finally let me see them…when I called them my ‘granddaughters’,” said Miles. “Dark brown hair…dark brown eyes! They both look like me!”  
“But…Nora…” started Bass.  
“Ok, they look like Nora…but Nora had a different father than Danny,” said Miles.  
“Oh, yeah…but…what would you do with two infants?” asked Bass.  
“I don’t know,” said Miles. “They’re so little…so needy…”  
“They will know you as family. Let Danny raise them. See them often,” said Bass. “Nothing is guaranteed.”  
“Linc’s worried that Danny will take Rachel and the girls, and leave Monroe if I claim them,” said Miles.  
“He’s right,” said Bass. “And we both know what horrors await outside Monroe.”  
“So…for now…just call me gramps,” said Miles.  
“For sure!” laughed Bass.

“Mrs.Monroe,” said Frank as Min and Bev entered his office. “You wanted to see me?”  
“Yes,” said Min. “I know that Bev has been assigned to me so I won’t cannibalize the people in Monroe. And, yes, I did grow up around cannibals…but I have never eaten human meat.”  
“One’s training starts at birth,” said Frank. “People here would never consider eating another human being.”  
“You may be right,” said Min. “And if I had the choice to eat humans or die, I might partake; but, I think most of the people in this town would answer the same. I have not committed a crime. Most people are capable of anything necessary to survival, but you haven’t put everyone under watch.”  
“True,” said Frank. “But they’ve been trained…”  
“Trained…but still capable...” said Min.  
“What would you have me do?” asked Frank.  
“Lock me in jail,” said Min. “Or set me free.”  
“But, you’re sort of free,” said Frank.  
“How can one be ‘sort of free’,” said Min. “Please! I am not a threat.”  
“I will consider your words,” said Frank. “But for now, Bev will continue to monitor you.”

Linc found Min sitting on the edge of the bed when he walked in their room.  
“Hi Linc,” said Min.  
“Min…I’m so sorry,” said Linc. “I love you! I trust you!” he said as he pulled her into his arms.  
“First…we need to talk,” said Min.  
“Sure,” said Linc.  
“I spoke to Frank Upton today about my situation,” said Min. “He seemed wise…”  
“Frank is wise,” said Linc.  
“I’m hoping he will decide that I am not a threat,” said Min.  
“I will talk to him,” said Linc.  
“No,” said Min. “But, I want us to live as husband and wife…like Angel and Joseph do.”  
“Bev mentioned you’d met my family,” said Linc.  
“They have the things I want,” said Min. “Trust, love, happiness, and the ability to discuss anything.”  
“I can give that to you,” said Linc. “I will never hide anything from you again.”  
“Then, I want to enjoy your body again,” said Min. “I missed you too much. Is that love?”  
“I think so,” said Linc. “I’ve been physically sick without you.”  
“Me too…but only in the mornings…” said Min.  
“That may be due to pregnancy,” said Linc.  
“Let’s make sure,” said Min smiling.

Frank decided Min was not a threat. Bev and Min remained friends, but Bev moved back into her apartment. Min was able to take walks by herself or with Eli and Charles. Linc learned to trust Min. Min learned to trust Linc. Trudy confirmed Min’s pregnancy.


	21. sex on legs

Min was relaxing on the porch when Miles walked up.  
“Linc and the boys went to town with Ms.Em,” volunteered Min. “I’ll tell them you stopped by.”  
“Thanks,” said Miles. “You know…I’ve always wondered…why did you choose Linc…instead of me.”  
“He looked safer,” said Min as she stood. “You looked like a warrior. I knew I would be alone with the man I selected. You would have easily defeated me.”  
“Linc’s a warrior,” said Miles.  
“Yes, he is,” said Min. “But he is also kind and gentle.”  
“No one ever called me kind….or gentle…” laughed Miles.  
“He is also a good father,” said Min.  
“Linc…Linc…Linc…” said Miles. “Do you know he’s sometimes called Saint Linc?”  
“What is a saint?” asked Min.  
“Someone who’s kind and gentle and perfect,” said Miles.  
“Fitting,” decided Min.  
“But, sometimes, it’s exciting to be with a brash warrior…like me,” said Miles.  
“What are you saying?” asked Min frowning.  
“Just…if you ever want to be with a man who can arouse passions you never knew you had…come and find me,” said Miles.  
“You are Linc’s friend? And you try to come between him and me?” asked Min.  
“I’m not much of a friend either,” said Miles. “I see what I want…” said Miles as he licked his lips. “And I take it. And I think you may feel the same way.”  
Min said nothing as Miles breeched the space between them, grabbed her, and kissed her…leaving her breathless.  
“I’ll be around,” said Miles as he released her and walked away. 

Min tried to pretend nothing had happened when Linc returned home.   
Once they were alone in their room, Min asked, “Are there other ways to have intercourse?”  
“What!?” laughed Linc. “Aren’t you happy with what we do?”  
“Yes…but…” started Min.  
“You’ve been reading again,” said Linc. “Good. Yes, there are other ways. There’s a book in the library…I’ll pick it up tomorrow.”  
“You’re sure you don’t mind?” said Min.  
“I don’t. I just want to please you any way you want,” said Linc as he pulled her into his arms.

Joy tried to approach Miles when she saw him on guard duty.  
“Hi Miles,” said Joy. “I’ve missed you.”  
“Hi Joy,” said Miles. “I can’t really talk…I’m on duty.”  
“That never stopped you before,” said Joy.  
“There are threats beyond these walls that you can’t even imagine,” said Miles.   
“Maybe I could come by later…when you’re off duty,” said Joy.  
“No,” said Miles. “Look, Joy, you’re a nice kid…but you are a kid. I’m not going to wait for you to grow up. I’m just not interested.”  
Joy’s eyes filled with tears, but she tried to stay calm. “I see,” she said as she turned and started walking away. “Thanks for setting me straight.” 

Nora opened her door and Joy rushed inside.  
“You’ve been crying…” observed Nora.  
“I’ve been a fool!” cried Joy.  
“Calm down, Joy…tell me what happened?” said Nora.  
“Miles isn’t interested in me…” mumbled Joy. “I threw myself at him…and…” Joy collapsed in Nora’s arms and wept.  
“It’s ok,” said Nora as she hugged her. “Miles is a jerk--and a clone. What does he know about how to treat a lady.”  
“But…I love him…” said Joy. “Dad probably threatened him.”  
“Why would Dad do that? What happened?” asked Nora.  
“Months ago, I snuck into Miles’ bedroom—stripped—and crawled into bed with him,” said Joy.  
“And Miles is still breathing!!” cried Nora.   
“Nothing happened…” said Joy. “He rushed out of the room. I should have realized then.”  
“Remember that old hound we use to have? The one who wouldn’t eat anything we put in a bowl for him…he had to hunt it himself?” said Nora.  
“Sure,” said Joy.  
“Men are a lot like that hound. They love the hunt,” said Nora. “If Miles has any interest in you, the best plan is to ignore him…and he will start sniffing around. Otherwise, you must forget about him.”  
“How did you become so wise?” asked Joy.  
“I read a number of books…and I observe people,” said Nora. “Let’s go visit the babies. We need a smile.”  
“Ok,” said Joy.

Min was walking near the wall, when she ran into Miles.   
“What are you doing here?” asked Min.  
“Guard duty,” said Miles. “May I say, you’re looking lovely, Mrs. Monroe.”  
“Thanks,” said Min as she started to walk away.  
Miles grabbed her arm.  
“Let go of me!” said Min.  
“So, have you grown tired of Saint Linc yet?” asked Miles.  
“He is my husband!” said Min.  
“That’s not what I asked,” said Miles as he sat his rifle against a tree. He pulled Min into his arms, and kissed her again.  
“Stop! Someone could see!” cried Min.  
“Not if we move back here,” said Miles as he drew her behind a bush.  
Min responded to his kisses, and soon he was lowering his pants.  
“What?” said Min.  
“You know what,” said Miles as he raised her skirt. He turned her to face the wall, and entered her from behind. “Tell me to stop now…” he offered.  
“Don’t’…..don’t stop…oh….” moaned Min.  
He roughly rammed her as she whimpered. When he finally ejaculated, Min collapsed against the wall.  
Miles moved his hands over her hips, then turned her to face him and kissed her again.  
Soon, her hands were caressing his penis as it became erect again. This time, Miles lifted her against the wall, and entered her as she wrapped her legs around him.  
“Ok…I’m done, woman,” said Miles. “I knew you would be hot.”  
“I want to do this again,” said Min, as she tried to grasp him.   
“You might be able to do this repeatedly,” said Miles. “But a man needs some time. I have guard duty all week…if you want to do this again.”  
“Yes,” said Min breathlessly. “I do.”

Min seemed even more eager to be with Linc that night.  
“Wow! Pregnancy really makes you sexy!” said Linc after he made love to Min.  
“Is that a good thing?” asked Min.  
“Sure,” said Linc. “Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?”  
“I see some men looking at me…like they would like to do what we do together,” said Min.  
“Maybe you should start hanging with Bev more…for your own protection,” said Linc.  
“But, I am already pregnant with your child…” said Min. “At the camp, once a woman was pregnant with her husband’s child, she serviced any man she wanted.”  
“Uh…we do things differently here,” said Linc. “Marriage means we only make love to each other.”  
“Oh, ok…” said Min.

“Hey,” said Miles when he walked up to Min as she relaxed on the porch the next day. “Thought you would visit me while I was on guard duty today.”  
“I am only supposed to service Linc,” said Min.   
“True,” said Miles. “But can he satisfy you like I can?”  
“Please, leave,” said Min.  
“Ok,” said Miles. “But, if you change your mind…you know where I’ll be.”

Days passed, but soon, Min found Miles at his post.  
“Hi Min,” said Miles. “Did you change your mind?”  
“Yes,” said Min as she rushed into his arms. “Please…”  
Miles sat his rifle by the wall, and pulled her down on the ground.

“Tell me I didn’t see what I saw,” said Bass when Miles came home later that night.  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” said Miles.  
“You were fucking Min…behind that bush…in broad daylight!” said Bass.   
“Yeah…I was…” said Miles smiling.  
“Are you crazy!” cried Bass. “She’s Linc’s wife! He will kill you!”  
“He can try…” said Miles. “But, he’s no match for me.”  
“There are tons of women in town who would spread their legs for you! Why her!” cried Bass.  
“She chose Linc over me when we were in that cell,” said Miles. “I just wanted to show her she was wrong…but, damn…she’s so hot!”  
“I think you just want to take anything that is pure, and trash it!” cried Bass.   
“Whatever,” said Miles. “Stop trying to psychoanalyze me! I wanted her. I took her. I still want her. And she wants me.”  
“She’s pregnant with Linc’s child,” said Bass.   
“I don’t care,” said Miles.   
“Shit!” said Bass.   
“And if Linc is wise, he will relax, and enjoy the new moves I’ve taught his wife,” laughed Miles.  
“Who, the fuck, are you?” said Bass.   
“I am Miles Noone,” said Miles. “I am a clone. I have no soul. When I die…that’s it. So, instead of pining over Rose….or waiting for Joy…or taking the scraps the hookers offer, I’m fucking the wife of Saint Linc…and I like it.”   
Miles went to his room, and shut the door.

Bass hovered near Miles’ guard post the next day. When he saw Min approaching, he stepped in front of her.  
“Hi Bass,” said Min.  
“Min…I know what you and Miles have been doing,” said Bass. “I saw you two yesterday.”  
“Please don’t tell Linc,” said Min.  
“You have to stop seeing Miles,” said Bass. “Linc considers you his wife. You are pregnant with his baby. He’s a good man. This could destroy him.”  
“I know you are right,” said Min. “But, I can’t stop…”  
“Then tell Linc…” said Bass. “Leave him for Miles.”  
“I…can’t…” said Min as she started to cry.  
“Hey,” said Linc walking up to them. “Min, are you ok? What’s wrong?”  
“I…can’t…” mumbled Min.  
“Must be the hormones,” said Linc as he took her into his arms. “Let me take you home, honey.”  
“See you two later,” said Bass as he walked away.

“Not sure what happened,” said Miles when he got home. “I was sure Min would visit my post today. I had all sorts of new positions to try.”  
“Maybe she changed her mind,” said Bass.  
“You know something…” said Miles. “What is it?”  
“I just saw Linc and Min, arm in arm…” said Bass as he went into his room, and closed the door.

Miles walked up to Linc’s house the next morning, but Min was not on the porch. He banged on the front door.  
“Mr. Matheson,” said Ms. Em as she answered the door. “I’m afraid I’m the only one here. Can I help you?”  
“Uh…do you know when they’ll be back?” asked Miles.  
“Sorry, I’m not sure,” said Ms. Em. “If you’d like, I can tell them you stopped by.”  
“No, that’s alright,” said Miles. “Sorry to bother you.”  
“No bother,” said Ms. Em. “Have a lovely day.”

“Is he gone?” asked Min when Ms. Em entered the kitchen.  
“Yes,” said Ms. Em. “Hopefully you’ll feel better soon.”  
“I hope so,” said Min. “Think I’ll go back to my room.”


	22. choices

Miles had the day off. He walked around town looking for Min. He walked the wooded trails looking for Min. He found Eli and Charles with Linc at the river. Finally he went to the North Side Bar for some female company.

Frank called the leaders in the town to the command center the next morning.   
“Where’s Miles?” asked Frank once everyone else had congregated.  
“No idea,” said Bass.   
“Guess you can tell him what we discuss later,” said Frank.

Miles hovered near Linc’s house. He watched Ms. Em leave with Eli and Charles. He knew Linc was at the meeting. He picked the lock on the front door and entered the house.  
“Hi Min,” said Miles when he found her in the bedroom. “Miss me?”  
“No!” cried Min. “You must leave!”  
Miles started stripping. “I’ve never serviced you in a bed before,”  
Min stood, and tried to get past him. Miles grabbed her arm.  
“Let me go!” cried Min.  
Miles pushed her onto the bed, and closed the door. “I just want you to see what you’ve been missing,” said Miles. “But, I’m not going to force you….’cause I know you. Soon, you’ll be begging for it.”  
“Please…just go,” said Min.  
Miles stood before her naked. He started rubbing his cock until it was fully erect.  
“Why….” said Min, as she gazed at Miles’ swollen penis. “Why can’t I resist you!!”  
Min threw off her clothes, and leapt into Miles arms. He positioned her, and entered her roughly.  
“Yes!” cried Min. “Oh, yes.”  
Miles lifted her higher, so his penis vacated her vagina.  
“Please!” cried Min. “I need it! Please!”  
“And you’ll meet me tomorrow?” teased Miles.  
“Anything! Just…oh please!” cried Min.  
Miles settled her back on his cock. “Happy?” he moaned.  
“Yes…oh yes….oh,” cried Min as she reached orgasm.  
Finally, Min was sated, and Miles left.

“Well, you look mighty pleased with yourself,” said Bass when Miles returned home.  
“I am. Had a lovely afternoon,” said Miles.  
“Guess that means you found a new lady…one that can keep up with you,” said Bass.  
“Guess so…” said Miles.

“Min, you’re so quiet tonight,” said Linc as he sat beside her on the bed. “Is everything alright?”  
“No,” said Min. “I must tell you something…but you will be mad.”  
“Do you trust me?” asked Linc.  
“I want to…but…” said Min.  
“Whatever it is…I will try to understand…” said Linc.  
“I have been servicing Miles,” admitted Min.  
Linc frowned. “Servicing? Like serving him lunch?”asked Linc.  
“No, I have been having intercourse with him,” said Min.  
Linc was stunned. He wanted to slam his fist into Min’s face. Instead, he got up and left the bedroom.  
Min heard banging and yelling.  
Finally, Ms. Em opened the bedroom door. “Mrs. Monroe, you’d better come with me…I’m not sure what happened, but Mr.Monroe insisted that I remove you from his sight.”  
Min followed Ms. Em .  
Linc knocked softly on Danny’s door.  
“Linc?” said Danny. “What’s going on? Have you been drinking?”  
“Uh…yeah…”mumbled Linc.  
“Give me a sec….” said Danny as he threw on some warm clothes. He stepped out on the porch. “You look like shit. What’s wrong?”  
“Miles has been fucking my wife,” said Linc.  
“No way!” said Danny. “Who told you that!”  
“Min,” said Linc.  
“Damn…did he rape her?” asked Danny.  
“I don’t know…with Min…I get confused sometimes…” said Linc.  
“Tell me how I can help?” asked Danny.  
“Can you ask Bass to come here?” asked Linc. “I just need to talk to him.”  
“Sure,” said Danny. “Come inside…Rachel and the girls are in the back. I won’t be long.”

Soon Danny returned with Bass. Bass sat beside Linc as Danny went to the back area.  
“Danny told me about Min and Miles…” said Bass.  
“I’m so confused…” said Linc. “I thought she loved me.”  
“Maybe she does…but as I watched the cannibal camp…it seemed the women were shared by all of the men,” said Bass.   
“So, you’re saying Min wanted to be with Miles? That he didn’t force her?” said Linc. “Shit…”  
“Yes,” said Bass.   
“Did you know about them?” asked Linc.  
“Yes,” said Bass. “I saw them behind a bush when Miles was on guard duty. I spoke to Min the next day…she started crying…and you showed up.”  
“What should I do!” cried Linc. “Is it my baby she’s carrying?”  
“Why don’t you sleep here tonight,” said Bass. “I’ll make sure your family is ok. We’ll figure it out tomorrow.”  
“Ok,” mumbled Linc.

Ms. Em admitted Bass and told him Min was sleeping in the spare room. Bass stayed in the living room.

“Good morning Linc,” said Rachel when she found him on the couch. “Danny said you were here.”  
“Uh, hi Rachel,” said Linc. “Where is Danny?”  
“He’s with the girls,” said Rachel. “Would you like something to eat?”  
“Thanks, but I’m good,” said Linc. “Tell Danny I’ll talk to him soon.”

Linc walked into his house. Bass woke, and jumped up from the couch.  
“It’s just me, Bass,” said Linc. “Thanks for watching over my family.”  
“Linc…” said Min as she stepped into the living room.  
“Min…the only question I have…who is the father of your baby?” said Linc as he glared at her.  
“You are,” said Min.  
“How can you be sure?” said Linc.  
“It’s been four months since I had my flow…and I’ve only been with Miles for the last two weeks,” said Min.  
“Of course,” said Linc. “Weeks…and you chose to be with him?”  
“Yes, he makes me…happy,” said Min.  
“Fine,” said Linc. “You can go to him today. When the baby is born, I will claim it. But other than that, I want nothing to do with you ever again.”  
Min started crying, but went to the bedroom to gather her clothes.  
“I’ll make sure she’s safe,” said Bass.  
“Whatever,” said Linc as he went to the kitchen.

Bass took Min to his house. Miles was sitting in the kitchen.  
“Why is she here?” asked Miles, ignoring Min.  
“Linc knows about you and her…he kicked her out,” said Bass.  
Min started crying again.  
“I see…” said Miles.  
“I have guard duty,” said Bass. “I’ll let you two work things out.”   
Bass left Miles and Min in the kitchen.  
“How did Linc find out about us?” asked Miles.  
“I told him,” said Min.  
“You told him!” cried Miles. “Why! Are you that stupid! Fucking you was only special since I knew how Linc would react! I wanted him to find us doing it!”  
“But…you want me…” said Min.  
“Only because I wasn’t supposed to have you!” said Miles. “Anyway, you can’t stay here.”  
“But…I love you,” admitted Min.  
“Do you?” asked Miles. “I heard you tell Linc the same thing. Love has nothing to do with this. You’re a whore! There are plenty of men in this town to fuck. Just get out of here!”  
Min left. She walked to the woods, and fell asleep by the river.

“Where’s Min?” asked Bass when he returned home.  
“No idea,” said Miles. “She likes to fuck…I guess she’s selling her wares at the North Side.”  
“What did you do to her!” cried Bass.  
“I told her to leave,” said Miles. “I don’t want Linc’s leftovers! I only wanted her since she belonged to him.”  
“You’re a monster!” cried Bass.  
‘Whatever,” said Miles.

Bass searched for Min. He asked Miller, Bev and Joseph to help him. Hours later, Bass found Min beside the river.  
“Hey, Min,” said Bass softly. “Are you ok?”  
“No…” said Min.  
“You aren’t thinking about doing anything…foolish…” said Bass as he watched her studying the water.  
“My life is over,” said Min. “I trusted Linc…totally…I thought he would understand, and help me resist Miles. My culture is so different. I should have fought to stay at the camp.”  
“Linc is a good man,” said Bass. “He was hurt. I don’t know if you and Linc will have a future together, but he will take care of your baby, and take care of you too.”  
“You don’t know that,” said Min.  
“I know that I will take care of you until that happens,” said Bass.  
“Why?” asked Min. “I was with Miles again after you warned me. He came to my bedroom. I responded to him.”  
“Miles is like a sickness,” said Bass. “I’ve seen a number of women react to him. I want to help you since in my mind, Linc is my son…even if he was only my donor’s son. So, you are my daughter-in-law, and the child you carry is my grandchild.”  
Min started crying again. “I don’t know…” she whimpered.  
“Let’s go,” said Bass as he offered his hand.   
“I can’t go back to Miles’ house!” cried Min.  
“There’s an apartment that’s available at the command center. I will take you there,” said Bass.  
“Ok,” said Min.

Bass set Min up in the small apartment. Bev had the apartment next door. Bass stayed the night on the couch, but then returned to his house. Daily, he would visit Min, and check with Bev.


	23. new threat

Linc approached Miles a few weeks later as Miles worked on the wall.  
“You are nothing like your donor,” said Linc.  
“Ha! You revered my donor,” said Miles. “But we know he cuckolded his brother. He was too passionate….too angry…too everything.”  
“Guess you and Min are doing ok…” said Linc.  
“Min was only exciting when she belonged to you,” laughed Miles. “Do you know how HOT it was to fuck ‘Saint Linc’s wife’!”  
Linc punched Miles in the face.  
“Is that all you got…kid,” laughed Miles.  
Miles slugged Linc, and knocked him to the ground.  
“What’s going on here, soldier?” asked Frank as he rushed over.  
“A misunderstanding,” said Miles.  
“Linc?” asked Frank as he helped Linc stand.  
“Sorry sir,” said Linc. He shook Frank’s hand off, and walked away.  
“Miles,” said Frank. “I’ve heard…that you seduced Linc’s wife.”  
“So,” said Miles.  
“We are preparing for battle!” said Frank. “Your actions are not acceptable! Either cease, or I will relieve you from duty.”  
“I am no longer involved with Linc’s wife,” said Miles.  
“Very well,” said Frank. “I will talk to Linc too.”

“You asked to speak to me?” said Linc as he reported to the command center.  
“Yes,” said Frank. “What is going on between you and Miles?”  
“Nothing!” said Linc.  
“Miles is an ass,” said Frank. “But, I know Min is not with him.”  
“She isn’t?” asked Linc. “Is she ok? Where is she?”  
“Bass set her up in one of the command apartments…next to Bev,” said Frank. “He and I check on her. She’s visited with Emma and Angel. She’s doing ok.”  
“I thought….I thought she loved me…” said Linc.  
“Bass explained some of the cannibal’s camp culture,” said Frank. “According to the camp’s rules, Min did nothing wrong.”  
“But, she fucked Miles!” said Linc as he slammed his fist on the table.  
“Yes, she did,” said Frank. “Anyway, she will be safe here, and deliver your child. I just know…if Emma ever did what Min did…I would be crushed. But, I can’t live without Emma…so I would have to forgive her.”  
“I can’t forgive her,” said Linc.  
“You forgave Deb…and took her back…” said Frank.  
“But she wasn’t with another man!” said Linc.  
“True,” said Frank. “Anyway, try to stay away from Miles. He’s an asset to the town, and so are you.”  
“Yes, sir,” said Linc as he left.

“Grandpop! DAD!” yelled Luck and Jacks as they banged on the door.  
Miles opened the door. “What’s up guys?”  
“Dad,” said Jacks, “We need you to come quick! The town is under attack!”  
“Miles?” said Bass walking to the door.  
“Grandpop,” said Luck, “Frank told us to get you!”

Miles and Bass followed the boys to the main gate where Miller and Frank were confronting a creature.  
“What is that?” asked Bass.  
“Looks like an alligator,” said Miller. “But, our bullets can’t penetrate the skin!”  
“Boys,’ yelled Bass. “Get back!”  
“Maybe we can hide a bomb in some food…” said Miles.  
“How did it get through the gate?” asked Bass.  
“Crawled up and over the wall,” said Frank. “I’ve never seen anything like it.”  
Linc and Danny ran up to them.   
Linc took aim, and shot the huge alligator in the eye and the others yelled “Don’t”  
PING! The bullet bounced off the creature’s eye.  
“Bullets don’t work,’ said Miller.   
“Wow…” said Linc. “Do we have a cage that can hold it?”  
“What’s left of it is over there,” indicated Miller as he pointed to a metal mess.  
“It’s an Urita,” said Min as she neared the alligator.   
“Min!” cried Bass. “Stay back!”  
“Agra…muta…en…Urita…” chanted Min.  
The creature turned, and climbed back over the wall.  
“How did you do that?” asked Frank.  
“My mother, her mother before her, and I have the gift,” said Min. “That’s why I was the queen of my village. I could protect them from these creatures.”  
“It was glowing,” said Luck.  
“It causes a terrible illness if a person lingers too long near it,” said Min.  
“Must be radioactive,” said Linc. “How long have your guys been here?”  
“I’ve been on guard duty since sunrise,” said Miller. “Couple hours ago…”  
“Miller called me awhile ago,” said Frank.  
“We all need to bathe, immediately!” said Llnc. “Come on Min,” he said as he grabbed her arm and led her to the apartments.  
“Let me go!” cried Min.  
“Where you ever that close to one of those before?” asked Linc.  
“No,” said Min.  
“Radiation can hurt our child. Come on!” cried Linc. “Boys!” he called to Jacks and Luck. “Go get Baths! Now!”

As the men and the boys hurried to comply, Linc rushed Min into her apartment. He yanked off her clothes, and pushed her into the tub, as he started dumping water over her.  
“You were exposed too,” said Min grabbing at his clothes.  
“Yeah,” said Linc helping her.  
Soon, they were both washed and naked.  
“I think we’ve done all we can,” said Linc.  
“Will the baby be ok?” asked Min.  
“Hope so,” said Linc. “You weren’t out there very long.”  
“Thank you,” said Min.  
“My father told me stories about his courtship with my mom…like how after traveling, they ended up bathing together,” said Linc.   
“They were exposed to radiation?” asked Min.  
“No, just dirty from the trail,” said Linc. “Min, I was really hurt when you told me about Miles…”  
“I know,” said Min.   
“And, in your culture…you did nothing wrong…” said Linc.  
“I wanted to stop,” said Min. “I wanted you to help me stop.”  
“And I failed you,” said Linc.  
“You will be a good father?” asked Min.  
“I will try,” said Linc. “The boys miss you. Would you like to come home?”  
“Only if you miss me too,” said Min.  
“I do…” said Linc.  
“Then I will come home,” said Min.

Miller and Frank developed radiation sickness. Frank slowly recovered, but Miller died.  
As the town gathered around Miller’s grave, next to his grandmother’s, Nora cried on Danny’s shoulder. Nora moved in with Danny and Rachel.

Frank was still weak, and Joseph took over command.

“We are the warriors,” complained Miles. “One of us should be in charge!”  
“Can’t happen,” said Bass. “We’re clones.”  
“But, we are the best fighters!” said Miles.  
“Frank is the best leader,” said Bass. “Hopefully, he will recover completely.”  
“So…did you and Min…get together?” said Miles smirking.  
“She’s my daughter-in-law!” said Bass.  
“So?” laughed Miles.  
“No, I didn’t touch her,” said Bass.  
“I’m starting to think you don’t like women…” said Miles.  
“Think what you want,” said Bass.  
“Did Eleanor break your ‘itsy bitsy’ heart?” laughed Miles.  
“Drop it, Miles. When I meet a lady and lose my heart, you’ll be the first to know,” said Bass.  
“Let’s not talk body parts with Min in town,” said Miles.  
“Later, asshole,” said Bass as he left.

“Nora,” said Joy. “I know you will miss Miller for a long time, but let’s have a picnic!”  
“Not today,” said Nora. “He was such a wonderful man. So kind, so loving.”  
“Girls!” called Rachel. “Can you help me a sec?”  
Joy stood and headed to the back area. “These beautiful babies make me smile,” said Joy.  
Nora started crying, but followed Joy.

“Danny,” said Nora as they walked along the wooded path. “I think I’m pregnant.”  
“Really!” said Danny. “That’s wonderful!”  
“Is it? Not sure I can deal with this…without Morgan…” said Nora.  
“I’ll be here…” said Danny. “We’ll help you.”

Joseph called the militia together. “We need a way to keep any radioactive creature away from our walls.”   
“Cages don’t work,” said Bass.  
“Bullets don’t work,” said Linc.  
“Could these alligators enter the town via the river?” asked Bass.  
“Probably,” said Miles.  
“I’ll talk to Min…” said Linc.  
“Unless you want me too…” said Miles.  
Linc ignored him.  
“And are there more types of these radioactive creatures?” asked Joseph.  
“We need to keep the children and childbearing age females away from the outer walls,” said Bass. “As a preventative measure.”  
“Good idea,” said Danny.

“Linc, do you think Min would be willing to come to our next meeting?” asked Joseph after the others had left.  
“Maybe, if Miles isn’t here,” said Linc.  
“Sure, that can be arranged,” said Joseph.

Min was only aware of three types of Urita: Alligators, Armadillos, and Ants.  
“Ants?!?” said Joseph. “Like the little ones that are everywhere?”  
“No,” said Min. “They are big…like that alligator. But they crawl faster.”  
“Other than you chanting that spell…how can we keep them out?” asked Bass.  
“Peppermint oil might work,” said Min. “My mother always wore it as a scent. But, she died before she told me why.”  
“We can do that!” said Linc. 

“Hi, Joy,” said Luck. “How’s Nora doing?”  
“She so sad….I don’t know if she will ever be happy again,” said Joy.  
“Miller was a great guy,” said Luck.  
“He was. He loved her so much,” said Joy. “Nora found out she was pregnant after Miller died…but then she miscarried. She was devastated all over again.”  
“How can I help?” asked Luck.  
“I guess we can just be there…” said Joy. “Try to include her in activities…”  
“Jacks and I are going fishing later today,” said Luck. “Do you think she’d like that?”  
“I can ask,” said Joy.

Before Joy had a chance to ask Nora, Jacks found her in the back yard.  
“Nora, want to go fishing with me and Luck today?” asked Jacks.  
“I don’t know…” said Nora.  
“We really need to catch some fish…our food stuffs are dwindling,” said Jacks.  
“Ok, then,” said Nora.

Since Nora was going fishing, Joy did too. They spent a fun afternoon with Jacks and Luck, and caught a supply of trout.  
“What are you kids doing here?” said Bass when he found them.  
“Fishing,” said Luck.  
“It’s just…well…we don’t know if the radioactive creatures might try to enter town by the river,” said Bass.  
“No!” cried Nora as she burst into tears.  
“Hey,” said Bass as he pulled her into his arms. “I don’t see any. I think its ok.”  
“I miss Morgan,” wept Nora.  
“Hey, Nora, let’s go home,” called Jacks.  
“You all go ahead,” said Bass. “I’ll bring her by in a bit.”

“They left,” said Bass softly. “Nora, you will get through this…”  
“I miscarried,” cried Nora. “Now, I have nothing left of him.”  
“I’m so sorry,” said Bass. “Let me take you home.”

“Nora?” said Danny as she walked into the house with Bass. “Are you ok?”  
“She’s just still trying to deal…” said Bass as Nora rushed to the babys’ room. “Give her some time.”  
“I thought Joy was with her,” said Danny.  
“She was. She’s delivering fish with Luck and Jacks,” said Bass.

“DAD!” yelled Jacks as he banged on the door.  
“Yeah,” said Miles half asleep.  
“Brought you some fish,” said Jacks.  
“Thanks,” said Miles. “Hey Joy…want to stay for supper.”  
“We have to get back,” said Luck.  
“But…maybe Joy wants to visit with me awhile,” said Miles.  
“No,” said Joy. “Nora needs me.”

“Why did your dad ask just Joy to stay for dinner?” asked Luck.  
“Probably because we didn’t catch enough fish…and he wanted to be a gentleman,” said Jacks.  
“Yeah, I guess,” said Luck.  
Joy said nothing, but she wondered if Nora’s plan was working.


	24. dance lessons

Min helped Linc design containers for the three different Uritas. He directed men to build concrete walls and cover them with lead paint, so once the Urita was trapped, the radiation would not escape.

Luck started asking Joy to go on walks, and picnics with him.  
“Why isn’t Jacks here?” asked Joy. “Are you two fighting?”  
“Guys don’t ask their uncles on their dates,” said Luck.  
“We’re on a date?” asked Joy.  
“Sort of…yeah,” said Luck.  
“You want me to be your girlfriend?” asked Joy.  
“Yes,” admitted Luck.  
“Can I kiss you?” asked Joy.  
“Of course,” said Luck.  
As her lips gently touched his, Luck moved his arms around her.  
“Nice,” said Joy.  
“Very nice,” said Luck.

“So, you’ve been seeing Luck,” said Linc when Joy mentioned the dates to him.  
“He’s really a nice guy, Dad,” said Joy.  
“I know,” said Linc. ‘So, you like him as a boyfriend? Thought you were waiting for Miles.”  
“Miles is a jerk,” said Joy. “I know what he did to Min. I avoid him.”  
“Because he’s a clone?” asked Linc.  
“No, because he’s a selfish egomaniac,” said Joy.  
“You are so my daughter,” laughed Linc.

Nora volunteered to deliver water and food to the men on guard duty. Many flirted with her, but she would rush off to deliver to the next guard. But, when she came to Bass, she would eat lunch with him and chat.  
“You see happier today,” noticed Bass.  
“Hope and Honor are teething,” said Nora. “It’s so funny to watch how frustrated Danny gets when they cry so much.  
“Twins…a lot of work,” said Bass.  
“Do you want children?” asked Nora.  
“Well, technically…” started Bass.  
“I don’t mean…your clones’ kids…but do you want your own?” asked Nora.  
“Yes, I do,” admitted Bass.  
“I’m sure you could find a lady,” said Nora. “You are so handsome, like Linc…and Danny…”  
“Why, thank you, Nora,” said Bass.  
“The town is planning a Spring social,” said Nora. “I heard Abe and Jimmy are playing their guitars, and people will be dancing. You could meet someone there.”  
“Guess I’ll volunteer for guard duty,” said Bass. “Someone has to do it.”  
“You don’t know how to dance…do you.” said Nora.  
“Not something they taught in combat school,” said Bass.  
“I could teach you,” said Nora.  
“Nah…” said Bass.  
“No, really, no woman will be able to resist the classy moves I’ll teach you,” said Nora.  
Bass watched as Nora’s eyes lit up as she talked about teaching him. “She needs a project,” thought Bass. “Might as well be me.”  
“Ok, I’d like that,” said Bass.

As Emma taught Luck and Jacks how to dance, Nora taught Bass. When it was the day of the social, Luck danced with Joy repeatedly. Nora danced with Jacks once, before the other girls moved in on him. Bass had tried his skills with some new ladies, but soon ended up with Nora in his arms.  
“You are a natural,” said Nora.  
“Had a good teacher,” said Bass. “Is Linc here?”  
“No. Min wasn’t feeling good,” said Nora.  
“Nothing serious, I hope,” said Bass.  
“I think she didn’t want to chance walking into Miles,” said Nora. “Where is he?”  
“Guard duty,” laughed Bass.

As the evening wore on, Bass ended up dancing with Nora often. She felt so natural in his arms. When Jacks claimed her for a reel, Bass started wondering how he was related to her. She was his step-granddaughter. With no blood ties, Bass started to realize how he really felt about her.  
“Nora’s looking good,” said Miles as he walked up behind Bass.  
“Thought you were on guard duty,” said Bass.  
“I was. Got relieved,” said Miles. “And you know who else is looking fine!? Joy.”  
“Seems like she’s occupied with Luck,” said Bass.  
“I can change that,” said Miles as he walked to the couple.  
“May I have this dance, Joy?” asked Miles.  
“Uh…ok,” said Joy.  
“Now who’s robbing the cradle,” laughed Miles as they danced.  
“Luck is my age,” said Joy.  
“I thought you liked your men…older…and more experienced,” said Miles “I’ve missed you.”   
“You weren’t acting like it,” said Joy.  
“I’m a fool,” said Miles as he moved his hands down her arms, and pulled her against his body.  
“Stop, Miles,” said Joy.   
“Feel that?” said Miles, as he pressed her tightly against his erection. “You caused this.”  
Joy stopped moving. “Let me go, or I will end you,” hissed Joy as she pushed the hilt of her knife against his thigh.  
“Touche,” said Miles as he released her. “Thank you for the dance.”  
As Miles watched her return to Luck, he realized she was more desirable than ever…the woman who said no.

“Nora, are you still staying at Danny’s?” asked Bass as the music ended. “I would love to walk you home.”  
“I’ve been staying with Linc…since Min is pretty confined now,” said Nora. “But, you can escort me there.”  
“My pleasure,” said Bass.

“So, I only saw you with Nora,” said Miles when Bass came home.  
“I danced with a number of ladies,” said Bass.  
“Does Danny know your interest?” asked Miles.  
“I like Nora,” said Bass. “She’s still recovering from Miller’s death.”  
“I’m thinking I might start seeing Joy again,” said Miles.   
“That’s a bad idea,” said Bass.  
“She’s lovely,” said Miles.  
“She’s Linc’s daughter,” said Bass. “Is that why you’re interested?”  
“Might be part of it…” admitted Miles. “But, she is a beauty.”  
“She’s with Luck, and seems happy,” said Bass. “Leave her alone.”

“Min, I’m glad you and Linc got back together,” said Nora.   
“Me too,” said Min. “So, you know how to take care of a baby?”  
“Yes,” said Nora. “I’ve helped with Will and now with the twins. I will help you too if you want me to.”  
“I’d like that,” said Min. “Bass said you taught him how to dance.”  
“I did,” said Nora. “He was a great student…light on his feet…so many ladies were flirting with him.”  
“He seems like a very kind man, still…he lives with Miles,” said Min.  
“I have no respect for Miles,” admitted Nora. “And I’m glad Joy‘s no longer interested in him.”  
“Joy? Your sister, Joy?” said Min. “She’s a baby!”  
“Miles was different…before…” said Nora. “Now, he just seems angry and threatening.”  
“Do you…know…about…me and Miles” said Min.  
“I do,” said Nora. “But that’s in the past. You are with Linc. That’s all that matters to me.”  
“Thank you,” said Min. “But if Miles changed…will Bass change too?”  
“I sure hope not,” said Nora.

When Nora came by with lunch the next day, Bass decided to be honest with her.  
“Nora, could you be attracted to me?” asked Bass.  
“Uh…’I’ve never thought about you that way….” said Nora.  
“It’s probably too soon….but, I’m very attracted to you,” said Bass.  
“But, you’re my grandfather’s clone,” said Nora.  
“Step-grandfather,” said Bass.   
“True…” said Nora. “But…”  
“Hey, if you’re not comfortable talking about this, I’ll stop,” said Bass. “I value our friendship too much.”  
“It’s just…I feel very comfortable with you…like when I’m with Danny or Linc,” said Nora.  
“That’s good,” said Bass. “Forget I said anything. Did you make this chicken? It’s great!”  
“Uh, yes,” said Nora.  
They chatted about the family, and the babies as they ate, and then Nora left the area.

“You’re in a foul mood today,” noticed Miles.  
“It’s nothing,” said Bass.  
“I’m heading to the North Side tonight…want to join me?” asked Miles.  
“No thanks,” said Bass.

Once Min was asleep, Nora walked into the kitchen where Linc was going over his ledgers.  
“How is she?” asked Linc.  
“She’s doing much better,” said Nora. “Linc…can I ask you something…”  
“You know you can,” said Linc.  
“What do you think about Bass?” asked Nora.  
“Why?” asked Linc.  
“Well, he’s still friends with Miles…who is such a jerk…” said Nora.  
“Bass isn’t like Miles,” said Linc.  
“You trust him?” said Nora.  
“I do,” said Linc. “I’m always amazed at how much he’s like my real dad. Family first. Fierce in Battle.”  
“Bass said he’s attracted to me,” said Nora.  
‘What!” said Linc. “He’s your grandfather’s clone!”  
“Not by blood,” said Nora.  
“Oh…yeah…” said Linc. “Still, for the time we’ve known him…that’s the relationship you’ve had with him. So, it doesn’t seem proper.”  
“I know what you mean,” said Nora. “But, I’ve been so sad since Miller died…and I only seem to be happy when Bass is near.”  
“You’re a grown woman,” said Linc. “If you want to date Bass, I won’t try to stop you. Just be aware that this might not be real…just a rebound type of thing.”  
“Ok,” said Nora. “Thanks, Linc.”  
“Only,” said Linc. “Danny might not agree with me.”  
“I know,” said Nora.

“I love you, Joy,” said Luck as they sat near the river. “I’ve loved you for years.”  
“I love you too Luck,” said Joy. “But, I’m not ‘in love’ with you.”  
“Is it Miles?” asked Luck.  
“No. Before Deb died, I thought I was in love with Miles,” said Joy. “But it was just an infatuation. I really like being with you…but I don’t really know what love is.”  
“I was wondering…you seem to be able to come and go as you please,” said Luck. “Would you like to camp out with me one night?”  
“You mean here…in the woods?” asked Joy.  
“Uh…yes…” said Luck.  
“Wouldn’t Emma and Frank worry about you?” asked Joy.  
“No,” said Luck. “I often stay at Danny’s…he was really good friends with my Dad. They would just assume I was there.”  
“It would be an adventure!” said Joy.  
“Yeah,” said Luck.   
“I’d like that,” said Joy. “When?”  
“I’ve got some errands tonight,” said Luck. “Maybe tomorrow night, if the weather’s good. I’ll bring some blankets.”  
“The moon was full last night,” said Joy. “It should still be bright then too.”


	25. MIles is more violent

Miles slammed the door when he got home.  
Bass walked down to the kitchen.   
“Is everything ok, Miles?” asked Bass.  
“Fucking girls talk to each other!” yelled Miles. “So, I got rough with one of them…now they avoid me like the plague!”  
“Here, let me get you some coffee,” said Bass.  
“I should have kept Min,” said Miles. “She could handle me, and we’d have a woman to take care of the cooking and cleaning.”  
“I’m worried about you Miles,” said Bass. “You’re angry all the time…drunk half the time…and just down right mean.”  
“Clones don’t have to be nice,” said Miles.  
“Don’t give me that clone excuse!” said Bass. “We’ll talk in the morning. I’ve got early guard duty.”

Miles was still asleep when Bass left for work. Bass left Miles a note and carried out a box with his stuff.  
‘Miles, I am moving to the small apartment by the command center. I need to be on alert for any dangers to the town, but also to distance myself from you and your negativity. Bass.’

When Miles finally woke up, and read the note, he started trashing the house. He then returned to the North Side and found some women who were new to the area.

Bass watched Nora approach him at lunch time.  
“Hi, Nora, thought you might not show up today,” said Bass.  
“You are a good man, Bass,” said Nora. “I enjoy spending time with you. And…I’ve realized I’m attracted to you too.”  
“But…it’s too soon…” said Bass.  
“That’s what I was thinking…”admitted Nora. “But Morgan knew I loved him, and he would want me to find love again…even this soon.”  
“Uh…I haven’t really dated…but, would you like to come to my place for supper?” asked Bass.  
“I don’t want to be anywhere near Miles,” said Nora. “He almost destroyed my family.”  
“I don’t live with him anymore,” said Bass. “I moved into Min’s old apartment…this morning.”  
“Well, then, yes, I’d love to come to supper,” said Nora. “Do you want me to cook?”  
“I have a few culinary skills,” said Bass. “But I was late this morning for duty, so I need to eat lunch quickly and get back.”  
“I understand,” said Nora. “I’ll see you tonight.”

Later, as Bass was about to leave his post, Miles walked up to him.   
“Just want to flaunt my ‘negativity’!!” said Miles pushing Bass.  
“Miles…let it go…” said Bass. “I just needed my own place. You’ll be fine.”  
“What? You’re afraid if you invite a lady, I might catch her eye?” said Miles.  
“Yeah,” lied Bass.  
“I would never go after your woman!” said Miles. “You know that.”  
“I know…but I’m worried about this town,” said Bass. “I need to be close to the main gate.”  
“Ok, that makes sense,” said Miles. “Hey, if things calm down…will you move back?”  
“We’ll see…” said Bass. “Later…”

Miles sat beneath the big oak on the edge of town. He dreaded returning to his empty home.   
“Bass chose Linc’s side,” decided Miles as the sun went down. “He’s really into the ‘fatherhood’ stuff.”  
Suddenly, Miles heard voices.  
“Are you sure?” said a boy’s voice.  
“I am,” said a girl.  
Miles recognized Joy’s voice.  
“I really loved sleeping with you last night,” said the boy.  
“Tonight, I want to do it without clothes separating us,” said Joy.  
“But…” started the boy.  
“I’m ready, Luck,” said Joy. “I want to make love to you.”  
“Ok, I’ll meet you near the well…in a bit,” said Luck.  
Miles heard kissing sounds. And then he heard Joy and Luck walk away.

Once no one was around, Miles returned to his house.  
“Joy’s so small…but if she fucks Luck…she’ll be prepped for me,” decided Miles. 

Linc walked Nora to Bass’ door.  
“Hi Nora…Linc…” said Bass when he opened the door.  
“Hi Bass,” said Nora smiling.  
“Hi Bass…Uh…could you walk Nora home…after dinner…” asked Linc.  
“Sure,” said Bass.  
“Linc,” said Nora, “If it gets to be too late…I’ll just sleep on the couch.”  
“Either way, she’ll be safe,” said Bass as Linc frowned at him.  
Nora followed Bass into the apartment as Linc left.  
“This is nice,” said Nora.  
“Clean…kind of cheerful…” said Bass. “Hope you’re hungry.”  
“Not really…I’m kind of nervous…” said Nora.  
“You have nothing to fear from me,” said Bass.  
“I know…but I’m too nervous to eat,” said Nora.  
“We can sit and talk…I just have cold cuts anyway,” said Bass.  
“Ok,” said Nora as she took his hand, and led him to the bedroom.   
“What are you doing?” asked Bass.  
‘I don’t want to talk…”said Nora. “I want to make love to you.”  
“Uh…you do?” asked Bass. “I was going to take it slow…”  
Nora started undressing and then started undressing Bass.  
“Nora…you’re sure?” asked Bass.  
“I’m sure…” said Nora.

Joy and Luck met by the well, and then walked to their spot in the woods. Luck spread out the blanket, and they both stripped.  
Miles had followed them, undetected.  
He scowled as he heard them kissing and when Joy cried out in pain. Soon he heard Joy moaning with pleasure.  
When Joy and Luck became quiet, Miles stepped into the clearing.   
“Nice to know that you’ve been properly lubricated for me, Joy,” said Miles as he flung Luck into the side of a tree, knocking him out.  
“Go to hell!” screamed Joy.  
Miles rushed to hold her down on the blanket. “You are even more beautiful than I imagined…” he said as he tried to kiss her.  
Joy bit his lip.  
“Bitch!” yelled Miles as he slapped her.  
Joy was stunned for a moment, as Miles started undoing his pants.  
“Tell me how much you want me…” said Miles softly when she opened her eyes.  
Miles didn’t notice how Joy’s right hand moved away from her side, until he felt a cold sharpness against his neck.  
“Get off me,” said Joy.  
“Now…honey…you don’t mean that,” said Miles.  
Joy pushed the blade, and blood started running down Miles’ shoulder.  
“Now,” said Joy.  
Miles pushed himself back, and stood up. His erect cock jutted out at her as his pants slid down his hips..  
“Put the knife away, Joy,” said Miles. “You know want me.”  
“Why did I ever think you were someone I could love,” said Joy. “Get the fuck away from me!”  
“You know where to find me,” said Miles as he yanked his pants up and tried to stem the blood flow from his neck.  
Miles left.  
Joy stood, and wiped Miles’ blood off of her body, and rushed to Luck.  
“Joy?” asked Luck as he rubbed his head. “What happened?”  
“You must have tripped…” said Joy. “I want to go home now.”  
“But…” started Luck.  
“Luck, I can’t explain…but it just feels…unsafe out here,” said Joy.  
“You don’t regret…”said Luck.  
“No, I liked being with you,” said Joy. “But let’s get dressed…and go home.”

Joy crept in the back door at Linc’s house. Ms.Em saw her, but asked no questions. Joy settled into the spare bedroom.

“Hey, Nora,” said Bass in the morning. “Are you hungry?”  
“We forgot to eat supper…” laughed Nora.  
“We did,” said Bass. “Being with you…wow…I just never knew it could be like this.”  
“I love waking up beside you,” said Nora.  
“You are so beautiful,” said Bass.   
“You make me feel beautiful,” said Nora.  
“I have to report for duty soon, can I walk you home?” asked Bass.  
Nora ran her hands down Bass’ body and felt his arousal.  
“I don’t think you can walk like that…but I have a cure,” teased Nora.  
“Woman,” said Bass as he pulled her against his body. “Come here!”

Danny saw Miles at guard duty later that day.  
“Cut yourself shaving?” asked Danny.   
“Yeah,” said Miles. “How are the girls?”  
“Getting bigger every day,” said Danny.   
“Can I visit again soon?” asked Miles.  
“Sure,” said Danny.

Joy debated what she should do about Miles. She knew if she talked to Linc, he would confront Miles, and one on one, she was afraid Miles would hurt Linc. She decided to ask Luck and Jacks to help her perfect her gun skills.

Luck approached Bass while he was on guard duty.  
“Hi Luck,” said Bass. “Where did you get that shiner?”  
“I need to talk to you…about Miles,” said Luck.  
“He did that?” asked Bass.  
“It’s all a little foggy…” said Luck. “I was with Joy last night…we camped out…but Linc doesn’t know….and then, something happened. I was knocked out. I thought I saw Miles attacking Joy…but then later…Joy told me I had only tripped.”  
“So, you’re not sure Miles…was there…” said Bass.  
“Not 100%,” said Luck. “But I can imagine his face and some blood dripping down his neck.”  
“Joy didn’t mention Miles to you?” asked Bass.  
“No, and…well…we had just made love…” said Luck. “Maybe I did trip….and just hallucinated…”  
“Let me talk to Joy,” said Bass. “I know the mind can do weird things.”  
“You won’t mention…about her and me…” said Luck.  
“I will be very sensitive,” promised Bass.

Nora brought lunches to the guards again, and had a meal with Bass.  
“Bass, Min was sick this morning, so I can’t come over tonight,” said Nora. “But Joy asked if you could meet with her today…no idea what about.”  
“Sure, is she at Linc’s house?” asked Bass.   
“Yes,” said Nora.   
“I hope Min feels better soon,” said Bass. “I want you back in my arms…all night…every night.”  
“I want that too,” said Nora.   
As Nora started to leave, Bass took her hand. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. 

Miles walked up to Bass as Nora left.   
“You and Nora?” laughed Miles. “Now, who’s courting the wrath of ‘Saint Linc’!”  
“Linc knows I’m dating Nora,” said Bass.  
“But you’re her grandfather!” said Miles.  
“STEP-grandfather,” said Bass. “Miles, I think this is the real thing…”  
“So, she’s why you moved out,” said Miles.  
“You’ve made enemies of the Monroe family,” said Bass. “Yes, she’s the main reason. What happened to your neck?”  
“Oh, just a scrape…nothing…” said Miles. “Just think it’s interesting that the woman you’re crazy about looks more like me than any other woman in town. People will think we’re having a bromance…or whatever it’s called.”  
“I don’t care about what people think,” said Bass. “Just can’t believe I’ve fallen so quickly. She’s amazing.”  
“She’s been raised a Monroe,” said Miles. “She’ll probably break your heart.”

Bass walked to Linc’s house after guard duty. Joy was sitting alone on the porch.  
“Joy,” said Bass. “You wanted to see me?”  
“Hi Grandpop,” said Joy. “Can we go for a walk?”  
“Sure,” said Bass, as he and Joy followed the back trail. “What happened last night?”  
“What did he tell you!” cried Joy.  
“Luck doesn’t really remember,” said Bass.  
“Oh, Luck…I thought you meant…” started Joy.  
“You thought I meant Miles,” said Bass. “Did he rape you?”  
“He tried,” said Joy as she started crying. “But I cut him.”  
“Thought that looked like a knife wound,” said Bass.  
“Luck and I went into the woods…to be alone…we had sex…” said Joy. “Then suddenly, Miles was there. He threw Luck against a tree and knocked him out. Then Miles was on top of me…I was so scared…so angry…but I reached my knife…”  
“What do you want me to do?” asked Bass.  
“Nothing!” said Joy. “I just needed to tell someone I trust…who understands…and who won’t fight with Miles.”  
“You picked the wrong guy,” said Bass.   
“No!” cried Joy. “You can’t confront Miles!”  
“You think I’d lose…” said Bass.  
“Yes, I’ve seen Miles in action. No one can defeat him one on one,” said Joy. “Linc must never know! Luck must never know!”  
“Miles is out of control,” said Bass. “I have to do something!”  
“No…please! And Luck will want to know what I said,” said Joy. “Tell him he tripped…and hit his head. Please!”  
“Do you know how to use a gun?” asked Bass.  
“I’m not that good…I’m better with bows and arrows…and knives,” said Joy.  
“Then it’s time you learned,” said Bass.

“Bass, you’re moving back?” asked Miles when Bass showed up.  
“No, but we need to talk,” said Bass.  
“Cynthia was just leaving,” said Miles as a tall redhead walked out.  
“Later, Miles,” said Cynthia.   
Bass noticed the bruises on Cynthia’s arms as she walked away.  
“Did you bruise her?” asked Bass.  
“She likes it rough,” said Miles. “No big deal.”  
“You attacked Joy last night,” said Bass.  
“What if I did,” asked Miles. “She came after me first. You know that.”  
“You tried to rape her!” cried Bass.  
“It wouldn’t be rape,” said Miles. “She was wet for me…”  
“She held a knife on you…caused that cut,” said Bass.  
“She’s playing hard to get….” said Miles.  
“This has to stop,” said Bass. “You are totally out of control! Is it the drinking? I thought you liked women! But, now, you only hurt them! Rose would have hated you!”  
Miles slugged Bass in the face. “Don’t talk to me about Rose!”  
“I need you to leave Joy, and all the Monroes alone!” yelled Bass as he caught his balance. “Or I will destroy you myself!”  
“Then, you will hang,” said Miles. “I’m not afraid of you.”  
“Well, you should be,” said Bass. “I won’t let anyone hurt my family! Not even you!”  
“Get out of my house,” said Miles.  
Bass left.


	26. miles & jacks

“You want me to what?” asked Joseph when Bass approached him. “But if it’s as dangerous outside the wall as we think it is, a two man militia won’t survive.”  
“Miles and I are very skilled,” said Bass. “And we can hide from threats easier than larger numbers.”  
“Let me discuss this with the others,” said Joseph. “Frank is doing better…not ready to take over, but he wants to be involved.’  
“We need to do this soon,” said Bass.

Frank met with Bass at the apartment.  
“I’m confused,” said Frank. “You know the risks…yet you want to cover the area outside the wall—just you and Miles. Do you have a death wish?”  
“No…but I have to get Miles out of this town,” said Bass.  
“That’s what I thought,” said Frank. “I’ve heard…things…but the town still needs him.”  
“He’s acting like a sociopath!” said Bass. “First, the mess with Min…then Joy…even the hookers avoid him!”  
“Miles and Joy!” said Frank.  
“He almost raped her,” said Bass.  
“I’ve heard nothing…and Linc…” started Frank.  
“Linc doesn’t know,” said Bass. “Joy told me…and I confronted Miles.”  
“Linc would kill him,” said Frank.  
“Yes, or Miles would kill Linc,” said Bass. “That’s why I need to get Miles away from the Monroes.”  
“I can’t authorize a team of two, but a group of four…” said Frank.  
“Who?” asked Bass.  
“I want to send Bev,” said Frank.  
“What! No WAY!” cried Bass. “Miles would probably attack her!”  
“Bev is well trained in all aspects of battle,” said Frank. “Miles would be stupid to attack her.”  
“You think she could defeat Miles?” asked Bass.  
“Yes, I do,” said Frank. “I also want to send Jimmy. He’s done fine work with psychotic breakdowns…and that may be what’s happening to Miles.”  
“Very well,” said Bass.  
“AND, I’m not sending you,” said Frank.  
“But, I have to be there!” said Bass.  
“No,” said Frank. “You’re a Monroe too. I want Miles to be ‘Monroe-free’. If he can’t function with the group I send….he will removed from the militia.”  
“Who’s the fourth?” asked Bass.  
“Jacks,” said Frank.  
“Jacks! He’s just a kid!” said Bass.  
“He’s smart. He has the skills,” said Frank. “And, he’s more like Miles than anyone else in town. Plus, Jacks has been begging me for an assignment.”

After making love to Bass, Nora nestled in his arms.  
“Did you hear? Jacks is going with Bev, Jimmy and Miles to check out the threats outside the wall,” said Nora.  
“Yeah, I heard,” said Bass.  
“I’m glad you’re not going,” said Nora.  
“I wanted to go, but Frank said I was needed here,” said Bass.  
“He doesn’t know…about us…does he?” asked Nora.  
“Don’t think so,” said Bass.  
“Maybe Jacks will bond more with his father,” said Nora.  
“Maybe,” said Bass.

“We’ve travelled for miles…and nothing’s out here,” said Miles.  
“Dad,” called Jacks, a few yards away. “I’ve found some strange prints.”  
Bev walked over.. “They look like human feet…but injured…”  
As Miles studied the markings in the dirt, he frowned.   
“They’re here,” said Miles.  
“They, who?” asked Bev as Miles crashed into her, knocking her to the ground, just as an arrow zipped by.  
“Jacks! Jimmy!” cried Miles. “Take cover!”  
Miles used a large tree for protection, and shot three times.  
Three strange creatures fell.  
“Jimmy,” said Miles. “I’ll cover you. Tell me what you find.”  
Jimmy approached the baggy shapes.  
“Damn!” said Jimmy. “They’re men…but these baggy things …these men are wearing human skin!! Skin from someone else! As garments!”  
“We must return to town immediately!” said Bev.  
“Not yet,” said Miles. “We need to know how many of these cannibals are around here.”  
“What?” said Jimmy. “Just because they use human skin instead of animal skin for protections…doesn’t mean…”  
“Min’s tribe?” asked Bev.  
“Yes,” said Miles. “Jacks and I will go left. Bev, you stay in this area. Jimmy…go right.”  
After searching the area, and finding no more evidence of the cannibals, Miles threw one of the dead men on his horse.  
“We’re going back,” said Miles. “We have to warn the others.”  
“A storm is upon us,” said Bev.  
“We need to shelter here,” said Jimmy.  
“One of us will keep watch at all times,” decided Miles. “I’ll take the first watch.”

As Bev, Jacks, and Jimmy slept, Miles watched over them. After a few hours passed, he woke Bev.  
“Is everything ok, Sir?” asked Bev.  
“Seems to be,” said Miles. “Forgot you knew about the cannibals.”  
“Need-to-know only,” said Bev. “But I like Min.”  
“Yeah, she’s wonderful,” said Miles without feeling.  
“I…uh… know about you and Min…” said Bev.  
“We didn’t try very hard to hide our affair,” said Miles.  
“I saw you once…you had her up against the wall…” said Bev. “I wished it was me.”  
Miles slowly undressed Bev, and she did not resist. Soon they were coupling.  
“So, you like it rough?” asked Miles when they had finished.  
“As long as the bruises don’t show…I do…” said Bev.  
“Guess my pants will cover the bite marks on my hips,” said Miles.  
“Get some sleep, Sir,” said Bev. “When we get back, there may be an opportunity to do this again.”

Miles, Bev, Jimmy and Jacks arrived at the main gate the next afternoon.  
“WHAT IS THAT!?!” cried Abe.  
A dead man wearing another dead man’s skin,” said Miles. ‘Bev, Jimmy, Jacks, go to the command center, I’ll deliver this to the morgue.”

“You found what?” said Joseph. “A man wearing human skin!?”  
“So, the cannibals have found us,” said Frank.  
“Cannibals!” cried Joseph. “How long have you known about this!”  
“A while,” said Frank. “Jacks, I need you to guard Emma and the children for now. Jimmy, I will meet with you now…in my office.”  
As Frank and Jimmy went to the office, and Jacks went home, Miles entered the command center and sat beside Bev.  
“Am I missing something?” asked Joseph as he noticed the look they shared.  
“Because Jacks is so good at tracking, these cannibals did not get the drop on us,” said Miles. “Jimmy and Bev were invaluable. I would like to lead this squadron in the future.”  
“I’ll make a note of this,” said Joseph. “Jacks didn’t seem upset about this…Skin-man?”  
“No Sir,” said Miles. “He knew the man was our enemy, and he acted appropriately.”  
“Bev, anything else to report?” asked Joseph.  
“I had a second assignment on this mission,” said Bev. “I was to observed Miles Matheson and see how he might treat me…a woman. I found him to be assertive without anger, strong without belittling, and able to penetrate the situation with skill.”  
“You were tasked with watching ME?” asked Miles.  
“Bass had reported you were out of control, abusing women,” said Bev. “But, I am glad to report Bass is confused.”  
“I will call a general meeting soon,” said Joseph. 

Frank listened while Jimmy talked about the mission.  
“You’re sure Miles and Bev had sexual intercourse?” asked Frank.  
“Yes, Sir,” said Jimmy.   
“But he didn’t force her…” said Frank.  
“No, Sir,” said Jimmy. “She initiated it.”

Miles found Bass working on the wall.  
“You got me sent on a scouting run?” asked Miles.  
“Yes,” said Bass.  
“That’s what I thought,” said Miles. “But, we found three cannibals….so it was a good mission.”  
“Did you catch them?” asked Bass.  
“Yes, with a bullet to the head…three heads…” said Miles.  
“Bev was with you to see how you treat women,” admitted Bass.  
“She told me when we got back,” said Miles. “Great fuck.”  
“But…” said Bass.  
“She came on to me…she likes it rough…” said Miles. “I may have found my soul-mate.”

Bev visited Min the next afternoon.  
“Hi Min,” said Bev. “How are you doing?”  
“Tired, achy, nauseated…” said Min. “I heard you went on a scouting mission with Miles.”  
“Yes, and now I know why you were with him…”said Bev. “He’s amazing!”  
“I didn’t know…you knew about us…” said Min.  
“I saw you with him…against the wall…” said Bev. “But, you’re so dainty, I didn’t think he’d find me attractive.”  
“But…he did…” said Min.  
“Yes…hey, you’re not jealous, are you?” asked Bev.  
“No,” said Min.  
“Good,” said Bev. “I want Miles for myself.”

“So, you weren’t scared?” asked Luck as Jacks told him about the mission.  
“No…it was exciting!” said Jacks. “I found the tracks, and Dad was able to neutralize the bad guys without any of us getting injured!”  
“I don’t trust Miles…” said Luck.  
“I want to be just like him!” said Jacks. “A hero that saves the day, and then gets to have sex with a beauty like Bev!”  
“He…and Bev?” said Luck.  
“Only a crescent moon, but once they started moaning, the noise woke me up…and I could see them,” said Jacks. “It was cool.”  
“Have you ever had sex?” asked Luck.  
“Couple times,” admitted Jacks. “With Betty Wells.”  
“She’s pretty,” said Luck.  
“I think she’s been with a few guys,” said Jacks. “Miles showed me how to use a wrapper…to avoid pregnancies.”  
“What’s that?” asked Luck.   
“Miles has some extras in his house. I’ll get some for you,” said Jacks.

“Hey, Dad,” said Jacks as he walked up to Miles as he guarded the main gate a few days later.  
“Hi Jacks,” said Miles. “What’s up?”  
“Did you and Luck have a fight?” asked Jacks.  
“Luck Monroe? Of course not,” said Miles. “He’s a kid.”  
“He keeps having nightmares…and he wakes up yelling ‘NO MILES’…so I wondered,” said Jacks.  
“You want me to talk to him?” asked Miles.  
“Nah,” said Jacks. “There just nightmares…probably from what I told him about our mission.”

Miles hovered around Linc’s house that evening, hoping to see Joy. Joy finally came out to sit on the porch.  
“Hi Joy,” said Miles walking up.  
“I’ve got a gun,” warned Joy.  
“Nice,” said Miles. “I just want to talk.”  
“I have nothing to say to you,” said Joy.  
“I understand Luck is having nightmares…about me. What does he remember about that night?” asked Miles.  
“Not much,” said Joy. “You really hurt him.”  
“He seems ok,” said Miles.  
“You knocked him out,” said Joy.  
“It can be dangerous out there in the woods,” said Miles.  
“Why are you here?” asked Joy.  
“Jacks said Luck’s having nightmares…about me,” said Miles. “Jacks can’t find out what happened…well…just make sure you don’t tell Luck, or anyone else anything!”  
“You should leave. I’m ashamed I ever trusted you. I won’t tell anybody. Good bye,” said Joy as she went back inside the house.

“Who were you talking to?” asked Nora.  
“Miles,” said Joy.  
“Miles? Did he want to come inside?” asked Nora, wondering how she could keep Min from noticing him.  
“No,” said Joy. “He was just bragging about his latest mission.”  
“Min is comfortable, and Linc is with her,” said Nora. “I’d like to…”  
“See Bass,” laughed Joy. “Sure, I can help Ms.Em.”  
“I didn’t know you knew…” said Nora.  
“I just know that ever since you had dinner with Bass, you’ve been happy,” said Joy. “He’s a good guy. I’m glad you’re with him.”  
“Thanks Joy!” said Nora as she rushed out.

“Nora!” said Bass as he opened the door. “Come in! “I have beans for dinner, if you’re hungry.”  
“Beans are fine,” laughed Nora. “I’ve missed you.”

“Luck,” said Jacks. “These nightmares have to stop. You look like crap. And when you scream, the baby starts crying.”  
“I don’t know how to stop them,” said Luck. “I keep dreaming Miles is hurting me…and Joy.”  
“Why would you think he would hurt you or Joy?” asked Jacks.  
“One night…Joy and I were in the woods…and something happened…I hit my head…somehow…and had visions of blood, and Miles…” said Luck.  
“Were you two messing around with drugs? Did Joy have these visions too?” asked Jacks.  
“No. She said I tripped and hit my head…” said Luck. “But, if that were true…I wouldn’t be having nightmares.”  
“No one is living in Nora’s place right now…” said Jacks. “You could sleep there.”  
“Where is Nora at?” asked Luck.  
“Either at Linc’s helping Min, or with Bass,” said Jacks.  
“She’s with Bass?” said Luck.  
“That’s the rumor,” said Jacks.

Jacks saw Joy at the market the next day.  
“Hey Joy,” said Jacks.  
“Hi Jacks,” said Joy. “Congrats on that mission. Weren’t you scared?”  
“Maybe a little,” said Jacks. “But, Dad was there…and no one can beat him.”  
“True…” said Joy.  
“Hey, something weird has been going on with Luck,” said Jacks. “He keeps having nightmares…something about being in the woods with you, and hurting his head.”  
“He tripped,” said Joy.  
“Was Miles there?” asked Jacks.  
“Of course not. Why would you ask that!” said Joy a little too defensively.  
“He keeps yelling ‘No, Miles’,” said Jacks watching her carefully.  
“I gotta run,” said Joy.

Jacks found Miles at the main gate again.  
“Two days in a row!” said Miles. “Guess we’re really bonding.”  
“Did you attack Joy?” asked Jacks.  
“Can’t believe she told you that!” said Miles.  
“Now it makes sense,” said Jacks. “You were there…with them in the woods…and you hurt Luck…and attacked Joy! I have to remember that you AREN’T my real father…just his clone!”  
“Hey, ok, I just grabbed Luck and threw him off Joy…I didn’t mean for him to hit his head on that tree,” said Miles. “And Joy made a play for me months ago…coming to my bed naked! She wants me!”  
“She’s a child!” cried Jacks. “You’re insane!”  
“Look….I didn’t have sex with Joy that night!” said Miles.  
“She gave you that cut…” said Jacks realizing what had happened.  
“Well…yeah…” said Miles. “If she still wants me, she’ll have to beg me!”  
“I’m surprised Linc hasn’t called you out,” said Jacks.  
“Probably doesn’t know,” said Miles. “But, he’s no match for me.”  
“So, I know…Joy knows…Luck suspects…” said Jacks. “Does Bass know?”  
“Yeah,” said Miles. “Hey, it was a dumb thing to do. Luck will recover. I didn’t rape Joy. I’m with Bev now…and we’re doing good. Let it go.”  
“This sucks,” said Jacks. “I can’t be in your militia anymore….I can’t trust you.”  
“Then, just go!” said Miles.

Jacks asked for a meeting with Frank at the command center.  
“Sir, I respectfully request that I am no longer under Miles Matheson for militia duty,” said Jacks.  
“Miles said you did a great job…” said Frank. “Did something happen?”  
“Nothing, Sir,” said Jacks. “We just can’t be on the same militia group.”  
“I need a reason, Jacks,” said Frank.  
“He tried to hurt Joy,” said Jacks. “He hurt Luck. They’re my best friends. He tries to act like my father, but my real father would never hurt my friends.”  
“I see…” said Frank. “And you have proof of this?”  
“From what Luck suspects and Miles told me,” said Jacks.  
“And Joy?” asked Frank.  
“No,” said Jacks. “She denies everything…but I can tell she’s lying.”  
“I will reassign you to Abe’s group,” said Frank. “But I can’t prosecute Miles without Joy’s testimony.”  
“She won’t admit anything…” said Jacks.  
“Cause if she does…Linc will call out Miles…” said Frank.  
“Yeah,” said Jacks.  
“Keep me posted…” said Frank. “I heard that Linc acted as a spy when he was younger than you. You’re very observant, and I’m limited here.”  
“I can spy for you, Sir,” said Jacks.  
“Thanks,” said Frank. “But you can’t tell anyone. What can we do to help Luck?”  
“He’s planning on staying at Nora’s old house,” said Jacks.  
“Have him move into the apartment next to Bass,” said Frank. “Bev is moving in with Miles.”  
“Will do, Sir,” said Jacks.  
“I’ll still need you near Emma and the kids…especially when I can’t be there,” said Frank.  
“Yes, Sir,” said Jacks.


	27. min leaves

Linc found that life with Min was more tedious every day. Min was very needy…wanting him to read to her, and stay in the house. He felt smothered. He started spending more time with the animals, and volunteering for militia outings.  
“Hi Linc,” said Angel as he showed up at her house one morning. “How is Min?”  
“She’s suffocating me,” admitted Linc. “I don’t know what to do. I thought I was in love with her…but I’m not. She’s beautiful…but…”  
“But, she’s a child,” said Angel. “She never formed her own interests. She’s totally dependent on you.”  
“I felt physically sick when we separated…’ said Linc. “And I asked her back….but now…”  
“She is pregnant with your child,” said Angel. “She will be part of your life even if you two separate.”  
“I know…but now I just resent her,” said Linc.   
“I guess you need to tell her how you feel,” said Angel. “You’ll have to support her financially, but…”  
“Yeah, I can do that,” said Linc. “The boys will hate me.”  
“Will they?” asked Angel. “They like her, but they probably feel smothered too.”  
“They do spend more time with the animals too…without me even asking,” said Linc. “And they always want to visit Suzanna and Sebastian.”  
“I’ve heard them talking,” said Angel. “They aren’t happy dealing with Min either.”  
“I have to tell her,” said Linc. 

“You don’t want me your wife anymore?” asked Min as tears rolled down her cheeks. “Is it because of Miles?”  
“Partly,” said Linc. “I thought I could get over that…but the bond of trust we had was still broken. But, the truth is…I’m not in love with you.”  
“But, you said,” said Min.  
“I thought I was,” said Linc. “You’re just so young. You barely have your own opinions. You wanted to be able to walk alone instead of with Bev, but once you had that freedom…all you wanted to do was hover over me and the boys.”  
“I see…” said Min.  
“I will find a place for you to live,” said Linc.  
“I had a place to live!” cried Min. “I chose you! I saved your town from the creature! You have destroyed me!”  
Min ran to their bedroom.  
Linc went out to the back pastures.

Joseph walked Eli and Charles home.   
“Can we come over again tomorrow?” asked Charles.  
“Not tomorrow,” said Joseph. “Don’t you boys have things you need to do at home?”  
“Yeah,” said Eli. “But, Min always wants us to hang with her.”  
“I thought you liked her,” said Joseph.  
“She’s nice…but she’s always just there!” said Charles. “Our real Mom watched over us, but let us do stuff on our own. I miss Mom.”  
“Me too,” said Eli.  
“I’m sure your Dad does too,” said Joseph. “”Have you mentioned this to your father?”  
“Min hovers over him too,” said Charles. “Ms. Em doesn’t stay at the house as much either. Min is just too needy.”  
“Well, maybe you can visit again in a few days,” said Joseph as they entered the house.  
“Mr. Nevile,” said Ms. Em as they walked in. “Could I speak to you a moment, in the kitchen?”  
“Sure,” said Joseph, as the boys ran to the back yard.  
“Mrs.Monroe left a few hours ago. She was crying. I don’t know where Mr. Monroe is. I’m afraid something bad happened,” said Ms. Em.  
“Would it help if I kept the boys overnight?” asked Joseph.  
“I will take care of the boys, but would you be able to locate Mr. Monroe?” asked Ms. Em.  
“I will try,” asked Joseph.

Joseph checked on the boys first, and found them in the barn talking to their father.  
“Linc,” said Joseph. “Ms. Em was wondering where you were.”  
“I’ll go in soon,” said Linc. “I was just telling my boys that Min and I have separated.”  
“Where did Min go?” asked Joseph.  
“No idea,” said Linc. “She was pretty upset.”  
“I’ll ask some men to help me locate her,”said Joseph. “I’ll make sure she is safe.”  
“Thanks,” said Linc. 

Min walked to Miles’ house, and knocked on the door.  
“Min!” said Bev. “What are you doing here?”  
“Linc doesn’t want me,” said Min. “I don’t know where to go.”  
“You can’t stay here,” decided Bev. “I’m living with Miles now. Maybe you can go back to the old apartment…oh, but I think Bass is living there now.”  
“I will find another home,” decided Min.

“My men and I have looked everywhere,” said Joseph. “No idea where Min went.”  
“No way could she leave town,” said Frank.  
“It’s possible,” said Joseph. “That new guy was guarding the front gate, but he fell asleep. He’s on KP duty now.”  
“Would she return to her tribe?” asked Frank.  
“No idea,” said Joseph. “But isn’t the tribe is really too far for her to go.”  
“Why would Linc do this!” said Frank. “All he had to do was have separate bedrooms!”  
“And, without her…those creatures may attack,” said Joseph.  
“Get Abe and his men to search for her,” said Frank.

Min walked along the trail. She climbed a tree when she saw a wolf at a distance. She felt her baby kicking. 

Nora confronted Linc the next day.  
“I can’t believe you threw her out!” cried Nora. “She’s carrying your baby! She protected this town from radiation! Miles seduced her! You said you forgave her!”  
“I messed up,” said Linc. “But she was driving me nuts!”   
“Then you talk to her…as a husband. Set boundaries. Many couples go through this. And she’s so young,” said Nora.  
“They think she left the town,” said Linc.  
“Then why aren’t you looking for her! For your unborn baby!” cried Nora. “Deb would be so disappointed in you!”  
Linc slapped her, the apologized immediately and pulled her into his arms.  
“Get away from me!” cried Nora. “Maybe Min is better off away from you!”  
Nora rushed out of the house.

Bass came to Linc’s house a short time later.  
“You hit Nora,” said Bass.  
“Yeah…”said Linc.  
“What’s going on with you?” asked Bass. “I know you love Nora…why would you hurt her.”  
“She told me the truth,” said Linc. “And I was ashamed.”  
“I see…touch her again, and I will call you out,” said Bass.  
“I understand,” said Linc.  
“We need you to help find Min,” said Bass. “No one has seen her since yesterday.”  
“I thought she moved in with Bev…” said Linc.  
“Bev is living with Miles,” said Bass. “No one knows where Min went…we think she left town.”  
“There’s always a guard at the gate,” said Linc.  
“The new guy fell asleep,” said Bass. “Get your horse. We need to find her.”

Jacks found tracks, and finally Abe’s militia located Min in an old hunting cabin.  
“I won’t go back!” screamed Min as Jacks led her to the horse.  
“Ma’am,” said Jacks. “It’s dangerous out here. Please come and talk to General Upton.”  
“I am hungry,” admitted Min. “And thirsty.”

Min was settled into the area Rachel had stayed in during her confinement. Bev visited her that evening.  
“I didn’t think you would leave town,” said Bev.  
“I wasn’t thinking clearly,” said Min. “This place is really just a fancy prison.”  
“I know,” said Bev. “Once you’ve been evaluated, Frank will find a new home for you. Where were you trying to go to?”  
“My tribe,” said Min.  
“You told me once they would kill you for leaving,” said Bev.  
“Death can sometimes be a solution,” said Min. “And if my baby is a girl…she would become the Queen in my place.”  
“Gosh, I thought better of Linc,” said Bev. “How did he make you feel so worthless!”  
“Please, do not mention his name,” said Min. “He is dead to me.”

Bass found Tom Nevile near the command center.  
“Hey, Tom, I heard you and Jimmy have been doing counseling …stuff like that,” said Bass.  
“Yeah, Jimmy is learning quickly. In Chicago, I participated in brain washing…which is a form of psychiatric teaching,” said Tom.  
“Do you do marriage counseling?” asked Bass.  
“We have,” said Tom.  
“Linc and Min are having problems,” said Bass.  
“Then why aren’t they asking me?” said Tom.  
“Because they’re too stubborn,” said Bass.  
“I’ll meet with them…for the town,” said Tom. “We will need Min to deal with those creatures.”

Linc agreed to meet with Min and Tom. Min agreed since Bass asked her to attend.  
Tom urged for them to develop their own space in the house, set up schedules, and to talk about anything that bothered them. Min moved back into Linc’s house, in a separate living area.

“Luck…we have a problem,” said Joy when she showed up at his apartment.  
“We do?” asked Luck. “And how did you know where to find me?”  
“Jacks told me,” said Joy. “Have the nightmares gone away?”  
“Some,” said Luck. “I must have really hit that rock hard.”  
“I lied,” said Joy. “Miles was there. He threw you into a tree. He was going to…well…I cut him, and he left.”  
“Did you have sex with him!” said Luck.  
“No,” said Joy. “I used my knife to convince him to leave.”  
“OK, I understand why you lied to me…” said Luck.  
“Dad can never know about Miles,” said Joy.  
“So, what’s the problem?” asked Luck.  
“I’m pregnant,” said Joy.  
“Pregnant?” said Luck. “But we only did it once…”  
“I have morning sickness. My period is late…” said Joy.  
“Whose baby is it?” asked Luck.  
“It’s yours!” cried Joy. “I’ve never been with anyone else!”  
“But, you were so eager…I don’t believe you,” said Luck.  
“Fuck you, Monroe!” said Joy as she walked out and slammed the door.  
“Joy?” said Nora as she looked into the hallway. “Is there a problem?”  
“No! Yes!” cried Joy as she burst into tears.  
“Come here,” said Nora pulling her into her arms and leading her into the apartment. “Sit here. I’ll get some tea. Just try to calm down.”  
Joy finally stopped crying.  
“Nora…I’m pregnant…” said Joy.  
“Oh,” said Nora. “I see…”  
“I know what you want to ask…who’s the father!” said Joy.   
“Only if you want to tell me,” said Nora. “I know whose baby it is…yours.”  
“I’m scared,” said Joy. “And how can I face Dad.”  
“I will go with you,” decided Nora. “He’s doing better since he and Min started counseling. Does the father know?”  
“He does now,” said Joy. “Only he doesn’t believe me.”  
“Fuck him,” said Nora. “I will take care of you. Do you want to stay here tonight?”  
“Won’t Bass be upset?” asked Joy.   
“He said this is my place too,” said Nora. “Which means my family is welcome. Here…lay on the couch. You look tired.”

Bass arrived home after guard duty.  
“Something smells good,” said Bass as he walked up to Nora in the kitchenette and kissed her.  
“Grilled Chicken,” said Nora. “And we have company. Joy’s here. She’s in trouble.”  
“I will help her any way I can,” said Bass.  
“Thanks,” said Nora. 

Joy woke hours later. At first she did not know where she was, but soon realized she was still at Bass’ apartment. She quietly got up, and left.

“Guess she was feeling better,” said Bass, when he noticed Joy had left.  
“I need to find her!” said Nora. “She’s not thinking clearly!”  
“So, what kind of trouble is she in?” asked Bass. “Want me to talk to Frank?”  
“She’s pregnant,” said Nora.  
“Damn…who’s the father?” asked Bass.  
“She didn’t say who…only that he doesn’t believe her,” said Nora.

Nora went from house to house, looking for Joy.

Bass confronted Miles at guard duty.  
“Hey, Bass,” said Miles as Bass walked up to him.  
Bass slugged Miles in the face.  
Miles grabbed Bass and threw him against the wall. “What the fuck was that for!” said Miles.  
“You knocked up Joy!” yelled Bass.  
“Not me,” said Miles, as he released Bass. “I never had sex with Joy.”  
“How can I believe you!” said Bass.  
“So she’s pregnant…” said Miles. “Did she claim it was mine?”  
“No…” said Bass walking off.

Joy visited Emma and the children. Will was so little, and she wanted to hold him.  
“You look tired,” said Emma. “Have you been ill?”  
“No,” said Joy. I just haven’t been sleeping much.”  
Jacks walked in the area. “Hey, Emma…Joy,” said Jacks.   
“Hi Jacks,” said Joy.   
“Can you two watch Will while we gather some corn?” asked Emma.  
“Sure,” said Jacks. “So, what’s up, Joy?” he asked as Emma and Amelia went outside.  
“Nothing,” lied Joy.   
“Eli said you were barfing a lot,” said Jacks.  
“I’m ok now,” said Joy. “It’s not contagious.”  
Joy suddenly started crying again. Will became upset, and started crying with her.  
“Here,” said Jacks. “Give the baby to me.”  
Joy let Jacks take Will from her arms. Jacks took him to his crib and soon Will was napping.  
“Something’s going on, Joy,” said Jacks as he sat beside her and held her. “Tell me…”  
“I’m pregnant,” said Joy. “And the father…well…he doesn’t believe it’s his.”  
“I’ll kill him,” said Jacks. “Who?”  
“No,” said Joy. “You can’t. Women raise babies by themselves all the time…I can do this.”  
“Not alone,” said Jacks as he decided who he believed fathered Joy’s child. “As of now…I’m the father.”  
“I can’t ask that of you Jacks,” said Joy.  
“You didn’t,” said Jacks. “We can raise this baby together.”


	28. Jacks & Joy

Jacks visited Miles later.  
“Feel ‘em, Fuck ‘em, Forget ‘em” said Jacks. “Nice to know you still live by that motto. Wonder if Bev knows.”  
“What are you talking about ‘son’,” asked Miles. “I know about you leaving my militia…so what are you whining about now.”  
“Joy’s pregnant, and you do nothing,” said Jacks. “I thought you always used protection.”  
“Not always,” laughed Miles. “But, I never had sex with Joy. Why is everyone convinced I did?”  
“I don’t believe you,” said Jacks.  
“Probably that wimp, Luck, did the deed,” said Miles. “I know he fucked her.”  
“Luck would never walk away from Joy,” said Jacks.  
“He’s a Monroe,” said Miles. “Look how Linc treated Min. So…they’re ‘working it out’. She almost died outside the wall.”  
“True…” said Jacks.  
“You want to come over for a while once I’m off duty?” asked Miles.  
“No,” said Jacks as he left.

Joy was still at Emma’s when Jacks returned.  
“Let’s go see your father,” said Jacks.  
“I…I can’t,” said Joy.  
“You can…and I’ll be with you,” said Jacks. “We’ll face him together.”

Linc was sitting on the porch when Joy and Jacks walked up.  
“Hi kids,” said Linc. “I think supper’s almost ready.”  
“Sir, we need to talk to you…somewhere private,” said Jacks.  
“Come in. We’ll go to my office,” said Linc.  
Jacks and Joy followed him into his private quarters.   
“So, what’s on your minds?” asked Linc.  
“Joy is pregnant,” said Jacks.  
“She’s a child! Damn it, Jacks! You’re just like your clone-father!” cried Linc.  
“Dad…” started Joy.  
“Did he force you!” cried Linc.  
“No…” said Joy.  
“I claim this baby, and we can arrange the wedding immediately,” said Jacks.  
Joy started crying.  
“At least you’re more of a man than Miles will ever be,” admitted Linc. “Are you staying here for now, Joy?”  
“She’s coming to Frank’s house…for now. She can stay in my room, and I’ll stay in Will’s room,” said Jacks.  
“Are you happy with this arrangement, Joy?” asked Linc.  
“I guess,” said Joy.  
“Hey…you’re still my baby girl,” Linc said as he pulled her into his arms. “Jacks’ a good man. It will all be ok.”  
“Thanks, Dad,” said Joy.

Luck started training under Trudy. He wanted to be a doctor to help people like Deb had tried to help his father. He avoided Joy, and the rest of the family.

Miles came into Trudy’s treatment area with a cut on his arm.  
“How did this happen?” asked Trudy.  
“Sword practice,” said Miles. “I turned when I should have backed up.”  
“Luck is training,” said Trudy. “He can clean the wound.”  
Trudy walked to the back area, as Luck approached.  
“I hear Joy is pregnant,” said Miles.  
“So, she told you…” said Luck.  
“Yeah, is it yours?” asked Miles.  
“Don’t know…” said Luck.  
“Word around town is that Jacks’ the father…” said Miles. “But we both know he’s not.”  
“This may sting,” said Luck as he applied an antiseptic.  
Miles grimaced, but added, “You’re a fucking weasel.”  
“If I’m a weasel, then you’re a monster,” said Luck.   
“Ok,” said Trudy returning. “Let me stitch that up.”

“Today, you become my wife,” said Jacks as he and Joy walked to Linc’s house.  
“You have to reconsider,” said Joy. “I can’t ruin your life like this.”  
“I love you, Joy,” said Jacks.  
“Like a sister,” said Joy.  
“True,” said Jacks. “But I can be a good husband to you, and a good father to your baby.”  
“But…we’ve never been intimate…” said Joy.  
“After the wedding…” said Jacks. “When you’re ready.”  
Joy started crying.  
“Hey, I know it’s the hormones,” said Jacks as he comforted her.

Emma and Frank walked to Linc’s for the wedding.  
“I just never thought Jacks would be involved with Joy,” said Emma. “She’s like a sister.”  
“I should have kept a tighter rein on the boys,” said Frank. “I’m pretty surprised too.”  
“Have you seen Luck lately?” asked Emma.  
“He’s staying in one of those small apartments,” said Frank. “Seems to be doing ok on his own. Heard he’s training as a medic with Trudy.”

Frank united Jackson Matheson and Joy Monroe in marriage. A small reception was held afterward.  
Jacks and Joy went to Nora’s old house.  
“Nora said we could stay here?” asked Joy.  
“Yeah,” said Jacks. “It’s near Frank’s…so I can still watch over his family, and Nora refuses to live here…since…Miller…”  
“I understand,” said Joy.  
“I’ve rearranged the furniture, added a few changes, and it looks totally different,” said Jacks. “And, now, Mrs.Matheson, I’m about to carry you over the threshold.”  
Joy giggled as Jacks lifted her and carried her through the front door.  
“I’ve also stocked the ice chest with some food stuffs,” said Jacks.  
“I…I don’t know what to do…” said Joy.  
Jacks pulled her gently into his arms. “You are in charge, Joy,” he said. “And even though this is our wedding night, I have no expectations. I just want you to be happy.”  
“I liked it when you kissed me,” admitted Joy.  
“I liked that too,” said Jacks.  
“Will you make love to me?” asked Joy.  
“I’d like that very much,” said Jacks, as he led her to the master bedroom.

“I heard Jacks and Joy were married yesterday,” said Trudy, when Luck showed up to train.  
“Yeah,” said Luck.  
“You should have told me,” said Trudy. “I could have spared you for the afternoon.”  
“No problem,” said Luck. “We’ve been going our own way for some time.”

Joy lingered in Jacks arms.  
“Good morning, Mrs.Matheson,” said Jacks softly.  
“Oh, Jacks,” said Joy. “You are so wonderful!”  
“I know,” teased Jacks. “You’re not too bad yourself.”  
Joy started crying.  
“Hey, it’s ok,” said Jacks. “We’ll be fine.”  
“I don’t deserve you,” said Joy softly.  
“Sure you do,” said Jacks. “I’ve always been attracted to older women.”  
“I’m only a few months older than you!” said Joy.  
“See…you’re perfect for me,” said Jacks. “Frank told me to take a few days off…for our honeymoon. So, what would you like to do today, Joy?”  
Joy tentatively moved her hand down his body. “I want to know everything about you,” she said.  
Jacks smiled, and started her training.

“Lovely ceremony yesterday,” said Bass as he dressed for guard duty. “I had no idea Joy was seeing Jacks, but I’m glad he came around.”  
“I don’t think Jacks is the father,” said Nora. “But, he will be now.”  
“Miles said he never had sex with her,” said Bass.  
“I found Joy in the hallway the day she stayed here,” said Nora. “I think Luck is the father.”  
“And he didn’t believe her…” said Bass. “But…Jacks…”  
“I’ve known Jacks all my life,” said Nora. “He’s always been confident…smart…and independent. I think he’ll make Joy very happy…as long as Luck doesn’t decide to claim the child later.”  
“Luck and Jacks both have brown eyes, and brown hair,” said Bass. “I doubt Luck will interfere.”


	29. new people at the gate

People started congregating outside the wall.  
“Sir,” said Thomas Sharp, as he confronted Frank in the command center. “We have a number of people requesting sanctuary in our town.”  
“Where are these people now?” asked Frank.  
“They are camped outside the walls,” said Thomas.  
“How are they dressed?” asked Frank.  
“Their clothes are worn, and dirty,” said Thomas. “But they’ve travelled a distance.”  
“Tell them I will meet with them soon,” said Frank.

“You want Min to look over some refugees?” said Linc.  
“Yes,” said Frank. “These people are dressed like us…but if the cannibals wanted access to us, they would put on the clothes of their victims to fool us.”  
“Yes,” said Linc. “You’re right. Eli’s sick, and Ms.Em is visiting her sister, so I need to stay here, but Min can go with you if she’s up to it. Let me get her.”

Min agreed to go with Frank to the gate. Frank also called Abe and Miles in case there was trouble.  
“Ok,” said Abe to the people. “We need you to walk in front of the gate…one by one…to make sure you aren’t a risk.”  
Min stood beside Frank, with a dark veil covering her face. As the people passed by, Min touched Frank’s hand when she recognized someone.  
“We will return with our decision soon,” said Abe as he re-entered the town.  
“Min, you recognized six of them?” said Frank.  
“Yes…they look different…but they are from my tribe,” said Min.  
“What about the others?” asked Frank.   
“I’ve never seen them before,” said Min. “I need to go home now.”  
“Abe, would you take Mrs.Monroe home?” asked Frank.   
“Yes, sir,” said Abe.

“Do you believe her?” asked Miles as Min and Abe left.  
“I do,” said Frank. “But if six of the people are cannibals…are the others at risk? Or are they cannibals that Min just doesn’t recognize.”  
“We have the fort…we could put the six she recognized in jail,” said Miles. “And the rest can be contained at the fort. Safe…but secure…if they become a threat.”  
“True,” said Frank. “See to it.”  
“Yes, Sir,” said Miles.

The six people Min recognized were placed in Jail cells. The others were taken to the fort area. Miles explained the vetting process, and the people seemed content.

One young man in the fort seemed to take an interest in the blue birds that lived in the area. People were amazed at how they landed on his arm when he whistled. No one noticed him tying notes to the birds’ legs and directing them over the wall.

Frank asked Min to train others to repel the strange creatures known as Urita. Daily Min met with young women to teach them the needed words and stance.  
Angel was part of the group. After the session, Angel approached Min.  
“So, are you and Linc doing ok now?” asked Angel.  
“We live in the same house…in different areas,” said Min. “I do not approach him. He says I am too needy.”  
“But, you both get together…” said Angel.  
“I rarely see him,” said Min. “Until Frank had jobs for me, I merely sat in my area, alone, all the time.”  
“Men are such jerks!” said Angel.  
“Jerks?” asked Min.  
“We need to make Linc realize what he’s missing!” said Angel as she took Min’s hand. “Let’s go to my house and talk. You two were so happy once…we’re going to make that happen again!”

Angel altered some of her clothes to accent Min’s figure, and trimmed Min’s hair.   
“There,” said Angel. “What do you think?”  
“I look pretty…” said Min.  
“Pretty, and confident…” said Angel. “Now, we must find you something for you to focus on. Do you enjoy cooking?”  
“No, and I think I get on Ms.Em’s nerves too,” said Min.  
“I know…let me teach you how to knit,” said Angel. “It’s easy, and you can do it in a common area, and not seem needy.”

Min found she loved to knit. Soon she was making blankets for her baby, vests for herself, and other crafts. Linc actually started talking to her…asking about her projects.   
After a few weeks of watching Min knit, and chatting with her about general things, Linc walked up beside her and said, “Would you…uh…like to come to my room with me tonight?”  
Angel had told Min this would happen. Inside, Min was screaming ‘Yes!” But aloud she said, “Yes, I would like that.”

Frank started interviewing the men identified by Min.  
“Why was I imprisoned?” asked the youngest. “I have done nothing wrong! I heard the others went to a safe Fort. I want to go there too.”  
“We are aware that you were part of a tribe that participates in Cannibalism,” said Frank.  
“Well, yes I was,” said the man. “I had to join them, or become the next meal.”  
“So, you like the taste of human flesh?” asked Frank.  
“No much,” said the man. “Just better than starving…or dying.”  
“What’s your name?” asked Frank.  
“Otto Jones,” said the man. “And, how did you know about that tribe?”  
“Doesn’t matter,” said Frank.  
“How can I prove to you that I’m not a danger?” asked Otto.  
“Not sure,” said Frank. “Do you know about Uritas?”  
“Of course!” said Otto. “I ended up in the camp when I was running from a glowing Ant!”  
“The cannibals were able to repel this Ant?” asked Frank.  
“There were three young women who started some chant,” said Otto. “One died from radiation poisoning. I was told their Queen had been captured by some men, and these other young women were not as strong as the Queen in repelling the Uritas.”  
“You’ve been very helpful, Otto,” said Frank. “Hopefully, once your situation is reviewed, we might be able to release you from jail.”  
“Look, you’ve been fair,” said Otto. “But there were others in the crowd from the cannibal camp that you didn’t arrest. One guy could almost talk to birds. He would attach communications to a bird’s leg and send messages. He’s not among the guys in jail.”  
“Can you identify him?” asked Frank.  
“Yes,” said Otto.  
“Miles!” called Frank.  
Miles walked over from the outer command desk. “Yes, Sir?” said Miles.  
“Take this man, Otto, to the Fort,” said Frank. “He will point out another man from the cannibal camp…one who is sending intel via birds. Then bring Otto and the bird man, back here.”

Otto was able to point out the bird man near the front of the fort. Miles went over and tied the man’s arms.  
“What’s going on?” yelled the man.  
“Our commander wishes to talk to you,” said Miles.   
Otto captured the bird the man had been dealing with. He removed the note, and handed it to Miles.  
“’The Queen is here. Easy,’” read Miles. “You fucking spy!” hissed Miles as he grabbed the man’s arm.   
“I am not a spy!” said the man. “I am a patriot!”

“Otto,” said Frank. “ I am beholden to you. “I must meet with the others, but we will try to end your imprisonment as soon as possible. “The bird man won’t give us more info. Do you know his name?”  
“He is known as ‘Hawk’,” said Otto. 

Frank visited Min and Linc at their house.  
“We found one of the new men trying to send messages by bird,” said Frank.  
“By bird!” said Min. “This is bad!”  
“We stopped him from sending one that read ‘The Queen is here. Easy’,” said Frank.  
“Was his name Eagle?” asked Min.  
“No, Hawk,” said Frank.  
“I would have recognized Eagle,” said Min. “We must prepare for attack.”  
“They use bows and arrows,” said Linc. “And whatever weapons they take from their prey.”  
“There are those…who can command the Urita,” said Min.  
“Command?” said Frank. “Like an army?”  
“Yes,” said Min. “My power only extends for a limited area. I can repel the Urita, but these men can direct them.”  
“Do we have any in jail?” asked Frank.  
“I did recognize one…Elmo…the man with the burn on his face,” said Min. “We must kill him.”  
“He’s contained,” said Frank. “We can’t kill him.”  
“You must!” cried Min. “He may already be calling Urita! We will all die!”  
“We could put him in one of the concrete containers,” offered Linc. “If the radiation can’t penetrate, maybe his powers can’t either.”  
“There’s no air,” said Frank. “He would die.”  
“Let me talk to him,” said Linc. “Min, stay here.”

Linc met with Elmo at the command center.  
“So, she is here,” said Elmo. “That’s how you know my name…and my powers.”  
“The way I see it, you use the Urita as hunters…to direct food to you,” said Linc.  
“Yes,” said Elmo. “Not many people enter our barren lands on purpose.”  
“We have the same needs,” said Linc. “Food, shelter, and the safety of our families.”  
“You would kill others for such things,” said Elmo.  
“Yes, we would,” said Linc. “We have. But what if your tribe could obtain such things without killing people?”  
“Big IF,” said Elmo. “People don’t interact with us. And Hawk had already sent messages. Our tribe will attack…with Urtica…very soon.”  
“We could teach you how to grow food…build houses…set up a town,” said Linc.  
“Not if you’re all dead,” said Elmo.

Linc met with Frank once Elmo was returned to jail.  
“We must prepare for battle,” decided Frank. “I’m not worried about the cannibals…but we can’t fight a horde of Urita.”

Linc stopped in to see Danny and his family.  
“Hope and Honor have grown so much!” said Linc as he chatted with Danny and Rachel.  
“Yeah, guess I need to put in more time at the command center,” said Danny.  
“We’re preparing for a battle,” said Linc.  
“But, we’ve made peace with Chicago,” said Rachel.  
“True,” said Linc. “But we have threats from the cannibal tribe we took Min from.”  
“CANNIBAL??” cried Danny. “Min is a cannibal??”  
“No, she isn’t,” said Linc. “But she protected them from the Urita…and they want her back.”  
“What kind of weapons do they have?” asked Danny.  
“Bows, arrows, swords mostly,” said Linc. “But some of them can direct the Urita like an army. Min isn’t strong enough to repel an army of these creatures.”  
“What can we do?” asked Danny. “That radioactive thing killed Miller!”  
“Chicago had a machine to cut down radioactivity,” said Rachel. “They tested it on some clones…my friends…many died, but finally, the exposure was reduced…”  
“We need that machine!” said Danny. 

“Joy, you should stay with Danny or Linc,” said Jacks as he prepared for his mission.  
“Miller was killed by radiation!” cried Joy. “This mission is too dangerous!”  
“Any mission can be dangerous,” said Jacks. “It’s my job, and I’m good at it. I’ll be under Abe.”  
“You were under Miles,” said Joy.  
“I can’t trust him anymore,” said Jacks.  
“Because of me?” asked Joy.  
“It’s not important,” said Jacks.  
“Miles is not this baby’s father,” said Joy. “Is that why you married me??”  
“I want to protect you! Always!” said Jacks. “I don’t care who the father is.”  
“Luck is the father,” said Joy.  
“Luck? And he walked away?” said Jacks.  
“He didn’t believe me,” said Joy.   
“It makes sense now…the way he’s been acting,” said Jacks. “But, it doesn’t matter. I love you Joy. What we have is good.”  
“Miles is the best warrior we have,” said Joy. “Please ask to be back on his section.”  
“Abe’s a close second,” said Jacks. “Let me take you to your dad’s.”

Bass and Nora were at Linc’s when Jacks and Joy arrived.  
“Nora!” said Joy. “Will you be staying here too?”  
“Bass is going on the mission to Chicago,” said Nora.   
“I don’t think the old shelters can protect us from radiation,” said Joy.  
“At least we will be together,” said Nora. “Angel is going to Emma’s. Frank and Joseph will remain in town.”

Three teams of militia met at the front gate. Miles, Bev, Jimmy, Rachel and Otto had orders to go to the closest Chicago settlement to inquire about the radiation protection weapon. Abe, Jacks, Tom Neville, and Greg Moore were heading to the Northern settlement. Bass, Hal Wilson, and Jeff Daniels were to remain in the area outside the walls as a last line of defense.


	30. new monroe

Min taught Nora and Joy to knit. Even Eli and Charles tried knitting. Linc was usually away at the command center with Frank and Joseph. Danny and some others patrolled the areas inside the wall.

“Min, I thought you could make those radioactive things go away,” said Joy.  
“I can repel one…maybe up to five…” said Min. “But, I’ve never had to deal with more than five.”  
“Maybe we can amplify your…powers,” said Eli.  
“What is amplify?” asked Min.  
“Make it bigger…more powerful,” said Charles. “We’ve been reading Dad’s books…it’s like you can amplify your voice…so the whole town can hear it.”  
“I don’t know if it’s the words…or the stance…or the sound…that affects the Urita,” said Min.  
“This amplification might work!” said Joy. “Can you boys build what we need?  
“Sure,” said Eli.

“Don’t you two ever sleep!” said Jimmy to Miles and Bev in the morning.   
“I thought we were quiet,” said Miles.  
“Well…I tried to be quiet,” smiled Bev.  
“You woke me up…and anyone approaching would definitely hear you too,” said Jimmy.  
“Nothing to report,” said Otto, who had taken the last watch.  
“We should reach the closest Chicago settlement later today,” said Miles. “But, the guys that know about this radiation stuff may not be there.”  
“Just hope we’ll have a town to go back to,” said Rachel.

Abe’s group followed the river north.   
“Miles may find the information we need,” said Tom.  
“I hope so,” said Gregg. “This is a long trip.”  
“I have some of the knowledge,” admitted Tom. ‘But there are chemicals…wiring…vats…that I’ll need.”  
“Thought you were on your honeymoon,” said Gregg to Jacks.  
“I was, but this is life or death,” said Jacks. 

Bass and his group kept watch around the main gate.  
“I heard these Uritas can scale walls with ease,” said Hal.  
“They can,” said Bass.  
“Then watching this one little area…is futile,” said Jeff.  
“I know,” said Bass. “Joseph is keeping guards along the inner wall, with communication devices. But, if Miles and Abe don’t get the info we need from Chicago…and if Min isn’t strong enough to repel the Urita on her own…everything might be futile.”  
“We should evacuate,” said Hal.  
“I’m not going anywhere,” said Bass. “My family is here. And it sounds like the Urita are a risk everywhere.”

Eli and Charles made multiple recordings of Min’s voice as she chanted her protection words. They set up sound machines at short intervals around the town’s wall.  
“This might just work,” said Danny as he helped them. “Great job!”  
“It was Eli’s idea,” said Charles. “He read a bunch of books when he was sick…so it was pretty easy to set this up.”  
“Joy and Nora seem sad,” said Eli. “You too, Uncle Danny.”  
“Our loved ones are away on missions,” said Danny. “And they don’t have a protection recording.”  
“We could take some to them!” said Charles.  
“I’ll mention it to Frank,” said Danny. “But, hopefully, our soldiers will be home soon.”

The nearest Chicago settlement was a bustling community. There had been no sighting of Uritas. The settlement had no radiation equipment.  
“I heard about the testing,” said the head man, Brahm Cook. “Results were inconclusive.”  
“But, the exposure illness was reduced!” said Rachel.  
“The people exposed lived?” asked Brahm.  
“Well…no…but it took them longer to die,” said Rachel.  
“Sorry, I can’t help you,’ said Brahm.

“What a fucking waste of time,” said Miles. “I thought you said the equipment worked…not that it prolonged the illness.”  
“I only heard rumors,” said Rachel. “Hopefully, Abe and his group will have better luck.”  
As Bev, Otto and Jimmy walked ahead to the horses, Miles stopped Rachel.  
“Hope and Honor are my daughters,” said Miles. “And, now, we are returning to town to protect them.”  
“Grand-daughters…” said Rachel. “I know…”  
“Danny’s been lying to you,” said Miles. “Two blue eyed parents cannot make brown eyed children.”  
“Danny wouldn’t lie to me,” said Rachel. “And they look like Nora.”  
“Nora’s father had brown eyes, and brown hair,” said Miles. “Danny’s didn’t. Bass is the clone of Danny’s father.”  
Rachel stopped. “So…Danny’s not their father…”  
“Nope,” said Miles. “I am.”  
“But, you’ve never said anything before,” said Rachel.  
“If I did, Danny would take you and the girls and leave town,” said Miles. “It’s too dangerous. Just know, I would die before I let anything happen to those girls.”  
“So would Danny,” said Rachel.  
“I know,” said Miles. “Just wanted you to know the truth. Let him keep changing diapers. I’ll just be near.”

Abe and his men arrived in Chicago days later.  
“We never had a working machine,” said General Phillips. “Instead, we’ve built numerous lead bunkers to protect our people in case of a nuclear attack.”  
“How long did that take?” asked Tom Nevile.  
“Years,”

Miles’ militia arrived back at town a few days later. After reporting to Frank, they each went home. Danny had hired a couple women to help with Hope and Honor. He was walking up to the door, just as Rachel approached.

“Rachel!” cried Danny rushing to her, and hugging her. “So, were you able to get the machine?”  
“No,” said Rachel. “When it didn’t work properly, Chicago discontinued working on it.”  
“We need to leave then…” said Danny. “To keep the girls safe.”  
“Nowhere is safe,” said Rachel. “At least here, we have family…people that will help protect the babies. I need to see my girls.”

Abe’s militia arrived back in town a few weeks later. After debriefing, the men went home.  
Jacks found Joy at Linc’s house, and escorted her back home.  
“You’ve…changed,” said Joy.  
“Guess it’s the disappointment,” said Jacks. “I had such hopes of getting protection from radiation.”  
“No, you’re taller…broader…” said Joy.  
“Guess two months on the road does that to a man,” said Jacks.   
“You are even more beautiful now,” said Joy.  
“And you’re radiant,” said Jacks. “Let me clean up, and…maybe we can…”  
“You’re not leaving my sight!” laughed Joy as she threw her arms around him.

Miles found Bev packing the next morning.  
“What’s up?” he asked.  
“I’m leaving,” said Bev. “We have no protection against those Urita. I’m heading northwest. Come with me, Miles. We’ll have fun!”  
“I can’t leave,” said Miles.  
“There’s nothing holding you here,” said Bev.  
“I have a son…a granddaughter…” said Miles, deciding not to tell Bev about his daughters.  
“They’re not yours. They’re your clone’s,” said Bev.  
“Still…I have to protect them,” said Miles.  
“And, then there’s Bass,” said Bev.  
“Yeah, I need to protect him too,” said Miles.  
“Even your two clones weren’t related!” said Bev.  
“Brothers can be more than blood,” said Miles. “I wish you luck, Bev.”

Min woke up crying.  
“Honey, what’s wrong?” asked Linc.  
“It hurts!” cried Min.   
“I’ll get Trudy,” said Linc.  
“No!” cried Min. “Don’t leave me!”  
“Eli! Charles!” yelled Linc. “Min’s in labor! Go get Trudy! Ask Mrs. Em to come here.”

Eli and Charles started running through the town.  
“Hey!” said Bass. “Where are you two going in such a rush?”  
“Min’s in labor,” said Eli.  
“Dad said to get Trudy!” said Charles.  
“Trudy broke her arm last week,” said Bass. “Luck’s trained. I’ll find him. Go tell your Dad.”

Luck and Bass rushed into the house.  
“How far apart are the contractions?” asked Luck.  
‘Uh…about five minutes,” said Linc. “Where’s Trudy?”  
“Broke her arm last week,” said Luck. “Don’t worry, I’ve delivered a number of babies.”  
“Still…Min is so young…so small…” said Linc.   
Min started screaming.  
Linc ran to the porch where Bass was sitting with the boys.  
“I need Trudy,” said Linc. “Even just for advice. Deb never had this kind of trouble.”  
“Boys,” said Bass. “Stay right here. I’ll bring Trudy.”

Bass and Trudy arrived some time later. Trudy could advise, but still had her arm in a cast.  
“I can’t stop the bleeding,” said Luck.  
“Linc, get more bandages,” said Trudy. “Ms.Em, please boil more water.”  
As Linc and Ms.Em followed her orders, Trudy said to Luck. “She’s bleeding too much. She’s not going to make it. We need to get that baby out, NOW!”  
Luck followed Trudy’s instructions, and delivered a screaming baby boy.  
Linc returned with bandages, and Luck handed him his son.  
“He’s beautiful,” said Linc. “Min! We have a son! Is she sleeping?”  
“We couldn’t stop the bleeding,” said Luck, looking away.  
“Min has died,” said Trudy softly. “I’m so sorry.”  
Linc wanted to scream, but continued to hold the baby.  
“Luck,” said Trudy as she noticed how pale Linc had become. “Go get Bass.”  
Bass entered the room and quickly understood the situation. “Linc, can I hold the baby?”  
“Oh, Dad, sure,” said Linc handing the baby to Bass.  
“Bass,” said Trudy. “Come with me.”  
Trudy led Bass and the baby to a separate bedroom. Soon the house was filled with Linc’s screams and sobs. Trudy called Ms.Em and Luck into the room to help clean the infant.   
“I’d better check on the boys,” said Bass, leaving the baby with the others.

“Why is there screaming?” asked Charles.  
“Dad’s screaming,” realized Eli. “Is he ok?”  
“He’s sad,” said Bass as he sat on the bench, and pulled the boys next to him. “You have a beautiful new brother, but…there were complications….and…Min has died.”  
Eli and Charles began to cry.   
“Your father will need you two to help him even more now,” said Bass.  
“Was she in pain?” asked Eli.  
“Yes and she was bleeding,” said Bass. “We tried to help her…but…”  
“Dad didn’t kill her…did he?” asked Eli.  
“No, he didn’t,” said Bass.   
Linc stepped out on the porch. Eli and Charles rushed to him.  
Bass stepped inside to check on the baby and the others.  
“I can arrange to have Min’s body removed,” said Luck.  
“We need to talk to Linc first,” said Bass. “Could you take Trudy home?”  
“Sure,” said Luck.  
“He’s exactly like his dad,” said Ms.Em, as she held the infant.  
“Yes, he is,” said Bass. 

Angel came to the house a short time later.  
“Linc, where’s the baby?” she asked, when she found him on the porch.  
“Bass has him,” said Linc.  
“I’m so sorry about Min,” said Angel.  
“I’ve lost two wives in one year,” said Linc. “How does a man recover from something like this?”  
“With help,” said Angel. “You aren’t alone. Did you and Min talk about names?”  
“Yeah,” said Linc. “She wanted ‘old’ names…like’ Mary’ for a girl.”  
“Did you tell her that was our mother’s name?” asked Angel.  
“Yeah. She wanted ‘Adam’ for a boy,” said Linc.  
“So, will you introduce me to Adam Monroe?” asked Angel.  
“I can’t look at him,,,now,” said Linc. “Whether I loved Min or not…this is really messing me up.”  
“I love you, brother,” said Angel as she hugged him.   
She left him on the porch and went inside.

“He’s so little!” said Charles.  
“He looks like Dad!” said Eli.  
“Guess you two were little like this before I met you,” said Bass. “Angel! Glad to see you.”  
“Hi Bass, boys,” said Angel.  
“Hey guys, could you two check on the animals…and remember your knives,” said Bass.  
“Sure!” they said running out.  
“Linc won’t come in,” said Angel.  
“He’s in shock,” said Bass.   
“The baby’s name is Adam Monroe,” said Angel.  
“A good name,” said Bass. “Do you think Linc will be ok?”  
“I hope so,” said Angel. “First, Deb…now Min…”  
“I’m just worried about Eli and Charles,” said Bass. “They heard the screams…the sobs…and they can see the outcome.”  
“Us Monroe’s are made of strong stuff,” said Angel. “So, let me meet my new nephew.”

Min was buried in the church yard. Adam Monroe was introduced to the extended family. Ms.Em and Bass hired a young woman to help with the infant. Linc avoided the baby.


	31. battle won

Elmo requested a meeting with Frank Upton.  
“You wanted to see me?” asked Frank, as Elmo was led into the interrogation room in chains.  
“I want to accept your surrender,” said Elmo.  
“What!” said Frank.  
“I’ve heard that Queen Min, has died in childbirth,” said Elmo. “Without her, the Urita will destroy everyone in this town. You are powerless against their radiation.”  
“There are no Urita here,” said Frank.  
“Oh, there will be,” said Elmo. “A message went out this morning. The birds can’t resist Hawk. They found a way to get to his cell. He tore off a piece of his skin to notify our tribe.”  
“You are insane,” said Frank.  
“I know you have a wife and children,” said Elmo. “So, here are our terms. You and your extended family will be safe, and the others in the town will be herded into groups, and taken to our camp, where they will either be used for food, or acclimated into our tribe.”  
“All of the people in this town are part of my family,” said Frank.  
“Big words,” said Elmo. “I understand a man has already died from radiation in this town.”  
“Guards!” said Frank. “Return this man to his cell. And put extra guards on the man named Hawk. Kill any birds that come near him.”

Frank called a meeting and discussed Elmo’s ultimatum.  
“He doesn’t know about the recordings,” said Danny. “Just hope they work.”  
“Where’s Linc?” asked Jimmy.  
“Uh…he’s busy,” said Danny.  
“Too busy to protect this town!” said Miles.  
“I’m meeting with Linc later,” said Frank. “We need to test these recordings…make sure they can be heard at a distance.”  
“We need to attack the cannibals!” said Miles. “Why wait for them to send Uritas…when we can destroy them on their own turf!”  
“But, we’d have to deal with the Urita under their control,” said Jimmy.  
“But, how many can actually control these creatures? We have one in custody,” said Miles. “If we attack in small raiding groups, we may actually kill the men that command the Uritas.”  
“We could take recordings of Min’s voice with us, with extra batteries,” said Danny. “I like the idea. Keep the creatures and the cannibals away from our children!”  
“Miles, can you write up the battle plans. Jimmy, you and Danny test the recordings, and make more. Tom, notify our men, and have them prepared to leave within a week,” said Frank.

“You’re leaving again, so soon?” said Joy.  
“I am,” said Jacks. “Miles’ plan is sound. And my tracking skills will help. Not sure if you should stay at Linc’s though. He’s unpredictable.”  
“Angel said I can stay with her,” said Joy. “Joseph will remain in town.”  
“So, we have a few days…and nights…before I have to go,” said Jacks. “And I plan to leave you totally satisfied.”

“Luck, since Trudy is still mending, I’ll need you to stay in town,” said Frank.   
“But, what if there are medical needs during the battle?” asked Luck.  
“Jimmy and a few others have some medical knowledge,” said Frank. “But, these soldiers are fighting to keep this town and their families safe. You are needed here.”

Miles designed the attack as a guerilla offensive. Soldiers were divided into groups of twelve. Experienced men were designated as leaders of each group. Miles, Jimmy, Abe, Tom, Bass, Danny, Linc, Jeff and Jacks were promoted as the Field Generals—each coordinating ten groups.

Miles approached Jacks after the promotions. “Congrats, Jacks,” said Miles.  
“Thank you sir,” said Jacks.  
“Marriage seems to suit you,” said Miles. “A few months ago, you were still a boy…but now I feel like I’m looking in the mirror when I see you.”  
“Looks aren’t everything,” said Jacks.  
“I know,” said Miles. “I could make excuses…but why bother. I’ve been an ass. Just want you to know that I’m fighting for our family too.”  
“Thanks,” said Jacks.  
“And…if something happens to me,” said Miles. “Watch over Hope and Honor too…they’re mine.”  
“I know,” said Jacks. “I will.”  
“I’m so proud of you,” said Miles as he held his hand out.  
Jacks took his hand, but then hugged him.  
“Thanks, Dad,” said Jacks.

The teams of men approached the last known location of the cannibals from different directions. Cannibals that were encountered were defeated easily. No Uritas were encountered.  
“You were married to Min?” said Otto to Linc one evening as the group made camp.  
“Yes, I was,” said Linc.  
“I was a prisoner in her camp,” said Otto. “The men brought her to me…but she rejected me. Then the men said I could join them…or feed them.”  
“Frank is convinced that you are on our side,” said Linc.   
“Yeah, I am,” said Otto. “I just wanted to say how sorry I am that you lost Min. She was so lovely…so gentle…”  
“Don’t you have chores to do?” said Linc as he walked away.

Joy was working in the garden at Angel’s when Luck approached.  
“Hi Joy,” said Luck.  
“Hi Luck,” said Joy.  
“I’ve missed you,” said Luck. “Guess you know I’ve become a medic,” he added when Joy seemed to ignore him.  
“I heard,” said Joy.  
Luck took her arm. “We need to talk!” said Luck.  
“I have nothing to say to you!” said Joy. “Let me go.”  
“Just figured…with Jacks away…you might need…a man…” said Luck.  
“I cut Miles with a knife when he tried to assault me,” said Joy. “Do you really think you have a chance against me when I’m holding a hoe!”  
“Hoe!” said Luck. “Fitting!”  
Joy swung the hoe, and hit Luck in his side.  
“Yeowl!!!” cried Luck. “You’re a fucking maniac!”  
“Get away from me now,” said Joy.   
“Fine…fine…” said Luck. “Uh, I did nothing wrong…so…you have no reason to mention this encounter to Jacks.”  
“Just stay away from me,” said Joy.

Otto mentioned Linc’s behavior to the other troops.   
“The commander must be focused on our mission!” said Otto.  
“He seems to be doing a good job…” mentioned a guy named Phil.  
“Seems…” said Otto. “But, is that enough?”  
“We’ve defeated the cannibals so far,” said a guy named Kevin.  
“But, we did have that one situation,” noted a guy named Dennis.  
“Yeah,” said Phil. “Forgot about that.”  
“We should talk to him,” said Dennis.  
“I tried,” said Otto. “His wife just died. I just don’t think his mind is on the mission.”  
“But…what you’re talking about is a mutiny…” said Kevin.  
“But, we need a commander who can win,” said Otto. “Linc…well…he’s just got too much on his mind.”

The men agreed, and confronted Linc.  
“Why aren’t you men at your posts!” said Linc harshly.  
Otto rushed over, and chained Linc. “We’re relieving you of command.”  
“This is treason!” yelled Linc.  
“Sir, we’ve decided you need to step down,” said Kevin.   
“I see,” said Linc. “And who will be your new commander?”  
“Uh…we voted…and Otto, here, has the most knowledge,” said Dennis.  
“Because he Was a fucking Cannibal!” yelled Linc.  
“Told you he’s been acting crazy,” said Otto. “Take him to the edge of camp. We move out in the morning.”

After Linc was secured, one young man was left to guard him.  
“What’s your name, soldier?” asked Linc.  
“Matthew,” said the boy.  
‘How old are you?” asked Linc.  
“Sixteen,” said Matthew.  
“What are you even doing out here on this mission?” asked Linc. “You’re a kid!”  
“I can shoot,” said Matthew. “I don’t want those atomic things anywhere near my Mom and sisters.”  
“Guess you know about the mutiny,” said Linc.  
“I don’t understand it,” admitted Matthew. “But, those guys said you weren’t leading us right.”  
“If you help me escape, you won’t be hanged when General Upton finds out about this,” said Linc.  
“Hanged!!” said Matthew. “No one said anything about being hanged!”  
“No, they wouldn’t,” said Linc. “Do you know Otto?”   
“No, I don’t know the names of the men that assigned me to watch you…just their ranks,” said Matthew.  
“But, you’ve seen me…leading the troops…” said Linc.  
“Yes, sir,” said Matthew. “I have.”  
“Tell you what…” said Linc. “I can unchain myself…and pretend to knock you out. You just look the other way. I will tell General Upton you helped me.”  
“Can I go with you, sir?” asked Matthew.  
“Will be risky,” said Linc. “I don’t have access to a recording. I have no protection against the Urita.”  
“Still, I can help,” said Matthew.  
“Ok. Do you have a key to this lock?” asked Linc.  
“No sir,” said Matthew.  
“Keep a look out while I work on the lock,” said Linc.

Linc and Matthew left during the night. Matthew was able to get a second gun, and extra ammunition.

“Ok, men,” said Otto. “We’ll go down this canyon path.”  
“Are you sure, sir?” asked Dennis. “Might be a trap.”  
“I’m sure,” said Otto. “We’ll take them by surprise!”  
“Sir,” said Kevin. “Linc has disappeared. Matthew too.”  
“I knew that kid was too young,” said Otto. “Linc Monroe is known for picking locks. Shit! Well, forget them. We head out now…down this path.”

Linc and Matthew followed the route towards the town.   
“I’m not sure how to catch up to the other troops, so we’ll return to town,” said Linc. “Otto Jones once was part of the cannibal tribe. He could be leading the others into a trap.”  
“Part of the cannibal tribe?” asked Matthew. “Why are they following him?”  
“General Upton vetted him, and garnered important information from him,” said Linc. “But it’s one thing to trust a civilian…another to trust a soldier with a gun.”

Otto led the troops into a trap. With Uritas a short distance way, the men found their recordings had been tampered with, and no longer made Min’s announcement. Hordes of cannibals instructed the troops to lower their weapons and form a single line, or face radiation poisoning by the Urita.

“Linc!” said Frank as he and Matthew entered the command center. “Just you two? What happened!”  
“Mutiny,” said Linc. “Otto Jones convinced the others that I was a danger. Matthew wisely helped me escape. Hopefully, there won’t be a problem, but…”  
“But, what if Otto is leading our men into a trap,” finished Frank.  
“A possibility…” said Linc.  
“Can you lead us to their location?” asked Frank.  
“Not hard to track an army,” said Linc.  
“We’ll track one of the other groups, and then find Otto and the others,” said Frank. “Rest up. I’ll gather reserves.”

Linc’s former men were caged, and questioned individually.   
“Otto,” said one of the cannibals. “We have a feast!”  
“It’s good to be home,” said Otto. “Queen Min is dead. Has a new queen been chosen?”  
“Yes, Moa,” said the man. “You are the greatest warrior…if you want her…she’s yours.”  
“I want her,” said Otto. “Take me to my queen.”

Linc, Matthew, Joseph and two other men left early the next morning on horses.  
“Sorry, Joseph,” said Linc. “Angel will really hate me.”  
“Never,” said Joseph. “She knows a number of men in the troops.”  
“What did General Upton mean…about stepping down,” asked Matthew.  
“He trusted Otto,” said Linc. “I hope I’m wrong, and Otto isn’t leading the men into a trap, but if he is…Frank blames himself.”

Linc found the trail of the troops that were east of his group. By nightfall, they had spotted the camp.  
“I will ride ahead with a white flag,” said Linc. “Wait here.”

The sentry ordered Linc to halt.   
“Permission to speak to your commander,” said Linc.  
The sentry sent for the commander, but did not allow Linc to get closer.  
“Linc Monroe,” said Tom Nevile. “I thought you were leading a troop to the west of me.”  
“I was,” said Linc. “Until Otto Jones convinced the men to relieve me of duty.”  
“Wasn’t he that prisoner that Frank released?” asked Tom.  
“Yes,’ said Linc. “He chained me, but I got away. I’m afraid he’s leading my men into a trap. I don’t trust him.”  
“So, we’re…two days behind?” asked Tom.  
“Yes,” said Linc. “I have some others with me.”  
“Get them, and I’ll ready my troops,” said Tom.

One by one, Linc’s former men were taken to a shack where two men dressed in human skin examined them. Some were taken to the holding pen, and a few were led to a shelter. Some men had refused to surrender, and were still on the canyon path, dying of radiation poisoning.

“I told them I’d join them,” said Phil. “But, I can’t eat a person…”  
“Shut up,” said Kevin.   
“Linc was a good leader,” said Dennis. “We were fools to listen to Otto.”  
Screaming filled the night.  
“That doesn’t sound good,” said Phil.  
“Meachem told them he’d die before he joined their kind,” said Dennis. “Shit. I think they just killed him.”  
A cannibal appeared at the opening in the shelter. He pushed a slim basket through the opening. “Eat,” he ordered.  
Phil took the basket, but almost dropped it when he looked inside. Bloody red meat was chopped up inside the basket.  
“Pretend,” whispered Dennis as he reached inside.  
The cannibal left.  
“You don’t think…” said Kevin.  
“This is human,” said Phil, as he turned and vomited.

Tom Nevile led his troops to the camp of the cannibals.  
“Smell that?” asked Linc.  
“Barbeque?” asked Tom.  
“Sort of,” said Linc. “Human though.”  
“We’re too late,” said Tom.  
“We have to save anyone that’s still alive,” said Linc. “And we need to destroy these cannibals. When I was here, they were having a feast…and not on alert. We may have an advantage.”

Tom made sure each small group had a recording, and directed them to attack as quietly as possible, unless they encountered Uritas.  
Using knives, they were able to silence the guards. Most of the people were celebrating the new King. Otto and Moa were in the center of the crowd, enjoying their glory. As Tom’s men closed in on the camp, Otto grabbed a gun, and shouted for men to direct the Uritas. Suddenly, the night filled with Min’s voice, and the approaching Uritas rushed away.

Every cannibal in the camp was killed. The men from town in the holding pens, and the ones in the shelter were freed. Linc directed the men to keep Kevin, Dennis and Phil in chains. The remaining buildings were set on fire. The troops started the trip back to the town of Monroe.

Messengers were sent to the other militia groups, and soon they returned to Monroe too.


	32. the spy in the fort

“Jacks!” cried Joy when she saw him approaching. She ran to him and he hugged her tightly.  
“Sorry…think my group is the last one to return,” said Jacks.   
“You’re here now!” said Joy. “Let me tell Angel, and we can go home.”  
“What’s this on your arm?” asked Jacks, as he noticed a fading bruise.  
“Oh, it’s nothing,” said Joy.  
“Joy, don’t lie to me,” said Jacks. “I can tell when you lie. Who did this?”  
“He won’t bother me again,” said Joy. “I hit him with a hoe.”  
“Just when I thought he and I could have a relationship again,” said Jacks.  
“You can,” said Joy.  
“The fucking clone gets back to town ahead of me, and attacks my wife!” said Jacks. “He’ll never be my father. I’m going to kill him!”  
“Jacks, it wasn’t Miles,” said Joy.  
‘Then…who?” asked Jacks.  
“You can’t kill him,” said Joy.  
“He attacked you!” said Jacks.  
“He grabbed my arm,” said Joy. “He won’t bother me again.”  
“Who!” demanded Jacks.  
“It was Luck,” said Joy.  
“Luck?” said Jacks. “Shit. If I confront him, I will kill him…and I can’t kill him…”  
“Please Jacks,” said Joy. “Come home with me. Don’t confront Luck.”  
“He’s supposed to be my friend…he’s family…and he would attack my wife!” said Jacks. “Miles said the Monroes weren’t the saints they pretend to be…he was right.”  
“I’m a Monroe,” said Joy.   
“Not anymore, Mrs.Matheson,” said Jacks. “Let’s go home.”

Miles tried to unwind after weeks on the trail, but once he had cleaned up, he decided to visit his daughters.  
“Miles,” said Rachel. “How can I help you?”  
“I want to see the girls,” said Miles.  
“Uh, Danny isn’t here right now,” said Rachel.  
“So,” said Miles.  
“I guess you can come in,” said Rachel.  
Miles could not stop smiling as he played with Hope and Honor.   
“They’ve grown so much since I last saw them,” said Miles.  
The door opened and Danny walked in.   
“Hi Danny,” said Miles. “Girls, your daddy is here.”  
Danny kissed Rachel, and knelt beside Miles and the girls.   
“They’ve really grown since I last saw them,” said Miles.  
“You know…don’t you,” said Danny.  
“I do,” said Miles.  
“They’re mine,” said Danny.  
“For now,” said Miles. “I’m just ‘gramps’.”  
“Dada,’ said Hope reaching for Danny.  
“I need to be going,” said Miles. “Bye girls.”  
Rachel saw him to the door, as Danny stayed with the girls.  
“Danny knows I know,” said Miles quietly. “Don’t let him leave town with our daughters.”  
“I won’t,” said Rachel.   
“I’ll be around,” said Miles.

Linc walked into his house. Eli and Charles rushed towards him, but stopped when they saw the expression on his face.  
“Hi boys,” said Linc. “We won. Min’s recordings saved us.”  
Eli and Charles started smiling and telling him things that had happened while he was away.  
“And Adam doesn’t cry as much anymore,” said Charles.  
“Dad,” said Eli when he saw Linc’s eyes fill with tears. “We all loved Min, but she would want us to love Adam now too.”  
“Bass and Nora are with Adam now,” said Charles.  
“I…uh…” started Linc.  
“Thought I heard your voice,” said Bass as he entered the area. “Linc, come see your youngest son,” said Bass as he put his arm around Linc’s shoulder and led him to the baby’s room.  
“Linc,” said Nora. “Welcome home. Look, Adam, your daddy’s here.”  
Linc approached Nora and the baby.   
‘He looks just like you,” said Nora.   
‘He has Min’s cheekbones,” said Linc.  
“Do you want to hold him?” asked Nora.  
“I need to clean up,” said Linc. “Can you two stay for now…please.”  
“Of course,” said Nora. 

Linc spent time with Adam. Bass and Nora had moved in with Linc and his sons at the start of the conflict, and agreed to continue living with them.

Miles heard the details about the Cannibal trap and battle from the troops Otto had betrayed. He decided his daughters would never face such a risk.  
Frank looked up as Miles entered the command center.  
“Miles,” said Frank. “I don’t have any new orders for you…but as you may have heard, I’m planning on stepping down from this position.”  
“I’ve heard,” said Miles. “Otto was a mistake. Could have happened to anyone.”  
“True,” said Frank. “But it was my mistake, and cost the lives of some of our men.”  
“Do you know who will replace you?” asked Miles.  
“The leaders will have the final say,” said Frank. “I’m making a list of suggestions.”  
“You look tired,” said Miles. “I could cover for you.”  
“I am tired,” said Frank. “Thanks.”  
Once Frank left, Miles opened the gun cabinet, and took out a rifle. He went to the prison cells.  
“Elmo!” he yelled.  
“Who wants to know?” asked Elmo.  
BANG!  
Elmo dropped. Miles had killed him.  
The five other prisoners started yelling. They were men Min had recognized.  
BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!   
Miles shot each of them. He walked back to the main area, replaced the gun, and called some aides.  
“Riot in the cells,” said Miles as some young aides came in. “It’s safe now,” said Miles. “I took care of the problem. But, I need you men to remove the bodies.”

Rumors of the death of the prisoners reached Frank by the next morning. He called an emergency meeting.  
“Are we under attack again?” asked Tom.  
“Heard there was a riot…though with six jailed men…I don’t see how there could have been a riot,” said Joseph.  
“Miles,” said Frank. “Could you fill us in?”  
“These six cannibals were a threat to this town,” said Miles. “Min told us Elmo had the power to call the Urita. So, when the prisoners rioted, I dealt with them.”  
Even Frank realized Miles had executed the prisoners, but no one questioned his actions further.  
“Very well,” said Frank. “I am resigning my post. Health reasons,” said Frank. “Here’s a list of men I recommend to take my place.”  
As the men looked over the list, Linc spoke up.  
“I am not in a position to oversee the town,” said Linc. “I’m removing my name from the list.”  
A few others declined, and finally, only Miles, Jimmy, Joseph were left. A vote was taken, and Miles was elected the new commander. Joseph agreed to continue in his current position, and Jimmy was third in line.

Miles went to visit Hope and Honor,  
“Heard you are the new commander,” said Danny. “Congratulations.”  
“Thanks,” said Miles. “I do have some ideas to upgrade our security. Probably have another meeting in a few days.”  
“I also heard about the riot you stopped,” said Danny. “Just glad that Elmo is dead.”  
“I think we all are,” said Miles.   
“Rachel should be back soon,” said Danny. “I’ll leave the girls with you if you want.”  
“Sure,” said Miles.

Rachel found Miles playing with Hope and Honor when she returned.  
“Where’s Danny?” asked Rachel.  
“He went out,” said Miles. “Gave me some time with the girls.”  
“He’s dealing with all of this better than I expected,” said Rachel.  
“You don’t seem so happy lately,” said Miles.  
“I’m not,” said Rachel. “Before the girls were born, Danny was a loving, passionate husband…now, he barely touches me.”  
“Is he sick?” asked Miles.  
“Not that I know of,” said Rachel noticing the girls yawning. “Time for naps.”  
Miles and Rachel settled Hope and Honor in their cribs.  
“Thanks,” said Rachel.  
“I enjoyed it,” said Miles. “About the situation between you and Danny…Tom does marriage counseling.”  
“You were my lover before…” said Rachel as she moved closer to Miles.  
“I’ve changed,” said Miles as he backed away from her. “Jackson is starting to respect me. I can’t get involved with a married woman again.”  
“I understand,” said Rachel. “Bye, Miles.”

Miles found Danny sitting on the outside steps.  
“Hi Danny,” said Miles.  
“Guess you and Rachel…well…you know…” said Danny.  
“Me and Rachel…what?” asked Miles.  
“I’m glad…” said Danny. “I’m glad you and Rachel are involved.”  
“We’re not. But why would you want us to be?” asked Miles.  
“I love Rachel,” said Danny. “But…her donor was my grandmother…and I can’t be the cause of a pregnancy. Hope and Honor are so perfect…but their parents weren’t related.”  
“I see,” said Miles. “Have you talked to Rachel about this?”  
“No,” said Danny. “And each night…I want her so badly…but I can’t…unless you make her pregnant again.”  
“What!!” said Miles.  
“I want you to make Rachel pregnant,” said Danny. “Then, once she is, I can make love to her again.”  
“Sorry,” said Miles. “My daughters have given me a new respect for females. I’m not having sex with your wife.”

Luck hid in the woods, and watched Jacks and Joy from a distance. He had noticed Jacks avoiding him, and figured Joy had told him about the confrontation. Luck had been with a number of other ladies…women who missed their husbands and boyfriends while they were fighting the cannibals. Being a medic allowed him to enter bedrooms without question, and be intimate without commitment. Still, he wanted Joy. He wanted Joy to moan beneath him like the other women did. His knowledge of the human body, his experience, and a growth spurt had made him a man in demand. But, he only really wanted Joy.

Weekly, Jackson visited the fort. He checked on supplies and any concerns, but his real mission was to spy. If there were any other pro-cannibals, or other threats, he wanted to gather the intel.   
Before his weekly visit, Miles called him to the command center.  
“General Miles,” said Jacks. “You asked to see me.”  
“At ease, Jacks,” said Miles. “Have a seat. I wanted to go over this intel from the fort, and a few other concerns.”  
“They know me at the fort,” said Jacks. “They know you. A spy needs to be ‘invisible’. I can’t be. I’ve noticed conversations stop the minute someone notices me.”  
“I’ve heard Linc spied for the town years ago,” said Miles.  
“When he was a kid…” said Jacks. “But, we can’t send a kid into that kind of situation.”  
“What about Luck?” asked Miles.  
“What about him?” said Jacks.  
“A medical man can go where others can’t,” said Miles. “He looks a lot like his father, but these people never met Connor.”  
“You’d have to approach Luck about this,” said Jacks. “We avoid each other.”  
“I see,” said Miles. “Will he still avoid you when Joy’s baby is born?”  
“If he’s smart,” said Jacks. “But, the people at the fort will still know his connection to the town’s leaders.”  
“Eli is smart…but rather weak,” said Miles.  
“Linc will never ok it,” said Jacks.  
“Charles is the stronger one…but not as clever,” said Miles.  
“Again…Linc…” said Jacks.  
“What about a female?” asked Miles. “How do the men treat the women in the fort?”  
“I’ve never seen any abuse,” said Jacks. “But, of course, I don’t really know. Why? Who are you thinking of.”  
“Carrie Evans,” said Miles. “She’s older than Joy…and she has some skills.” 

Miles met with Linc, Eli and Charles the next day.  
“No,” said Linc. “My sons are not going to spy on the people in the fort.”  
“Uncle Connor told us stories about how you spied for the town when you were a kid,” said Eli.  
“That was then…” said Linc. “We weren’t dealing with cannibals.”  
“I could do it,” said Charles. “People remember Eli. He’s smart, and sort of delicate…”  
“Hey!” said Eli. “AM NOT!”  
“It’s just that people remember you,” said Charles. “I hear people saying ‘hey, there’s Eli and his brother’. They don’t remember me.”  
“It’s still up to me,” said Linc. “And I said no.”  
“What if he goes as a team…with Carrie Evans,” said Miles.  
“She’s skilled,” said Linc. “But sending a young woman into such an unknown situation…too risky.  
“We can train her,” said Miles. “And people will think nothing of a young woman with her brother. She and Charles could learn of any subversive activities.”  
“Talk to Carrie,” said Linc. “Then get back to us.”

“I really want to do this spy stuff, Dad,” said Charles when he was alone with his father. “I’ve met Carrie…she’s nice.”  
“It’s too dangerous,” said Linc.   
“Will you help me train…in case you change your mind?” asked Charles.  
“Sure,” said Linc.

Carrie and Charles entered the fort a few weeks later. No one questioned their presence, and Charles was able to move close to people without being noticed. Carrie made friends with some of the other young girls, and was soon brought into their confidence.

Miles met with Carrie and Charles a short time later at the command center.   
“I’ve read over your reports,” said Miles. “Seems many of the people are what they say they are…just people wanting a chance…but I’m worried about some of the men Charles spied on. They’ve been talking about a rebellion.”  
“Maybe they are just impatient,” said Carrie. “I met a few of them through the girls, and they were very polite.”  
“Even traitors can be polite in front of a pretty girl,” said Miles. “Charles, you’ve told me what they said…but can you give me an idea of how they said it.”  
“They were all mad,” said Charles. “They felt that the food lines were demeaning, and that they were prisoners.”  
“Well, that’s true,” said Miles. “If you were me…what would you do?”  
“I would let them join the community,” said Charles. “And then monitor their activities. You said Min didn’t recognize any of them…”  
“She didn’t recognize that bird guy either,” said Miles. “What do you think about this, Carrie.”  
“The young girls were so normal,” said Carrie. “I agree with Charles.”  
“I’ll talk to the council,” said Miles. “That will be all.”

“Sounds like you really enjoyed spying,” said Linc as Charles told him about his mission.  
“I did!” said Charles. “And, if these people are allowed into town, I will still be a spy, in case of any threat of rebellion. Where’s Eli?”  
“He’s working with Jacks to maintain Min’s recordings, and training people to use them,” said Linc.  
“Charles!” said Nora as she entered the room holding Adam. “So glad you are home!”  
“Nora!” said Charles rushing to her. “And Adam seems even bigger!”  
“Babies change so quickly,” said Nora. “But, now that you’re home, we have a wedding to plan.”  
“Dad!” said Charles. “You’re getting married again!”  
“Not your dad,” said Nora. “Me and Bass.”  
“Oh,” said Charles. “I really like Bass. Good.”


	33. crime is up

Bass and Nora had a simple wedding outside. Linc stayed for the ceremony, but soon retreated into his office.  
Joy found him staring out the window.  
“Dad?” asked Joy as she entered the office.  
“Uh, Joy,” said Linc. “What is it?”  
“Everyone is wondering where you went,” said Joy.  
“I just wanted to be alone,” said Linc.  
“This is a good day,” said Joy. “Bass is a good man. He makes Nora happy. Ms.Em. set a lovely buffet. Come and join us.”  
“A good day…” said Linc. “And after a good day comes a horror show…”  
“Dad,” said Joy. “I know we’ve had many bad days…but come with me to celebrate this good one.”  
“What if…” said Linc. “What if I lose you too…”  
“I’m not going anywhere,” said Joy.  
“Min died in childbirth,” said Linc. “My step-mom, Charlie, died in childbirth. My father’s first wife died in childbirth.”  
“I’ll be fine,” said Joy.  
“You don’t know that!” yelled Linc as he stood. “I…I just can’t lose anyone else…”  
“What’s going on?” asked Frank, appearing at the door.  
Linc was sobbing, and Joy looked pale.  
“Joy,” said Jacks a step behind Frank. “You look pale, come with me.”  
As Jacks led Joy down the hall, Frank put his hand on Linc’s shoulder. “My mother always told me…worry is worthless. It won’t fix anything…and has no value.”  
“But…what if…” said Linc.  
“Weren’t you the one who told me we don’t deal in what ifs…” said Frank.   
“Dad use to say that…or Miles…” said Linc. “I’m just worried…”  
“Miles wants your help in the vetting process he’s setting up,” said Frank. “We want to assimilate the people in the Fort into the town, as safely as possible. Come and party, or stay and consider questions we’ll need to ask them. Oh, and Ms.Em made her peach cobbler…” said Frank. “Later, Linc.”

Linc arrived at the command center the next day with a long list.  
“What’s that?” asked Miles.  
“Questions for the Fort people,” said Linc.  
“Good,” said Miles. “I want you with me when we interview the people. Trudy will also be there so we can learn medical concerns.”  
“I can do that,” said Linc.

People from the Fort were lead to small house just outside the gate to be interviewed by Miles, Linc and Trudy. After Trudy found the person healthy enough to continue, Linc asked them the questions. Charles and Carrie had given them a list of so-called leaders in the Fort.  
Charles had indicated a tall muscular man had been the main force in keeping the community safe.  
“Ben Rivers,” said Linc as the fierce looking man stepped before him. “Where were you located before arriving at Monroe?”  
“Once was part of the Georgia Republic…at least that’s what my daddy told me,” said Ben. “Then…some Atomic bomb destroyed everything…and we barely escaped.”  
“I know about the bombs…” said Linc. “Where did you escape to?”  
“We travelled near some water…my daddy said it was a gulf…but it was filthy,” said Ben. “Some army from up north attacked about a year ago, killing men, raping women, conscripting kids. I was forced to join this army.”  
“And, where is this army now?” asked Linc.  
“Destroyed,” said Ben. “Found people listen when I talk…and I led a coup…half the people in the fort were men who joined me to rebel against our captors.”  
“Are you planning on leading a coup against Monroe?” asked Linc.  
“No,” said Ben.  
“How can I believe you?” asked Linc.  
“’Cause, it would have already happened,” said Ben. “You all have treated us kindly…food, shelter…and now, maybe freedom.”  
“I see,” said Linc. “I’ve heard you helped keep the Fort community safe.”  
“Who would tell you that?” said Ben. “You been spying on me?”  
“What would you have done in my place?” asked Linc.  
“The same,” said Ben. “Look, most of these people have followed me from the gulf. And we have some hotheads…but I can control them.”  
“And who controls you?” asked Linc.  
“No one,” said Ben. “So, what happens now? When will we know your decision?”  
“Soon,” said Linc. 

As the vetting process continued, Joy went into labor.  
Nora sent Eli for medical help, but with Trudy at the vetting station, only Luck was available.  
“NO!!!” screamed Joy when Nora led Luck into the room. “NOT HIM!”  
“We need his help,” said Nora. “Ms.Em and I can’t deliver a baby!”  
“I’m only here to help,” said Luck. “Now, Joy, try to relax....count breaths.”  
“JACKS!” cried Joy.  
“Eli!” called Ms.Em. “Can you find Jacks?”

Jacks and Eli rushed into the hall just as they heard a baby cry.  
“JOY?” yelled Jacks, motioning for Eli to stay in the hall, as he burst into the room.  
Joy was pale, but breathing.  
“Joy, you have a healthy baby boy,” said Luck.  
Jacks rushed to Joy’s side. “Joy? Honey? Are you ok?” he cried.  
“Nora,” said Luck. “Can you take the baby. I need to finish up.”  
Nora took the infant from Luck’s arms.  
“Don’t touch her,” said Jacks.  
“I’m her medic,” said Luck. “I have to make sure the placenta is totally removed.”  
“Let a woman do it,” said Jacks.  
“Jacks…” said Nora. “Ms.Em and I don’t have training.”  
“I don’t want him to touch her!” said Jacks.  
Bass appeared at the door way.  
“Eli said he heard yelling…” said Bass. “Is Joy ok?”  
“She will be as soon as Jacks gets out of my way,” said Luck.  
“Jacks…” said Bass softly. “Just step back. Luck is an ass, but he’s still the only doctor we have.”  
“NO!” yelled Jacks as Bass put a sleeper hold on him.   
“Do what you need to do then leave,” said Bass to Luck.  
Luck cleared the placenta, blotted up blood, and checked Joy’s pulse. Finally he left.

When Joy woke, Jacks was sitting beside her bed, holding the baby boy.  
“Jacks….you’re here…” said Joy.  
“You did good Mrs. Matheson,” said Jacks. “We have a son. Brown eyes, with bronze hair.”  
“Bronze?” said Joy. “Is that a hair color?”  
“Guess a mix between brown and red,” said Jacks. “He looks a lot like his mom.”  
“I dreamt there was yelling,” said Joy.  
“I hear women do that during childbirth,” said Jacks.  
“Is Dad home?” asked Joy.  
“Yeah, everyone is in the outer area…waiting to visit,” said Jacks.   
“Can we name him James? James Jackson Matheson?” asked Joy.  
“I like it,” said Jacks. “What do you think, James? Or do you want to be called JJ?”  
“I love you Jacks,” said Joy.  
“I love you too,” said Jacks.

Joy, Jacks, and James stayed at Linc’s place. The vetting process had allowed most of the people in the fort to enter the town, and houses were in demand. Linc usually stayed in his office unless Miles needed him at the command center, or Nora reminded him to spend time with his sons. Bass became the head of the house, and even hired another lady to help Ms.Em.  
Ben Rivers and his younger brother, Seth, moved into the small house next door to Linc’s.   
Some people were required to remain in the fort until Miles was satisfied with their histories.

Eli was chopping some wood early in the morning.  
“What are you doing!” yelled a tall man.  
“Who are you!” said Eli, as he realized he did not have his knife.  
“I live over there,” said the man. “The sun is barely up. Too damn early for all this noise.”  
“Uh, sorry sir,” said Eli. “I can do this later.”  
“What’s your name, boy,” asked the man.  
“Eli Monroe,” replied Eli. “Are you Mr.Rivers?”  
“Yeah,” said the man. “Seth Rivers. You’re Lincoln Monroe’s kid?”  
“Yeah,” said Eli.  
Jacks walked up behind Eli. “What’s going on?”  
“Mr.Rivers said it’s too early to chop wood,” said Eli.  
“Eli,” said Jack as he took the axe from Eli. “Go on back to the house. Breakfast’s ready.”  
As Eli rushed off, Seth held out his hand. “Seth Rivers, and you are…”  
“You may live next door, Mr.Rivers,” said Jacks. “But if you have a problem, don’t confront our kids…come to the front door, and talk to me or my brother-in-law,”  
“I meant no harm,” said Seth.  
“Good,” said Jacks. “Then we won’t have a problem.”

Ben Rivers walked up to the front porch where Nora and Bass were sitting.  
“Hi,” said Ben. “I’m your new neighbor. Ben Rivers.’  
“Bass Monroe, and my wife Nora,” said Bass shaking Ben’s hand.  
“My brother said he upset someone here earlier today,” said Ben. “He can be too blunt at times.”  
“Yeah, we know about the encounter,” said Bass. “Eli is just a kid.”  
“My brother is only 15, he’s just tall,” said Ben.   
“We’ll work it out,” said Bass.  
“General Miles said I should go to the command center once I was settled,” said Ben. “Can you direct me?”  
“I’m heading there in a few,” said Bass. “I’ll meet you at your place.”

“You trust that man?” asked Nora when she and Bass were inside.  
“Miles and Linc said he’s ok,” said Bass. “But, you and Joy know where the weapons are.’  
“Just be careful,” said Nora as he pulled her into his arms.  
“Always,” said Bass. “We need more men in the militia. It will all work out.”

As most of the people from the fort settled in the town, an increase in crime was noticed.  
“Looks like we shouldn’t have trusted the people from the fort,” said Jimmy as the commanders met.  
“Innocent, until proven guilty,” said Danny.  
“Looks pretty guilty—since violent crimes have gone up four fold,” said Tom.  
“But, someone who has always lived here could be using the influx of people to throw suspicion away from himself,” said Linc.  
“Or herself,” said Carrie.  
“All valid points,” said Miles. “We can increase patrols.”  
“Where are these attacks happening?” asked Ben Rivers.  
“Anywhere and everywhere,” said Miles. “We need to catch these people in the act.”  
“I’d like to head up the patrols,” said Ben.  
“Good,” said Miles. “You and Bass can take care of this.”

As the criminals were caught, it was found that not just people from the fort, but regular town people were involved.   
“We catch them, but no one will testify against them,” said Ben at the next meeting. “Then we end up releasing them….and the cycle repeats.”  
“Let me think on this,” said Miles. “Give me a list of where each patrol will be every night.”

“I thought he was going to kill me!” cried Olive Merryweather. “He grabbed my bag, but then I heard a scream, and he collapsed in front of me…Dead.”  
“You didn’t stab him yourself?” asked Tom.  
“Me?” said Olive. “Did you see how big he was? No, I didn’t touch him.”  
“Someone stabbed him,” said Tom.  
“It was pretty dark,” said Olive. “I didn’t see anyone.”

More stories of a vigilante spread through Monroe.   
“I would say we have a problem,” said Tom. “But whoever this is has been protecting our citizens”  
“Stealing a bag isn’t a capital crime!” said Joseph.  
“What if Ms. Merryweather had resisted more?” said Tom. “She could have been killed instead.”  
“Still, this is wrong!” said Joseph. “We need to stop the vigilante!”

Crime decreased in Monroe as knowledge of the vigilante spread.  
“Well, whoever is dealing out justice on the sly…he’s solving our crime problem,” said Miles.  
“There are still assaults…but now, mostly during the day,” said Ben.   
“Easier to identify the assailant,” said Miles. “We’ve arrested a number of them, and actually interviewed witnesses”

Jacks approached Miles when everyone else had left the command center.  
“It’s you…” said Jacks.  
“Hey, Jacks,” said Miles. “How’s Joy and the baby?”  
“You’re the vigilante,” said Jacks.  
“If I was, I wouldn’t admit it to anyone,” said Miles.   
“The man has skills,” said Jacks. “Training… strength…and moves like a ghost.”  
“You have those same skills…” said Miles. “It could be you.”  
“I’m at home with Joy and James at night,” said Jacks.  
“Believe it or not…I often have company at night too,” laughed Miles. “But, I don’t kiss and tell…at least not anymore.”

“My brother was stabbed last night!” yelled Ben when he confronted Miles. “He is not a criminal! He’s a victim!”  
“Is he alive?” asked Miles calmly.  
“Luckily,” said Ben. “It was cold…so he was wearing extra layers of clothes.”  
“Does he always go out at night?” asked Miles.  
“Often,” said Ben. “He has a girlfriend.”  
“What’s her name?” asked Miles.  
“Not sure,” said Ben. “But, we have to stop this vigilante! He’s hurting innocent people!”  
“So…you say,” said Miles. “I’d like to interview your brother.”  
“He’s a kid,” said Ben.  
“I’ll need to speak to his girlfriend too,” said Miles.  
“No,” said Ben. “I’ll deal with this myself.”

Miles quietly left the command center at dusk, and walked toward his house. As it got darker, Miles veered and moved into a sheltered part of the town’s wall. There, he donned dark clothing, and a dark mask. Then he moved around town…looking for attackers.

“You wanted to see me?” asked Linc as Ben walked into his office.  
“This vigilante must be stopped,” said Ben.  
“Miles is the one to talk to,” said Linc.  
“What if HE’S the vigilante,” said Ben.  
“You can’t prove that…or you would be meeting with the council,” said Linc.  
“No, I can’t prove it,” admitted Ben. “I heard about the so called ‘riots’ in prison where he claimed he had to shoot the prisoners. He sees himself as a hero.”  
“I heard your brother was stabbed,” said Linc.  
“He’s young….and stupid…and says he was just talking to some girl…when he was stabbed from behind,” said Ben.  
“You believe him?” asked Linc.  
“I do, he’s my brother,” said Ben.   
“Leave it to me,” said Linc.

Linc hovered near the command center the next evening, and trailed Miles as he headed to his house. Miles seemed to disappear near the wall, and Linc waited patiently to spy him again. Soon, a dark figure, with Miles’ height and movements appeared. Linc continued to follow. A woman yelled in the distance. The dark figure dashed to the sound and Linc followed quietly. Linc saw the dark figure move behind a man, and saw the man fall. The dark figure started to retrace his steps.   
Linc jumped out as the dark figure neared his position.  
“It’s over Miles!” said Linc.  
“What the!” cried Miles. “Oh, Linc, good, it’s you. I’m not a superhero, but this vigilante stuff is working out very well.”  
“It’s illegal!” said Linc.  
“So,” said Miles. “Half the stuff we do here would be illegal somewhere else. This is Monroe, Louisiana. Our little piece of land…and PEACE is what it’s going to have. Especially under my watch. Sending patrols around doesn’t work. Not sure if Ben Rivers even tried to stop anything. Most of the people I’m stopping are from the fort.”  
“But, you cut Seth Rivers…” said Linc.  
“I did,” said Miles. “It was a warning. He had grabbed a young woman. She was trying to scream, but he put his hand over her mouth.”  
“You could have arrested him,” said Linc.  
“Dressed like this?” laughed Miles. “I only cut him a little…maybe enough to make him behave.”  
“But…Ben…” said Linc.  
“I know…it’s his brother…” said Miles. “Look…turn me in if you want…and wait for Seth to attack another woman.”  
“I’m not turning you in,” said Linc. “I’m joining you.”  
“Excellent,” said Miles. “Well, I’m heading north…do you have a weapon?”  
“Always,” said Linc.

Soon, there seemed to be a vigilante in different places at once.   
“Seth, are you sure that woman wanted to be with you?” asked Ben, as he started to notice strange behaviors by his brother.  
“Yes!” said Seth. “She smiled, and said hi.”  
“And…” said Ben.  
“And what?” said Seth. “I know a come on when I hear it.”  
“That’s not a ‘come on’,” said Ben. “I thought you had a specific girlfriend.”  
“I have a lot of girl friends,” said Seth. “Some are even married.”  
“Now that’s dumb,” said Ben.   
“Women like me,” said Seth. “Why, even that dark haired beauty next door has been with me.”  
“You mean…Nora?” asked Ben.   
“Yeah, weeks ago, she was walking after dark,” said Seth. “She smiled and said ‘hi’, and then we had sex.”  
“You raped Nora?” said Ben.  
“She knew who I was…so it wasn’t rape,” said Seth.  
“Fuck…” said Ben.  
“We did,” said Seth.  
Ben grabbed Seth, and put handcuffs on him.  
“What are you doing!” cried Seth.  
“You’re under arrest,” said Ben. “You can’t force women to have sex with you! No wonder the vigilante cut you! You’ll be safe in jail…until I can sort this out.”

Ben saw Nora in the backyard the next day.  
“Nora,” said Ben. “Can I speak to you a moment.”  
Nora hesitated, and looked past Ben, but finally agreed.  
“How can I help you Mr.Rivers?” asked Nora.  
“I know what my brother did to you,” said Ben softly. “I arrested him. But, others may learn the details…and I wanted you to know.”  
Noah started crying. “I can’t…” she whispered.  
“Bass will find out…and it should be from you,” said Ben. “I’m so sorry I didn’t realize earlier what my brother’s been doing.”

Nora went inside, and went straight to her room. Bass found her there when he got home.  
“Nora,” said Bass. “Are you ill?”  
Nora looked up at him, and started crying again.  
Bass sat beside her and put his arms around her. “What’s wrong, Nora? You’ve been avoiding me for weeks now,” said Bass.  
“Seth Rivers raped me,” said Nora as she started sobbing hysterically.  
Bass tried to hold her and said only, “I love you, Nora. Let me help you.”  
“I miss Deb,” said Nora moving away. “I didn’t know who to talk to.”  
“You can always talk to me, honey,” said Bass. “But if you want to be alone…”  
“I just need time,” begged Nora.

Miles interrogated Seth Rivers a day later.  
“Too bad your brother arrested you,” said Miles. “I understand you’ve been raping women. Too bad the vigilante didn’t kill you. Now, we’ll have to have a trial.”  
“Those women wanted me!” insisted Seth. “I didn’t rape anyone!”  
“Course, we don’t have a judge,” said Miles. “The council will have to elect someone.”  
“Good,” said Seth. “Do it quick, so I can be released.”  
Miles laughed, and had Seth returned to his cell.

“I want to release Seth Rivers,” said Miles to the council the next day.  
“What were the charges?” asked Tom.  
“Rape,” said Miles. “But, who will testify against him?”  
“Ben said Seth admitted his crime to him,” said Joseph.  
“Hear-say,” said Miles. “No judge will accept that. Oh, and we should probably appoint a judge.”  
“True,” said Jimmy. “Would Linc accept that responsibility?”  
“We can ask him,” said Miles. “He’s studied the law books.”  
“We can’t let a rapist roam this town!” said Joseph. “I have to protect my daughter!”  
“Well, if Linc will be the judge, we can have the trial soon,” said Miles. “If a woman comes forward to testify.”

Bass approached Miles after the meeting.  
“Seth Rivers raped Nora,” said Bass. “But, she’s in no condition to testify against him. I knew something was wrong…but, she’s only confided in me since the arrest.”  
“She won’t have to testify,” decided Miles.

“So, General,” said Seth as Miles approached his cell. “Have you come to release me? Or did some woman come forward to testify?”  
“No one came forward,” said Miles as he held out the hand cuffs. “Just want to interview you again.”  
Seth held his hands out as Miles secured the cuffs.   
Suddenly, Miles put a choke hold on Seth. Once Seth stopped breathing, Miles ripped Seth’s shirt into strips, and tied the strips into a noose. Once Seth was hanging from the make-shift noose, Miles removed the handcuffs, knocked over a chair, locked the cell door, and left the prison area.

“NO!!” cried Ben when he found his brother hanging in the cell.   
“What!” cried Tom, rushing into the area.  
“Seth,” said Ben, as he tried to stop his hand from shaking as he unlocked the cell.  
Tom and Ben rushed into the cell. Ben tried to lift Seth, as Tom righted the chair and checked for a pulse.  
“He’s dead,” said Tom as he took out his pocket knife, and cut the noose.  
Ben pulled his kid brother into his arms.  
“I’ll notify Miles,” said Tom.  
“I’m sorry, Seth,” said Ben. “I tried to raise you…teach you…protect you…I’m sorry I failed you.”  
Miles and Tom returned to the cell.   
“He must have been very depressed,” said Miles. “Sorry for your loss, Ben.”


	34. depression

Linc and Danny were walking the perimeter of the town.  
“I believe Miles killed those jailed men because he wanted to. I don’t think they rioted,” said Danny. “How could they?”  
“Why are you talking about that now?” asked Linc.  
“Cause I believe Miles killed Seth Rivers, and staged the suicide,” said Danny.  
“And you can prove this?” asked Linc.  
“No, I can’t prove any of it,” said Danny. “But Seth Rivers wasn’t depressed about being in jail. He was angry. There was really no proof that he committed any crime.”  
“He was so young,” said Linc. “Jail is not a pleasant place to be.”  
“We just need to curb Miles’ power,” said Danny.  
“I’ll try to spend more time with him,” said Linc. “He wasn’t my first choice as leader…Joseph was.”  
“Linc…would you consider doing me a big favor?” asked Danny.  
“Sure,” said Linc.  
“I want you to impregnate Rachel,” said Danny.  
“What! Are you crazy! No way,” said Linc.  
“I love her,” pleaded Danny. “But…”  
“The gene problem…” said Linc.  
“I can’t risk a major birth defect,” said Danny.  
“I understand,” said Linc. “Maybe you need to let her go. Meet another woman…have children with someone you’re not related to.”  
“Miles said no too,” said Danny. “Something about respecting women…since he has daughters.”  
“Now, that’s amazing,” said Linc. “Anyway, I’ll keep an eye on Miles. He wants me to be the town judge.”  
“You’d be good at that,” said Danny.  
“I have read the law books,” said Linc. “Eli’s been reading them with me. So has our brother, Miles Monroe.”  
“The Monroe legal team,” laughed Danny.  
“Think about what I said,” said Linc. “You’re still a young man…a real catch…let Rachel go. You’ll still be part of the girls’ lives, but you’d have a chance at happiness.”

Danny found Ben Rivers squatting beside his brother’s grave.  
“So sorry about Seth,” said Danny.  
“I just can’t believe he would do this,” said Ben. “Those graves over there…Monroes…any relation?”  
“My wife and kids…my Mom…my brother and his wife…my father…” said Danny.  
“I’ve heard that you’re related to Miles Matheson too,” said Ben. “Not sure how…”  
“Miles is the clone of my grandfather,” said Danny.  
“A clone?” said Ben. “Thought that was only in sci fi novels.”  
“No, clones are real,” said Danny. “There are a number in town…probably more than I know of.”  
“So, Miles…who else?” asked Ben.  
“Bass Monroe…Tom Neville….my wife Rachel…” said Danny.  
“So, your kids are half clones?” asked Ben.  
“Miles is their biological father,” said Danny.  
“I see. Seems that Miles is a very smart man…I mean, clone…or he’s a total psychopath,” said Ben.  
“Yeah…” said Danny.  
“I heard about the prison riots,” said Ben.  
“Hard to riot when you only have six prisoners,” said Danny.  
“If Miles is capable of murdering prisoners…” said Ben. “Not much of a leap to stage a suicide.”  
“That’s what I was thinking,” said Danny.  
“I was going to leave town,” said Ben. “But, now I’m staying. Miles has to be stopped. Are you with me?”  
“Yes,” said Danny.

“Rachel,” said Danny. “This isn’t working. I love you. I love the girls. But, since you’re the clone of my grandmother…”  
“I understand,” said Rachel. “You’ll still be part of their lives?”  
“I’d like that,” said Danny. “And, if you need anything…just ask.”  
”Thanks Danny…for being there…teaching me…loving me,” said Rachel.

Danny and Ben quietly collected information on Miles. They knew now that he was one of the vigilantes. They interviewed soldiers who were present around the command center when the so-called riots happened.  
“There was no riot,” said Ben as he looked over the testimonies. “No alarm was sounded…until it was over.”  
“Miles has become King in Monroe,” said Danny. “So, how do we stop him?”  
“Not sure,” said Ben. “But we’ll find a way.”

BANG! BANG!  
Bass and Linc heard gunshots as they passed Ben Rivers’ house. They found the door ajar, and rushed inside.  
Ben was on the floor…not moving.  
Nora was standing a few feet away holding a gun.  
“Nora?” asked Bass slowly approaching her. “What happened…”  
“His brother raped me!” cried Nora. “I can’t take revenge on his brother, so I shot him!”  
“He’s got a pulse,” said Linc who was kneeling beside Ben.  
“Nora,” said Bass quietly. “Give me the gun.”  
“I had to…his brother is a monster…” mumbled Nora.  
Miles appeared at the door. “Nora,” he said. “I’m here. Put the gun down, and come with your grandfather.”  
Nora looked up at Miles. “Ok,” she said weakly as she placed the gun on a chair and walked to him.  
“Bass, find Tracy or Luck!” said Linc.   
“Nora?” said Bass.  
“She’ll be with me,” said Miles as he put his arm around her shoulders. “See to Ben.”

Luck checked Ben Rivers. Ben had just returned from a mission outside the town walls, and had been wearing a bullet proof vest. He was stunned, and bruised, but would make a full recovery.  
“Tell us exactly what happened,” said Linc.  
“I walked in the house…door wasn’t locked, but I tend to forget…and BANG!” said Ben. “Then when I opened my eyes, Luck was kneeling over me.”  
“Nora shot you,” said Bass. “Felt she needed to take revenge on you…for your brother’s actions.”  
“Is she in jail?” said Ben.   
“She left with Miles,” said Linc.  
“She’s related to him…or rather, his clone…somehow…right?” asked Ben.  
“Granddaughter,” said Linc.  
“Danny’s been trying to explain this mess to me,” said Ben. “Danny had the same mother as Nora?”  
“Yes, Miles’ daughter, Charlie…my step-mom,” said Linc.  
“So, now what happens…” said Ben.  
“Might be best if you move to another section of town…or back to the fort,” said Bass.  
“I’m not running,” said Ben. “If you wife threatens me again…well, she won’t survive.”  
“She’s not thinking straight,” said Bass.  
“My brother is dead,” said Ben. “By a suspicious suicide….and yes, he told me about Nora. But, I am not my brother. I did not assault Nora. She needs to be contained!”  
“I’ll talk to Miles,” said Linc.  
“Why!” said Ben. “He’ll just tell you what you want to hear, and then do whatever he pleases.”  
“He’s not that bad,” said Bass.  
“Danny and I have been doing some investigating,” said Ben. “Those prison riots never happened. Miles just shot those men…’cause he felt like it.”  
“I need to talk to Danny,” said Linc. “Uh…Bass…”  
“I’ll stay with Ben for now…” said Bass.

“You’re safe here, Nora,” said Miles, as he covered her with a blanket on the sofa.  
“Thanks, Grandpop,” said Nora.  
“I should have never opened the fort,” said Miles.   
“It’s not your fault,” said Nora.  
“You’re family,” said Miles. “My family. I will never let anyone hurt you again.”  
”Ok,” mumbled Nora as she fell asleep.

“Danny?” said Miles as he answered the door. “Come in.”  
“I heard Nora’s here,” said Danny.  
“She’s sleeping on the couch,” said Miles. “She tried to kill Ben Rivers.”  
“Linc told me,” said Danny. “I should have kept an eye on her…she seemed so distant lately. But, Ben? Did he hurt her in some way?”  
“His brother raped her,” said Miles.  
“She told you that!?” asked Danny.  
“No, Seth Rivers did…before he died,” said Miles.  
“Did you help him die?” asked Danny.  
“What do you think,” said Miles.  
“I think you did…but now I wish I’d killed him,” said Danny.  
“It’s getting late,” said Miles. “Shouldn’t you be with Rachel and the girls?”  
“Rachel and I have separated,” said Danny. “The gene thing…”  
“So, they are unprotected!” cried Miles. “Stay here with Nora. I’m bringing them here!”  
“Fine,” said Danny.

“I still don’t understand why we need to stay here…” said Rachel after she and Miles had the girls settled at his place for the night.  
“Too dangerous out there,” said Miles. “I wouldn’t do stud service for Danny, but if you and he are really separated…I would like you to be my wife.”  
“What!?” said Rachel. “That’s crazy!”  
“No, it’s perfect.” said Miles. “Danny is my grandson too…so he, Nora, Hope and Honor will all live with us. Only Jackson doesn’t live under my roof, but I will keep an eye on him too.”  
“What, are you some super-hero?” laughed Rachel.   
“Something like that,” said Miles smiling. “Go ahead to my bed. I’m sitting up with Nora tonight. Danny has a room upstairs, and also a look-out,”

As the men in town gathered at the command center the next day, there were questions about Miles’ and Danny’s whereabouts.  
“I heard your wife shot Ben Rivers,” said Tom as Bass walked in with Linc.  
“Just a misunderstanding,” said Bass. “Miles is taking care of it.”  
“Where is Miles?” asked Jimmy.  
“Taking a personal day,” lied Linc. “Joseph, you’ll need to chair this meeting.”

Danny and Nora settled in at Miles’ house. Miles and Rachel said a few words—promises that tied them in a sort of marriage.   
“Sooner or later, Ben Rivers and his cohorts will show up at our door,” said Miles. “We need to be ready.”  
“He can raise an army,” said Danny. “He led an army before.”  
“So have I,” said Miles. “So have you.”  
“I will turn myself in,” said Nora. “I just felt so lost…so violated…”  
Rachel put her arms around Nora. “I will try to help you…in any way I can.”  
“Thanks,” said Nora as she started crying.  
“Rachel is your grandmother,” said Miles. “You are no longer an orphan.”  
“But, what about Bass?” asked Danny.  
“Bass and I will always be brothers….but, he allowed my granddaughter to be put in harm’s way,” said Miles. “He’s not allowed here for now.”  
KNOCK KNOCK  
Miles opened the door and stepped outside.  
“Carrie,” said Miles. “Why are you here?”  
“Bass asked me to come…” said Carrie. “He wants me to check on Nora.”  
“Nora is good,” said Miles. “She’s with her real family. Tell that to Bass. Oh, and tell him to stay away.”  
“Eli and Charles are asking after her too,” said Carrie.  
“Just tell everyone to stay away,” said Miles. “When she’s ready, she will see them.”  
“But…” started Carrie.  
“Soldier,” said Miles. “Go and report and tell everyone to stay away.”

Nora played with Hope and Honor…but soon went to the back room.  
Danny followed her. “Nora, how can I help?”  
“Just be patient with me,” said Nora. “I care for Bass…but it’s not the way I felt about Morgan. I felt safe with Morgan.”  
“I had to let Rachel go,” said Danny. “I thought I’d never get over Vanna…but then, I met Rachel…”  
“You’ve always known Miles was the girl’s father…,” said Nora.  
“Yes,” said Danny. “And the babies are perfect. I couldn’t risk another pregnancy…knowing…”  
“Seems we have more tragedies than anyone,” said Nora.  
“Yeah, sometimes it seems that way,” said Danny. “I still miss our dad, Chuck Graham.”  
“I never even met him,” said Nora.  
“He would have loved your so much,” said Danny. “We’ll get through this. I was trying to stop Miles from his king like rule…but now…it feels like I’m finally home.”

Linc knocked on Miles’ door later that day.  
Miles stepped outside to talk to him.  
“You know, you’re an easy target standing here,” said Linc.  
“So are you,” said Miles.  
“Nora needs to come home,” said Linc. “And face up to what she did.”  
“No,” said Miles. “Nora stays here. I can protect her.”  
“She’s my sister!” said Linc.  
“Step-sister,” said Miles. “I know our fractured family tree. She’s my granddaughter. She stays with me.”  
“If you touch her…” started Linc.  
“I’m married to Rachel, and I don’t seduce family,” said Miles.  
“The town is in an uproar,” said Linc. “I’m trying to help you.”  
“I allowed you to come to the door. There are mines around my house…triggered to stop anyone uninvited. Don’t come back,” said Miles.  
“You aren’t a country unto yourself!” said Linc.  
“That sounds like a silly quote,” said Miles. “At this time, we are well stocked. So, yes, inside Monroe, Lousiana, I’ve created a hamlet named Matheson, Louisiana. I’d advise everyone to leave us alone.”

“I miss Nora,” said Charles.  
“Me too,” said Eli.  
“She’ll be back…” said Bass. “I hope.”  
“Doesn’t she still love us?” asked Charles.  
“I believe so,” said Bass. “But, she needs to be away from us for now.”  
“Is she sick?” asked Eli.  
“Sort of,” said Bass.  
“Is she going to die!” asked Eli.  
“It’s not that kind of sickness,” said Bass. “It’s like she’s having a bad dream…and can’t really wake up.”  
“She thinks monsters are after her?” asked Charles.  
“Something like that,” said Bass. “Guess we better tend the animals.”  
“You aren’t leaving us too…are you Grandpop?” asked Charles.  
“Not planning to,” said Bass.


	35. miles takes his family away from Monroe, LA

Linc became the ruling judge in Monroe, Louisiana. Joseph stepped down as temporary leader, and Tom Nevile became the ruling General.

“Linc, we need to deal with this Miles’ mess,” said Tom.  
“I agree,” said Linc. “Bass barely leaves the house. Nora refuses to see him. It’s been months.”  
“Heard that Jackson and his family have moved in with Miles,” said Tom.  
“Heard that too,” said Linc. “It’s time to smoke them out.”  
“You mean…attack?” asked Tom. “But, half of your family is in there!”  
“They are dead to me,” said Linc.

Ben Rivers approached Miles’ house.  
“I’d advise you to stop right there,” said Miles as he stepped to the porch and aimed a rifle at him.  
“I just want to talk,” said Ben, raising his arms.   
“I’m not releasing Nora to anybody,” said Miles.  
“I’m not here for Nora….well…not exactly…I’m here to save your family,” said Ben.  
“I’m listening,” said Miles.  
Ben glanced around.  
Miles walked down to him. “You can come in, as long as I can search you for weapons.”  
‘Ok,” agreed Ben.  
Once Miles was satisfied that Ben was unarmed, he took him to his office.  
“So, why are you here?” asked Miles.  
“Linc and Tom have created a joint state,” said Ben. “And they are planning on attacking this place.”  
“We are well fortified,” said Miles.  
“Not well enough,” said Ben. “You can’t withstand a total assault.”  
“Linc wouldn’t do that,” said Miles. “Nora, Danny, Joy and James are here…his family.”  
“You haven’t talked to Linc lately,” said Ben. “I’ve heard rumors….of how his father ran ‘the Monroe Republic’ after the blackout years. He seems to be setting up the same situation.”  
“Wow,” said Miles. “What is your suggestion?”  
“We must leave,” said Ben. “The men seem inspired by Linc. Before I came to this area, there was a secluded glen we camped in for a time. We could go there, and create our own town.”  
“If it was so wonderful, why didn’t you stay there?” asked Miles.  
“I had an army of men,” said Ben. “Women are needed to develop a town and families.”  
“Would others leave with us?” asked Miles.  
“Many are not happy with the new rules,” said Ben.  
“Why don’t we just expel Linc and Nevile?” asked Miles.  
“Tom Nevile is a wizard at armaments,” said Ben. “Anyone that opposes the new republic is jailed or killed. We could raise enough men to fight and leave, but not to dethrone the kings.”  
“How long do I have to consider this?” said Miles.  
“Two weeks…” said Ben. “I’ll be leaving then. But, I need a wife. Ideally, a Monroe.”  
“Not Nora,” said Miles.  
“She’s not genetically a Monroe,” said Ben. “I approached Suzanna Monroe, but she’s so young, and convinced Linc is right.”  
“What about Charlotte?” said Miles.   
“Who?” said Ben.  
“Charlotte Monroe…half-sister to Linc and Danny,” said Miles. “She lives on the south side. Her mother is the daughter of the previous leader in Chicago.”  
“This original Bass Monroe must have been something!” said Ben.  
“And what about the current Bass Monroe,” said Miles. “He’s like a brother….will he join us?”  
“Against Linc?” said Ben. “No idea…”  
“Let me talk to Danny and Jackson,” said Miles. “And Nora.”

Danny agreed to take Ben to meet Charlotte.  
“Miles seems set on this move,” said Danny.  
“Did he tell you everything? Linc’s actions?” asked Ben.  
“Yeah,” said Danny. “Maybe I should talk to Linc.”  
“Bad idea,” said Ben. “You’re on the possible hostile list. You go anywhere near Linc, and you might be arrested.”  
“Just can’t believe Linc changed so much,” said Danny. “There’s where Eleanor lives. That’s Charlotte near the porch.”  
Charlotte looked up. “Danny!” she called, and rushed over to him.  
“Hi honey,” said Danny as he hugged her. “How are you?”  
“Not good,” she said. “But I guess you know that.”  
“Uh, I’ve been secluded at Miles’ house,” said Danny.  
Charlotte glanced around. “We can’t talk here,” she said quietly. “Come inside.”  
As Charlotte led them to the kitchen, Danny introduced Ben.  
“Nice to meet you Mr.Rivers,” said Charlotte. “Have a seat, and I’ll fix some tea.”  
“Thanks,” said Ben.  
“Danny, I heard you might be on the fugitive list,” said Charlotte.  
“I heard that too,” said Danny. “A group of us want to leave town. I’d like you to go with us.”  
“Me?” said Charlotte. “Mom will never leave this place.”  
“We want to start a new town in a beautiful secluded glen,” said Ben. “A place where we can get out from under this new republic’s rules, and live peacefully.”  
“Sounds amazing,” said Charlotte. “But, why are you telling me?”  
“I need a wife,” said Ben bluntly. “And I’d like it to be you.”  
“I…I don’t even know you,” said Charlotte.  
“May I court you?” said Ben, taking her hand. “You are so beautiful….”  
“You’re crazy!” said Charlotte. “My mother is beautiful. I look like my father!”  
“True,” said Ben. “You and Danny look a lot alike. I could make you happy.”  
“But…I can’t just leave my mother and brother!” said Charlotte.   
“Where is Miles?” asked Danny.  
“He’s been detained…” admitted Charlotte. “He’s in jail because he disagreed with Linc.”  
“Shit,” said Danny.  
“But, don’t you see,” said Ben. “Linc is too powerful…too judgemental. Come with us. We will free your brother and take him with us.”  
“You can do that?” asked Charlotte looking a Ben with interest.  
“Yes,” said Ben. “I can. And I will do anything my future wife needs.”  
“Then, I will allow you to court me,” said Charlotte. “You’d better go now. Mom will be home soon. She thinks Linc walks on water.”

“So, you’re going to marry my sister?” asked Danny.  
“Yes,” said Ben.  
“In two weeks?” asked Danny.  
“Hopefully,” said Ben. “But we have to time our departure right after we free her brother. Will be strange to have two Miles.”  
“One Monroe, one Matheson,” said Danny. “We’ll mange.”  
“We’ll need more women,” said Ben.  
“What! Are you planning a Harem?” said Danny.  
“Of course not,” said Ben. “But a lot of the men I plan to recruit aren’t married yet. Is this Miles married?”  
“No,” said Danny. “I’m not either.”  
“I will start approaching families with of-age daughters,” said Ben. “And single women.”  
“You really think this will work?” said Danny.  
“I’ve moved communities before,” said Ben. “But, if you could find your own wife, that could make my job easier.”

Many young men and women found Ben’s plan to be a better option than the town Lincoln Monroe and Tom Nevile ruled. 

“We can leave in a few days,” said Ben, as he and a number of the travelers met with Miles. “Tomorrow, we free Miles Monroe.”  
“How will you do that…without showing our plans?” asked Miles Matheson.  
“Don’t worry,” said Ben. “He will be freed, and we will leave with no problems.”

Danny and Ben walked into the command center late the next day. They both went to the jail cells.   
“Miles, do you know Ben Rivers?” asked Danny.  
“I’ve seen him around,” said Miles Monroe. “Uh, thanks for visiting…how’s Charlotte?”  
“She’s good,” said Ben. “I need you to come with us. We’ve brought some clothes.”  
“I can’t just walk out!” said Miles.  
“Danny will linger in the cell area. You resemble him,” said Ben. “Once you and I have left, Danny will simply leave too.”  
“You really think that will work?” asked Miles. “The guards aren’t stupid.”  
“No, but if enough time lapses, the shift will change…and when Danny walks out, no one will suspect anything,” said Ben.

Ben’s plan worked, and soon Miles Monroe was reunited with his sister. Danny showed up a few hours later.   
“I stopped by the other areas,” said Danny. “We leave tomorrow before dawn.”  
“Tonight, we will have a small celebration,” said Ben. “And a ceremony of marriage, between me and Charlotte.”  
“What!” said Miles Monroe. “You’re old enough to be her father!”  
“She’s agreed to be my wife,” said Ben. “You have no say in this.”  
“YES, I DO!” said Miles, as he started toward the door.  
“Miles,” said Danny, as he grabbed his arm. “If you rush out there…you’ll be arrested.”  
“Then bring Charlotte to me!” said Miles. “She’s not marrying this interloper!” 

“So, that’s my decision,” said Charlotte after she had explained all of the plans to her brother.  
“Does Mom know?” asked Miles.  
“No,” said Charlotte. “She thinks everything Linc has done to this town is fine. She even felt you must have done something terrible to be arrested.”  
“She has to see she’s wrong!” said Miles.  
“She was raised in Chicago…her father was a tyrant…she was in love with Linc’s father…and I think some of that love has been placed on Linc,” said Charlotte.   
“You’re probably right,” said Miles. “But she will be devastated when we’re gone.”  
“She’ll be sad…” said Charlotte. “But she’ll be ok.”

Danny came to the door of the room where they were talking.  
“It’s time,” said Danny.  
“Please come celebrate my marriage,” said Charlotte to Miles. “And be happy for me. I know Ben only chose me because I am a Monroe…but I chose him because I love being with him.”

As the family celebrated the marriage, Bass, Eli and Charles came to the door.  
“Bass…” said Miles Matheson. “Why are you here…now?”  
“Boys missed Danny and Nora…and the twins…and Joy and James…” said Bass. “And I missed everyone. Looks like you’re having a party.”  
“Charlotte just got married,” said Miles. “To Ben Rivers.”  
“Rivers!” said Bass. “He’s here…in the same house Nora’s in!”  
“Yes,” said Miles. “Boys, go see everyone, have some cake.”  
“How is Nora?” asked Bass.  
“I think she’s better,” said Miles. “I can ask her if she’ll see you.”  
“Yes…please…” said Bass.

Nora agreed to meet Bass in the kitchen.  
“I’ve missed you,” said Bass.  
“I’ve missed you too,” said Nora.  
“But…” started Bass, predicting what Nora would say.  
“No buts,” said Nora. “I’m better.”  
“Do you still want to be my wife?” asked Bass.  
“Yes…I do,” said Nora.  
Tears fell from Bass’ eyes. “I love you so much,” he said.  
“I love you too,” said Nora. “But, I don’t want to leave Miles. He’s like the father I never knew. Linc tried…but the blood ties change everything.”  
“No problem,” said Bass. “Miles will let me move in. No blood ties…but we are ‘brothers’ in every other way.”  
“Eli and Charles need you,” said Nora.  
“They do,” admitted Bass. “Linc’s been so distant lately. Everything is about making Monroe, Louisiana safe…even if his plans take away almost all personal freedoms.”  
“I’m leaving town before dawn,” said Nora.  
‘What!” cried Bass.  
“We all are,” said Nora. “Don’t tell Linc. We’ve heard rumors of an attack on this place…and to avoid a losing battle…we’re going to an area Ben Rivers knows of.”  
“You were going to leave…without telling me?” asked Bass.  
“Yes,” said Nora.  
“But, what about Eli and Charles,” said Bass.   
“You can’t take them,” said Nora. “Linc might let us go, but not his sons. How is Adam? I miss him too.”  
“This ends now!” decided Bass.  
“What ends?” asked Nora.   
“I will confront Linc, and demand he come to his senses!” said Bass.  
“Grandpop…you can’t…” said Eli from the doorway.  
“How long have you been listening!” said Bass.  
“Dad…well…he got lost…ever since Mom died. Then, when Min died…he went crazy,” said Eli. “If you confront him…he will kill you.”  
“I want to be with Nora…” said Bass. “But I can’t leave you and Charles.”  
“You belong with Nora,” said Eli. “I will explain everything to Charles once you’ve left. Maybe Dad will realize what he created…maybe not. We will be ok. Could you take us home now…so you’ll have time to be back for the Exodus.”  
“Eli,” said Nora. “How do you know all of this?”  
“I’ve suspected this scenario since Miles brought Nora here,” said Eli. “Grandpop always protected his family…and even though Miles didn’t seem to care as much about his…I could tell he did. Miles and Dad can’t live in the same town without conflict…not just because of Min…but because they are just too different. Grandpop, you get along with Miles, because you love him like a brother…and he you. But that love doesn’t exist between Miles and Dad.”  
“Ok, get Charles,” said Bass. “I’ll make sure you boys are settled at your house…and then, Nora….I will be back.”  
Nora stood, and put her arms around Bass.   
“Hurry,” said Nora.  
“I will,” said Bass.

“Why is the main gate unlatched?” asked Jimmy as he and Tom approached the area.  
“No idea!” said Tom. “We need to sound the alarm!”  
“But, what if there is no danger?” said Jimmy.  
“Of course there is danger!” said Tom running to the empty guard house. He started ringing the main bell.  
Militia rushed out of their homes and manned the walls.  
Linc demanded that the boys stay in the house with Ms. Ems and Adam.  
Soldiers were sent throughout the town to search out invaders.

“Sir, we found no new armies…no new faces…” said one soldier.  
“But, there are many empty areas….” said another.   
“Looks like a bunch of people left town during the night,” said a third.  
“LINC!” cried Eleanor rushing into the command center. “I can’t find Charlotte! She left this note.”  
Linc took the note, and then read it out loud.   
“We can no longer live in a town ruled by tyrants. We are forming our own community elsewhere. If you track us, we will fight. Please let us leave in peace.” It was signed, Charlotte Monroe Rivers.  
“I don’t understand ‘Rivers’?” said Eleanor.  
“Ben Rivers…” said Linc. “I knew I should have restrained him too…”  
“Who is he?” asked Eleanor.  
“He was a leader of the people in the fort,” said Linc. “Looks like Charlotte married him.”  
“Miles Matheson’s house was one of the empty areas,” said a soldier.  
“Nora…Danny…Joy…’said Linc. “They all left with him.”  
“Your orders, Sir,” said a soldier.  
“Seal the gate,” said Linc. “The town is better off without these rebels.”  
“But, Charlotte wouldn’t leave without her brother!” said Eleanor.  
“True…you, soldier, check the cells for Miles Monroe,” said Linc.

The soldier returned quickly.  
“Miles Monroe is no longer in custody,” he announced.  
Linc fumed, but said, “Good. Today, Monroe, Louisiana starts a new Golden era!”

Eli and Charles remained at home with Adam and Ms.Em.  
“What’s going on?” asked Charles as they ate breakfast.  
“Miles, Bass, and others have left Monroe ,Louisiana,” said Eli.  
“Bass left?” said Ms.Em. “He loves you boys…he wouldn’t.”  
“He does,” said Eli. “But he loves Nora too. We’ll be ok.”  
“But…Dad…is unstable,” said Charles.  
“I don’t think he’s a threat to us,” said Eli. “We can take care of Adam and Ms.Em.”  
“Well, thank you, Eli,” said Ms.Em. “But we all relied on Bass.”  
“We need to talk to Frank,” said Eli. “His health is poor, but he’s very smart,” said Eli. “Ms.Em, will you and Adam be ok if we go see Frank?”  
“I guess…as long as you tend the animals before you go,” said Ms.Em.

“If the weather holds, we’ll reach the area in two more days,” said Ben.  
“Seems pretty close to Monroe,” said Miles.  
“We have to deal with a river…so we have some natural protections,” said Ben.  
“The babies are dealing with all of this pretty well,” said Miles “And there are no signs that the militia are after us.”  
“I left a number of fake trails, and masked the one we took,” said Ben. 

The leaders of Monroe met the next morning.  
“It is confirmed, sir,” said a soldier. “250 people have left town. This includes Miles Matheson, his son, his daughters, his grandchildren, his daughter-in-law and wife. Also, Miles and Charlotte Monroe, and Bass Monroe have left.”  
“D..Danny?” said Linc.  
“It appears he left with them,” said the soldier. “I was told that Miles is the clone of his biological grandfather.”  
“True,” said Linc. “And Ben Rivers…any sign of him?”  
“No sir,” said the soldier.  
“Please give the list to Captain Young,” said Linc.   
“We need to go after them,” said Tom Nevile. “They have taken livestock, wagons, food supplies…things this town needs to survive.”  
“The note from Charlotte said they would fight,” said Linc. “We can’t kill women and children.”  
“They have defied our legislation!” said Tom.  
“Let me think on this…” said Linc.


	36. Taken over

In the corner of the command room, Merloc Smith hovered. He had been one of the fort people, but made himself indispensable to the commanders of Monroe as soon as the fort was open. He had great knowledge of medical herbs. Unknown to the leaders, he also practiced witchcraft, and could control people with mind altering drugs.  
He walked to the command center, and handed Linc a small flask. “Your medicine, sir,” he said.  
“Oh, thank you Smith,” said Linc as he opened the flask and drank the contents. “Amazing how this helps my headaches go away.”  
Eli and Charles entered the area.  
“Boys,” said Linc. “Why are you here?”  
“You can’t attack Miles and our relatives!” said Charles.  
“Whatever we decided doesn’t concern you two,” said Tom.  
“Of course it does!” demanded Eli. “They are our family! You know that! Dad knows that! He’s changed since Mom and Min died! Please, don’t attack them.”  
“I’m aware that Deb and Min died,” said Tom. “Childbirth is risky…but what did Deb die of?”  
“Assisted suicide…” mumbled Linc, as the drug took affect.  
“You killed her!” cried Tom.  
“No…” mumbled Linc.  
“I did,” said Eli wondering why his Dad would mention that. “She asked me to. She was really sick and in pain…”  
“That’s murder,” said Tom. “Guards! Arrest this boy!”  
“NO! YOU CAN’T!” cried Charles.  
“Did Charles participate?” Tom asked Eli.  
“No, sir…I did it alone,” said Eli.  
The guards took Eli to the jail. Linc said nothing. Charles stood there for a moment, and then walked out of the area as calmly as he could.

Charles went to Frank’s house, wishing Eli had not decided to stop at the command center first. Emma welcomed Charles into the house.  
“Frank is in the bedroom,” said Emma. “He tires quickly. Where’s Eli?”  
“Eli’s at the command center,” said Charles. “I just wanted to get Frank’s advice.”

“Charles, good to see you,” said Frank weakly.  
“Are you ok?” asked Charles.  
“One day at a time,” said Frank. “Seems radiation poisoning never leaves…it’s just tolerated…until it isn’t.”  
“Eli’s in jail,” said Charles.  
“Have a seat,” said Frank. “I’m a good listener.”

After Charles had told Frank everything he knew, Frank responded.   
“None of this makes sense,” said Frank. “Linc said nothing? He must be sick too.”  
“He’s been kind of groggy lately,” said Charles. “We thought he was just depressed.”  
“I’ve seen him depressed,” said Frank. “But even at his lowest, he would have stood up for Eli. This is something more.”  
“So, he could be sick?” asked Charles.  
“Could be…” said Frank. “But these latest laws…sickness wouldn’t make him agree to these. Someone is controlling him.”  
“Can people do that?” asked Charles.  
“There are drugs that can changer personalities…make people open to hypnotic suggestion,” said Frank. “I remember hearing some stories from the fort…and now…most of the fort people live among us.”  
“Dad was talking about headaches, when Eli and I walked in,” said Charles. “Some skinny bald headed guy was next to him. Dad had just drank whatever was in a flask.”  
“Merloc…” said Frank. “I think he’s dangerous…but I could never prove it. He claims to be a healer…knows herbal remedies…but there were rumors of witchcraft.”  
“Which what?” asked Charles.  
“I think Merloc is controlling your father,” said Frank. “Only, I’m too weak to do anything about this.”  
“You know about Miles and people leaving?” asked Charles.

“Yes,” said Frank.   
“Charles,” called Emma from the doorway. “It’s time for Frank’s medicine. He needs to rest.”  
“Ok, Emma,” said Charles. “Thanks Frank.”  
“Trust no one,” said Frank.

As Charles was leaving the area, he met Luck on the path.  
“Hi Charles,” said Luck. “Almost never see you without Eli.”  
“He’s in jail,” said Charles. “I need help.”  
“Eli in jail!” cried Luck. “That makes no sense.”  
“We were in the command center, and Dad told everyone that Eli had helped Mom die…you know…when she was really sick and in so much pain,” said Charles.  
“Why would Linc tell people?” asked Luck.  
“Frank thinks some Merloc guy is drugging my Dad,” said Charles.  
“I know who he means,” said Luck. “Guy is a whiz with medicines…”  
“How can I get Eli out of jail!” cried Charles.  
“Gosh, I’ve never been a fighter,” said Luck. “Won’t Bass help?”  
“He left town with Miles,” said Charles.  
“Oh…I see…” said Luck. “I’d heard people left…so it was Miles?”  
“Miles, and everyone he or his clone donor is related to,” said Charles. “Miles and Charlotte Monroe left too.”  
“So, Joy and Jacks left?” asked Luck.  
“Yeah,” said Charles.  
“Look, either Tracy or I can visit Eli to make sure he’s well,” said Luck. “While we are there, we can see what the charges are…and what is planned.”  
“Thanks Luck,” said Charles.

As Miles and his group camped for the night, Ben asked Charlotte to join him for a walk.  
“I know our marriage has been rushed,” said Ben. “And there’s not much privacy in a group of wagons.”  
“I’m ok,” said Charlotte. “I watch you. I watch how you lead the men…how you make sure everyone is ok…how you play with Hope and Honor.”  
“You’ve seen that,” said Ben laughing.  
“I’ve found I really like and respect my husband,” said Charlotte shyly.  
Ben pulled her gently into his arms and kissed her.   
“I watch you too,” said Ben. “I’ve seen you console the women that are worrying…how you help with the babies…how you make sure people are fed. I have an amazing wife.”  
“But…” started Charlotte.  
“I know you’re nervous about the physical side of marriage,” said Ben. “I can be patient. I care about you Charlotte. Not sure what ‘love’ is…but I like how I feel when you are near.”  
“So…tonight?” asked Charlotte.  
“Too many dangers in this area,” said Ben. “I need you to stay with the women and children with a rifle by your side…and the Urita tapes.”  
“Yes, sir,” said Charlotte starting to leave.  
“But…” said Ben as he took her hand. “We have time for a few more kisses.”

Tracy had been able to visit Eli.  
“Eli’s holding up rather well,” said Tracy when she talked with Frank and Charles. “He noticed the flask and Merloc too. But, to convince Tom and the others…and to stop Merloc’s influence…that’s a big problem.”  
After Tracy left, Frank spoke to Charles. “Luck…you need Luck Monroe,” said Frank.  
“He got Tracy involved,” said Charles. “But he’s not a warrior.”  
“Ask him to treat Linc,” said Frank. “There are medicines to combat these drugs Merloc is using.”  
“Ok,” said Charles.

Luck agreed to try to help Linc. 

“Frank, Emma said you might be up to seeing me,” said Eleanor showing up at Frank's house.  
“How can I help you?” asked Frank. “Is it ok if Charles stays?”  
“Oh, yes. I need to find Charlotte and Miles!” said Eleanor.  
“As long as our commanders don’t go after them…they should be safe,” said Frank. “Did you know Eli’s been arrested.”  
“No…” said Eleanor. “Does Linc know!”  
“Yes, he does,” said Frank. "We believe Linc's has been drugged and manipulated."  
“Eli’s so young! And he’s not that strong!” said Eleanor.   
“It's time to take the town back,” said Frank. "We need your help."

“Charles, is there anyone else in town that might help us?” asked Frank.  
“Carrie Evans?” said Charles.  
“Of course,” said Frank. “Ask Carrie to come here as soon as possible…with 3 horses and whatever weapons she can confiscate. Then, Eleanor, Carrie and I will head out. We will claim that we are heading to a Chicago camp to see if they have any type of medicine for radiation sickness…but we will find Miles and Bass, and get Eli out of jail!”

As Carrie arrived with the horses and weapons, Charles and Emma argued with Frank.  
“You simply are not strong enough!” said Emma.  
“I need to go with you!” said Charles.  
Frank looked at everyone for a moment, and then said, “My death will come soon. I know that. I’d rather die trying to rescue Eli, and save this town, than waste away in bed. Charles, I need you and Luck to watch over Emma and my children.”  
“Yes, sir,” said Charles.  
“We’ll be outside,” said Carrie as she and Eleanor walked out with Charles.  
“I love you Frank,” said Emma as she started crying.  
“Emma, I love you too…more than I ever knew I could. So much wisdom left with Miles and Bass. This whole town needs them back. With me going, no one will question Eleanor and Carrie. And if Miles and Bass won’t return…I want Eleanor to see her twins. We’ll be ok,” said Frank.

Tom Nevile questioned Eleanor, Carrie and Frank, but thought visiting Chicago camps was a good decision.  
“I wish you well Frank,” said Tom.

Charles brought Ms.Em and Adam to Emma’s.  
Luck stopped by daily. Emma, Amelia and Ms.Em took care of Will and Adam, and tried not to worry.

Charles scouted around town for any news. Luck advised him not to visit his father during his detox program.  
One day Charles heard shooting and yelling near the command center. He crept as close as he could and saw the militia in battle with crowds of people he did not know. Soon, the crowds had defeated the soldiers.  
He saw a woman lead Eli outside, and the crowds cheered.  
Charles walked up to Eli, but raised his hands to show he was not a threat.  
“You must be his brother,” said the woman.  
“Yes, Eli…are you ok?” asked Charles.  
“I am now,” said Eli weakly. “These people freed me.”  
Charles looked up at a very tall man who seemed to be the leader. “Thank you,sir,”  
“Well, Charles Monroe,” said the man. “Glad we could help. When the leaders took Maude,” he said, indicating the woman, “I knew it was time to say ‘enough’.”  
“So, you beat the soldiers?” asked Charles. “What is your name?”  
“We did,” said the man. “All of us! People who just want to be treated as equal participants, and not slave labor! You can call me ‘Bull’.”  
“Thank you Mr.Bull…and everyone!” said Charles.  
“Bull,” cried a younger man rushing forward. “Men on horses are at the gate!”  
“Let’s go!” cried Bull.  
“Sir, can I see who it is first?” asked Charles.  
“Brave lad,” said Bull. “But probably more Militia…too dangerous.”  
“Could be the help we sent for,” said Charles. “Please.”  
“Well, since you said ‘please’,” laughed Bull. “Go ahead.”

Charles ran up the ladder by the gate. “GRANDPOP!” he yelled.   
“Friends?” asked Bull.  
“Family!” cried Charles. “Let me talk to them first.”  
“Sure,” said Bull.

Miles Matheson, Bass and Danny Monroe had returned with Carrie.  
“Charles!” said Bass hugging him. “What’s going on?”  
“The people of the town overthrew the evil government!” cried Charlie. “This here is Mr.Bull. He’s their leader! Dad was drugged, but he’ll be ok. Where is Frank?”  
“Frank was tired,” said Bass. “So we came ahead. Is Eli ok?”   
“Mr.Bull freed Eli!” said Charles.  
“Mr.Bull, Bass Monroe. I’m indebted to you and your friends,” said Bass.  
“We’re all kind of hoping that the people that left will return,” said Bull. “We should have stood up to these tyrants earlier.”  
“Just glad you did it now,” said Bass. “Many casualties?”  
“Mostly injuries,” said Bull. “The soldiers knew the tyrants were wrong, but were scared to stand up to them. They joined us as we attacked. “Tom Nevile…Merloc Smith…and some others are in jail. Charles says his Dad was drugged…but we may need to jail him too.”  
“I understand,” said Bass. “We’ll stay around awhile…then return to our settlement, and see what the people decide.”  
“Frank wanted us to check on his family,” said Danny.  
“We’ve all been staying with Emma…except Dad,” said Charles.  
“You all go ahead,” said Bass. “I need to see Linc.”

Linc was asleep when Bass entered the house. Luck was with him.  
“Hey, Luck,” said Bass.  
“You’re here!” said Luck. “Eli’s in jail!”  
“Guess you didn’t hear…the town took over. Eli’s free…Neville and Merloc are in jail,” said Bass. “How’s Linc.”  
“Groggy,” said Luck. “Looks like that Merloc guy was giving him mind altering drugs. He’s going through withdrawal.”  
“The crowds want to jail Linc too,” said Bass.  
“Maybe a house arrest will be enough,” said Luck. “I know I was surprised when Linc went along with the martial state…but makes sense since he was drugged.”  
“I didn’t know Tom Nevile was so power hungry,” said Bass.  
“He might have been drugged too,” said Luck. “I haven’t treated him…but with him and Merloc in jail…we should know soon enough.”  
“Frank is doing poorly,” said Bass.  
“He was too weak to do the trip,” said Luck. “But he insisted.”  
“Brave man,” said Bass.

At Emma’s, Miles, Danny and Carrie learned about what had happened while they were away. Charles started following Carrie around the house.  
“What’s going on with you, Charles?” said Carrie.  
“You are so brave,” said Charles. “You helped us!”  
“Thanks…but you’re acting weird,” said Carrie.  
“It’s just that…I’m not that much younger than you…so I was wondering…”started Charles.  
“There you are!” said Danny as he entered the area and pulled Carrie into a hug.  
“Oh…is Uncle Danny your boyfriend?” asked Charles looking shocked.  
“Uh, yes,” said Carrie, smiling at Danny.  
“Ok,” said Charles. “I need to check on Eli.”  
After Charles left the room, Danny smiled. “Seems you affect all the Monrores…”  
“Stop,” said Carrie. “He’s a sweetheart.”  
“Well, if you prefer my nephew...” said Danny.  
“Don’t tease,” said Carrie. “Cause, soon, he might be my nephew too.”  
“For sure,” said Danny.


End file.
